Totally Naruto
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Naruto, after getting drafted in a spy agency trains to be a ninja spy determined to protect the ninja land and the world itself from evil threats.
1. Blast from the Past

**(Hope you all enjoy my revamp of this. Basically most of the Naruto arcs from the Chunin Exams and such that follow will be redone as best as they could.)**

In the marketplace of the village of Konoha located in the Land of Fire, a middle aged gentleman dressed in a suit and black tie was walking on the streets looking over some notes.

'The ninja teams they got this year seem to have a lot of promise,' The man thought to himself, 'I knew making a partnership here can help. Huh? Naruto Uzumaki?' he notices a name and face on the notes, 'But how? Kushina said she didn't have any family left? This bears looking into.' he thought as he headed for the Konoha administration building and snuck into the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile inside the Hokage office, the Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk doing paperwork until he sensed someone else was in the room. He turned to his right seeing the gentleman leaning back on a wall.

The old man shot up from his desk glaring at the intruder, "Who are you and how did you get pass the guards?" he asked.

The gentleman turned to the old man to properly introduce himself, "Good day to you Hokage-sama, my name is Jerry and I am the leader of the World Organization Of Human Protection. WOOHP for short." He explained but the old man didn't understanding any of it, so Jerry made it less vague for him, "It's a company of spies. We're kinda like ninjas with a few differences. As for how I got in, I used a small robot that sprayed some knockout gas. Do not worry those who breathed it should wake up in 2 hours."

"I see. How may I help you?" The Hokage asked impressed with how someone like this gentleman could get past some of his own guards.

"You see I've made copies of the notes you have on the ninjas you have these days and I wanted to confirm if the one I have here is named right." Jerry said.

"Impressive. And who would that be?" asked the Sandaime.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

At that moment the Sandaime unleashed some killing intent, "Yes the name is right. What do you want with him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Protective of him I see," Jerry noticed, "Well I mean you or him no harm. As you can see one of my top spies just so happens to share his last name. My hunch is they must be related in someway." said Jerry making the Sandaime confused.

"I see. It's kinda hard to believe. I always thought Naruto's family from both his parents sides were no longer among us." said the Sandaime.

"Well perhaps if I show you my spy's picture you could see if there's any resemblance to this Naruto. Care to try?" asked Jerry.

"May as well." The Sandaime agreed to. Jerry took out a picture and handed it to him. The old man stared at the picture with wide eyes since it showed a woman with long red hair, and violet eyes.

"My word sir you look like you've seen a ghost!" said a concerned Jerry.

"T-that's his mother Kushina!" Sandaime gasped, "But I was told she was dead!"

Jerry thought on this matter for a bit until he came to a conclusion, "Well it seems to me someone wants to use Naruto for his/her own gain and was told untrue stories. When Kushina came to us she told me she lost her son as well as her husband in a tragic event she refused to give the full details on, after then she came to California to start a new life so she can put it behind her. Someone must have lied to her as well." he deduced.

"Well the one who told me of the news was Danzo who..." The Sandaime explained before it hit him like a ton of bricks, "THAT POWER HUNGRY WARHAWK! IF I GET PROOF THAT HE'S A TRAITOR I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"I assume he's is of high office here in this village?" Jerry asked.

"He's in the council and the head of ROOT. A division in the ANBU Black Ops." The Sandaime explained.

"Very well. I propose a partnership. My spies can help you at times and your ninjas can help me at times." Jerry offered extending his hand.

"You got a deal." The Sandaime agreed as he shook Jerry's hand.

"WOOHP's first task here is to prove that Danzo's a traitor," Jerry began, "I shall send over my top three agents within the week. May I ask where the boy is now?" asked Jerry.

"He just finished a mission in Wave and is on his way back with his team," said the Sandaime.

"I see. Oh I almost forgot. I read on a technique called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Are you able to perform it?" asked Jerry.

"Yes I can why?" asked the Sandaime.

"Well it seems to me that when a clone dispels whatever the clone learned can transfer to the caster's mind. It could be helpful in your paperwork. Too bad I can't use chakra or I could make use out of it as well," Jerry explained and looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time I must be on my way. So Ta ta." said Jerry before he left making the Sandaime slam his head on his desk for not thinking of that.

"And I have the reputation as 'The Professor'." The old man sighed.

**(Well enjoy it like you did before my friends. See you next time.)**


	2. Spies Mission

**(Welcome back to the second chapter.)**

Elsewhere far away from the ninja land in Beverly Hills California located in the United States of America. Over by a deluxe villa inside were three teenage girls, one had long red hair, one had short blonde hair, and the third had short black hair, and dark skin.

"How cool is our lives now?" The dark haired girl identified as Alex asked, "Ever since our mothers found out that we're spies which was a little rocky at first but they accepted it and have joined WOOHP so we can work together at times!"

"Yeah I know it's so cool!" said the blonde haired girl named Clover as she was kicking back on a sofa.

"They've only been spies for at least two weeks. It's not like we'll work together all the time. They have missions apart from us you know." Said the red haired girl named Sam as she drank from a bottle of water.

"Well I hope my mom can meet someone while she's out saving the world. She hasn't been herself since she divorced my dad." Alex said.

"Whoa! My parents are divorced too!" Clover gasped.

"So are mine!" Sam added.

"Wow! How freaky is that?" Alex asked her two friends.

"Maybe we should hook our moms up." suggested Clover.

"With who Clover?" Sam asked, "Our love lives don't have the best track record."

"I hope you're talking about yourself Sammie!" Clover said with a scowl.

"Clover dating around like you do doesn't count! I'm talking about steady boyfriends here! Ones that we could MARRY someday!" Sam reminded her.

"Oh. Good point." said Clover.

"It's not like we even have time for steady boyfriends these days. Between school and our spy missions our days are full." Alex noted.

"And we graduate high school in two months. Then it's the college life for us." Sam added.

"Well maybe one day our luck will turn around. Maybe we can find a boyfriend to share. I mean when you think about it we never do find separate guys no matter how many times we meet someone, hey maybe if we find a special guy capable of being shared with, all of us could marry him." said Clover.

"Are you nuts Clover? Polygamy isn't legal around here!" Sam protested.

"Well we don't have to marry here do we? I mean there must be some country that makes it legal." She replied.

"What would our mothers say if they knew about this crazy thought?" Sam continued to protest.

"Come on it's not like our mothers are going to renounce us. I mean we live on our own now we can do what we want." Clover said.

"Well I'd be all for it, if you girls could share," Alex said causing Clover to smile and Sam to gawk at how Clover convinced Alex, "Maybe we could ask Jerry about where it's legal."

"Really Alex! Sure Jerry's smart but I don't think even he knows of such a place." Sam said before the trio got sucked into a vortex from the TV they were watching and landed in a heap at Jerry's office at WOOHP's HQ.

"Ah good day super spies how's everything at TV Land?" Jerry tried to make a funny.

"Jerry as a friend I think you should stick to your day job because I don't think you can make it as a stand up comic." Sam replied.

Jerry sweatdropped and spoke, "Anyway I called you here so you can help out our best senior agent." An image of Kushina appeared on the screen behind him.

"Wow she's beautiful! You think if we ask her nice she could give us some tips?" asked Clover before getting elbowed by Sam.

"Well she might. She does like to help others. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She was born in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool country) before she was forced to relocate to Konoha in the Land of Fire. Uzumaki is her maiden name while Namikaze is her married name." Jerry explained.

"I never heard of places like that." Alex said.

"They sound Japanese. Are those places in Japan?" Sam asked.

"In a sense yes, you see those places are a part of Japan's Ninja Nations," Jerry began as an image of Japan appeared before using a pointer at a spot, "This area here is told to people that a curse will befall them should they ever go there. But in reality it's a vortex that leads to the Ninja Nations." he explained.

"Oh a top secret kinda thing." Alex gasped.

"Exactly."

"So do we have to go there?" Sam asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. You see Kushina came to me thirteen years ago because she lost her husband at that time because he was fighting off a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi. He died sealing it into his newborn son."

"That's so tragic!" Clover said as she and the girls were in tears.

Then a thought hit Sam, "Wait a minute, a nine tailed demon fox? Demons really do exist?"

"If you think about it Sammie, we've faced a lot of weird things on our spy missions. So this shouldn't come to us as a surprise." Alex said.

"Good point." Sam agreed.

"Anyway," Jerry continued, "This incident happened after she gave birth so she was regaining her strength at the hospital when this man named Danzo Shimura approached her." an image of the man appeared during Jerry's presentation.

"Blech, total freak show." Clover gagged at the old man's appearance having only a left arm, and a left eye with bandages covering the right eye.

"He told her the sealing took a toll on her son and he died as well along side her husband."

"Parents should never outlive their children! I feel like I'm watching a soap opera!" sobbed Alex.

"Well I've been to that village last week. And it turns out her son is very much alive. Danzo has lied to her." Jerry continued.

"WHAT?" the girls shouted.

"Yes she wanted to get as far away as she could so she found the vortex and came here to America where I found her and made her an agent after hearing her story and finding out about her skills."

"So where do we come in?" Sam asked.

"I was getting to that. After seeing how many missions she did I thought I would go to Konoha and start a partnership. It was then I found out about her son. After talking to the leader of the village I found out he has been thinking Kushina has died in childbirth. So it seems to me he wants to take over and use her son as a living weapon."

"And you want us to get enough goods on him to prove he a traitor so he can face justice right?" asked Clover as she and the girls have heard enough to get angry.

"Exactly. As well as to make contact with Kushina's son and invite him to spend some time with us so we can reunite him with his mother. His name is Naruto." Jerry said as an image of the boy appeared on the screen.

"WHAT A HOTTIE!" the girls said as they stared at the image with heart like eyes.

"Looks at the whiskers on his face, they're so adorable." Alex cheered.

"I thought you would say that. And now for your gadgets. For this mission you will need the ice queen perfume, just sticky enough gloves, lock pick bracelets, scanning sunglasses, hoverboards, stun tan lotion and helmet subs. Your voice bikes will be waiting for you at the vortex site. Oh and you need these passes so the Japanese government can let you in that site." Jerry said handing them passports.

"Wow! Overboard much?" asked Clover.

"With ninjas you can never tell. I put in instructions in your X-Powders to find Konoha's leader. You'll need to contact him when you arrive. Now good luck girls and be sure to use the shadows," said Jerry sending the girls through another tunnel, "I love doing that." Jerry chuckles to himself.

**(Chapter two done.)**


	3. Spies in Konoha

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

Far from California across the world in the land of Japan at the Vortex site destination, a hole in the ground opens up spitting the three super spies out and the three landed on top of each other.

"UGH! Sometimes I think Jerry does these things to get a laugh!" Clover said as the trio got up after crashing down.

"Story of our lives." Sam sighed.

"Tell me about it." Alex agreed, just as two guards approached.

"You three! This area is off limits!" One guard said before the girls revealed their passes.

"It's alright Dachi. They have clearance," The second guard told the first. "I'm Haru and that is my partner Dachi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam and these are Clover and Alex." the redhead answered.

"You must be from WOOHP. We were given the heads up about you. To be frank we haven't had much excitement. Last time anything happened around here was thirteen years ago when a woman came out of the vortex. Dachi tried to stop her but she gave him a major beat down. It was darn funny to watch!" Haru laughed a little.

"I still say that woman was a wildcat!" grumbled Dachi.

"Oh hush up! Anyway your bikes are over there. Good luck." Haru said.

"Let's go girls!" said Sam after getting on the green bike and putting on her headgear. Clover and Alex followed suit with their respective bikes and all three went through the vortex.

The three bikes traveled through the vortex in they suddenly appeared outside the village gates where two Chunin guards were stationed. They felt startled as the bikes suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came to a halt.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES ARE THOSE?" a Chunin guard shouted as the bikes came to a stop.

"Who goes there?" another guard asked a bit shaken up.

"We're agents of WOOHP. Your leader is expecting us!" called Sam. The guards nodded to themselves having been briefed.

"Go on ahead!" said the first guard as the gates opened.

"First one there gets to date Naruto!" said Clover as she sped in.

"Oh no…" started Alex.

"…you don't!" finished Sam as they went after her.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, "It's so good to finally have some more free time." the Sandaime said to himself reading a certain orange book while his paper work was being taken care of by ten shadow clones just before he saw three cables out his window.

"What the?" he gasped.

"Lord Hokage we're agents of WOOHP. Mind if we come in?" asked Alex as she and the girls pulled up to the window using their cable belts.

"Uh sure by all means." the Sandaime said with a sweatdrop before the girls climbed in the window and recalling their cables.

"Nice place you got here. I love the decor." Clover said as she looked around.

"Why thank you young lady." The Sandaime smiled.

"I'm Sam. This is Alex and that's Clover." said Sam.

"Pleasure to meet you girls. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage of the village of Konoha" said the old man.

"What's this?" asked Alex as she picked up the orange book the old man was reading.

"Alex you know you shouldn't read someone else's book without permission!" scolded Sam who couldn't help but peek over her friends shoulder.

"Let me see!" said Clover taking the other. The old man gulped and quickly turned on a privacy jutsu, but the first few pages the girls already skimmed through. Sure enough after the first five pages were read, the girl's faces were red.

'Here it comes!' he panicked bracing himself.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERT WOULD READ THIS TRASH!" the girls shouted.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the Wave country.

"AHCHOO!" Kakashi Hatake sneezed.

"Geshundheit sensei." Sakura replied.

"Thanks Sakura. Someone must be talking about me." said Kakashi.

While back in the Hokage's Office.

"Heh sorry about that, girls." The Sandaime chuckled.

"Well we each have our own hobbies I guess," Sam started, "Although I would like to cream the writer of this." said Sam. Elsewhere a certain Toad Sage sneezed blowing his peeping cover making him the beat down target of many angry girls in a bathhouse.

"Uh let's move on shall we?" The Sandaime asked before something else comes up.

"Good thinking." Clover agreed.

"Now I'm sure you've all been briefed about Naruto since chances are his mother must've told WOOHP the story she thought she knew." The Sandaime started.

"Yeah. And we plan on asking him to come with us so Kushina can meet him." said Alex.

"We'll be sure he comes back of course." said Sam.

"His father's last wishes were to have the village see him as a hero. But they didn't and they beat him up whenever they can." The Sandaime sighed wishing he could've done more for Naruto.

"What a bunch of losers!" Clover stated, "I mean really anyone who just see what seems to be a monster in just a super cute person doesn't need to live in the same town in my

book!" said Clover. Sam and Alex nodded at that.

"I'm glad to hear that. Super cute huh? I'd say Naruto's got a fan club!" The Sandaime chuckled.

"Well as his future wife I do have the right to say that about him." said Clover.

"Oh no! That's MY title!" said Alex.

"Wrong! That title belongs to me!" said Sam. the girls argued about it for a bit till the Sandaime gained a ticked mark.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" he shouted.

"Uh sorry about that we get boy crazy!" Clover said a little embarrassed as for Sam and Alex.

"Well please keep this in mind," The Sandaime started, "If you all see Naruto as a potential mate there is a way for you to share him. Here in the Ninja Nation there is a law called the CRA. That stands for Clan Restoration Act. Which states that if a clan has only one male member he is allowed more then one wife. And Naruto fits the bill." said the old man.

"Well what do you know? You were right Clover!" said Sam.

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" said Clover.

"Me too!" said Alex. All 3 girls stood dumbfounded for a bit till they hugged each other and screamed "THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! WE'RE GONNA BE A LEGIT FAMILY!"

'Something tells me I better not ask,' the Sandaime thought with a sweatdrop before he cleared his throat and said "Naruto should be coming back in about three days. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Right! We still got work to do. Clover, get to the hospital and scan blood samples so the WOOHP Database can make some DNA Profiles!" said Sam.

"Right!" said Clover flying out the window using her jetpack backpack.

"Lord Hokage do you have a list of people who has ever been nice to Naruto?" Sam asked.

"Why yes I do." The Sandaime said handing a list to her.

"Alex you go and interview these people so we can learn what Naruto likes!" said Sam.

"On it Sammie!" said Alex flying out.

"I'll go to Danzo's office and scan his files so our computers can check if he's hiding anything. After that we'll go to the site where the Kyuubi fought Naruto's father. Something tells me there's more to that day that meets the eye. I mean even a demon can't just attack a village without a reason. And I aim to find out what." said Sam.

"Well I wish you girls luck," The Sandaime said when a wallet fell on his desk. "What's this for?"

"That's for keeping in contact with us and Jerry. There's a note inside on how to use it. We'll be in touch." said Sam before she flew out.

"Heh! Well Naruto looks like you're going to having your hands full." the Sandaime chuckled before getting back to his book.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	4. Scoping out Naruto's environment

**(Chapter four is here.)**

In Naruto's apartment building, Sam was waiting for her two friends to show up, 'It's going to take the computer at WOOHP at least three weeks to go through all those files I scanned at Danzo's office.' Sam thought as she waited for her friends to show up. Soon enough Clover and Alex arrived.

"Hey guys how'd it go?" asked Sam getting up from the chair she was on.

"I got all the blood samples scanned. We should have the profiles set up with a week." Clover said taking a seat.

"And I've talked to the people on this list and I wrote down what they told me about the stuff Naruto likes." Alex said as she handed copies she made to Clover and Sam.

"Well I scanned all of Danzo's files but it's gonna take a while before WOOHP can find anything," said Sam. "Plus it wasn't easy sneaking into his office, you won't believe the kind of booby traps he's had set up. I guess he knew before hand someone would try to sneak around."

"Well we got some time to kill since Naruto won't be back in town for three days. So what should we do till then?" asked Clover.

"Well Naruto does live here. Let's check out his place and see what else we can find." said Sam. The girls agreed as they decided to scope out Naruto's living environment.

Half an hour passed and the girls were in shock at Naruto's lifestyle, "How can anyone live like this!" Alex asked in outrage.

"I'll say. This place has been broken into so many times from the looks of it," Clover said seeing numerous holes in the walls boarded up, "I don't think we'll find anything of value."

"You guys should check his icebox," Sam said as she closed said icebox, "A lot of the food he has are outdated. It's a miracle he didn't kick the bucket from food poisoning!"

"That's all the storekeepers will ever sell him. And they always overcharge." Alex said from the Intel she gathered as she went around the village earlier.

"The only thing that looks fresh around here are these cups of ramen," said Clover, "I mean he has to be suffering from malnutrition, which explains why he's so short even for his age."

"And these orange jumpsuits make him a target. He'll be seen so fast it's not even funny, like a walking traffic cone!" said Sam.

"So? I wear this every mission." said Alex making a pose in her yellow spy suit.

"Alex, don't forget that our mission gear has a stealth coating on them that makes them impossible to see in the dark!" Same reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Alex said a little embarrassed that she overlooked that detail.

"And these suits are tacky as well. When we get him home I'm taking him shopping for a complete new wardrobe!" Clover added.

"Let me do one last look!" said Sam putting on her scanner shades. "Hey guys, there's a secret compartment over there!"

"What is it?" asked Clover as Sam opened the hiding spot and taking out a book.

"The cover say 'Naruto's Prank Log' I wonder what kind of a title is that." said Alex.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said as she opened the book and began reading it while her friends looked over her shoulders. By the time they finished it they fell over laughing.

"I can't believe he did stuff like that without getting caught! And he was the dead last of his class!" Alex said cracking up.

"Most of his teachers must be holding back on his lessons. There was only one teacher that was ever nice to him from what I read on Naruto's profile. Iruka Umino, and Naruto sees him as a father figure." said Sam.

"He's the last of his family. Which means he falls under the CRA to. Hey let's set him up with our mothers!" said Clover.

"That does sound like a good idea." said Sam.

"Clover you're a matchmaking genius!" said Alex. "But would our mothers agree to this?"

"If we can show them how great a guy Iruka can be, maybe they'll agree," Sam said, "You know we should have some of the other girls join our group as well. I know there's one girl that has a crush on Naruto and there's a girl he has a crush on with a best friend." said Sam.

"Really? Who?" asked Alex. Sam opened her X Powder.

The X Powder displayed holographic profiles of three girls, a Pinkette known as Sakura Haruno, a pale eyed cutie named Hinata Hyuga, and a bleach blonde named Ino Yamanaka.

"So we got one girl with a confidence problem and two girls with a case of peer pressure fan girl syndrome. Some WOOHP training can cure them of that." said Clover.

"One thing's for sure. No way we're letting Naruto stay here." said Sam putting the book back in its hiding place.

"Perhaps we can ask Jerry to make an underground place for him. He can't have his father's house until he reaches Chunin rank." said Alex.

"That does sound like a good idea. Of course we'll need rooms there as well. And we'll use an elevator that leads to it which should be hidden by a big totem pole that needs thumbprint ID to open it." said Sam.

"So what's the next move?" asked Clover.

"I want to check out the spot where Kyuubi got sealed and backtrack from there so we can see if we can find out why it attacked Konoha." said Sam.

"That does sound fishy. Foxes or demons don't attack without a reason." said Alex.

"Well lets go." said Clover as they left without being seen.

**(There's the chapter.)**


	5. Discovering the Truth

**(All set for the fifth chapter.)**

Outside the village in a nearby forest, which was the very area the Kyubi and the Yondaime Hokage fought. The girls arrived at the sight to see stumps which used to be tall trees, and huge paw prints in the earth.

"Wow! I've seen intense battles like this but this has to take the cake!" Clover said as she and her friends surveyed the area.

"You're telling me. It must've been a major mess back then." Alex said while taking some pictures of the area.

"Girls I found Kyubi's tracks!" Sam called making the spies join her.

"And I thought Bigfoot was huge!" Clover said checking the size of the Kyubi's huge footprint.

"No kidding!" Alex agreed at that.

"Not only that, but these tracks look shaky. It's like the Kyubi was trying to go another way but something was forcing it to go on." Sam inspected.

"You think it could be mind control?" Alex suggested.

"Could be. Let's backtrack where these tracks came from!" Sam said as the trio got on their bikes which took to the air.

They traveled the sky backtracking the Kyubi's old footprints which seem to get smaller and smaller until they became regular sized foot prints which was right outside an old compound that looked abandoned for years.

"So is this where Kyuubi lives?" Alex asked looking down at the compound.

"Doesn't look like the kind of place a giant fox would live." Clover commented.

"He must be able to take human form. Let's land and see what else we can find." Sam said as they landed in the front yard which was composed of a garden with various plants.

"Sure is a nice place. I like the garden." Clover said as they got off the bikes.

"Hey girls look!" said Alex pointing to a wooden sign that looked practically faded.

"'Lair of Kyuubi, Guardian of The Land of Fire. Only those pure of heart can enter for an audience'." Sam read the sign.

"GUARDIAN?" the girls shouted in confusion.

"Now I know Kyuubi had to be under mind control." Sam said, "No way a guardian would attack the land he was sworn to protect!"

"Well we saved the world countless times. I think that makes us pure of heart. Let's go in and see what else we can find." Alex said as they entered.

Nothing had happened to them which signified they really were pure of heart. Inside the Kyubi's place looked old and dusty like no one's lived in it for years. The girls wander around the living room hoping to find clues.

"EW! look at all this dust!" Clover said horrified of all the dust on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Well it hasn't been lived in for years Clover so I think we could expect this." Sam said in 'a matter of fact' tone.

"Well it wouldn't be like this if he had a housekeeper on call! AHCHOO!" Clover sneezed causing some dust to blow.

"Geshundheit." Sam said.

"Thank you." Clover thanked her.

"Hey girls look at this." Alex called as she came into the room with some red fur and a big tooth.

"What are those?" Sam asked but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"This is some of Kyubi's fur that fell off of him and one of his fangs!" said Alex.

"How can that help us?" Clover asked not knowing what Alex is thinking.

"I was thinking we could weave the fur into boxer shorts for Naruto and we can forge the fang into a sword." Alex explained.

"Alex I've heard you say silly stuff before but this takes the cake." Sam said looking at her oddly.

"I saw it done on an anime." Alex said like it could be done in real life.

Sam sighed and opened her X-Powder to take a look at the fang and its properties.

"Whoa! This fang is 1000 x stronger than steel! Just think of what Naruto can do with a sword like that!" she said in awe.

"Told ya!" said Alex.

"Hey guys I think I found Kyubi's journal!" Clover said dusting off a book with her hankie. Once the others joined her she opened it and they read about Kyubi's life.

They skimmed through it about how the Kyubi was born as a guardian spirit for the Land of Fire, and is only to be summoned if there's no other option. However when they reached the final passage of the book they were shocked.

_'Day October 10th, I've been acting funny today. Like this killer intent is trying to overtake me. Lately as I've taken my morning walks I've come across this individual wearing an orange mask with a hole in it, but I could notice looking through that hole was a red eye. My mood swings only started happening when I first came into contact with him. As I write this I'm in pain, I cannot control it, whoever finds this entry remember this I'm not an enemy of the Land of Fire!'_

"So he was brainwashed by someone with these red eyes? Well that's the last straw!" Clover said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll check with the Hokage and see if he knows anything." Sam said while opening her X-Powder and making a holographic image of the Sandaime appeared.

"Oh hello girls I just figured out how this wallet you gave me works and I was just about to call you. Have you found out anything so far?" the old man asked.

"You bet we have." Sam said before giving her report which made the Sandaime gain a grim look on his face.

"So he is alive." he said in pure anger.

"Who?" Clover asked in confusion.

"Girls the story I'm about to tell you goes back to the time of the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama." The Sandaime explained,

_He founded the village of Konoha with Uchiha Madara, though the two were in battle with each other Hashirama brought an end to the constant fighting with an offering of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha clan wanted to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to go along with their decision. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Against Madara's wishes to rule by power, the villagers selected Hashirama as the village's Shodaime Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, however, the Uchiha clan turned their backs on him, believing his only motives were due to pride and the desire for more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, later returning in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site known as the Valley of the End, Madara had called upon the Kyubi once, he was defeated, and was believed to have died. Many years later another incident with the Uchiha clan was the clans assassination at the hands of another one of it's own. His name is Uchiha Itachi, he was one of the most incredibly skilled ninja even at the age of a young teenager. Using his clans very own bloodline the Sharingan and clan techniques he massacred his own family sparing only his little brother Sasuke._

"And this Sasuke which is Naruto's teammate is the only member of that clan in Konoha right now?" Sam asked.

"Exactly." The Sandaime replied.

"Well when we bring Naruto back as well as Hinata, Sakura and Ino we'll find his older brother and arrest him. First we need to come up with some shades to protect us from his eyes." Sam said.

"I wish you girls luck. I have some guest rooms ready for you at my house. It's been a while since I had company and I'm sure my grandson would like to know you. He's a good friend of Naruto's." The Sandaime said.

"I think we can work that in. See you later." Sam said before closing her X-Powder.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"Not much to do but go back to Konoha and wait for Naruto. Lucky for us our school is on Spring Break." Sam answered.

"You're right Sammie AHCHOO! Let's get out of this dust filled place!" Clover sneezed as the trio headed to their bikes for the trip back to Konoha.

**(And chapter five is done.)**


	6. Mysterious Watcher

**(Welcome to chapter six.)**

In the outskirts of Konoha, the three spies still flying above saw an old man on the ground signaling them.

"Hey guys that old man's trying to signal us." Alex said.

"Well let's see what he wants." Sam said making them stop their bikes by the old man.

"Ah Clover, Sam, and Alex. I knew if I waited here you would come by. Thanks for stopping." the old man said.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Clover asked curious.

"My name is Max and I'm a Watcher," He started, "My kind is a race that observes and records heroes, but never interfere. Well not directly that is. We also equip and train heroes. Some of us can see into the future. Like me for example." He said signaling about how he knew who they were.

"All right. So why were you waiting for us?" Alex asked.

"You three have saved the planet many times. So in a way that does make you heroes." Max said.

"Good point." Sam nodded.

"I also know that the one you love is also destined to be a great hero. Kyuubi and I were good friends back in the day but he thought my visions were too off at times. Now that he's sealed I'm sure he's having second thoughts." Max chuckled a little.

"I'll bet." said Clover.

"Oops. I was rambling there." Max said in embarrassment, "Anyway may I see that fang you got from the lair?" asked Max.

"Uh sure." said Alex getting it out and handed it to Max.

Max studied the fang and smiled, "Perfect! This is the last item I need to complete Naruto's sword!" said Max getting out a beautiful sword handle and a magical hammer.

"You were waiting for us to do that?" Clover gasped

"That and much more," Max answered, "You three might want to put on your sunglasses. There's gonna be outstanding sparks." Max said before the girls did what he advised.

When they were ready Max held the fang in his left hand and took the hammer is his right hand.

"I feel a rush from all of this." Clover said to the girls.

"I've never seen a blacksmith before." Sam said eager to see how one conducts his work up close.

"This is so exciting!" Alex cheered.

"By the hammer of the mystics, let a new blade be born!" Max declared before striking the fang with the hammer. With each strike the fang transformed into a big beautiful blade.

"Wow!" the girls gasped in awe.

"Thank you. I always was a bit of a showoff." said Max taking the handle and placing it at the proper end of the blade. Once done the two parts glowed and made a huge burst of power as they fused together. After that the blade disappeared into the handle.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"The Guardian Strike Sword is now complete. The blade is retractable," He pressed a button on the handle to make the blade pop out, "Only Naruto can use it to its full potential." he added pressing the button again to make the blade retract to the handle.

"So now what?" Clover asked.

"May I see the fur you got from the lair?" asked Max.

"After what I saw you bet!" said Alex getting the fur out.

"I see this is enough to make those boxers you were talking about. Plus a little something extra." said Max getting out a pair of magical knitting needles and knitting most of the fur into a neat looking pair of shorts. He then knitted the rest of it into a washrag.

"That's a handy trick." Sam complimented.

"Here you go. I think the heat from my forge work might have made you sweat a bit." Max handed Clover the rag.

"Thanks." Clover said wiping her face with the rag before passing it to Sam who passed it to Alex when she was done wiping her face. The girl didn't see the rag glow when it came into contact with their skin.

"And now for your gifts." Max placed two guitar shaped medallions around Clover and Sam's necks and a drum shaped medallion around Alex's neck.

"Wow they're pretty!" Clover said in delight.

"And they have great powers. Go ahead and touch them." At one touch the medallions gave off a bright light before becoming a pair of guitars and a set of drums.

"But we don't know how to play!" Clover said remembering a certain mission they had been in.

"These musical instruments are magical. They will teach you how to play. And once that rag made contact with you skin it fine tuned you singing voices." Max explained making the trio stare at him dumbstruck.

"You could have told us." Sam said.

"And ruin the surprise? Go ahead and try a song." said Max sitting down while tossing a pair of drumsticks to Alex.

"Well here goes nothing. 5 6 7 8!" Alex called clicking the sticks together before the trio started to play.

The girls finish, Max looked overjoyed by their performance, "Fantastic!" Max clapped his hands. The girls stared at each other dumbfounded as the instruments transformed back to their medallion forms.

"Did we really do that?" Clover asked in surprise.

"We did all right. And I recall the last time we went undercover as a band. Jerry unplugged us!" Sam said in disappointment.

"But now we sound like we can win a lot of awards on our first album!" Alex cheered.

"Yes you could. You see girl's music is a universal language. It unites everyone no matter what." Max explained.

"Gee Thanks." Alex said.

"You're welcome. And the rag also turned on your chakra coils. You see everyone has chakra. The ninjas here train at a very young age to use them. Tonight I will contact you in your dreams so we can start training. In the dream world time and space has no meaning. So by the time Naruto comes back you should be at the level he is now."

"You don't miss a trick do you?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Not really. I will go to Naruto to hand him his sword and shorts myself. As well as giving him his own medallion." Max said.

"Well thanks again." Clover said.

"It's what I do best ladies." Max said before he disappeared.

"How freaky is that?" Alex asked her friends.

"Major Freaky!" Clover replied.

"Well girls, the tide has turned more in our favor. Let's get back to Konoha!" Sam said.

"Right!" Clover and Alex agreed as the trio got on their bikes and started moving again.

**(Chapter done.)**


	7. Secrets uncovered

**(Seven's here and ready.)**

Far from Konoha around a forest area, Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki was out in a forest area collecting pieces of firewood.

"Man I can't believe they stuck me with firewood duty. They should've passed this job off to Sasuke. He wasn't doing anything important." Naruto grumbled as he carried the firewood in both arms.

"My-my. Such a grumbler you are." A voice laughed.

Naruto gasped dropping the firewood and pulls out a kunai, "Who's there, show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

"As you wish." The voice said as none other than Max; the old man from before came out from behind a tree.

"Who're you old timer?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"My name is Max, and I knew you were going to be in this forest at this exact time Naruto Uzumaki." Max answered.

"You know my name?" Naruto asked in shock.

"All that and more my boy."

"So what do you want?"

"I'm come this way to see if you already know of your inner beast?" Max asked.

"The Kyubi, yeah I've been told it's been inside me ever since I was born." Naruto said putting a hand on his stomach where the seal was.

"Good then you're up to date," Max began, "I've come here to tell you that the questions about your existence will soon be answered."

"Answered?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, answered by your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened as if he stared death in the face, "My mother?"

"Yes Naruto, you do have a mother."

Naruto launches at Max gripping his collar, "Where is she, is she ok?"

"Calm yourself my boy," Max said getting him to release his collar, "Your mother is fine; when you return to the village all will be explained. I am also here to deliver some things for you."

"Things?" Naruto raised a brow.

Max pulled out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal his new sword, boxer shorts, and a guitar shaped medallion, "These are now officially yours."

"Whoa," Naruto gasped as he looked at the sword, "Oh man Sasuke's got nothing on this." He smirked. When he noticed the boxers he blushed, "Gah, who got me these?"

"Let's just say you have three admirers waiting for you back in the village. Admirers who will help you find the answers you seek," Max answered. "When you return they will help you learn how to use your sword as well as your medallion for whatever fights may cross your path."

"Wow, thanks old timer." Naruto thanked him as he put the medallion around his neck.

"Though in the meantime I suggest you keep this between us and not reveal this to your teammates just yet." Max suggested.

"Ok, you have my word." Naruto nods a he tucks the medallion away into his jacket so no one would see it, followed by putting his sword and his boxer shorts into his backpack.

"Good now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." Max said going behind a tree.

"Hey what happens when I…" Naruto goes to find him behind the tree, but discovers he's vanished into thin air. "Where'd he go?"

Naruto dismissed the idea and recollected the firewood and headed back to a campsite where his squad composed of Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Genins Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as he approached.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh shut your mouth Sasuke. I got the firewood didn't I?" Naruto asked not wanting any mouth from him.

"About the only thing you've at least done right all day." Sasuke replied.

Naruto growled at his teammate giving him lip. Meanwhile back in the village the spies who had returned from scoping the Kyuubi's lair, were looking over Kakashi Hatake's place to get to know about the sensei who was assigned as Naruto's squad leader.

"Hey guys look at this." Alex said looking at two pictures.

One of the pictures was of a younger Kakashi with three others. Two of them were his age, a boy, and a girl, while the third one was an adult which looked like an adult Naruto without whisker markings.

"That man, he must be Minato Namikaze; Kushina's husband." Sam noticed.

"And Naruto's father." Alex added.

"Wow if he's Naruto's father, we can be sure Naruto's going to grow up to be just as handsome as this guy." Clover said as the three pictured a grown up Naruto.

They looked at the other picture seeing a grown up Kakashi with his squad. They smiled looking at Naruto's image, followed by looking at Sakura's image admiring her pink hair, but when they noticed Sasuke they scowled a little.

"Why would anyone what to date him?" Clover asked, "Sure he's nice looking but his hair looks like the backside of a duck. Not to mention he also looks grumpy."

"I know would it kill him to smile?" Alex asked seeing him frowning.

"Hey girls you're not going to believe what I found." Sam called her friends over.

The girls looked to where Sam was and saw a whole bookcase of various colored book covers each with a similar title known as 'Icha Icha (Something)'. They recalled the book the Sandaime was reading and knew these books were all the same kind of novel.

The girls shriek realizing how much porn this one ninja had, "This ninja has got to be the most lecherous, perverted man I've ever seen!" Clover called.

Back at camp Kakashi sneezed, "Gesundheit sensei." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, I hope I'm not coming down with something." Kakashi said rubbing his covered nose.

Back at Kakashi's apartment, the girls finally calmed down, "I vote we torch all of these books!" Clover suggested.

Sam restrained, "Clover we can't do that! If he finds out his collection is missing, he'll know someone was here. And then he'll report it to the Sandaime and know it was us."

Clover sighed forgetting the idea. Suddenly they hear rumbling and notice it was coming from their stomachs, "Oops looks like its chow time." Sam said.

"I know just the place for us to go." Alex said.

Soon the spies who had returned back decided to grab lunch at Naruto's favorite place; Ichiraku Ramen. The girls were enjoying a bowl of ramen, "Mmm, no wonder Naruto likes coming here." Clover said.

"Yeah Japanese cooking is incredible." Alex agreed.

"Still we'll have to make sure he eats more than this otherwise he'll never be healthy." Sam told the girls.

Suddenly a mob of drunken villagers stumbled into the place, "Hey waiter! Give us all the earnings, or we'll have to tear this place up." One drunken villager orders while the chef and his daughter looked horrified.

"Yeah tear it up!" another drunk villager throws his arms out knocking the girls bowels aside which led to one of them spilling on Clover's head. Clover's eyes looked like they had fire in them, and Sam and Alex knew what would come next.

"You messed up my hair!" Clover screeched as she went wildcat on the drunk who caused it. And so Sam and Alex not wanting these drunks to cause a ruckus at Naruto's favorite spot joined Clover's fight to defend it. Within a matter of minutes the drunks were all tied together, and knocked out.

"Thank you girls for saving my shop." The chef said.

"No problem, just make sure you have an Anbu send these guys to the Sandaime." Sam said as the girls took off.

"Where to now?" Alex asked.

"We gotta scope out the Uchiha district, maybe we can find more clues about Madara." Sam instructs and they agreed.

Some time later in the Uchiha district which was still almost in ruins thanks to the massacre years ago, the spies were searching around the main compound which was where Sasuke lived.

Clover and Sam met in the living room of the compound, "I found nothing in Sasuke's room." Clover said.

"His parents' room is clean as well." Sam added.

"You'd think we'd find some form of clue here." Clover sighed.

"Hey you guys get over here!" Alex's voice called.

The two followed the voice leading into Itachi's room, "Alex, what'd you find?" Sam asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Alex said holding out a book, "This is Itachi's journal. I think we may have misunderstood him and his actions."

"What?" Clover and Sam gasped.

The three read the journal and found some horrifying secrets.

_Journal entry, my family the Uchiha has been planning to overthrow Konoha for some time now. I am tasked by my family to spy on the village. But to avoid another Ninja War, I've decided to spy on my own family instead, passing on information to the Sandaime and the other Konoha elders. Though my family has started to notice my strange behavior and begin to suspect me. While the Sandaime has been trying to settle things without violence, Danzo and the rest of the council have ordered me to murder my whole clan._

The spies gasped at this seeing it was all a set up, but continued reading on seeing a lot more was written.

_Before that fateful night arrived, I've discovered the existence of Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan who was believed to have summoned the Kyuubi to attack our village years ago., He had come in hopes of rekindling the flames of war in Konoha. In return for not attacking Konoha, I offered to help Madara claim vengeance against the Uchiha for turning their backs on him decades ago; thankfully he agreed. I slaughtered my whole clan overnight, sparing only my little brother Sasuke and my mother Mikoto. I want my brother to live his life hating me in hopes that one day he will kill me and avenge our family. However I made him to believe he and I were the only Uchiha left. You see before I slaughtered the clan I took my mother and placed her into an ageless sleep chamber located behind my bookcase. I knew my mother was too nice and would never be involved in trying to overthrow the village. However I had not shared this information with the council for fear of what they may do. The Sandaime agreed to keep Sasuke safe from Danzo and the council, who should ever have Sasuke eliminated or told the truth I would reveal Konoha's inner most secrets to other rivaling nations. I am now planned to join Madara's organization known as the Akatsuki to keep an eye on it as well as Madara himself, in case either ever acted against Konoha. I pray whoever finds this is pure of heart._

The spies finished reading and dropped the journal to the floor and looked to each other,

"All this time Itachi was a good guy." Alex said.

"He murdered his family to save the village." Sam added.

"Talk about pressure." Clover put in.

"Girls, you heard what Itachi wrote about his mother?" Sam asked.

They nodded and looked at his bookcase and moved it from the wall to reveal a hidden door. They opened it to reveal stairs that started leading down into the earth. They followed the stairs down and found themselves in the hidden chamber that Itachi mentioned in his journal.

"Wow, hard to believe Sasuke never knew about this, more importantly any of the Anbu." Clover said.

Suddenly Clover and Sam bump into Alex who was up ahead of them. "Alex what's the hold up?" Sam asked.

"Girls, look at that." Alex said pointing up ahead.

The two looked ahead and gasped seeing a woman with dark hair and white skin lying on a table asleep with a barrier over it. "Girls, is that who I think it is?" Clover asked.

"If you're thinking that's Sasuke's and Itachi's mother, than you're right." Alex admitted.

**(There you go.)**


	8. Investigation and Fighting

**(Welcome to chapter eight.)**

That night when the spies discovered the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, far from the village with Squad Seven camping out, Naruto was asleep but was tossing and turning.

Deep within his subconscious he woke up in some sort of sewer system, "Oh yuck," Naruto groaned realize he was standing in water, "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. Knowing he's not going to get an answer he decided to find out for himself.

He walked along the sewer area to come across a giant cage with a seal on the lock, "Something's in there." Naruto said feeling a surge of chakra radiating from it.

"Come closer boy." A voice called.

Naruto tensed up but felt drawn to the voice as he approaches the cage until he looks up to it seeing a pair of eyes glowing, "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped backing away.

"I should assume you know who I am already?" The creature asked.

Naruto frowned, "I sure do. You're the Kyubi that was sealed inside me years ago!" he shouted.

"Guilty." Kyubi acknowledged what he said.

"It's because of you I had no one in my life, people hated me, shunned me, and treated me like garbage all because of what you did!" Naruto screamed at the Kyubi.

Kyubi didn't bother to argue back, "And that's why I'm here to apologize."

"What, apologize?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I may be a demon, but the fact is I am a guardian of The Land of Fire." The Kyubi explained.

"A guardian?"

"Correct."

"Why would a guardian attack the very land he protects?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It was not on my own accord," Kyubi explained, "Over the centuries since the land was discovered I was give the job to protect it by Kami himself, so he had given me a human form and set me up in my own lair outside the village known as Konoha. I've lived a number of centuries keeping watch over the village incase something were to happen to it. But then thirteen years ago I was hypnotized by someone with red eyes who sent me to attack the village against my will. I destroyed countless lives that day, until the Yondaime Hokage used a sealing jutsu on me, and well you know the rest."

"Yeah." Naruto scowled knowing since then he's lived inside his body while he was taking all the blame for what the Kyubi did.

"Which is why I aim to help you," Kyubi said causing Naruto to look up at him, "Since I am now sealed within you, our lives are now linked meaning if you die I will die as well."

"So how can you help me?" Naruto asked.

"You've already experienced what the use of my chakra is capable of right?" Kyubi asked

Naruto who flashed back to his fight with Haku on the bridge knowing he was able to break through Haku's ice mirrors when Sasuke couldn't, "I will lend you the use of my chakra over times should you find yourself in life threatening situations."

"Hold on what's the catch?" Naruto asked suspecting something.

"No real catch, just don't die quickly," Kyubi explained, "If I'm going to be sealed inside here, at least live long enough for me to enjoy being here."

"Fair enough." Naruto agreed.

"Good." Kyubi smiled as the scene shifted and Naruto woke up seeing he was back at camp.

"First that old guy comes and talks to me about stuff, and now the Kyubi is asking me for forgiveness? My life's really taken a bizarre turn."

The next morning at the Sandaime's compound, the girls who were bunking there woke up and got themselves dressed and washed up for the day.

"What a night." Alex yawned.

"Tell me about it. I almost didn't get any sleep with Sam snoring." Clover added.

"Hey I do not snore!" Sam protested.

Clover held up a tape recorder and pressed it to play which plays the sound of Sam snoring loudly. Sam frowned and fought Clover for the recorder wanting to erase it. Alex watched them fight until a small brown haired boy wearing a yellow shirt, white shorts, a long blue scarf around his neck, and green goggles.

"Morning girls." The boy greeted them.

Clover and Sam stopped their catfight and noticed him, "Oh morning, uh Konohamaru was it?" Sam asked.

"That's me." Konohamaru smirked.

"So tell us again you know Naruto?" Clover asked eagerly.

"You bet. Naruto's the boss!" Konohamaru responded, "He taught me that in life there are no shortcuts to anything. If you want something you have to earn it the hard way. That's why I respect him so much as a friend and a rival for the title of Hokage."

"Listen Konohamaru," Alex started, "We heard your grandfather has a son who leads a ninja squad. Would you know who he is?"

"Yeah. My uncle Asuma," Konohamaru answered, "He's awesome, back when he was younger I heard he was a rebel." He started until an adult appeared and ruffled the boys' hair.

"Konohamaru, you shouldn't believe everything you hear!" the man said trying to cover up what the boy said.

The girls noticed this man looked almost like the old man only younger, with a dark beard and was smoking a cigarette, "Excuse me are you Asuma?" Sam asked.

"That's me, Asuma Sarutobi, why do you ask?" Asuma asked curiously.

"We're Sam Clover, and Alex, and we'd like to talk to you about one of your squad members, preferable Ino Yamanaka." Clover said getting Asuma's attention.

"Uh sure." Asuma said wondering what these girls wanted with Ino.

Soon the three spies sat down with the Jonin and asked him numerous questions about Ino. What Asuma could tell them was that she was a kind girl, kind of bossy, but means well. He mentioned a bit of her crush on Sasuke which made the girls cringe.

"Well Asuma, we from WOOHP feel that Ino's abilities could be very useful in the organization." Sam explained, "So if you would allow her to join us at WOOHP and undergo spy training she will become a better kunoichi than she is."

"It does sound like it would do her some good, but I'm not the only one to consult with after all it's her parents you should be more concerned about." Asuma replied.

"Then we'll have to talk to them about it." Alex said.

"I'm going to go find the sensei of Hinata Hyuga Kurenai Yuhi, and see if she would allow Hinata to join WHOOP training as well." Sam said.

"And I'll talk to the Haruno's to let Sakura join in." Alex said.

"Then that leaves me with the Yamanaka's." Clover finished.

"Let's do it spies." Sam said as the girls high five and left.

"Good luck!" Asuma called to them.

Soon enough, Sam was already talking to Kurenai about Hinata joining WHOOP. Kurenai explained to Sam about Hinata is always shy, and has low self esteem and confidence, but works well with Squad 8. So hearing that this might help cure Hinata of those issues, she was more than obliged to allow her but told her to consult with her father Hiashi Hyuga. So Sam went to the Hyuga manor and was already in discussion with Lord Hyuga himself.

"And you see Lord Hyuga, should Hinata join WHOOP, it'll guarantee she will be reformed into a whole new kunoichi. If it's ok with you at least." Sam explained.

Hiashi thought about this hard until he comes to a decision, "Well I suppose so. If what you say is true about Naruto's heritage than I have no place to deny such a request, after all not only were Minato and I old friends, but I seem to notice Hinata tries her hardest whenever the young Jinchuriki is mentioned. Very well then, when Hinata returns from her training today I will inform her of this request."

"Thank you, also mind if I scope out Hinata's room just so I can get some inner clues about her?" Sam requested.

"Of course." Hiashi allowed knowing there are some things Hinata probably wouldn't tell him.

So Sam headed for Hinata's quarters and searched around her room until she finds her diary located behind a picture of her family on her dresser, "I'm only doing this to get info not to snoop." Sam tells herself as she opens it and begins reading the contents.

As she looked through Hinata's journal she discovered about how when she was just a toddler she was almost abducted by a ninja from Kumo who ended up getting killed by her father, and because of this her Uncle Hizashi born from the Hyuga Branch family was offered as a sacrifice instead of Hiashi. She continued reading discovered that she had a crush on Naruto from day one, but could never bring herself to tell him and always faints when in close contact with him. Sam smirked knowing since Hinata already likes Naruto, then maybe she and the girls can give her a little push in confessing.

Meanwhile Alex was talking with the Haruno's about their daughter joining WOOHP.

The couple thought hard about this, "Well Ms. Alex if what you say about WOOHP will do our daughter some good then you have our permission." Sakura's mother Mebuki answered.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you see our daughter was always picked on since she was younger because her forehead seemed bigger than most girls," He father Kizashi began, "Then she made friends with Ino who gave her a bit of confidence, but soon she started focusing on the last of the remaining Uchiha. Soon she became a fan girl as she grew older and joined the ninja academy in hopes of being closer to him. Ugh where did we go wrong?"

"Don't you worry Mr. Haruno, you can be sure WOOHP will knock some sense into her." Alex assured him.

"If you can do that we would be ever so grateful." Mebuki replied.

Alex nodded and soon decided to look into Sakura's room to learn more about her. When she entered she saw it practically covered with merchandise based off of Sasuke Uchiha, "I think I'm going to be sick." She said in disgust as she looked around finding Sakura's diary located in her undergarment drawer.

"I hope I don't find what I think I'm going to find in here." Alex said as she opened it up and cringed from reading the contents. She looked into it at first seeing how her childhood started off from being picked on because of her forehead. When she met Ino she found some confidence and learned some lessons from the Yamanaka, but when they met Sasuke their relationship had changed from friends to rivals for his heart. She read on further seeing Sakura wrote about how she hoped she would make an impression on Sasuke day after day with no results.

Alex sighed reading enough, "She has such potential and she wastes it," She sighed, "Well that'll all change. We'll show her that Naruto's more of a man than Sasuke is."

Finally Clover had just finished talking to the Yamanaka's who were all for their daughter joining WHOOP, seeing how this would be a good experience for her. So Clover went into Ino's room and found her diary under her pillow and read its contents.

Clover discovered that she was known as one of the in crowd people at the ninja academy and such, and helped Sakura become part of the crowd as well. When she discovered a current section about how she wanted to be part of Sasuke's squad, she instead got Shikamaru Nara who she described as the laziest of boys, and Chouji Akimichi the class glutton, "While she may have wished she was with Sasuke she still is good friends with these two seeing how their fathers were so close when they were a team. With her skills and a little training, I know we can make a WHOOP agent out of her yet," Clover said until her X-powder beeps, "Clover here." She opened it up revealing a holographic image of both Sam and Alex.

"It's us; Alex and I talked it over with the Haruno's and the Hyuga's," Sam explained, "They agreed."

"That's good." Clover replied.

"Now we got to check out the Konoha council chamber and check their records for more leads on Danzo and his involvement with the Uchiha Massacre for wanting Sasuke to be killed with the rest of the Uchiha's." Alex explained.

"I'll be right with you." Clover said ending their transmission, placed Ino's diary back, and headed out.

Soon the three using their sticky gloves were scaling the walls outside a building operated by Danzo, and entered through the window and into a meeting room with a few desks set up. "All right girls, don't leave anything unchecked." Sam instructs as they used their lock pick bracelets to open the drawers of the desk finding numerous documents but nothing on the massacre.

Clover groaned, "We've looked through every drawer in this room and found nothing."

"Wait a minute, even ninjas like to keep their important files hidden just like any other bad guy we've busted." Alex explained.

"You're right, sunglasses girls." Sam ordered as they dawn their scanning sunglasses and searched the desks drawers closer and found a hidden compartment.

Sam revealed it to find a folder filled with files on reports and requests Danzo's made to hired assassins to kill Sasuke and Naruto, "That jerk!" Sam frowned.

"He's hired assassins to try to murder these two?" Alex asked in outrage.

"Ooh wait till the Sandaime hears about this." Clover said with anger.

"Right girls, let's go!" Sam said as the three left heading for the Sandaime's office.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they presented themselves in front of the old man, "Lord Hokage we've made more discoveries on Danzo that you want to see." Sam explained as she handed him the files.

When Sarutobi read them over he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, "That traitor! Hiring assassins outside the village to kill not only Naruto, but Sasuke as well? These matters cannot be overlooked; despite thinking he's trying to help the village. I thank you three for these forms, now we can find Danzo and shut him down for good." The old man said throwing off his Hokage robes, revealing he was wearing armor underneath it.

"Nice duds." Clover admitted.

"Arigato." Sarutobi answered as he rallied up his Anbu Black Ops and took off, with the spies behind them.

When they traveled below discovering the hidden Root Anbu HQ they barged into an office where Danzo stood with his back turned. "It's over Danzo! I finally know the truth about you."

Danzo chuckled still with his back turned, "Well congrats Hiruzen. I'm surprised it took you this long to find out. Must be slipping in your old age." The Warhawk said.

"Uh have you looked in the mirror lately?" Clover asked knowing he's just as old as the Hokage.

Finally Danzo turned around to face them, "I don't know who you three are, but you must be surprisingly skilled having to find out all this information about me under my nose, however… Your skills are no match against my Root Anbu!" he ordered and dozens of Root Anbu appeared in the room, "Take them!"

The Root Anbu and regular Anbu went at it along with the spies, and found out Danzo wasn't kidding about the Root Anbu skills being better. Nevertheless they continued fighting the Root Anbu using all their spy experience in combat, but saw Danzo was trying to make an escape.

"We can't let him get away!" Sam called.

"We got to get past these Root Anbu!" Alex added.

"And I got just the thing." Clover said pulling out the Stun-Tan lotion and sprayed some of the Root Anbu causing them to freeze along with becoming yellow tan color from the stuff.

"There goes Danzo!" Alex called seeing him escaping.

"Let's go!" Sarutobi ordered as they rush out after Danzo.

Despite in his age and crippled like form he was still a fast mover, but the Hokage and the spies surrounded him on all sides, "It's all over Danzo, give yourself up now or face more punishment!" Sarutobi ordered.

"On the contrary Hiruzen it's over for you!" Danzo called as he took his walking cane to reveal it held a hidden blade inside it and rushed to murder the Hokage until Sam slid in holding out a yellow/ice blue star shaped perfume bottle which was the Ice Queen Perfume, "Chill out Danzo!" she called spraying the Warhawk with the contents which was actually liquid nitrogen and suddenly the old man was frozen in place.

"You got him Sammie!" Alex cheered.

"Way to go!" Clover cheered as well.

Sam blew some of the cool air away from the bottles nozzle, "Nothing to it."

"Congratulations spies, you've successfully stopped Danzo," Sarutobi congratulated them, "I shall be certain to put him and the rest of his Anbu under careful lock up so that they'll never escape until we figure out what to do with them."

"We understand Sandaime-sama," Sam and the girls bow their heads, "Now what about Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Since she never was a suspect in the rebellion she's just as innocent and will continue to live her life," Sarutobi explains knowing it was time she had awaken after so many years, but knew if Sasuke found out he'd wonder how it happened, "Though we'll have to tell Sasuke about how it wasn't his brother who did it. He wants Sasuke to continue loathing him until he dies. While it may be a lie to him, some things in life are better left hidden."

"Yes sir, we'll be sure Jerry is told of Danzo capture." Clover added.

Soon enough far from Japan in America at WOOHP HQ, Jerry sat at his desk until a door slid opened and a red hair woman wearing a reddish orange spy suit enters the room, "You wished to see me Jerry?"

"Yes Kushina, we have urgent matters to discuss." Jerry explained.

"What sort of matters?" Kushina asked.

"It concerns your son." Jerry answered.

The woman known as Kushina had her eyes opened wide in surprise, "What did you say?"

"Kushina, your little boy Naruto is alive and well." Jerry explained as Kushina's eyes started swelling up with tears.

Jerry approaches his top spy and comforts her, knowing that the mother and son will be reunited soon enough.

**(And this one's done.)**


	9. Spies Ninja Training

**(Here's another one for you.)**

All the way out in the forest outside Konoha Sakura was picking apples from the high trees, "Great just good enough," Sakura said looking at one apple, "I wonder if Sasuke and I can share one."

"I doubt he'd want to if it was from you," A voice said causing Sakura to shriek and practically fall out of the tree but grabbed onto the branch and pulled herself back up.

When she got back up she noticed Max leaning against the tree taking a bite out of an apple, "Mmm, these are juicy."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am Max and I've been watching you for awhile now." Max explained.

"Watching?" Sakura was confused until she thought of the first thing that came to her, "Stalker!"

"I prefer the term 'watcher' if you don't mind." Max replied.

"So what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I've come this way to tell you that soon enough you will be accepted into a special organization that will make a real kunoichi out of you." Max explained.

"Make me into a real kunoichi?" Sakura asked if he was serious.

"Yes, but word of advice dear. Forget about trying to win the heart of the Uchiha survivor." Max suggested.

Sakura frowned, "How dare you suggest I give up on Sasuke!"

"Believe me woman if you continue to pursue him like you have been you'll only lead yourself into acquiring a broken heart." Max explained seriously which got Sakura attention, "Has the boy ever once acknowledged you at all, even realized you're right next to him?"

"Well-uh…" Sakura tried to explain but she had already answered her question with the hesitance.

"Don't bother you've already made it clear," Max replied, "And let me ask you another thing, isn't there anyone else on your team who actually knows you and shows you the most kindness even when it's not returned to him?"

Sakura gasped, "If you're talking about…"

"I am my dear, and I'd advise you to be nicer to him than you said you would, because the truth is he's had worse than you did." Max added.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid that's about as much as I can tell without breaking the rule of observing." Max replied as he reached into his robe and pulled out a guitar shaped medallion and tosses it to her.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little something for you to use once you've been accepted into the organization," Max said as he looks at a watch, "Oh dear, I best be going, I have another rendezvous appointment. Ta-ta." Max said as he let himself fall from the tree.

"Hey wait!" Sakura called looking down but noticed Max was already gone, "Where'd he go?"

Meanwhile back in the village at the Hyuga manor, Hinata was in the backyard working on her gentle fist art. When she finished her training she hears clapping, she turned to see Max leaning against a pillar.

"Good form Hinata." Max said.

"Who're you?" Hinata gasped.

"Max and I'm here to talk to you," Max answered, "I assume your father has told you about a particular organization that has decided to recruit you into."

"Uh hai." Hinata answered but wondered how this guy knew about it.

"Good then I'm right on time, and how do you feel about it?" Max asked the Hyuga girl.

"Well I-uh." Hinata drums her index fingers.

"I assure you Ms. Hinata this organization will do you some real good, you'll feel like a new woman." Max explained.

"Really?" Hinata asked feeling a bit more confident.

"Hai, and here I have something for you," Max said handing her a medallion that was keyboard shaped, "Wear this, the three spies in the village wear them as well and will soon show you what to do. Until then farewell." Max said going behind a tree and vanished leaving the stunned Hyuga speechless.

A few minutes later outside Yamanaka Florists, Ino was returning to the shop after making a delivery for her parents. Waiting outside was Max who appeared to have been waiting for a minute.

"Can I help you?" Ino asked a bit annoyed when people loiter outside her families shop.

"I've been waiting for you to show up Ino." Max said.

"For me?" Ino asked.

"Yes, have your parents told you about the possibility of being recruited into a special organization yet?" Max asked.

"How do you know?" Ino asked.

"Let's just say I have eyes and ears all around," Max answered, "And I've come here wondering if you've reached a decision or have at least given it some careful thought."

"Well I have been thinking about it, I mean my families skills were mostly used for spying missions." Ino started, "But am I really good enough to join?"

"It all depends on your answer Ino, in time it'll come to you." Max answered and tossed her another keyboard medallion, "Wear this medallion. It contains a power that you will one day use should you join the organization. Until then farewell." He said going into the shop.

"Hold on!" Ino called rushing into the shop to see he wasn't in there, "He's gone."

Max watched from atop another building, "Now that that's taken care of I best prepare for tonight, because even though they caught Danzo, the spies still need to learn about how to fight like ninja. After all in this world you can never be too careful." He said to himself.

Meanwhile the spies were back at Kakashi's place reading over his journal. Last time they were there, they found it but forgot to read it as they were in a rush. As they read it they learned a lot about his past life as well as his time as an Anbu.

"Wow seems like Naruto's sensei's been through a lot." Sam said.

"No kidding, I mean to have his father having to commit suicide while he was so young." Clover said.

"I can't believe those people and ninja treated his father like that just for rescuing his friends." Alex added.

"Well at least Kakashi learned from all of this thanks to his teammate, after all he was right abandoning your own comrades' makes anyone lower than scum." Sam agreed.

"And every morning at the crack of dawn he visits his friend's grave," Alex said sobbing, "Such a kind man."

"Come on, the Sandaime said there's one last place we should look at that has connections to Naruto's family." Clover said as they put the journal back and headed out through the window.

They soon traveled to another old building, and upon entering through the window they found a light switch and turned it on, "The Hokage said this place was home to one of his students known as Jiraiya, the toad sage." Clover explained.

"A Toad Sage?" Sam asked wondering is such a sage would really exist.

"Hey girls look at this." Alex called over.

The girls went over to see a picture of the Hokage, Naruto's father Minato, and a white haired old man with a head plate on his forehead with the kanji for 'oil' written on it. "That must be Jiraiya with the Sandaime and Mr. Namikaze." Sam said.

"Hey look at that." Clover said pointing to a shelf where a plaque was set up reading 'Author of the year'.

"Author of the year?" Alex asked.

"Looks like he's an author, I wonder of what?" Clover asked.

"Girls I think I found out what he writes." Sam said, "And it's not pretty."

"What is it Sammie?" Alex asked.

"Look." Sam said showing them the same books they found in Kakashi's apartment.

The girls stared blankly at the novels before bursting out, "WHAAAAATTTTT!"

"An old man writes this stuff?" Clover shouted.

"If it were an adult it would make sense, but an old man?" Alex burst.

"This is too gross to comprehend." Sam said as she calmed down with the other two.

"I can't believe someone like this trained Naruto's father." Clover said unable to accept such a fact.

"Well believe the facts Clover." Alex said.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's go on another interview with the teammates of Ino and Hinata, see how they feel about them." Sam suggested.

So the spies headed out and split up Soon Clover and found Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Shikamaru was lying on a bench watching the clouds while Chouji was eating from a bag of chips.

"Excuse me, you're Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi right?" Clover asked.

"Yeah so what?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're hired into the ninja ranks by the Hokage and asked us to get to know some of the ninja here," Clover pretended, "What can you boys tell us about Ino Yamanaka?"

"What's to tell?" Shikamaru asked, "She's bossy, pushy, and nags a lot, so much like my mom."

Clover sighed knowing what Ino meant by mentioning he was the laziest ninja in her diary. Chouji then spoke up, "Come on Shikamaru you think so negatively," He started, "Don't mind him, he just loves to complain. In my opinion Ino's all right, she's kind when she needs to be, and she doesn't insult me like a lot of others used to about my chubbiness."

"I admit she is a good listener at times." Shikamaru admitted.

"I see." Clover said committing this stuff to memory.

Meanwhile Alex was doing the same thing only with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame; Hinata's teammates, "Hinata, well she's nervous a lot, and has fainting spells if I mention someone, Naruto in particular," Kiba explained, "But she does like looking out for us that's for sure."

"She always seems to look up to us admiring our strengths and abilities," Shino started in his monotone voice, "I tell her that she will find her inner strengths as well one day."

Alex who had been playing with Akamaru memorized their words, "Thanks for answering my question." She said with a laugh as Akamaru licked her.

Meanwhile Sam was by a training ground watching something until Alex and Clover showed up, "Hey Sam we got the info we needed on Ino and Hinata from their team." Clover said but noticed she didn't even know they were beside her.

"Sammie?" Alex asked until Sam hushed them and made them look up ahead.

They spies looked up ahead seeing a ninja squad training. The squad leader was a man with a soup bowel haircut, with huge eyebrows, and was wearing a green leotard. His squad was composed of a boy who looked like a clone of the man, a girl dressed in Chinese style clothes, and had brown hair done up in two buns that resembled panda ears, and the third one was a boy with Hyuga eyes, and long brown hair.

"That one boy is Neji Hyuga Hinata's cousin." Sam said remembering what she read about him in Hinata's journal about living by fate and destiny.

"Whoa, and that's his team?" Alex asked.

"Well obviously." Sam said.

"That guy and the kid with the eyebrows they're so huge and hairy it's scary." Clover gagged.

Neji turned and saw the spies, "Hey who're you?"

The girls freaked seeing they've been spotted. They tried to run but found themselves surrounded by the team, "What are you ladies doing here?" The adult asked.

"Sorry but we were just observing your training and couldn't help but notice how skilled you all are." Sam said hoping they don't go postal on them.

The adult smiled and shook their hands with elegance, "Well you ladies sure know good shinobi when you see them, I am Konoha's beautiful green beast Might Guy, and these are my youthful students, Lee, Tenten, and Neji."

The three Genin smile and bow except for Neji who does nothing. "Nice to meet you all, we're Sam, Clover, and Alex." Sam introduced herself and her friends.

Guy inspect Sam's green spy outfit, "Sam my dear you also have wondrous taste in style." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Uh thanks, I guess." Sam said feeling a bit unsure of taking a compliment from someone like Guy.

"If there's no other reason for you girls to be here then I suggest you leave." Neji said.

Clover frowned at Neji's rudeness, "You are so rude you know that?"

"Yes Neji you're being most Unyouthful." Lee said to his teammate who did not respond.

"Sorry about that, it's just the way he is." Tenten apologized for Neji's behavior.

"Do you girls know any style of combat?" Guy asked curiously.

"Well we've taken Tai chi before, and we know some form of hand to hand combat." Alex admitted.

"Then I wish for you girls to test your skills against my adorable student Lee." Guy said as Lee stepped forward.

"Hai, I am Rock Lee, and I wish to have a good spar with all three of you together!" Lee said with passion.

The three spies looked weirded out by his enthusiasm but nevertheless agreed just to see how this boy would fare when the odds are in their favor outnumbering him three to one.

So they each squared off against Lee using their hand to hand style of combat against Lee who used his Taijutsu skills against each of them. Needless to say the girls got their asses handed to them much to their embarrassment.

"Hmm," Guy thought over how the three handled against Lee, "You ladies have very interesting skills and your flames of youth burn with such intensity, but you'll need more practice if you ever wish to measure up to my Lee's flames of youth!"

"Oh Guy sensei!" Lee cried.

Suddenly the spies watched in horror as the sensei and student cry and hug each other with a sun setting behind them. "Are those two father and son?" Clover asked Tenten and Neji.

"I'd wish." Tenten said.

So after saying their goodbyes the spies got on their hoverboards and took off like the dickens heading back to the Sarutobi compound where they slept the night after each taking cold showers to get their minds off that freaky scene. However their sleeping was invaded by Max appearing in their minds.

"Hey where are?" Sam asked seeing she and her friends were in some void.

"Hey what're you two doing here this is my dream." Clover said.

"And I thought it was mine." Alex said.

Max appeared, "I've mentally linked your mind together so you three can learn how to control chakra together."

"Max?" They gasped.

"Yep, and now girls you're training will begin now seeing as how this will move quicker than in real life." Max explained as the void starts molding and becomes a forest with tall trees.

"Nice touch." Alex admitted.

"So what's the first step?" Clover asked.

Max explained to them, "Well I'm going to teach you all how to climb trees without using your hands, but with chakra."

"And how does that work?" Sam asked.

Max started, "Chakra is the most important weapon to a Shinobi, if a ninja can control it they won't strain themselves more then they need to for when they use their techniques." He said as he walked up to a tree and he stopped at the tree and closed his eyes. He put one foot on the tree and then the other and began to effortlessly walk up the tree.

"No way!" Clover gasped unable to believe what she and the girls were seeing was real.

Max stood on a tree branch, "And there you have it. By focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet which is the hardest place to focus it you can walk up any tree with ease."

"That is so cool." Alex cheered.

"I'm glad you think so," Max said with a chuckle, "Now girls you try."

The three spies take a place in front of a selected tree and concentrate their chakra. When they felt their chakra they took the chance and each ran up a tree, however they only made it up a few feet before falling down on their backs.

"Ow." Alex groaned.

Max cringed, "Sorry that can happen to beginners."

"Little late for the warning." Clover said.

"Come on girls, we can do it!" Sam said egging them on to continue on.

So the girls continued trying making it up further and further every time they tried. Max continued watching them as they progressed and noticed they were getting closer and closer to the top. Soon enough the girls each made it to the top, and they cheered while dancing on top of the branches.

Max applauded, "Congratulations girls, you made it up."

"Whew I am exhausted." Alex said wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah we've been doing this for hours; it's got to be morning by now." Clover said.

"Not necessarily." Max started, "Because this is in your subconscious' time has been altered meaning only a few minutes have passed in real world time. Now you can still get plenty of sleep."

"You rock Max." Sam said.

"Thank you, next time I'll have to teach you the water walking technique, but that'll be for next time. Good night girls." Max said vanishing and their combined dream world fades leaving the three to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning the girls were told that Naruto should be back by that day so they spent the time out in Konoha's shopping district checking out the sights, "Wow this is just like regular Japanese shopping." Alex said looking around.

Clover was looking around a shoe store and saw a lot of sandal/boots on display in the window. "Strange isn't it, are these the only kind of footwear they have in this place. I don't even see them selling socks."

"I guess the people here don't wear too much on their feet." Alex said.

"And its good thing these aren't like regular sandals, otherwise it'd be painful to run in them." Sam added.

Meanwhile outside the village gates Squad Seven stood outside looking at the village and Naruto smiles, "It's good to be home!" he called.

**(Finished with this.)**


	10. Naruto's Big Encounter

**(Welcome to chapter ten friends.)**

Last time, the spies managed to get more Intel on Sakura, Ino, and Hinata from their teammates, along with ninja lessons from Might Guy and his squad, along with dream training from Max. And finally Naruto has finally returned home with his squad, unaware of a couple of surprises waiting for him.

Squad Seven had entered the Hokage office after returning and reported in, "Squad Seven, back from our mission Sandaime-sama."

"I trust the mission was a success Kakashi?" The Sandaime asked.

"Indeed it was, there were a few snags but it wasn't anything we couldn't take care of." Kakashi explained.

"You bet Jiji, the mission was a piece of cake." Naruto added while his teammates said nothing.

"Well congratulations, and here's your earned pay." The Sandaime said giving them each a sum of money, "With that done you're all free to go, however Kakashi and Naruto, I wish for you two to stay behind."

"Jiji?" Naruto asked wondering what's up.

'What could this mean?' Kakashi thinks.

When Sasuke and Sakura were gone The Sandaime started talking, "I've asked for you two to stay behind so I can brief you both on what's been happening in the village while you were away."

"What do you mean, Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"It involves Naruto's parents, Kakashi." The Sandaime answered.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and Naruto froze looking speechless, "What was that Jiji?"

"Naruto, it's time you learned the total truth about your birth," The old man explained, "You already know of the Kyubi being sealed inside of you by the Yondaime right?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Well the Yondaime is actually your father." Sandaime explained.

Naruto paled and looked at the old man, "Come again?"

"Naruto Minato Namikaze is your father." The old man replied.

Naruto paused for a minute before shouting, "MY OLD MAN WAS HOKAGE?"

"Naruto keep calm." Kakashi said trying to restrain him.

"Why would my father do that to me of all people, his own flesh and blood?" Naruto asked.

"That's exactly why he did it Naruto," The Sandaime started, "You think the Yondaime could ask anybody to sacrifice their child?"

Naruto thought about that and knew that would be selfish of his old man, "Ok so you're right on that, but why wait all this time to tell me now?"

"Because I felt it best to know now before you were told this by your mother." The Sandaime explained.

Naruto gasped that the Sandaime knew of his mother to, but he had to play the act not wanting to tell them about Max already giving him that detail. "My mother's alive, where?"

"Far off in a land known as the United States, she's been working there for an organization bent on human protection." Sandaime explained to the blonde genin.

"Why did she go off to that land without me, didn't she love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course she did Naruto," Sandaime started, "But the night you were born, Kushina; your mother, was given false information that you died alongside your father."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Who told her that?"

Sandaime sighed, "An old acquaintance of mine, Danzo Shimura."

Kakashi looked shocked, "Danzo the founder of the Root Anbu Organization?"

"I'm afraid so, Kakashi," The old man sighed, "He had a member from Root pose as a regular Anbu to convince Kushina Naruto died with Minato, and Danzo came to me telling me that she committed suicide after hearing the loss of Minato."

Kakashi sighed knowing how much his sensei would not like this if he were still alive, but he turned to Naruto who looked ready to blow his top. "That's it, tell me where this Danzo is! I'll break him in half!" he lashed around until Kakashi and Sarutobi restrain him.

"Don't worry Naruto, Danzo is captured and will soon face trials for lying to all of us, especially you." Sandaime assures the young ninja.

"Well I sure hope he does. But I want to be there when it happens because if he is found guilty, then I wanna be the one to have him punished." Naruto said seriously.

"I understand your words Naruto and rest assured you will have your say in this," Sandaime answered, "But for now you must prepare yourself for soon you and three chosen others will be accompanying a trio of spies from the organization your mother works for, on a trip back to the United States so you can finally meet her."

"I'm going to meet my mom?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, but not only that, but the three spies are anxious to meet you Naruto." The Sandaime added, and Naruto looked nervous wondering what he meant by that.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking through the village; after she got home she was told about the three girls who asked her parents permission to let her join WOOHP. And that the three spies were back again to tell them when Sakura returned she was to report to the training ground.

"I wonder what they would want me for this organization for." Sakura asked herself until she made it to the training ground to see Hinata, and Ino there as well.

"Well-well, Billboard brow." Ino smirked.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here Ino-Pig?" Sakura shouted in protest.

"I was requested to join the organization known as WOOHP, same said for Hinata here to." Ino motioned to Hinata who nodded nervously.

"Well if that's the case, forget it I refuse to join anything if you're involved in it!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well same said for me billboard brow!" Ino replied as the two girls got into each others faces, while Hinata tried to calm them down but was too quiet to have been heard.

"All right that's enough!" a voice shouted.

The three kunoichi turned to see the three spies that had been talking to their families. Sam approached having been the one who got their attention, "First of all it's good to see you all made, second of all there will be no need for any quarrels."

"They fight more than us over the last bottle of perfume." Clover said.

"For real." Alex agreed.

"Who're you?" Ino asked the three.

"We're Sam, Alex, and yours truly, Clover." Clover introduced themselves.

"And we're here to recruit you three for WOOHP training." Alex finished.

"Well you can count me out if I have to be with this pig." Sakura said pointing to Ino and the two got into a fight again.

The spies sighed as Clover and Alex separated the two bickering kunoichi, "I said that was enough!" Sam lectured them, "Listen like it or not you three have been selected to join, whatever problems you have with each other, put it aside and do it on your own time." The three kunoichi looked at her with Ino and Sakura knowing they've already made a bad impression already shut their mouths.

"Good, now I'm sure you've all been told already we've extended you three an invitation to join the organization known as WOOHP." Sam explained.

"What is WOOHP anyway?" Sakura asked.

"WOOHP is the World Organization Of Human Protection." Alex explained.

"Yup, and we've studied you three and your skills and our superior has decided on making you three members, at least once you've undergone special WOOHP training." Clover explained.

"Special training?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yes, but don't worry with it you three will have improved your skills in great ways." Sam replied.

"But we can't force it on you." Alex said.

"She's right; we only got permission from your parents and your senseis." Clover added.

"The rest is all up to you three." Sam finished.

The three kunoichi look at each other and thought this over really hard before each of them came to a decision, "Well I do want to improve my skills, and I don't think training from Kakashi-sensei will be enough, so I'll join." Sakura said.

"Well I'm not going to let forehead be the only one to join, so count me in." Ino agreed.

The three spies smile and look at Hinata, "What about you Hinata?" Sam asked the Hyuga heiress.

Sakura and Ino look at her wondering what her answer will be until the Hyuga gave them a serious look, "I'll join to."

The spies smiled, "Perfect." Sam said, "I'll call Jerry and have him send us a ride."

"In the meantime we better go to the Sandaime and give him the girls' answers." Clover added.

"Well girls let's go." Alex called to the kunoichi as they walked to the Hokage's office.

As they made it to the office Sam had just finished her report to Jerry, "Of course Sam I'll arrange transport outside the barrier between Konoha and Japan at once." Jerry said.

"Thanks Jer," Sam said before ending their transmission. When they reached outside the office they turned to the kunoichi, "You three wait out here, this is our matters."

So the three spies entered the Hokage's office and to their surprise saw Naruto in the room right before them. Naruto looked up at them with a hint of blush on his face from the three staring at him.

"Ah good you three have made it, I'd like you all to meet Naruto Uzumaki," The Sandaime started, "Naruto this is Sam, Clover, and Alex. They're been waiting for you to return."

Naruto looked at them thinking, 'These are the ones who've been waiting for me?' he thought nervously.

The girls approach him until finally they jumped at him, before they cuddled with him like he was a teddy bear.

"You're so adorable in person!" Clover squealed as she cuddled Naruto.

"He's too cute to be real!" Alex cheers while hugging Naruto.

Sarutobi watched in delight knowing Naruto's finally getting the kind of attention he's longed for. Sam was the first to come to grips with herself and managed to get her friends off of the ninja who was blushing up a storm from so much female contact.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologizes, "Anyway Naruto we've been sent by our superior Jerry to bring you and three others back to WOOHP HQ."

"WOOHP?" Naruto asked.

"WOOHP Naruto is the World Organization Of Human Protection," Sandaime explained, "Basically an organization whose soul purpose is to fight crime and diffuse humanitarian crises all over the world."

"Wow, sort of like how our own ninja system works." Naruto noted.

"In a way yes," The Sandaime answered, "These three are WOOHP's top spies who will be the ones taking you to your mother."

"Really?" Naruto gasped.

"Yup." Clover nodded.

"Well what're we waiting for let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Impatient aren't we?" Sam asked.

"He's always been like that." The Sandaime replied.

Soon they exited the office and the kunoichi spot Naruto exiting with the three spies. Sakura and Ino were confused while Hinata started blushing.

"Naruto?" The kunoichi asked.

"Hey girls, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was just about to ask that." Ino replied.

"These three are taking me to their HQ because I need to see someone." Naruto answered them.

"Well we were summoned here to be recruited into their organization." Sakura answered.

"Well how about that, the four of us off together on a mission." Naruto said with glee.

Sakura and Ino sighed knowing this is going to be long, while Hinata blushed liking the idea, "Well come on you four we gotta hurry." Sam said as they took off.

The spies led the four ninja to the sight of where the vortex was as it started opening up, "On three!" Alex called.

"Three!" they shouted as they jumped in.

As they jumped through they went through the vortex and came out back in the regular land of Japan, "Well that worked." Clover said.

"Where are we?" Naruto looked around.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"Are we still in the Land of Fire?" Ino asked.

"Not really. This is a more modern location of Japan outside the ninja nations." Sam explains.

"It's amazing." Hinata said looking around at the scenery of the Japanese cities.

"Well guys, there's our ride." Sam said pointing to a WOOHP jet parked and ready.

So they all boarded the jet and it took off back to America. With such a fast jet provided by WOOHP it took them an hour at the most. When they arrived they were led through WOOHP HQ until they reached the main office.

"Well this is Jerry's office." Sam said as she uses her keycard to open it.

When the door opened they looked inside seeing Jerry and Kushina Uzumaki who had been waiting for them to show up. Naruto took one step inside before freezing and looked at the woman ahead.

"No way!" he gasped and the kunoichi looked at him confused.

The three kunoichi looked ahead seeing the two adults in the room, they were mostly drawn to the woman who looked beautiful among women.

'She's beautiful.' The three kunoichi thought.

"Naruto!" Kushina called.

"Mom!" Naruto cried as he ran from the doorway to her.

"My son!" Kushina cried as she embraced the boy while crying along with Naruto himself.

"She's Naruto's mother?" Sakura asked.

"Who would've thought?" Ino added.

Hinata nodded as she watched Naruto continued to hug his mother knowing that this is the first time they've seen each other. Back in the village, another one was about to have a tearful reunion as well.

Sasuke entered his place to see someone, a woman was sitting on the bed in the dark, "Welcome home Sasuke."

"Who's there!" Sasuke demanded pulling out a kunai.

"Relax Sasuke it's me." The woman said sitting up and came into the light to reveal it was Mikoto Uchiha, who had been released by the Sandaime prior to the spies discovering her sleepless form. When she was awoken she was briefed with what happened while she was asleep and wasn't exactly fond of what Itachi did, but was just as furious as to what her whole family was attempting to do to the village. She was then ordered by the Sandaime not to mention it was Itachi who saved her.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Yes Sasuke it's me." Mikoto answered.

Sasuke frowned, "You're a fake, my mother is dead!" he shouted using the ram hand seal, "Kai!" he shouted using the release technique thinking this is a genjutsu but nothing happened. He used it over and over seeing nothing happen, "Why won't it work?"

"Because Sasuke I'm real." Mikoto said.

"You can't be Itachi killed you!" Sasuke called in denial.

"He thought he did, but I've been hiding out for sometime until it was safe again, and I couldn't have returned at a better time." Mikoto said looking at her son.

Sasuke held her seeing she was real, "Mom!" Sasuke cried as he hugged his mother crying like a child as Mikoto comforted her little boy.

**(Ten down.)**


	11. Life in Beverly Hills

**(And here's the next chapter.)**

After Naruto had been reunited with his mother, they were soon sitting at a breakfast table at WOOHP HQ catching up on lost time, "And after I escaped I moved to Konoha, to start a new life. I then entered the Ninja Academy. That's where I met your father." Kushina explained to Naruto.

"Wow. I can't believe you used to live in Uzushiogakure." Naruto replied.

"I know," Kushina said feeling down about her home country destroyed due to several wars. She then decided to change the subject, "So what do you think of Sam, Clover, and Alex?"

"Well they seemed nice. Although when I first met them I didn't expect them to pile on me like I was a human pillow." Naruto said blushing from their first encounter back at the Hokage's office.

"Well believe it or not their mothers also work for WOOHP as well," Kushina explained, "And they told me so much about their girls. I knew either one would make a perfect girlfriend, and possibly give me wonderful grandchildren."

"Mom!" Naruto protested in embarrassment.

"What? You are the last of the Namikaze clan meaning you are qualified for the Clan Restoration Act." Kushina explained.

"Yes but can you not discuss that in front of anyone, especially the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry about that. It's just I've longed to be a mother for so long," Kushina started, "Now that you're still alive I look forward to becoming a grandmother."

"Let's not rush things that far. I haven't even been on a first date with either of them." Naruto said until Jerry walked in with the girls and the kunoichi.

"Jerry?" Kushina asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion Kushina, but it's time for Naruto's and the kunoichi's first lesson." Jerry explained.

"You're gonna teach us some ultra cool spy skills?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. First you must learn the language of our culture." Jerry replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked, "I mean when it comes to learning Naruto isn't the brightest bulb."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Don't worry it's been taken care of." Alex replied.

Jerry showed Naruto and the kunoichi into a small room where four chairs were set up in front of a projector screen, "What's all this for?" Naruto asked.

"Have a seat, anywhere is fine," Jerry began. So Naruto and the kunoichi sat down, with Naruto in-between Hinata and Sakura, while Ino was next to Hinata, "Now put these helmets on your heads." Jerry said as he held up one helmet with goggles on the front that went over the eyes.

"Won't that give us hat hair?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, but it will allow you to understand American vocabulary," Jerry explained as Naruto put one over his head. Hinata and Sakura put two more helmets over their heads, followed by Ino undoing her ponytail and placing her own helmet over her head, "Now watch the screen and pay attention." Jerry instructed as he left the room and the lights went dim and on the projection screen played numerous English vocabulary lessons and such.

As the four ninja learned the language and practiced it as the lesson continued they were being watched outside the room by Jerry, Kushina, Sam, Clover, and Alex who observed them through a viewing window, "If Sakura claims that my boy isn't all bright then it's not his fault. It's the instructors who were assigned to teach him at the academy." Kushina said.

"Yes, but not to worry here he will have better teachings." Jerry answered.

"And we'll make sure of it." Sam agreed.

"And hopefully knock the fan girl attitude out of Sakura and Ino." Clover added.

After a whole hour and a half the ninja were let out of the room, "My head is spinning." Sakura groaned.

"Iruka-sensei never crammed this much into me." Naruto complained.

"Well thanks to that you all should how to speak proper English." Sam said.

"She's right." Hinata agreed.

"Well ninjas now that the language lesson has been taken care of it's time you learned how to act like spies." Jerry instructed.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto you're coming with us." Clover said as she and Alex grabbed Naruto by the arms and dragged him along with them.

"Ino, Hinata, and Sakura you three are with me." Kushina instructed and the three genin nodded.

Naruto was brought into another room that looked blank, "And what am I suppose to be doing in here?"

"Well unlike our first training lesson. Jerry has decided to give you a different one," Sam began. Suddenly one of the rooms' walls opened up revealing a tunnel with a bust of Jerry's head at the end, "This one exercise tests your skill in agility and movements." Sam explained.

"So all I gotta do is grab that bust? No problem," Suddenly some laser guns appeared above the tunnel ceiling along with some of the floor tiles opening and closing up revealing pits below, "Ok this makes it more difficult."

"You must avoid the obstacles while getting the goods." Alex added.

"Ali right I'm going in," Naruto said standing in front of the tunnel. He took a deep breath and rushed in. Upon entering the laser guns started firing shots at him while the tiles opened up at random. Naruto was jumping along the tiles that were closed while trying to avoid laser blasts, "Kakashi-sensei would never make us go through this kind of training!" Naruto shouted as his sleeve got hit with a laser blast, "Yah!"

"**Keep moving!"** a voice called.

'Kyubi that you?' Naruto thought.

"**Yes, I can project my own thoughts to you. Now keep moving forward you should be able to avoid the laser blasts in time to land on the tiles that are closed." **The Kyubi explained.

'All right but if I get fried I'm blaming you!' Naruto thought as he rushed forward dodging the laser blasts, and jumped onto the tiles and off them before they opened up. Soon he reached the pedestal where the bust of Jerry's head was on. He grabbed it and ran back the other way avoiding the laser blasts and tile openings until he got out of it, "Whew I got it!" Naruto panted.

"Well you got it, but your time was long." Clover answered.

"I was being timed?" Naruto complained.

"Timing is a very essential aspect on a spy mission Naruto, believe me we know." Sam explained thanks to all their experience.

"Sorry, but you have to do it again." Alex said hating to break it to him.

Naruto looked back seeing the obstacle course still active, "This'll be the death of me." He sighed.

Meanwhile in another room, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were with Kushina who was teaching them about hand to hand combat. Hinata was doing far better than Ino and Sakura considering she had the gentle fist art, "Doing good Hinata, I see you've been training hard in your family's style." Kushina said.

"Yes, I just wished my dad appreciated it more," Hinata said intercepting a kick from Kushina who sighed, "Ugh that Hiashi always such a prude. Don't feel bad Hinata. Hiashi has his own way of showing affection even if it isn't what you'd wish."

Sakura and Ino watched as Kushina continued to fight wildly while Hinata was still trying to keep up but was slowly losing energy, "She fights more wild than Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hard to believe they're mother and son." Ino added.

Soon after two hours of training exercises, the four ninja were in a room resting with Sakura and Ino lying on a bench completely passed out. Hinata was sitting in an arm chair while Naruto was sitting on another bench looking less worn out than the kunoichi.

"I will never complain about Asuma-sensei's training ever again." Ino panted.

"I prefer Kakashi-sensei's." Sakura added.

"Come on girls it wasn't that bad once you got the hang of it." Naruto lightened the mood.

"How can you still be active when you went through that obstacle course?" Sakura asked.

"What can I say? I heal fast," Naruto said as Kyubi snickered in his thoughts. "So girls, how does it feel learning how to be spies?"

"I had no idea it was as brutal as learning to be ninja." Ino replied.

"Well on the upside at least we're working side by side." Hinata said.

"It'd be more bearable if Sasuke was with us." Sakura complained.

Naruto frowned, "Well he isn't Sakura, so just forget about it!" he scolded her, "Sasuke's had plenty of goods and respect served to him on a platter, letting him become a spy may only boost his ego."

"Naruto!" Sakura and Ino scolded him for insulting Sasuke.

"Wake up and smell the coffee girls! Has he ever once recognized you, noticed you, or even knows you exist?" Naruto asked them wanting an answer. Sakura and Ino tried to answer but couldn't think of one knowing that it was true, "If you girls could focus more on ninja abilities and less time on making yourselves look good for one guy than maybe you wouldn't be considered fan girls."

Sakura and Ino looked moved by those words knowing they couldn't argue with that, while Hinata watched smiling knowing Naruto has such a way with words. Suddenly Sam, Alex, and Clover enter the room, "How do you feel guys?" Sam asked.

"Lousy." Sakura replied still tired.

"We know this first lesson was hard guys, but the girls and I have decided to take you someplace real special." Clover lightened their spirits.

"Do tell." Naruto replied.

"We're going on a shopping spree," Clover started. "Spy style!" the three spies called out together.

"Shopping?" Naruto asked while Sakura and Ino cheered.

"Sounds nice." Hinata admitted.

"Well let's go!" Clover called as she grabbed Naruto and dragged him along while the kunoichi walk with Alex and Sam.

Soon they were walking around Beverly Hills, with the four genin marveling at their surroundings of tall buildings and such. "This place is beautiful." Hinata said.

"And big." Sakura added.

"Nice place." Naruto admitted.

Kyubi spoke to Naruto, **"Yup America is full of surprises."**

'You've been around here?' Naruto asked.

"**Oh sure plenty of times,"** Kyubi explained, **"Long before I was sealed inside you or that I was made into a guardian, Kami allowed me to travel to earth in a human form. America was one of my favorite places to vacation."**

'You don't say?' Naruto asked.

"**Yup, you won't believe some of the amazing events I've see here. One of them was the Boston Tea Party."**

'A tea party, was an amazing event?'

"**Oh not that kind of tea party,"** The Kyubi corrected Naruto, **"This was an event that took place in Boston; a town in the British colony of Massachusetts, against the British government. On December 16, 1773, after officials in Boston refused to return three shiploads of taxed tea to Britain, a group of colonists boarded the ships and destroyed the tea by throwing it into Boston Harbor. Such a shame some of my favorite teas were on that ship."**

"Bummer."

"**But among my favorite vacations in America was went I went to Woodstock." **Kyubi said.

"Woodstock, what was that?"

"**Only the biggest music festival to ever be held,"** Kyubi began, **"Approximately thirty-two music acts performed outdoors in front of 500,000 concert-goers. It's regarded as one of the greatest moments in popular music history."**

'Wow sounds cool.' Naruto said.

"**Sure was."** Kyubi assured him.

Soon the spies took the four into Beverly Hills mall, "Whoa." The kunoichi gasped.

"This is some place." Sakura gasped.

"Welcome to Beverly Hills mall you four. Now let's get this shopping spree underway!" Clover smirked.

Soon the three spies dragged the four ninja into a secret WOOHP clothing shop having them try on numerous outfits that would be appropriate for when they're on spy missions. After an hour of shopping, the three girls waited for the four to come out of their changing rooms. When the four came out the girls checked their outfits out. Naruto wore a silver suit that looked like a racecar one with silver racing shoes. While Sakura came out wearing a magenta spy suit, Ino's in a purple one, and Hinata came out in a lilac colored one.

"We got ourselves some winners." Alex smiled.

"I'll say. Naruto you look charming." Clover added.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Naruto said unaware of Hinata blushing at the sight of his new wardrobe while Ino and Sakura looked impressed.

"Only one last thing to complete it," Alex said grabbing a silver Indiana Jones type hat and put it on his head, "Now it's perfect."

"Cool." Naruto said looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"Now all we need to do is to get you guys some street clothes." Clover added before the gang changed and went out of the shop to the public area.

"Well look what the stray cat dragged in." a female voice said followed by an annoying laugh.

The three spy girls frowned, turning around to see their arch nemesis Mandy, "Mandy, don't you have a restraining order that forbids you from coming in four hundred feet of any shopping district?" Clover mocked.

"Very funny, Clover." Mandy said in sarcasm until she noticed the four other with them, "And who are these?"

"Not that it's any of your business Mandy, but they're new friends of ours." Sam answered.

"Oh great more losers for you three to corrupt." Mandy mocked.

"Who're you calling a loser?" Sakura shouted.

"Do you mind? Your forehead is blocking my view," Mandy said with a fake yawn. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata grew pale as Sakura tried to launch herself at Mandy, but the spies restrained her, "You girls should learn to keep rabid beasts on a short leash, arrivederci losers." She said leaving followed by her annoying laugh.

Sakura calmed down as Mandy left, "I don't like her."

"Welcome to our world." Clover said.

"She deserves to be taught a lesson." Naruto frowned as he conducted pranks to pull on her.

Later on back at WOOHP HQ, Naruto was in Jerry's office as the man himself gave Naruto a watch, "What's with the watch Jerry?"

"This is your X-Watch. While the girls use powder like communicators I feel you should have one that's more masculine," Jerry explained, "It's functions include contacting people such as me or your fellow spies. It can also change your outfits into spy or undercover clothing, pick locks, and works like any other computer that your mother has told you about in America."

"Sweet." Naruto smiled until he put the watch on and it activated.

"Hello I am GLADIS and I shall be of assistance to you Naruto Namikaze." The watch spoke with a female robotic voice.

"Did it just talk to me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes. I had downloaded the artificial intelligence of my own artificial intelligent system I had set up in my office," Jerry explained, "Though she can be a bit bossy at times, but don't worry should you ever want to tune her out I programmed a special command that distorts her voice." He whispered to Naruto who nodded.

Soon it was nighttime, and Naruto was bunking at Kushina's penthouse provided by WOOHP. Naruto was sleeping in his own bed until he woke up in a forest area back in his original clothes, "What's going on?" Naruto wondered as he looked around until he spotted Sam, Clover, Alex, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, "Girls, what're you all doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." Ino replied.

"Our minds have been linked and we're dream sharing." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Because this has happened to us before." Alex answered.

"Really?" Hinata wondered.

"Indubitably," A voice said and Max appeared, "Welcome everyone."

"Max!" they all called.

"That's my name." Max answered.

"What're we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"This is part of dream training."

"More of this?" Clover asked.

"Yes, there's still much you should learn." Max replied.

"Such ask?" Sam asked.

"Well I know you three, along with you Sakura, and Naruto learned the tree walking technique," Max started, "You Ino and Hinata, have you been given such training?"

"I'm afraid not." Hinata said and Ino shook her head.

"What a pity. Well that means you two will have to work harder," Max instructed, "While the rest of you will be learning a similar technique known as water walking."

"Water walking?" the spies and two members of squad seven asked.

"Yes. Similar to walking up trees you will learn how to walk on top of water." Max said motioning to a lake behind him.

"We can do that?" Sakura asked.

"With the right amount of chakra control yes," Max said as he demonstrated, "See."

"Cool, let's do it!" Naruto said as he concentrated and as he walked onto the water he fell right in and surfaced with a frown, "I meant to do that."

The three spies giggled while Sakura sighed, "All right while you five work on that I'll be helping Hinata and Ino with the tree walking." Max said taking the Hyuga and Yamanaka girls elsewhere leaving the others to work in peace.

So the spies took a shot at it but ended up falling in as well. Alex laughed at how silly Sam and Clover looked with wet hair until the two dunked her back in the water. Sakura having the best chakra control was able to master it within ten minutes, while it took Naruto forty minutes before he finally had it down. The spies however took them an hour and fifteen minutes.

"I'm so glad we finally completed that training I couldn't take falling into that water so many times." Clover said.

"I know that water was freezing." Alex added.

"Good thing this is only a dream world." Sam put in.

Soon about half an hour later Max came back with Hinata and Ino, "Well guys how'd it go?"

"It wasn't easy but we all managed to get it down." Alex said.

"Good and these two managed the tree walking exercise well after a number of tries," Max joked while motioning to Hinata and Ino, "And now I have a new special training lesson for you Naruto, and the rest of you are welcomed to join while I continue teaching Hinata and Ino the water walking technique." He said leading them into another section of the dream forest.

"So what's this special training lesson?" Naruto asked Max.

"It involves you learning from some of the greatest fighters there ever existed, behold." Max said and appearing before them were such legends like Chuck Norris, Steven Seagal, Jackie Chan, and Bruce Lee.

"No way!" Sam gasped.

"Who are these guys?" Sakura asked.

"Allow me to introduce you all to Chuck Norris; founder of the Chun Kuk style of martial arts," Max began introductions, "Steven Seagal; 7th dan black belt in Aikido, Jackie Chan; Specialist in acrobatic fighting, and master of improvised weapons and innovative stunts, and Bruce Lee; Master of the art of Wu Tai Chi Chuan."

The icons bowed their heads in respect for the five trainees, "These are merely dreamed up illusions of the real celebrities here to teach you all the styles of which they specialize in." Max explained.

"You rock, Max." Clover smiled.

"Thank you, ok boys take over." Max motioned to the dreamed up version of the famous icons and soon they all started learning under their wing.

Within three hours of training Max felt like they learned enough for now, "All right time to pack it in." he called and the icon illusions vanished.

"That was amazing." Alex said.

"I know. I mean learning combat from some of the greatest fighters in history?" Clover asked.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Sam asked Naruto who was still on his feet even after all that training.

"I feel great," He smirked, "In fact better than great. Fighting those guys together and learning their styles gave me an idea. I'm going to use them in conjuncture with each other and call it the 'Anything Goes' style."

"Anything Goes style?" Sakura asked.

"You got something better in mind?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head not knowing anything better.

"Well congratulations you five have completed your nightly training." Max said.

"Too bad it's probably morning already." Sakura sighed.

"Actually in this dream world time moves slower." Alex said.

"Yes. Which means in real world time you've only been away for one hour, meaning you'll have plenty of time to continue sleeping." Max explained.

"All right!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

Soon the five vanished and continued to sleep the night away until Hinata and Ino finished their water walking exercise and were able to return to sleeping peacefully as well. When the next morning came all seven of them were outside Beverly Hills High school. Jerry had hacked the high school records and the ninja themselves used henge to make themselves look a bit older.

"I can't believe we've been enrolled back into school." Naruto grumbled.

"Come on Naruto it won't be so bad." Hinata tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Naruto asked.

"Well at least we're all going to be together here." Hinata said.

"I guess." Naruto replied

"Well come on let's go." Sam said as she and the other two led the genin inside the building.

The ninja were amazed knowing this place was nothing like the ninja academy at all. "Wow!" they said.

"This is your school?" Ino asked.

"Yup, Bev High." Clover replied.

"Oh it's you?" a familiar voice said and they turn to see Mandy, "I thought I recognized your shrill voice Clover, you're looking exceptionally average today. Did you finally take my advice and put on some makeup that's a little more this century?"

"Well at least my makeup lasts longer than yours." Clover replied and the two teens got into a cat fight.

Naruto meanwhile surveyed the scene and smirks, 'Time for payback,' He thought before sneaking off. Soon Naruto came back and whistled to them, "Hey Mandy, check this out." Naruto said waving a coupon in front of her.

"That's a coupon for a ten percent discount at Fashion World!" Mandy shouted.

"You want it, come and get it." Naruto smirked.

"Give me that!" Mandy cried running for him but Naruto throws it up in the air and steps aside.

Mandy reached for it, but as she caught it she tripped on some tripwire set up by Naruto while she was fighting with Clover. Mandy tripped on the wire and landed on the floor which was by a section that had been recently mopped by the janitor. She slid across the floor as if it were a waterslide and ended up sliding head first into a knocked over garbage can that had garbage in it.

Every teen around burst into a laughing frenzy along with the spies and kunoichi. Mandy shirked as she pulled her head out covered in food crumbs and a banana peel on her head, "Ugh I'm a mess! Well at least I got the coupon," She said with her annoying laugh until she looked at it seeing it was a fake, "It's a fake?" She shrieked before storming off.

"That was cool." Alex cheered as she and the girls looked at Naruto.

"It's a talent," Naruto replied all cool and thought to himself, 'I think I may actually like this place.'

**(Chapter finished.)**


	12. The Bells of Fort Knox

**(Welcome to the next update.)**

One afternoon at the Spies villa, the girls had Hinata over wanting to discuss some matters with her concerning Naruto, "Hinata, we've called you here to discuss Naruto." Sam began.

"Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

"Yes. We know you have a crush on him." Alex noted.

Hinata blushed even more while sweating, "I-I uh…"

"Yup, she's got it bad." Clover said to her fellow spies.

"It's ok to tell us Hinata we won't tell Naruto." Sam comforted her.

Hinata sighed until Clover spoke up, "Because you're going to tell him."

"I'm gonna…" Hinata blushed.

"Yes. You have all the qualities of a girlfriend for Naruto, but you need someone to guide you on the right path." Alex explained.

"And that's why Alex and I have decided to leave you under Clover's guidance in the dating field." Sam said as Clover stood before Hinata and placed her hands on the Hyuga's shoulders.

"By the time I'm done with you. Fainting will be a thing of the past." Clover smiled.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes." Clover smirked.

So Clover started her training with Hinata, teaching her how to truly act in front of men without looking like a total spazz. Then the next day at school Naruto was looking at a bulletin board listing several clubs, "Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh hey Hinata how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"What're you up to?" Hinata asked curiously while using all Clover taught her to keep her from fainting.

"Well I thought that so long as I'm here I might as well be active. Sam suggested I join a club," Naruto explained, "But it's so hard to choose. I mean the wrestling club sounds nice, but I'm already in a different league than whoever they have here. After all I am a ninja."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Well I'm sure you'll find something. Also I was wondering if you're interested would you… Uh how can I say this?"

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um I was wondering if you and I could uh… Go out tomorrow!" she burst out and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Go out, you mean like a date?" Naruto asked.

"Uh well it doesn't have to be like that, if you don't want to…" Hinata mumbled until Naruto spoke up.

"Of course, I'd love to go out with you, tomorrow at noon?"

"Uh, ok." Hinata said.

"Awesome! See ya then." Naruto said as he hurried off.

Hinata stood there in surprise, "I-I did it, and he said yes." She sighed as she fell backwards only to get caught by Clover, Sam, and Alex.

"We gotcha, Hinata." Alex said.

"We overheard congratulations." Sam said.

"Though be glad Naruto didn't see you faint." Clover added.

"That's for sure. He would've just left you hanging." Mandy said walking by followed by a laugh.

"Mandy!" the spies scolded her.

"If she faints from asking one guy out, she might as well just cancel and save herself the embarrassment."

Hinata sighed looking depressed, taking in all that Mandy was saying. But the spies couldn't let this happen after how hard she worked to ask Naruto, "Listen Mandy, you just stay away from Hinata and Naruto. Because you have no right to tell someone what she can and can't do!" Sam disciplined her.

"Whatever. Later losers." Mandy said taking her leave.

Hinata still looked down from Mandy's words of belittlement, "Don't listen to Mandy Hinata. She's just a shallow snob who thinks she knows everything." Clover explained.

"Yeah you're much better than she is." Alex added.

"Thank you girls." Hinata said with a bit of a smile needing that encouragement.

Suddenly a split screen of three with the spies and Hinata in the hallway, Sakura and Ino in the ladies room, and Naruto walking by some lockers were shown. The lockers by Naruto, the spies, and Hinata opened up along with the hand dryer in the ladies room. The spies, and Konoha Genin were sucked into them like a vacuum before they closed up.

Soon they all met up sliding down a dark tunnel like it was a garbage chute, "Does this happen a lot?" Sakura cried as she slid next to Clover.

"Welcome to our world!" Clover replies with a scream until they dropped from the ceiling of Jerry's office and landed on a couch.

Sakura's and Ino's hair looked like it was standing on end from falling down at a fast pace. Jerry was at his desk looking at them, "Good afternoon spies and shinobi." Jerry greeted them.

"Jerry a word of advice. Use the mailing system." Naruto said rubbing his head from the crash onto the couch.

"Ahem, anyway I've called you here for a special mission," Jerry began as the video screen behind him displays a sight in Philadelphia, "This particular site was where the famous Liberty Bell was displayed."

"Liberty Bell?" Naruto and the kunoichi asked.

"The Liberty Bell young ninja is one of the most prominent symbols of the American Revolutionary War. It is a familiar symbol of independence within the United States and has been described as an icon of liberty and justice."

"**It's also a pain in the ears. Years ago when I visited Philadelphia, I heard it's ringing and it made my ears bleed,"** Kyuubi began, **"I mean fox ears are more acute than human ears."**

"Why would someone steal the Liberty Bell?" Sam asked confused.

"That's exactly where you all come in." Jerry replied.

"So you want us to scope it out?" Alex asked.

"Precisely," Jerry said, "Now for your gadgets. Jetpack backpacks, Hologram Projecting Mood Rings, Tornado in a Can of Hairspray, and Laser Lipstick."

"Uh Jerry, no offense but I'm a guy. I don't carry those kind of things." Naruto reminded him knowing he'd look ridiculous using female based spy gadgets.

"Exactly why I had created for you male versions of select gadgets." Jerry said handing him his own gadgets with some given a slight alteration such as the mood ring looking like a man's ring, the Tornado in a can was designed to look like a can of hair mousse, and the laser was actually designed to look like a mini flashlight.

"Thanks Jerry. This makes me look more like a man." Naruto replied.

"But before you go Naruto, I have one final item to give you." Jerry said clicking a switch and a section of the floor opens up with a table lifted up containing a red robotic looking dog on it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked getting a good look at the robot dog.

"Allow me to present to you, 'Fido'." Jerry introduced.

"Fido?" the spies asked.

"That's First Intelligent Dog Operative," Jerry explained, "He's a dog operative scout designed for you Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. WOOHP has equipped him with numerous gadgets and modes along with giving him an extra sense of smell for locating anyone or anything," Jerry explained and held up batteries that were dog biscuit shaped, "And should he ever be low on energy you will feed him these to replenish his lost energy."

"Well how do you start it?" Naruto asked looking for an on switch.

"Like this." Jerry said opening a hatch located behind Fido's left ear revealing a start button. He pressed it one and the robot started up.

Suddenly the robot stood up and looked around, "Hi there! I'm Fido, and I'm ready for the mission!"

"Hi I'm Naruto, and I guess you and I are a team now." Naruto said.

"All right!" Fido cheered followed by a back flip.

"Well spies you have a job to do so I'll leave you to it." Jerry said ready to click a switch.

"Brace yourselves!" Sam ordered the genin.

"Why?" the ninjas asked but Jerry already pressed the switch which activated the vacuum in the ceiling to suck them up.

"That's why!" Sam cried as they get reversed woophed.

Time Lapse all the way out in Philadelphia at the scene of the crime, the seven spies, and robotic canine were searching the area for clues, "I just can't believe someone was able to make off with such an object. I mean trying to carry that bell would be like trying to carry ten million bags filled with clothes that came from Fashion World on a half off day." Sam said.

"Whoever carried it would have to be superhuman." Alex said.

Hinata was looking around the surrounding area with her Byakugan, "Find anything yet Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I don't see any trace of chakra or anything around the area." Hinata replied.

As Fido was searching around he stuck his nose up and started sniffing around like he was onto something, "Whatcha got Fido?" Naruto asked as he and the others gathered around him.

"Aviation fuel," Fido replied as he continued to smell it out, "Real cheap kind." He said.

"So then whoever grabbed it flew off with it." Sakura theorized.

"Good we got a lead. Fido can you follow the trail?" Sam asked hopefully.

Fido stood on his hind legs dawning a trench coat and fedora, "I'm on a fox hunt, and my culprits a fox with wings." He says with a detective persona while referencing the flying transportation as a fox with wings.

'**That dogs getting personal!'** Kyuubi thinks in outrage.

Fido then got back down on all fours, "Converting to jet mode." He said as his legs shrunk down, rocket boosters' popped out of his back legs. He then waited for Naruto to get on him before he blasted off into the air to follow the trail.

"Follow that dog!" Sam ordered as she and the other spies took off on their jetpacks.

They followed Fido through the sky, while trying to fly properly. Sam, Clover, and Alex had no problem. But the ninjas were trying the hardest to fly straight, "You'd think after the training in WOOHP's training field this would be easy." Naruto shouted trying to fly straight.

"There's a difference between training and the real thing." Sakura reminded him.

"For once I agree with her." Ino agreed.

As they continued to fly, Fido stopped in place and howled, "You find it?" Naruto asked.

"Down there!" Fido points his nose downward.

They looked down seeing his nose was pointed in the direction of a glue factory that looked abandoned for years, "A glue factory?" Clover asked.

"That's where the scent ends." Fido confirmed.

"Well we got no time to waste, let's check it out." Sam said as they got down lower.

When they landed on the roof, they proceeded quietly as they moved to a window and looked into it seeing numerous henchmen working on something. What they saw was them adding sound modifications to the Liberty Bell that was set up on a platform.

"There it is the Liberty Bell." Alex gasped.

"What're they doing to it?" Ino asked.

"You can bet they're not polishing it up for some parade float." Naruto answered.

"How should we handle this?" Clover asked.

"Let's move in quietly so we can snatch the bell." Sam planned out.

"Or…" Naruto started, "This works better." He said smashing the window and jumped in, "Banzai!" he shouted.

The girls sighed as they jumped in as well and landed next to Naruto along with Fido, "You fellas want a bell, do what everyone else does and buy one." Clover said.

"How very droll for such a pretty face." A voice said as someone walked in on the scene.

The figure was a man with a scar across his left cheek, short brown hair, and dark eyes. His attire included a red jumpsuit, with black gloves and boots.

"Who're you?" Sakura asked.

"I my dear am Dr. Otis; evil mastermind extraordinaire." The man introduced himself.

"And obvious gloater." Fido added causing the spies to chuckle and even the henchmen to laugh.

Dr. Otis glared at his henchmen causing them to shut up, "How unfortunate that you all stumbled upon my secret lair."

"All right zip the lip scar face what do you want with the Liberty Bell?" Ino demanded.

"Demanding much?" Dr. Otis asked, "Very well then. By adding various sound generators and devices to amplify the bell's tolls will allow me to break open anything I desire. Including vaults." He smirked.

"Vaults?" Hinata was confused.

"The vaults in Fort Knox to be accurate." Dr. Otis added.

"So you plan on stealing all the valuables in Fort Knox?" Clover gasped.

Dr. Otis clapped, "You guessed it, Blondie. Well I'd love to stick around by I have matters elsewhere, tootles." He chuckled turning to leave.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto called, "You're not getting away that easily!"

"I beg to differ," Dr. Otis turned back, "Boys." He ordered his men that launched into battle against the spies.

Hinata was using her gentle fist art of combat against numerous henchmen, while Sakura grabbed a metal pole lying around and used it as an actual weapon. Ino started using karate moves against some henchmen along with a swinging kick that nailed five of them in their faces. Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no jutsu creating ten of himself that took on the remaining henchmen along with the aide of Sam, Clover, and Alex.

Fido opened up slots in his body releasing various missiles that chased the henchmen around and explodes when they collided with them. When they finish the henchmen they look to see the Liberty Bell had vanished, "The Liberty Bell's gone!" Naruto gasped.

"Where's Otis?" Sam asked.

"Look!" Hinata pointed upward seeing a jet taking off, "He's up there, and they still have the bell!"

"We'll never catch them at this rate." Ino said.

"Better call in back up," Sam said pulling out her X-Powder, "Jerry we need a ride to Fort Knox Kentucky."

Soon they were already on a private WOOHP jet that's only stop was Fort Knox, "So what is this Fort Knox?" Naruto asked.

"Well what the doctor is after is a vault that's used to store a large portion of United States official gold reserves and occasionally other precious items belonging or entrusted to the federal government." Sam explained.

"And he plans on using the enhanced bell tolls to break the vault and take the gold inside it." Alex realized.

"Well we better hurry or we'll be too late." Sakura said.

Hours later at Fort Knox's vault in Kentucky, Dr. Otis' jet was flying above the vault with the Liberty Bell lowered down via wire, "Time to toll!" Dr. Otis chuckled as he put on protective earmuffs throwing a switch which caused the bell to ring, giving off a loud sonic ringing that caused the vault roof to crumble, thus creating an opening.

The Doctor slid down the wire leading into the hole in the roof and landed inside the vault. When he landed on the floor he looked around in excitement at the mountains of gold bars, "It's beautiful." He cheered giddily as he scampered over to a pile and held a gold bar up nuzzling it, "Oh it's all mine."

He started piling up some gold bricks on a pedestal that was ready to hoist them up into the jet, but suddenly a shuriken was thrown from somewhere and cut the wire. "What?" The doctor cried until he saw the spies land.

"Sorry Otis, but your withdrawal is over the limit." Naruto joked.

Dr. Otis growled, "Guards!" he called and more of his henchman jumped from the chopper and landed on the roof, "Take them!" he ordered as his henchmen attacked the spies yet again.

Some of the henchmen started blasting them with blasters, until Alex whipped out her laser lipstick and melted the blaster tips making them useless, "I think it's time you boys got a blow-dry." Clover called as she threw the tornado in a can of hairspray that released a tornado which sucked the henchmen up into a cyclone and when it ended they dropped on the roof unconscious.

Sam had used the holographic mood rings to project holograms of herself to confuse the henchmen coming at her. With them confused, she was able to take them all on with no difficulty. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura used their combat moves against the remaining henchmen, while Naruto and Fido went back into the roof opening to catch Dr. Otis by pulling him back down inside the vault. As Otis landed inside he ran to find another way to escape.

The two landed inside again and split up looking for the Doctor throughout the mountains of gold bars, "We know you're in here Otis! You can't escape!" Naruto called as he searched around drawing his sword.

The doctor meanwhile was running through the labyrinth of gold bars. When he made a turn he was faced with Fido who was growling like a feral animal, "Wrong way!" Otis cried as he went back the way he came from as Fido chased after him.

He ran trying to avoid being caught by the robotic dog, but was so focused on evading him he hadn't noticed Naruto running on top the piles of gold bars until finally he was right on top of the mad doctor. Naruto jumped from above and landed on the criminal doctor knocking him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smirked until Dr. Otis rolled Naruto off him and grabbed a blaster in his suit and blasted him, but to his surprise Naruto poofed into smoke revealing it to have been a clone.

"A fake!" he gasped until Fido caught up, and pounced the doctor gnawing on his blaster while he used it to try and knock the Robo-dog off him.

All that eventually stopped as he felt the tip of a sword against his head. His gaze looked up seeing Naruto, "Games up, Doctor."

"Who the devil are you boy?" he demanded.

Naruto smirked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Later on, the henchmen and Dr. Otis were being apprehended by WOOHP agents, "CURSE YOU UZUMAKI! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Dr. Otis shouted as he was placed into a chopper.

Jerry approached the spies, "Well done spies. The world is once again safe thanks to you."

"Thank Jer. It's a shame Fort Knox had been wrecked." Sam said motioning to the destroyed roof of Fort Knox.

"Don't worry with all the gold in there they can easily repair it." Alex joked and they chuckled.

"And we'll be making sure the Liberty Bell is safely returned back to Philadelphia once it's been unmodified." Jerry explained.

"That's good to hear," Naruto said, "Now can we go home. I got plans for tomorrow." He said motioning to Hinata who smiled with a hint of blush.

Soon it was tomorrow afternoon, and Naruto and Hinata were walking about Beverly Hills in casual clothes. Naruto was dressed in sneakers, blue cargo shorts, a tan shirt, and a dark blue baseball cap on his head. Hinata was dressed in sandals, a jean mini-skirt, and a blue tube top.

"Sure is nice out today." Naruto started a conversation.

"Oh yes it's beautiful." Hinata replied.

The two walked around the town chatting and shopping at small shops in a district. Soon they made it to the park where Hinata was sitting down on a bench, until Naruto came back with two snow cones. "Here you go Hinata." He handed her one.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled taking it.

The two sat on the bench peacefully eating their snow cones, until Naruto spoke up, "So Hinata how do you feel about being a spy?"

"Huh?" Hinata was confused.

"I mean being one is tough work, and I'd hate to think if something were to happen to you and what." Naruto explained.

Hinata blushed and couldn't help but notice the care in Naruto's words, "Well Naruto, seeing as how you are being trained how to be a spy I wouldn't want you to be alone."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hinata. I really appreciate you sticking around. It makes me feel like I still have a piece of Konoha with me."

"You're welcome." Hinata smiled.

"Plus I've been doing some thinking about what I want to get involved in at Bev High," Naruto started, "I hear that their newspaper club is looking for recruits, and since ninja are made for getting info I think it's something I could excel in."

"I think it's a wonderful idea for you Naruto." Hinata replied being supportive.

"You do? Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled as he hugged her.

'Naruto is… Hugging me,' Hinata thought while blushing, 'No I mustn't faint, I mustn't.'

Naruto realized how close he was so he let go, "Uh sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"Oh it's not problem Naruto." Hinata replied.

Naruto sighed in relief and spoke, "Hey Hinata. The girls told me about what Mandy said to you yesterday."

"Huh?" Hinata asked embarrassed.

"I want you to know you can't believe words that someone like her says." Naruto started, "You're better than that. You can't have someone like her put you down. I know I won't allow it."

"Naruto?" Hinata gasped.

"In fact since they told me I decided to pay her back," Naruto smirked, "In fact if I'm not mistaken she should be figuring it out very soon."

Meanwhile at the residents of Mandy, the girl was in the shower cleaning up. She reached for a shelf without looking to grab her shampoo. What she didn't know was that she was grabbing a bottle of green hair dye that Naruto had put in the place of the shampoo earlier. Soon after she got out of the shower and dried off, she looked into the mirror and gasped seeing her hair was completely green. Soon an ear splitting shriek echoed throughout Beverly Hills.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, both of them heard it and Naruto smirked, "And Naruto Uzumaki strikes again."

Hinata stifled a giggle and spoke, "You know you didn't have to do that, Naruto."

"Yeah. But I wanted to, for two reasons. One, I don't like it when people trash talk my friends. And second, pranking is just too darn funny." He chuckled along with Hinata.

Naruto stopped laughing as he looked at Hinata's face and blushed, 'Wow I've never thought about it, but Hinata looks really cute.'

"Uh Naruto is something wrong?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Nothing it's just I couldn't help but notice, you look really nice." Naruto said inching closer.

"Really?" Hinata asked and Naruto smiled as the two leaned in closer.

Soon they got closer and closer, until their lips connected and they kissed passionately. After two minutes they broke and both were blushing up a storm, "Um I uh, I better go!" Hinata tried to dash away until Naruto pulled her back, and caught her in an embrace.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata. I loved it." Naruto whispered to her.

Hinata gasped as Naruto made her look at his smiling face. Seeing Naruto's smiling face was enough to get Hinata to smile as well. So the two kissed once again enjoying the moment. While watching from afar was Clover who was using Fido's robotic head as far seeing binoculars to watch the scene, "Way to go Hinata, you passed." Clover smiled.

**(Finished with this chapter.)**


	13. Revving it up

**(Here you go guys.)**

One day at Bev High, Naruto was in a room where the newspaper club was assigned and the blonde ninja/spy was working at a computer, 'Wow I'm using techniques and skills I never even knew I had.'

"WHAAAAATTTT!" An ear splitting voice cried.

Naruto looked over seeing it was from Mandy. The one thing he didn't enjoy about this club was that she was in it, but he didn't let her presence ruin his fun, because he could always get back at her with a prank later, "But Joey, why're you assigning the newbie to the 'What's hot' column, that's my territory!" Mandy lashed out while pointing to Naruto whom she dubbed as newbie in the Newspaper club.

Joey who was the chief stood up, "Listen Mandy, this guy is gifted. Not only is he great at paying attention to details, not only does he treats the editor with the respect he deserves unlike 'some' people, but he is after all my years in the business the fastest darn typist I've ever seen!"

"You do realize you're a freshman, Joey." Mandy said dryly while frowning.

Joey scowled at her, "Nevertheless, I've reached my decision."

"And just what am _I_ supposed to cover now?" Mandy asked.

"You may have the honor of being my secretary, and the first thing you can do is get me a mocha latte." Joey replied.

Mandy hissed and stormed off, while Naruto held in a chuckle, "Karma is a dangerous thing."

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura and Ino entered while carrying some papers, "Here Joey we got the latest of scoops." Sakura began.

"Fresh with juicy gossip." Ino added.

"Good work girls," The chief started, "I knew assigning you two on the gossip column was a smart thing."

Sakura handed some to Naruto who looked through them all, "Yes, good, ooh nice. Well Sakura, you and Ino sure know how to find good gossip."

"Naturally," Sakura replied. She then recalled about how not only Sam, Clover, and Alex got Hinata to talk and confess to Naruto, but they also drilled into her and Ino about being nicer to Naruto because they've never had a real reason to be so mean to him besides situations when it involves Sasuke, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking, since we haven't really spent any time with each other since we came to Beverly Hills, or in fact before then," Sakura started, "I was wondering if you'd like to I don't know catch a movie on Saturday?"

Naruto almost choked, "You-You mean like a date, Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto, a date." Sakura said wondering to herself if she actually said that to him of all people.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, but calmed down, "I mean sure Sakura. It's a date." Naruto said as he turned to walk away but bumped into a pile of papers that came crashing down on him which got the attention of the whole club.

"Naruto you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's head poked up from under the huge pile of papers, "It's all part of the plan… more or less." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune.

Soon after the day was done, Naruto and Sakura met up with the spies, Hinata, and Ino in the cafe lounge, "So how was work today, Naruto?" Alex asked.

"My hands feel like they've been pounded with hammers after so much typing." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Sam assured him.

"Yeah after so many years of carrying shopping bags it's been cakewalk for me." Clover added.

"Speaking of shopping, anybody up for the mall?" Ino suggested.

Before any of them could answer their benches flipped over sending them into the ground down a tunnel, "I guess it'll have to wait!" Sam called as they slide down and land on the couch at Jerry's office.

"Morning spies, how goes things?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry we were in the middle of mall discussion." Clover replied.

"So sorry, but the mall will have to wait, you've all got a mission." Jerry replied.

"What's today's big time mission, Jer?" Naruto asked.

"We've just been informed an experimental tested space rocket has been swiped from NASA." Jerry explains.

'This NASA ring any bells in you, Kyuubi?' Naruto asked in his thoughts.

'**The National Aeronautics and Space Administration', I know plenty,'** Kyuubi started, **'They launched the first men into space like Neil Armstrong when he went to the moon, or the flight to the planet Mars.'**

'Cool.' Naruto thought.

'**Yeah I once worked there as a navigations expert.'**

"So what would someone want with a rocket?" Alex asked.

"We're not sure yet, but we managed to find the perpetrator behind the abduction after we looked into NASA's security cams," Jerry explained as a screen was lowered down displaying video footage of a group of guys controlling the equipment on the launching area so that the rocket was set safely onto a long truck to carry it off. Jerry paused it and zooms into the drive side of the truck to reveal a man with long blonde looking hair in a perm fashion, dark stubble on his chin, and was wearing a skin tight black muscle shirt, and worn out jeans.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"And what's with his hair?" Ino asked

"Our records indicate this man is known as Otto Carlson, or as he prefers Roadkill Otto," Jerry explains, "He originally was a worker at NASA's rocket designing department, but was fired when he started designing rockets with engines and fuels that were just too unstable to launch into space."

"Obviously he's doing this for payback right?" Sam asked.

"Precisely." Jerry replied.

"Villains." The three experienced spies sighed.

"Another interesting tidbit about Otto is that he's brothers with Dr. Otis." Jerry added.

"Well there's one thing that you neglected to mention." Sakura said.

"Well you all got no time to lose so onto the gadgets." Jerry said giving the girls laser lipstick, the Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts, M-Ray Contact Lenses, Butterfly Beret Bomb, and Chewable, Glueable Tracking Gum. While Naruto got male versions of those gadgets.

"Be sure to pick up Fido before the mission Naruto." Jerry instructed.

"You got it Jer." Naruto replied.

"Ta-ta." Jerry said as he throws a switch and they were sucked back into the ceiling.

Soon the spies were in Washington D.C. undercover as tourists while Naruto was walking Fido like a regular dog, "First thing we need to do is find a clue onto where we can find Otto and the rocket." Sakura said.

"Well Jerry left us some handy info on him in our X-powders," Sam said looking at some data, "One of his favorite hangouts is the 'Wheelie Grill'." Sam read the info.

"That's not too far from here. Let's check it out." Ino said as they continued walking.

When they reached the grill Naruto noticed a sign on the door that red about not allowing dogs inside, "Sorry Fido." Naruto tells his dog.

"That is prejudice against all dog kind." Fido huffed while crossing his arms.

"Here will this make you feel better?" Naruto asked holding up one of the special treats Fido eats.

Fido opened his mouth panting. When Naruto tossed it to him he ate it. Then he started hugging himself while moaning in pleasure before he jumped high in the air and then floated down sighing. After Naruto tired him to a lamppost the spies entered seeing it jumping with bikers and riders. They sat at a table trying to blend in until they overheard a voice, "Say Otto I hear you got yourself a new ride." Someone said.

The spies turned to see at the far end of another table was their culprit talking to some other bikers, "Yup, hijacked myself a sweet rocket from the punks who let me go," Otto said, "Even added my own personal touch to it."

"So what're ya gonna do with it?" another biker asked.

"I'm gonna take it for a ride across country, it'll be the ultimate road trip." Otto explained to the bikers.

Naruto frowning jumped out of his seat and clicked on his X-Watch causing his tourist clothes to become his spy outfit, "You should really not gloat in public, Otto!"

"What the heck who're you?" Otto asked but was caught off guard as the girls clicked on their X-Powders and were suddenly in their spy suits.

"We're your worst nightmares." Sakura replied.

"Nah, I've seen scarier." Otto replied grabbing a tray and flung it like a boomerang at them only for the girls to dodge.

"Food fight!" Otto called causing everyone in the grill to start throwing food all around.

"Oh great!" Ino shouted trying to avoid the thrown food along with the others, but they ended up getting covered with numerous foods.

"Ugh gross!" Sakura cried.

"Girls he's getting away!" Naruto called to the girls as he ran through the food fighting bikers not caring if he was creamed with food. When they reached outside they found Otto running into an alleyway, "Fido let's go!" Naruto called as Fido ran beside Naruto but suddenly they stopped as a shadow covered them.

They looked up seeing the stolen rocket on wheels coming right around the corner. The rocket looked like is was tricked out with more engines to increase its speed, but also a new paint job of being colored dark blue with hot rod flames, "Nice look." Alex had to admit.

"Adios dude and dudettes. I got a cruise to ride!" Otto called as he fired up the rockets that started taking off.

"Let's go Fido. Jet mode!" Naruto called as Fido shifted to jet mode and Naruto rode him like a surfboard in the air. He tried riding after the rocket but was barely keeping up with it, "Damn! Can't you go any faster?" Naruto asked his dog.

"You know my jets don't run on nagging." Fido replied.

"Sorry kid, but no other ride can match my cruiser!" Otto called to Naruto who was way behind.

Naruto attempted to fire his bungee belt to latch onto the back of the rocket but it couldn't reach it, "Darn it!" Naruto growled, "I'm going to have to jump!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from Fido and landed on it, "I made it!" he shouted and climbed the rocket only to meet with Otto.

"No excess baggage!" he called kicking Naruto causing him to fall from the rocket but managed to chew the Chewable Glueable Tracking Gum and spat it onto the back of the rocket. He was than saved by Fido who swooped in and caught him.

"Gotcha." Fido said.

"Nice catch." Naruto said as they landed.

"Naruto!" the girls called as they made it over.

"What happened?" Hinata asked worried.

"He got away!" Naruto said looking down the street the rocket was driving down seeing it was already out of eyes reach.

"Great we'll never catch him now." Ino sighed.

"Don't worry Ino. I struck the tracking gum on his rocket so we should find out where he's going." Naruto said.

"New problem, look." Sam said pointing to the road seeing it looked like the pavement was melting.

"Whoa." Clover and Sakura gasped.

Alex put in the contacts while Hinata uses her Byakugan to observe below the streets and sees the bottom of it was weakening, "Looks like the flames from the jets, and the speed of the rocket flow is causing the ground below to collapse." Hinata gasped.

"And it looks dangerous." Alex added.

"If he continues to drive at that velocity he's going to cause the streets to cave in." Sam said.

"But he wouldn't be stupid enough to put it to full power right?" Sakura asked.

"He probably would." Alex said.

"Well we won't be able to stop him if we can't keep up with him. Not even Fido could catch him." Naruto added.

"Oh ya had to bring that up." Fido said in sarcasm.

"We better head back to Jerry and explain things." Sam instructed.

Soon back at WOOHP HQ, they were explaining the situation to Jerry, "And that's what happened." Naruto finished explaining the details.

"Oh my this is serious." Jerry said in shock.

"We know. What can we do?" Hinata asked.

"Well we managed to foresee this kind of event and we may have something that'll help you catch Otto and his ride." Jerry explained.

"What?" they ask.

"Follow me." Jerry said leading them out of his office and down below into a basement area.

"What're you going to show us, Jerry?" Naruto asked.

"Why this of course, behold." Jerry said in a displaying tone as a spotlight shined on a race-car looking automobile designed like Speed Racer's Mach 5, only the coloring was red with black flames painted on the back, and on the sides was the Uzumaki spiral symbol like the one on the back of Naruto's old orange jacket.

"Whoa, what is it?" Naruto gasped.

"I present to you the Uzumaki Mach 5 or what you would call it Naruto, your new ride." Jerry explained.

"For me?" Naruto asked

Jerry nodded, "Yes, your mother was the one who added the Uzumaki swirl on the side wanting it to have her own personal touch."

"I love it." Naruto smirked.

"But Jerry, Naruto doesn't know how to drive!" Ino called.

"Besides he's under age." Sakura added.

"Well we wanted to give him some practice runs, but apparently we got no time for that. After all desperate times call for desperate measures." Jerry answered.

"Will this be fast enough to keep up with Otto's ride?" Alex asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto said getting into the drivers seat.

"Well good luck." Jerry said heading back to his office.

"I call shotgun!" Sakura called as she got in the passengers seat up front.

The others got in back but saw that it was very spacious and not cramped for either of them.

"Wow very spacious in the back." Alex noted.

"Courtesy of me." Max said standing in front of the car.

"Max, this isn't really the time." Sam said.

"Oh I know which is why I managed to set up a portal at the end of the tunnel that'll get you back to Washington D.C." Max replied.

"You're a lifesaver, Max." Alex said.

"So I've been told. See you later." Max croucheed down like he was sinking and he was suddenly gone.

"Think you can handle this, Naruto?" Ino asked Naruto from in back.

"No sweat." Naruto replied until he looked at all the knobs and levers that looked like they could trigger anything. Taking a chance he pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, which in turn caused the car to cruise around out of control in zigzags until finally it positioned in front of the tunnel and drove off like a speeding bullet down the tunnel and through the portal.

Soon they were back in Washington D.C, with Naruto driving at a normal speed wanting to save fuel, "Now to find Otto," Naruto said pulling up a tracker that scanned the area and such for the tracking beacon he put on Otto's rocket. "Found him, and he's almost out of range. Time to rev it up!" he said pulling a lever that activated the cars turbo boosters causing the car to rocket off.

The girls were screaming from the velocity they were traveling while Naruto was laughing and cheering. Soon he had to put it on hold as he saw he was closing in on Otto and the rocket, "Oh yeah Roadkill Otto's cruising along baby!" he called in excitement.

"Hey Jeff Gordon, you're going over the speed limit!" Naruto called.

Otto looked down to the side seeing Naruto in his new ride keeping up with Otto's which was supposed to be unmatchable, at least according to him, "Whiskers?" he gasped recognizing him, "If you think you can outrace me in that jalopy you got another thing coming!" Otto called.

"Let's race than partner!" Naruto smirked as the two raced their vehicles all the way through Washington D.C, and going further through Virginia and Maryland.

As they raced, they were trying to knock each other off the road and using all sorts of gadgets their vehicles were tricked out with to get ahead of one another, "Naruto we have to stop this!" Sakura called.

"Sakura's right at this rate, the entire earth will cave in!" Sam added.

"Then I guess it's time to end this little race." Naruto smirked pressing a button labeled grappling hook. The Uzumaki spiral on one side of the car opens up and fired a grappling hook which was launched and pierces the rocket's outer layer.

"Hey watch the paint job!" Otto called.

"Time to do some disrupting!" Naruto smirked pressing another button which delivered a charge of energy through the grappling hook cable and into the rocket.

"Hey something's wrong." Otto said nervous as he was working his control consul but it doesn't respond.

"I wouldn't be driving straight ahead if I were you." Naruto smirked as he made a fast turn.

"Huh?" Otto wondered what he meant until he looked up ahead seeing he was riding straight for the docks leading to the sea, "Oh jeez!" As the rocket was skidding across the docks heading for the ocean Fido swooped in launching another grappling hook from his back catching Otto by the belt and pulled him off the rocket before it crashed into the water. Fido tied the grappling hook from atop a lamppost so that Otto was hanging from it, "No, my sweet ride, trashed!" Otto bawled in hysterics as he hung from the lamppost.

"Well you won't be doing much riding where you're going Otto." Ino called from below.

"If you're good we'll even get you a cell next to your brother." Clover added just to humor him.

"Well guys this was a fast mission." Alex joked but nobody got it.

"You know guys I think I found myself a new hobby here in America." Naruto said walking over to his car.

"What's that Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I think I'm going to take up race car driving for fun." Naruto smirked.

Soon enough, Otto was apprehended by WOOHP, and the rocket was fished out and returned to NASA to be repaired and unmodified from the stuff Otto added to it. Two days later, Naruto was parked out in front of the girl's villa having been told Sakura was waiting for him there. He was dressed in sneakers, a black suit and pants, along with a red dress shirt, along with having his hair nicely combed.

Soon Sakura exited the villa coming down the stairs. She was wearing pink sandals, a lovely red dress, carried a hand bag around her shoulder, and had her hair neatly done. When Naruto noticed her he blushed just like Hinata would, 'Wow, Sakura looks gorgeous.' He thought.

Sakura came down, "Hi Naruto. Ready to go?" she asked and noticed his look, 'Wow he actually looks handsome.'

"You bet," Naruto nodded as Sakura got in, "By the way Sakura you look great."

"Really, thanks?" Sakura smiled knowing he's being polite, "And you smell good."

"Thanks, just some cologne my mom bought me," Naruto replied, "Well let's ride." Naruto started up the car and drove it like a regular person and not like a race car driver.

"Well when you drive normally it's not too bad." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he drove.

"But won't people catch you? I mean you're still too young to be driving." Sakura added.

"Not to worry. Jerry tricked the windows and such with illusion images, so people will see me as a young adult," Naruto explained, "Saves me the trouble from constantly using henge."

"That's clever." Sakura admitted.

Naruto smiled as they drove to the theater and parked in the lot followed by Naruto putting a car alarm on his ride. The two got in the theater and were watching the movie which was one of those fantasy movies with a male and female warrior fighting evil to protect their home. Naruto watched in excitement from the actions scenes while Sakura admired the romance scenes. Suddenly Naruto heard nagging and criticism and turned to the side seeing Mandy who was being an obnoxious critic ruining it for the others, 'I'll show her,' He thought and whispered to Sakura, "You still have your laser lipstick?"

"Yes why?" Sakura whispered back.

"Because I got a plan." He smirked as he was given it and looked above the area Mandy was under to see a balcony and a drink was resting in a cup holder above Mandy. Naruto smirked as he quickly zapped the bottom of the cup causing the drink inside to slowly poor out and drip on Mandy's head.

Mandy realized something was pouring on her head she looked up and the drink poured onto her face and she shrieked, "Gah my hair!" she cried and suddenly an usher appeared.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave for you disruption." He said escorting her out as she protested.

Naruto and Sakura giggled finally being able to watch the rest of the movie in peace. Soon after they exited the theater laughing, "Now that was some movie." Naruto said.

"Yeah the way how both of them managed to defeat the Dark King and got married at the end was so romantic." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah. Well its logic and fact that good always triumphs over evil. It's the way it was meant to be played." Naruto added.

"Speaking of triumph over evil, you sure did a number on Mandy back there." Sakura said.

"She was getting on my nerves, and I'm pretty sure everyone else's." Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded as she and Naruto got back in the car and drove off through the peaceful night. When they returned to the spy's villa Naruto walked her to the door, "Thanks for the night, Naruto. I really enjoyed it." Sakura said.

"You're welcome, Sakura. I'm glad you did." Naruto replied.

Sakura looked at Naruto in the eyes and for a moment felt like a new person, 'Wow I never realized it but Naruto is just so nice to me. And all I've ever been to him was a jerk because of Sasuke. I've wasted a lot of years trying to impress someone who didn't even know I existed. But Naruto's always valued my company even when I didn't appreciate him, I think I finally realized that I've viewed him the way my lust for Sasuke wanted me to view him. Well not anymore,' She thought, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

Sakura responded by kissing the blonde on his lips which caught the boy off guard, "Thanks for everything." She said as she went inside.

Naruto who was still in shock from that love peck went back to his ride and drove off until finally he cheered, "I did it!"

**(Success to this.)**


	14. The Concrete Urban Jungle

**(And here go again friends.)**

One afternoon at Bev High, Naruto and Ino were presented in front of Joey in the newspaper club room, "Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, forgive me for calling you two here on such short notice." Joey began.

"No problem Joey, getting us out of class because of this is the highlight of my day." Naruto answered and got a giggle out of Ino.

"Yes. Well anyway I want you two to do a story on a rare flower near the school grounds," Joey explained, "I call the both of you because Naruto is a part time gardener, and you Ino if I'm not mistaken run a flower shop with your family."

"That's right." Ino replied with a nod.

"Well you two, I leave it up to you so get going." Joey ordered.

"Right." They replied and left the room.

So during the afternoon, Naruto and Ino were out in the back of Bev High looking for the rare flower, "So what're we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"This," Ino said holding up a picture of a morning glory flower with petals colored in blue and lilac, "A Cyan Lilac Vulgaris."

"Cool." Naruto admitted on its name as they searched a garden.

"Now if I were a Cyan Lilac Vulgaris, where would I be?" Ino asked looking around.

Naruto looked up ahead and gasped, "You'd be there." He points ahead.

Ino looked ahead seeing the flower they were looking for by a fountain, "That's it! Naruto you're a genius!" she cheered as the two rushed over to it.

The two started studying the flower based on its form, fragrant, coloring, etc, "You know something Ino? I heard that this flower was said to have the ability to bring two people together because of its sweet fragrant."

"Wow Naruto. I'm impressed that you know what much," Ino replied back getting Naruto to blush, "And I'm more impressed to hear that Sakura enjoyed her date with you, I actually fainted."

"Oh come on did you really have doubts?" Naruto complained.

"Oh not doubts about you, about Sakura," Ino replied, "I know you've learned to no longer be stupid with help from your mom, but Sakura can be a bit pushy."

"Don't worry about me I can handle anything." Naruto smirked.

Ino smiled, "You know since Hinata and Sakura said you made their dates perfect, how about we have one to?"

"Sure, how about we picnic here tomorrow Noon?" Naruto suggested.

"Perfect." Ino smiled.

"What's this, lovebirds making plans?" Mandy asked walking by followed by her laugh.

"Mandy." The two frowned.

"Don't you have coffee to get people, Madam Secretary?" Naruto mocked.

"Shut up! You may have taken my field in the club for now, but just you wait eventually I'll get it backd" Mandy started, "And who knows maybe you'll get hired as the newspaper club's janitor boy." She said with a laugh and walked away.

Naruto frowned at her insult wanting to get back at her. He suddenly spotted her walking by a tree with a beehive hanging from a branch. Smirking, he threw a kunai quickly at the beehive causing it to fall down and the bees swarmed out. The closest thing they saw was Mandy, and deduced the fact that since she was closest to the tree she was the one who messed with their hive, "AHHH!" Mandy screams as the bees chase her and started stinging her like crazy.

Naruto and Ino were giggling like crazy at the girl's misfortune. Soon enough they met up with the girls outside the High School ready to head home, "Hey guys how was today's meeting?" Alex asked the blonde ninjas.

"Not bad, by the way did you happen to see Mandy covered in swellings?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what happen did she use bad zit cream?" Clover joked.

"Worse. She got stung by a swarm of angry bees." Ino answered.

"Courtesy of yours truly." Naruto smiled.

"That's our Naruto." Sakura chuckled.

"What can I say? I come from a long line of great prankster brains." Naruto replied from what his mother told him about her childhood.

Suddenly a trash receptacle opened up and sucked the six of them inside and they were on their way to WOOHP, "Jerry better have a good reason for this I've had a long day!" Naruto cried until they land in his office where Jerry was at his desk while Kushina was off to the side.

"Good afternoon spies, how goes things?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry this better be important, it's been a long day." Ino groaned.

"Sorry Ino, but you spies are needed for a mission to New York." Jerry explained.

"New York City, what's going on there?" Sam asked.

"Rather than explain it, I'll show you. Kushina the lights please." Jerry ordered as Kushina turned the lights off and a projector showed images of New York City looking peaceful at first. Suddenly it shows images of mutant plants and vines causing disturbances in parts of the city.

"Are those plants walking?" Clover asked seeing the mutant plants walk like people.

"Unfortunately they are," Jerry sighed, "No one can tell where these plants are coming from or who's controlling them. The only clue we got is that their targets have all been real estate and architect agents."

"Why those kind of people?" Hinata asked.

"That's for you to look into," Jerry answered, "And on this mission Kushina shall be accompanying you."

"Really mom?" Naruto asked.

"New York is one of my favorite places in the USA." Kushina smiled.

"And now for your gadgets," Jerry explained, "For this mission you'll have Ice Queen Perfume, Jetpack backpacks, Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer, and Laser Lipstick."

"Thanks Jer." Sam said as they collected their gadgets.

"Well spies, you better hurry New York is in a crisis." Jerry said clicking a button and the spies are pulled backwards along with Kushina.

Soon enough in New York City, Naruto was driving along the streets of Times Square in his car while Kushina was up front with her boy, and the girls were in back with Fido leaning over the side with his face and tongue flowing in the wind, "Hey Fido watch your slobber I don't want you making a mess on the paintjob!" Naruto called back.

"Sorry Naruto." Fido replied.

"New York is so big." Ino gasped looking all around.

"I'll say these buildings heights are incredible." Sakura added as she looked upward.

"That's what New York's famous for, having one of the tallest buildings in the world." Kushina said motioning to the Empire State Building.

"I don't think they can get any bigger than that." Fido said.

Kyubi thought to Naruto, **'I agree with dog boy, you know I once stood on top of the Empire State Building when I came here. I really wanted to bungee jump off it, but people said it wasn't safe. Other than that New York is quite a remarkable city, you should see what it looks like at night.'**

Kushina motioned to Naruto, "Naruto you think we can stop by a flower shop? There's something I need to take care of."

"Uh, sure mom." Naruto replied confused as well as the kunoichi.

Naruto stopped by a flower shop, and Kushina went in and came out with a bouquet of flowers, "What're the flowers for?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kushina replied as Naruto drove with Kushina guiding him.

Soon the car stopped in front of an area that looked wide enough to have contained at least two buildings. Sam, Clover, and Alex knew this place far too well while the ninja remained clueless, "Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"This place Hinata was the site of the incident 9/11." Sam explained.

"9/11?" The ninja asked.

The three teens nodded while Kushina explained, "On September 11th in 2001, New York City was attacked by terrorists with bombs and other weapons of mass destruction. The bombs and hijacked plane crashes destroyed what was once the World Trade Center, leaving practically 3,000 lives lost."

Naruto and the girls gasped never knowing such a thing would happen outside the ninja lands, "It was a tragic day, because of that terrorist attack America's been at war, and it's still going on." Sam said.

"We're lucky that we weren't in New York at the time." Alex added.

"It's sad that so many innocent lives were killed that day." Clover added.

"Not even WOOHP would've seen this coming." Kushina added shedding a tear.

They got out of the car and Kushina placed the bouquet on top of a memorial in memory of the innocent lives that died on that day. They also did a small prayer before heading back to the car. Naruto continues driving around looking for any signs of activity until they hear screaming, "Does that ring trouble to you?" Naruto asked the girls who nodded, "Good than it's not just me."

They turn a corner and see that more mutant plants were roaming all around causing havoc with their vines covering all the area, "Well girls we got some weeds to kill." Naruto joked as they got out and armed themselves.

"Let's go!" Kushina called as they go on the attack using their combat moves on the plants.

"For plants they sure know how to fight!" Naruto called as he summoned Kage Bunshins to help him fight.

"This is like a nightmare for me." Ino said as she used her laser lipstick on the flowers cutting their vines and petals off.

Clover was using the Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer to blow away some mutant daffodils away, "I'm allergic to daffodils!" she said.

"Girls grab your Ice Queen perfume!" Sam instructs and they grab their bottles and start spraying the plants causing them to freeze just like Danzo.

"It's working!" Sakura cheered as they continued spraying.

"Well I think we have a problem here." Kushina called pointing as more were coming.

"They're coming back!" Alex gasped as they continued to use their Ice Queen Perfume but realized they used up all of their supply.

"Ino look out!" Naruto called as a mutant Snap Dragon was ready to bite her. Before it could take a bite Naruto tackled Ino out of the way causing the mutant plant to miss its target.

"You ok?" Naruto asked Ino as he was on top of her.

"Never better." Ino replied while blushing and the two got up.

They tried fighting back against the plants but more kept coming back, "There's no end to these things!" Hinata gasped.

'**Naruto!'** Kyubi thought.

'Yeah Kyubi what's up?'

'**Let me give you some chakra the intensity and heat from it should be enough to scare them away for fear of burning up.'** Kyubi thought.

'It's worth a shot!' Naruto thought as he concentrates and Kyubi's chakra started flowing into his chakra system. "Oh yeah I'm feeling it!" Naruto called as the chakra formed around him which caused the plants to feel hot from being in his presence, "Come on your shrubs feel the heat!" he called as he ran for the plants as they backed off and retreated.

"Look at them run!" Alex gasped.

"Well at least they're not coming back." Sakura added.

"How did these plants turn into these mutants?" Ino asked.

"We'll find out thanks to this." Naruto said holding up a vine he chopped from one of the plants.

Kushina pulls out her X-Powder and Naruto takes a small piece of the vine and puts it on leaving it to scan, "We should have our answers from Jerry soon. Right now we need to find out where they're coming from."

"Hinata can you take a look?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded.

She activated her Byakugan and looked under the street seeing a trail of roots all coming from the same direction, "Looks like they're all coming from that direction," She pointed ahead, "And they continue on and on even below the sea's surface."

Sam looked ahead seeing the direction Hinata was pointing in and saw the only thing in that direction and off the coast was the famed Statue of Liberty on Liberty Isle, "It's coming all the way from Liberty Isle."

"Then it looks like that's where we're going." Kushina said.

"What's the Statue of Liberty?" Sakura asked.

"The Statue of Liberty Sakura was a present to America from France as a commemorative memorial after the signing of the Declaration of Independence," Kushina explained, "It's a symbol of friendship between the two countries established during the American Revolution."

"Wow, a peace offering." Naruto gasped.

"Well if the statue's the source than that's where we have to go." Clover said until Kushina's X-Powder rings.

"Whatcha got, Jerry?" Kushina asked.

"Well Kushina we've analyzed the vine sample you sent me and found out the plants have been mutated by use of a forbidden chemical known as 'Botathum'. The only one to have ever used it and who created it was ex-Botanist Flora Aviana," Jerry explained as the image of a brown haired woman appeared, "After her dangerous experiments with flowers using this chemical she was fired and was never seen again."

"Thanks for the tip Jerry. We can take it from here, though you may need to send us more Ice Queen Perfume." Sam said as she and the girls got their jetpack backpacks ready while Naruto jumped on Fido who converted to jet mode.

They flew off heading for the statue, while the spies flew on their backpacks taking this seriously, Naruto decided to have some fun and surfed across the sea on Fido. "Whoo-hoo, surfs up!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, keep it together this is a mission!" Sakura lectured him.

"I know that!" Naruto called as they were closing in on Liberty Isle. "Wow she's much bigger up close." Naruto gasped.

"**You know Naruto I've kinda always wondered about something."** Kyubi began.

"Wondered about what?" Naruto asked.

"**Whether she's really naked under that toga."**

"You are such a pervert!"

"**What I'm sure plenty of others wonder the same way."**

Naruto ignored the Kyubi as they landed on the isle but saw more mutant plants ready and waiting, "Looks like this is the welcoming committee." Alex noted.

"Indeed my dear." A female voice said.

They all looked to the side and saw emerging from a rose bush was a woman with green hair red lips, and wore a Queen's robe made from flowers and vines, "Guys it's her the Botanist." Ino gasped.

"Flora Aviana." Hinata gasped.

"That was a long time ago girls. I am now called Botanica." The woman replied as she walked past some of her flower minions.

"So even after you were fired you've still been using this chemical?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. They all said I was mad for creating such a formula, when in reality they were jealous," Botanica replied, "But I'm not out for revenge. I'm out to deliver justice on all those who harm my precious babies!" she said motioning to a lily, "All this progress, urban planning and construction is destroying the homes of millions of endangered flowers!" she said as flower pods rise up containing all the captives from before.

"So that's why you've been abducting all those planning agents?" Clover asked.

"There's a simpler way to stop that, start a petition!" Sam suggested.

"Foolish girl! You could never understand their pain that mankind has put them through." Botanica replied, "As you can see mankind is a temporary weed in the garden of life, a weed that can be easily removed." She smiled.

"Well you're not removing anything from the garden of life just yet!" Alex called but everyone could tell that sounded ridiculous for her to say.

"You understand nothing girl. Once my beauties have been spread their seeds all throughout the city they will blossom and plant life will rule mankind with me as their Queen!" Botanica declared.

"All right Queenie it's time for you to get dethroned!" Naruto shouts running for her until she was protected by her mutant plant army.

"If you want me you'll have to go through my army!" Botanica replied.

"It's exactly what we're going to do!" Kushina replied, "Girls, let's go!"

The girls, Naruto, and Fido go on the attack against the mutated plants, while Botanica took this as a chance to try and get away only to be face to face with Kushina. "The green hair look is so out." Kushina said.

"Aren't you a fine one to talk, tomato head." Botanica replied to spite her.

Kushina's eyes tightened, "You just made a big mistake!" she growled and launched herself at Botanica and the two engage in a catfight.

Meanwhile the teen spies were still going at it with the plants, "This is getting us nowhere!" Clover called.

"I know they keep on regenerating." Alex added.

"We have to find a weak spot on them." Sam struggled.

"Wait a minute, the weakest spot on a plant is its roots, no roots, no getting energy!" Ino replied.

"Clever thinking, Ino." Sam said.

"But how're we going to do it?" Hinata asked.

"Hey look!" Sakura pointed upward seeing a crate parachute down.

Naruto and Fido open it up revealing to be more bottles of Ice Queen Perfume, "I think I got just the plan, Fido chow down."

Fido devoured all the bottles in the crate, "Naruto what're you planning?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to give the roots below a taste of deep freeze," Naruto smirks, "Fido dig!" he ordered.

Fido shifted to a drill form and used a massive drill that popped out of his mouth to tunnel into the ground and locks onto the coordinates of all the roots in the earth, "Time to chill out flowers." Fido said as a cannon pops out of his back and starts spraying all the roots with the liquid nitrogen. With the roots frozen they were no longer getting their energy, thus the mutant plants started dying out.

"My children!" Botanica cried in despair.

Kushina stood before her, "You want a real child? Find yourself a man!" she jumped up delivering a kick at Botanica knocking her backwards with her going unconscious, "That was for calling me Tomato Head. I have a more fitting nickname that people used to refer to me as. 'The Hot Blooded Habanero'!" Kushina declared.

The teens watched in amaze and Naruto told them, "That is definitely my mother." This got chuckles out of the girls.

Half an hour later, WOOHP Agents were freeing all the real estate and architect agents from their imprisonment, while Botanica was escorted into a WOOHP helicopter and a clean up crew was cleaning up all the dead plants on Liberty Isle, "Congratulations on a job well done spies," Jerry said, "Botanica won't be causing chaos where she's going."

"I don't even think she was evil to begin with," Ino started, "She had good intentions, but she just used the wrong methods." She said knowing Botanica was only trying to protect some rare flowers from being paved and constructed over, but chose the wrong way of preserving them.

"Well guys I'd say we deserved a good break, and as long as we're in New York let's have some fun." Clover said.

"I'm game!" Alex agreed.

Naruto was going to agree but got a better idea as he turned to Ino, "Say Ino, how about we have our picnic date in Central Park?"

"Here really?" Ino asked surprised while the girls looked surprised as well.

"Well New York is a beautiful place so why not?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but we haven't even packed a…" Ino started until Kushina cleared her throat holding a picnic basket out for them.

"Mom?" Naruto asked confused as to why she had that.

"A mother always comes prepared son." Kushina giggled.

"Of course." Naruto replied.

Soon enough, Naruto and Ino were in Central Park that afternoon having a nice peaceful lunch with a mixture of Japanese and America styled foods. They shared a few laughs and such and when nighttime came the two were sitting under a tree in central park looking at the night sky as well as the light filled city, "It's beautiful." Ino said feeling nostalgia.

"Sure is," Naruto smiled and couldn't agree with her more. "You know something Ino, you surprised me today."

"I did?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yeah, the way you were able to find the plants weak spots being their roots," Naruto starts, "If it weren't for you we wouldn't have defeated Botanica, you really are a fine kunoichi."

Ino blushed feeling embarrassed from being complimented like that, her two teammates weren't smart enough or too lazy to ever say anything like that two her, "Thanks, and I'm really glad I could spend time with you, Naruto." Ino said.

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Really." Ino nodded in assurance.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad I got to spend time with you too."

Ino smiled as she put her hands on his face, "Come here Naruto, there's something I want to give you." She said softly as she kissed Naruto on the lips and Naruto gives it back.

Soon the two blondes parted and both were blushing, "That was really nice of you, Ino."

"Thanks, you were great to." Ino smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the night sky.

**(There you go.)**


	15. Free Swim

**(Welcome back to the latest chapter.)**

One Sunday afternoon, Naruto was at Kushina's penthouse provided by WOOHP, and Naruto was practicing with his mother in hand to hand combat. Naruto was hoping to improve with his fighting style 'Anything Goes', "That's pretty good son, keep your head in the game." Kushina instructed as her son continued sparing with her until Hinata and Alex entered and saw the two.

"Go get her Naruto!" Hinata and Alex cheered as Naruto continued fighting back against his mother and soon the two were out of breath.

"Let's take five, Naruto." Kushina panted.

"Sure mom," Naruto agreed while panting as well. Naruto looked back at Alex and Hinata, "So what brings you girls here?"

"Well Clover took Sakura and Ino on a shopping spree while Sammy's out studying." Alex explained.

"So we decided to come here to see how you were doing." Hinata added.

"Well you know me, just getting a little exercise down." Naruto said while flexing his arms.

"We can see that." Alex replied as she and Hinata practically salivated over Naruto's sweaty look, but shook it off.

"Would you like to join us for a walk, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Sure let me just feed Fido his snack and I'll be ready." Naruto said.

"I'll go wait downstairs then." Hinata said as she left.

Alex watched as Hinata left and Kushina was already gone and looked to Naruto smirking, "Oh Naruto." She said in sing-song.

"Yes Alex?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking if you're not busy tomorrow night you'd join me on a date?" Alex asked.

"Really, what'd ya have in mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking a game." Alex said sneakily as she waves two tickets in her hand in front of the blonde shinobi.

Naruto looked at the tickets and gave off a look as if he saw a ghost, "Are those Swallows tickets?" he asked knowing the Swallows were a popular basketball team in Beverly Hills.

"Oh yes." Alex replied.

"And these are for the final game where they're one game away from their sixteenth World Title," Naruto gasped, "And that game's been sold out for months."

"I had Jerry do a little hacking." Alex explained.

"Clever," Naruto admitted, "And my favorite team too, you know one of our previous missions that involved them being abducted by that greedy manager who ransomed them for money?" he referred to a short mission they partook sometime ago.

"Yeah it felt good hanging out with those guys." Alex agreed.

"Well I decided to practice with the guys using my Kage Bunshin no jutsu, they were so grateful for the practice session they promised to keep my ninjutsu secret." Naruto explained.

"Thank goodness," Alex sighed in relief, "So how about it, you up for it?"

"Woman, you know it." Naruto replied which got Alex to blush.

The very next day at school, in the newspaper club room, Mandy who had just finished getting Joey a mocha latte had walked passed Naruto's computer and smirked and started messing with the wiring, "Steal my field from me will you." She said and walked away being casual.

When the other members got there, Naruto got to his computer and started working until suddenly the computer malfunctioned and blew a fuse grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Naruto complained.

Joey who had also saw this incident called to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, will you come to my office please?"

Naruto looked tense, as he walked for Joey's office, until he walked by Mandy who smirked, "Looks like you're in trouble." She laughed.

Naruto ignored her laugh and went inside, where Joey sat at the chief's desk, "You wanted to see me chief?" asked Naruto.

"You bet I do, Uzumaki. Have a seat," Joey began having Naruto take one of the chairs in front of the desk, "I'll be frank with you my friend, my family's has been a part of the newspaper world for a long time and there has never been a reporter like you. I mean look here," he pointed to a big stack of files on his desk, "Fifty stories in three weeks! Great Ceasar's Ghost that's the biggest record of the year! Your computer must have overloaded because you must have something hot!"

"You might say that chief." Naruto said as he watched Joey pop a lollipop in his mouth.

"I'm going to call around for a better computer. Type your scoop up at your house and bring me the disk tomorrow." Joey ordered

"Roger that, by the way just how long in this game has your family been?" Naruto asked.

"Very long. We have a big time newspaper downtown." Joey explained.

"Vega Omega that's amazing!" Naruto explained.

"I like your catchphrase," He said referring to 'Vega Omega', "Yep. My great grandpa started it in 1965. My grandpa took over in 1978. My father took over in 1994. And you can bet someday that I'll take over!"

"Gee chief that's a lot of passion for a newspaper." Naruto replied.

"Yep. Ever since great grandpappy laid out the first brick we covered all types of news from here to the land down under." Joey continued explaining.

"Down under where?" Naruto asked confused making Joey chuckle.

"I keep forgetting you're a Japanese exchange student so you miss out on a lot. I'll explain some other time. Carry on!" Joey ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto as he headed out the door.

"Nice guy, but he sure can be sharp as a bowling ball sometimes." Joey chuckled to himself.

Outside Naruto walked out, "I'm still on the paper." He told everyone who was afraid he'd gotten the boot.

Mandy scowled but smirked, "Well you better not have anymore accidents otherwise you may not be on the paper." She laughed while waking away.

Naruto frowned knowing she was the one who messed with his computer and spoke to himself, "Of course you realize this means war!"

As school ended, Mandy got into her car and drove off, and she came to a traffic light it turned yellow so she sped through running it but suddenly the hood of her car blew up and she skidded to a halt, "What the?" she asked as she checked inside to see the engine was completely messed up. The only thing she found was a slip of paper in it covered in ash and soot that made it incapable of being read. "Who did this to my car?"

Back at school, Naruto was in the newspaper club room and smirked having heard her voice a mile away. He snickered before saying to himself, "Ain't I a stinker?"

Soon he left school, and was hanging with the girls by a fountain in the park, "I can't believe Mandy would do that to you." Sam said to Naruto after he told them what happened.

"Well good news is Joey says it wasn't my fault," Naruto said in relief, "And I did get my revenge on her. I'm just glad she's never been able to pin anything on me."

"That's one of the many perks of being a ninja Naruto. They never can find good evidence." Clover replied.

Suddenly the fountain's water stopped flowing, and they were all pulled into the fountain and going down WOOHP's tunnel like a waterslide. Soon they landed on the couch in front of Jerry and to the Shinobi's surprise Kakashi as well, "Good day spies, how're things?" Jerry asked.

Naruto and Sakura ignored Jerry's question and focused on their sensei, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hey guys, how're you?" Kakashi waved.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto gasped.

"Just checking in on my squad of course." Kakashi said as he read his orange book.

"YOU!" the teen spies shouted, "You're that pervert sensei of Naruto's!" they shouted and started pounding the heck out of Kakashi, much to the ninja's dismay. Soon they stopped their assault leaving Kakashi covered in bruises.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how're things back home?" Sakura asked.

"Well things couldn't be better." Kakashi replied.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well he just found out that his mother survived the massacre," Kakashi started, "And since then he's become a better person thanks to her guidance. He even misses you guys believe it or not."

"Sasuke miss us, has the world come to an end?" Naruto asked, and what would've happened was Sakura and Ino slug Naruto, instead they giggled.

"So Jerry what's the mission?" Sam asked.

"Well spies, we've just been informed that San Francisco has been dealing with massive floods coming from their water supply," Jerry explained, "We'll need you to go and check it out."

"Sure thing, Jerry." Alex answered.

"Hey sensei, as long as you're here why don't you join us?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Well I don't have to return to the village for another day, so why not?" Kakashi asked agreeing.

"All set, now for your gadgets spies," Jerry said as the gadgets come up, "This time you'll have M-Ray Contact Lenses, Laser nailfile, and Underwater Bubblegum. Naruto you will have no problem with fighting in water should you need to."

"What do you mean Jerry?" Naruto asked.

"While during your training here we've done a bio-scan of you and discovered thanks to the Kyubi's influence your lungs are able to take in oxygen from both air and water." Jerry explained.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Well spies, your mission awaits." Jerry said clicking the button and they were sucked back up and it pulled Kakashi in as well who wasn't expecting it.

Soon the spies were on a roof of San Francisco, with Kakashi, and Fido. They stood on top of a building roof seeing how dangerously the place was flooded, "Jerry wasn't kidding about the floods." Clover said.

"What could've caused this?" Ino asked.

"That's what we're here for Ino," Naruto said as he looked around hoping to find some hint until he saw something in the distance by a water tower that looked shady, but saw that it broke open the water tower causing more water to pour into the flood, "Girls scope that out!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan while Alex used the X-Ray Contact Lenses and they saw someone with rough looking skin wearing a trench coat, fedora, and was carrying a bag that appeared to be filled with money and jewelry, "That must be our crook." Alex gasped.

"Let's see if he knows anything about this." Kakashi said as they jumped from building to building.

Soon they reached the roof the figure was on, and before he could leave they got his attention, "Hey flasher!" Alex remarked to the guy on how he was dressed.

They landed surrounding him, "I should hope those are groceries in that bag of yours." Kakashi asks the guy.

"Well think again." The figure replied in a rough voice.

"All right pal who're you, and are you the one responsible for this flood?" Sam demanded.

"Actually yes." The figure replied removing his fedora and trench coat revealing himself to be a human/crocodile hybrid creature wearing black leather pants.

"What are you?" Sakura asked in fright.

"My old name used to be Carl Martin, but you can call me Crocodylus." He explained.

"Is that your normal appearance or are you just making a point." Ino asked about why he looks like a crocodile.

"Joke all you want because I've heard worse," Crocodylus replied, "But I wasn't always like this. I was offered a hefty pay if I helped some scientists who were experimenting on crocodile DNA. I took the job and during the experimentation, I was turned into this freak! So I've decided to use this newfound ability to become a thief, and this is my latest scheme. By tampering with the water supply in this city, I have successfully flooded the city, and I shall rob it until it's dry!"

They looked at him oddly until Naruto replied, "Bad pun."

"Whatever. Sorry kids but I got places to rob!" Crocodylus called as he gathered his bag and jumped from the roof of the building into the flood.

"We have to go after him!" Naruto called, "Sensei, you, Sakura, and Alex come with me. Sam, you, Clover, Hinata, and Ino try and stop the water flow!"

"Right!" they agreed and Naruto turned to Fido.

"Fido, Aqua bike mode!" Naruto ordered and Fido shifted into an aqua bike mode and Naruto jumped on, "After that croc!" he ordered and Fido jumped for the water and rides across it while Kakashi, Sakura, and Alex jump form building to building to follow him.

"Come on girls let's find that leak." Sam said as she, Clover, Hinata, and Ino dive into the water after they started using the Underwater Bubblegum and swam to find the source with their X-Powders.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at Fido's tracker built in the back of his head, and discovered that Crocodylus was right under them. "I'm bailing out." Naruto called as he jumped into the water. As he swam down he decided to see if what Jerry said was true and to his surprise he was able to breathe the water like he was told, "Oh yeah!"

He suddenly saw Crocodylus swimming away while singing to himself 'Never smile at a Crocodile', and the ninja spy quickly swam after him, "Hey Croc, shouldn't you be swimming downstream?"

Crocodylus looked back, "I'm more of an upstream swimmer."

Naruto managed to catch up and wrestled with the Crocodile man as hard as he could, but due to Crocodylus having the strength of an actual crocodile it was proving difficult for Naruto to fight him until a water dragon tackled Crocodylus off Naruto. The blonde turned to see it came from Kakashi who was under the water as well as Sakura and Alex both chewing on Underwater Bubblegum, "Sensei, girls!" Naruto called.

"Get your claws off my squad member!" Kakashi ordered Crocodylus.

"Fine I'll deal with you first!" Crocodylus called launching himself at Kakashi and the two wrestled it out under the water without anyone of them letting up.

"I hope Sammy and the others have found the source of the leak." Alex said.

Meanwhile, Sam, Ino, Clover, and Hinata swam through the flood leading to the waterworks where they saw it's been completely turned onto full blast resulting in water spurting out everywhere, "We gotta stop that flow!" Sam ordered as the girls ran to several knobs and started turning them back stopping the overflow of water.

"We did it girls!" Clover cheered.

"All right!" Ino and Hinata high fived.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and his group, Kakashi, Alex, and Sakura continued fighting against Crocodylus, until Naruto got an idea, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned a clone and swam back to the surface where Fido was waiting, "Fido come here boy I got a job for you," He ordered as Fido surfed over and Naruto whispered into his ear, which got the robot dog smirking and laughing. "Can you do it?"

"Roger." Fido saluted.

Naruto grabbed Fido's tail and pulled on it revealing to be a long extendable cable that he dragged back down into the water where he passed it off to his clone. Clone Naruto noticed Kakashi, and the girls were still distracting Crocodylus giving him the perfect chance. He swam downward and managed to wrap the cable around Crocodylus' foot, "What're you doing?" Crocodylus demanded.

Clone Naruto gave the real one the 'good to go' sign and the real him pops his head out of the water and looks at Fido, "Hit it Fido!" he ordered.

Fido's engines started up and he raced across the water, and as he raced he pulled the cable which ended up pulling Crocodylus along with it. Fido raced across the flooded city dragging Crocodylus by his foot causing him to bounce up and down off the water, "Ow-ow-ow!" Crocodylus groaned. Fido looked ahead and smirked seeing a buoy and knew he had to turn back. He bumped it a bit before making the turn back. Crocodylus seeing he was heading for the buoy screamed until he hit it himself before going back the way he came.

Fido then traveled fast enough before coming to a halt while Crocodylus was still flying forward and over Fido, until he detached the cable from his tail, and the human/crocodile was sent hurdling across the water screaming until he crashed into a clothesline and ended up getting tangled in it. He just hung there by the clothes line trapped while panting for air. Standing on the fire escape by the buildings where the clotheslines were connected was Naruto, Fido, Kakashi, Sakura, and Alex, "Free swim's over, Croc." Naruto said victoriously.

Hours later, Crocodylus was being taken away to WOOHP, as the flood was slowly lowering. Jerry approached the spies and Kakashi, "A job well done, everyone. Within a few weeks the flood should subside completely."

"That's good, Jerry." Sam said.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what'd you think?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eye smiled, "You all did great, your teamwork has incredibly improved."

"Thanks." Sakura said overjoyed to hear that coming from him.

The very next night at the basketball court in Beverly Hills, Naruto and Alex were in the crowd of people applauding for the basketball team seeing as how they were up twenty to thirteen. "Oh yeah those are my boys!" Naruto cheered as the Swallows played.

"Thanks for coming with me, Naruto." Alex said.

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for the world, and especially wouldn't miss it with you." Naruto smiled.

Alex giggled, "Come here boy." She pulled Naruto into a kiss and Naruto leaned in enjoying it very much.

Meanwhile on the scoreboard's screen, it started showing happy couples in the audience and suddenly Naruto and Alex's image of them kissing appeared on the screen getting the attention of the basketball players and the fans. Naruto could suddenly hear the Swallows cheering him on and he blushed in response and did Alex realizing that the crowds just saw them, 'Oh well let them look.' Alex thought not caring about what the people saw, because she was with Naruto.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	16. Racing for a Laugh

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

One afternoon at Bev High, Naruto was in the newspaper room typing up a new article with Alex who was offered a job at the club for covering the Swallows game she saw with Naruto. Joey walked by and noticed the two, "How's that article coming along guys?"

"Should be just about finished and ready for printing, Joey." Alex replied.

"Excellent." Joey replied until Clover approached him.

"Here's the latest you wanted on fashion tips, Joey." Clover said handing him some papers.

"Thanks a lot Clover, having you work in the fashion page had to have been the next smartest idea I've had yet." Joey replied.

"Who else knows fashion better than me?" Clover asked while posing.

While off to the side was Mandy holding a tray of coffee, and was fuming as she watched Clover take in the glory she felt should be hers, but smirked as she sprayed herself with some kind of perfume and walked by, "Morning losers." She laughed.

As she walked past Clover, the blonde started sneezing, "Eww Clover watch where you sneeze."

"My allergies are acting up, and it's probably your perfume!" Clover replied.

"What you don't like ode to daffodils?" Mandy asked showing off.

"Mandy, you know Clover is allergic to daffodils!" Naruto frowned.

Mandy smirked, "Do I?" she challenged him.

Naruto frowned and he and Alex brought Clover outside of the room and into the hallway, "Ugh I can't stand the smell." Clover sniffled.

"Here take this." Naruto holds up a blue liquid.

"What is it?" Clover asked.

"A special remedy I had Jerry whip up at WOOHP, it can help with any allergy." Naruto said and Clover downed it.

"Hey I'm starting to feel better already." Clover replied.

"That Jerry, what a guy." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, and now for something to give little miss perfect to smell." Naruto frowned before walking off.

"Naruto's got that look in his eyes." said Alex.

"Totally. Let's round up the others so we can all listen to the sweet sound of Mandy's scream of terror!" Clover suggested.

Later on, Mandy was going to her locker, and before she opened it she sniffed the air and gagged, "Ugh what's that horrible smell?" she then opened her locker seeing it was the source of the smell. Upon opening her locked she gagged more as she saw if stuffed with smelly processed cheese, "Oh nasty, who filled my locker with processed cheese?"

Outside Bev High was Naruto and the girls, sitting on a bench having heard Mandy's scream, "And the prankster strikes again." Ino said dramatically.

"It's what I do." Naruto smirked.

"I remember you did that to one of our academy teachers." Sakura remembered.

"Hey he had it coming. He kept shooting dirty looks at me like he expected me to mess everything up no matter what I did." Naruto replied.

"So Naruto," Clover began, "Since you were so kind as to help me with my allergy as well as paying Mandy back as only you can. I've decided to make it up to you by treating me to a date."

"Really Clover, where?" Naruto asked.

Before Clover could answer, the lawn from behind them all opened up, and the bench leaned backwards and they fell back into the hole that closed up. They screamed as they slid down the tunnel and landed into Jerry's office where the man himself was waiting,

"Good afternoon spies, how goes things?" Jerry asked.

"I'm tired Jer can't I take a nap?" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto, but your nap will have to wait, you've got a mission," Jerry said getting their attention. "Your destination is Paris France."

"I love Paris!" Clover cheered until Sam and Alex shushed her.

"Anyway, a criminal has been using a dangerous and strong nitrous oxide to get into various race tracks and rob it of all the gambled money." Jerry explained.

"Who's done it?" Sakura asked.

"The security cameras managed to catch an image of the perpetrator." Jerry said as an image of the thief appeared on the screen which looked liked a man with bleached skin, slicked back red hair, and a black zoot suit, and was carrying a Joker card.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"According to Interpol data his name is Wildcard; a crime boss with the appearance of a clown who's wanted all across the nation for his robberies of gambled money." Jerry explained.

"Why does he look like a clown?" Clover asked.

"He accidentally got himself sprayed with unstable chemicals which bleached his skin." Jerry explained.

"Ouch." Alex said.

"So you want us to find him and catch him right?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely, and good news is we managed to pinpoint his next target." Jerry added.

"Which is?" Hinata asked curiously.

"This Racecar track known as the 'Galoper Vallée' or in English 'Speed Valley'." Jerry explained.

"Racecars, I'm there, the Uzumaki Mach 5 is going pro." Naruto pumped a fist up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid the Uzumaki Mach 5 will not qualify because the track only allows T-180 model cars." Jerry explained.

"Great, so now what?" Naruto asked.

"Not to worry I foresaw this event and had WOOHP's mechanics make something especially for this occasion." Jerry said leading them out of the office and to the testing field where they looked and saw a new car waiting.

The new car looked like Speed Racer's Mach 6, only with extra seats in the back and the same color design as Naruto's Mach 5, red with black flames painted on the back, and on the sides was the Uzumaki spiral symbol, "No freaking way!" Naruto gasped.

"Behold the new and improved Uzumaki Mach 6." Jerry said in presenting tone.

"Awesome." Naruto said as he looked at the design on his new car.

"The plan is this; Naruto will be going undercover as a racecar driver, while you girls are to stake out from the sides. You'll find gadgets in the car including special masks to keep the nitrous oxide smell from getting to you, so I wish you all luck."

Naruto jumped in the driver seat, "Come on girls. Let's ride!"

So the girls got into the car, with Clover sitting up front in the passenger's side while the others got in the back, and the car drove through the tunnel heading for outside where they would meet with their plane ride that would get them to Paris. Many hours later at Paris France at the 'Galoper Vallée' or 'Speed Valley', Naruto who was dressed in a red race car riders suit drove his car up to the people, "Name please?" the mechanic asked.

"Taruon Kimazuu." Naruto said using an alias name which was an anagram of his whole name.

"Ah yes, we got you here with the Uzumaki Mach 6 right?" the mechanic asked.

"Correct." Naruto replied.

"Well the track doesn't start for another two hours, so feel free to practice until then." The mechanic explained and Naruto nodded and took this time to practice.

While watching from the stands were the girls in their spy suits, "I can't wait to see how Naruto does in the race." Hinata said watching eagerly.

"Me too." Alex agreed.

"Remember girls, we're on a mission here." Sam reminded them.

"We know Sammy, we're just caught up in the hype." Alex answered.

"Plus we're in Paris, the city of love." Clover said in ga-ga mode.

Sam, Sakura, and Ino sighed as they each took turns staking out, and watching Naruto practice. Hours later it was the start of the big race and all the other racecars were already driven out onto the track along with Naruto's as well. Meanwhile the girls continued keeping their eyes pealed for any signs of crime activity, all while pretending to be audience members in the crowd. Naruto was in the driver's seat of the UM6 and was ready to drive, "All right baby don't fail me now." He said getting ready.

Suddenly the siren blared and the race cars started and drove, "And they're off!" the announcer called.

During half of the race nothing had happened, and during that time Naruto still focused on the race, and had almost completely forgot he was on a mission because he was having so much fun. Suddenly in the middle of the race a loudspeaker blare went off as gas started to fill the area, and as the people who got consumed by the gas started laughing like crazy, "It's the nitrous oxide!" Sam gasped, "Girls put on your masks."

The girls put the masks over their mouths which prevented them from breathing the gas, but also allowed them to breathe regular oxygen. While down on the track, the gas managed to get in through the drivers windows and they got affected as well, and with them laughing their heads off, they barely had any sense to control their vehicles. The most they were able to do was steer into the side and hit the breaks before losing control of their senses. None of them were hurt, but Naruto knew this had to be the work of their culprit, "Spy time." Naruto said activating his X-Watch turning his racecar suit into his spy suit. He parked his racecar on the track and put his mask on before stepping out and saw numerous thugs were invading inside the track.

The girls spotted amongst the group of thugs, was their culprit Wildcard, "There he is." Clover said.

"Then let's get him." Sakura said as they hurried.

Meanwhile around the bet windows, the thugs were emptying out the registers and putting the cash in sacks, "That's good boys empty it all out." Wildcard said as he looks at a hundred dollar bill, "Ah hello Ben Franklin."

"Well you better say goodbye clown face!" Alex called as the female spies take positions.

"Sorry ladies but I'm on a tight schedule, so au revoir." He said throwing a joker card on the ground below them which released smokescreen.

"Smokescreen!" Clover called and felt a punch from one of the thugs.

"Keep it together girls!" Sam called as they used their senses to detect where the thugs were coming from until the smokescreen cleared and the thugs could no longer use the smoke to hide their locations.

"I think it's time to rock and roll girls." Clover smirked and she, Sam, Sakura, touch their guitar medallions which took the form of their guitars.

"Here's a little lullaby for you guys." Sakura said as the three played some riffs, and the sound waves from their instruments caused the thugs to fly back all around.

"We got them!" Hinata cheered.

"Where's Wildcard?" Alex asked.

"Down there!" Ino pointed to the track seeing Wildcard dragging a laughing driver out of his racecar and threw him aside.

"Time to amscray." He chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto said standing on top of the hood of the car.

"Sorry kid, but I've got the last laugh here." Wildcard laughed throwing another card at Naruto only this time it had sharp edges and put a cut in Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto was recovering from that attack, as Wildcard jumped into the car, started it, and drove off. Naruto landed off it and watched Wildcard drive off through the track, "You're not getting away from me!" Naruto called jumping back into the UM6.

Soon it was a race around the track, as Wildcard searched for an area to bust out of, while Naruto was right on his tail, "Time to catch up." Naruto pressed a button and the front license plate opened up and fired a grappling hook which connected to the back of the hijacked racecar's bumper, "Time to reel it in!" Naruto clicked the button again and the cable pulled Naruto's racecar faster until the two cars were connected.

"Now for an up close." Naruto called pressing another button which ejected him from his seat and he was flung to the top of the other racecar.

"Get off the car!" Wildcard shouted as he tried to shake him off, but Naruto used his chakra to keep himself onto the car as he reached in and fought over the steering wheel,

"Let go of the wheel I'm driving here!" Wildcard shouted as he fought over the wheel.

They fought for a bit, and they had no idea that they were steering right for the other cars. When they looked up ahead, they screamed as Naruto let go and jumped back into the seat of his car and disconnected the grappling hook and his car continued driving down the track, as Wildcard's hijacked car crashed into the other demolishing it and the others. As Naruto's car drove past the finish line he skidded to a halt, as he rushed over to the pile of cars seeing Wildcard's arm hanging out looking for help, "Please someone help me." He called in injury.

Naruto went over and went to take his hand as Wildcard shot his head up grabbing Naruto's hand as electricity crackled revealing the crime boss was wearing a hand buzzer, "Gotcha!" he chuckled but stopped laughing as he saw Naruto wasn't getting shocked.

"Rubber glove, always good to wear one when shaking hands with a clown," Naruto smirked and held up his left hand, "And a static glove just in case," He grabbed the arm of Wildcard shocking him instead. The crime boss screamed in pain as he fell unconscious, "Man Jerry's got the right kind of gadgets." he said to himself.

Later on, all the people infected by the gas were cured, and the thugs and Wildcard were taken into custody. Jerry looked at the girls smiling, "Well done spies, congratulations."

"Thanks Jerry." They said.

"Where's Naruto?" Jerry looked around seeing no sign of him.

"He's getting interviewed." Sakura said as they looked down at the track seeing Naruto holding the trophy above his head for everyone to see.

"Since his car actually did cross the finish line despite all the interference he was still declared winner." Hinata said.

"How lucky can you get?" Ino asked.

"I know about luck. I'm in my most favorite spot in the world with the guy I love most." Clover smiled looking down at Naruto.

Later that night, Naruto and Clover were sitting at a table outside a French café looking up at the sky and the lights coming from the Eiffel tower. "It's so magical isn't it?" Clover asked Naruto.

"It sure is." Naruto smiled agreeing.

"You know that Paris is known as the city of love right?" Clover asked.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked.

"It's true, and I couldn't have it any better with my love right across from me." Clover smiled looking dreamily into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at Clover feeling the same way, "I know exactly what you mean, Clover." He smiled. The two blondes leaned in close and kissed as fireworks lit up the sky which made the sky sparkle more than before.

"Wow." Naruto and Clover gasped, and Clover laid her head on Naruto's shoulder enjoying the comfort. Naruto smiled as Clover rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her enjoying the moment.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	17. Clash in the Sky

**(Here's the latest chapter.)**

One Saturday afternoon at the spies villa, Sam was studying up a storm like there was no tomorrow. Her spy friends and the kunoichi entered and saw her surrounded by towers of books, "Sam what'd you do buy the library?" Clover joked causing Alex and Ino to giggle.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny Clover." Sam replied in sarcasm.

"Sam we've been talking and we have something important we want to ask you." Alex explained.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"We were wondering why you haven't asked Naruto on a date yet?" Clover asked.

"Yeah I mean we all had our chances with him except for you." Alex added.

"Girls I would love to go out with Naruto, but can't you see I'm in the middle of test cramming?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sammie all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Alex reminded her.

"Yeah we've all had our fun with Naruto, and now it's your turn." Sakura said.

"Girls." Sam tried to excuse herself but was cut off by Clover.

"I won't hear of it, Sam. Now either you go to Naruto's place and ask him out right now, or I may feel very tempted to show him a picture of you sleeping with your little friend." Clover said waving a picture of Sam sleeping with a big stuffed teddy bear.

"Captain Huggles!" Sam cried, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Clover smirked.

Sam frowned, "Blackmailer." She mumbled as she left the villa to go to Naruto's.

So she walked to Naruto and Kushina's penthouse to find out Naruto was driving the UM6 on a test track that was set up inside, while Kushina was timing him. Soon Naruto finished his final lap and Kushina clicked the stop watch, "One minute and eleven seconds Naruto."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sam cheered.

"Oh Sam, didn't see you there." Kushina greeted her.

"What brings you over? I thought you were studying." Naruto noted.

"Well I was, but then I decided I needed a break from all of it." Sam said not wanting to reveal that Clover put her up to it with blackmail.

"I see, so what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he zipped out of his racecar suit revealing his regular clothes underneath it.

"Well I've decided Naruto that it's time you and I had some one on one time." Sam explained.

"You mean a date huh?" Naruto asked, "Well it's about time. I was wondering." Naruto said aware of her avoidance.

Meanwhile outside the penthouse, Mandy had driven up to it having to have discovered it was where Naruto was living thanks to pilfering this information from Joey's office, "I know it was you who's been pulling those practical jokes on me Uzumaki, and just you wait. We'll see who will get the last laugh when I find some juicy secrets about you and give them to Joey," She snickered as she snuck in through a lower window and made it inside, "Too easy."

Just as she took a step, she triggered a trap that launched kunai knives from the walls which almost impaled her. Thankfully she avoided them mainly from sheer fright, until she ended up getting her foot stuck in a trap which grabbed her foot and lifted her off the floor with her dangling by the rope holding her foot, "Help! Help!" Mandy cried.

A floor above her was the two red head women and blonde boy hearing Mandy's shouting, "Hark the sound of Mandy in distress." Naruto said like a Medieval Englishman.

"How'd she get here?" Sam asked.

"Who cares, point is she fell for another trap." Naruto chuckled as they headed for the source.

When they arrived at the lower floor, they couldn't help but chuckle at Mandy dangling by her leg, "Mandy so nice of you to hang around." Naruto joked.

"Very funny Uzumaki, you and the rest of your family will be in so much trouble unless you get me down!" Mandy shouted.

"What's the magic word?" Kushina asked.

"I'll never use the word 'please'!" Mandy shouted.

"Well then Mandy you're going to have to pay the price." Naruto said as he pulled on a lever which dropped Mandy into a makeshift catapult, that flung her out of a large opened window and she flew out landing into the ocean that was by the penthouse.

"I'd give her a two, but points off for the banshee wail." Sam joked.

"I'll say." Another female voice said.

"Hmm?" Sam didn't recognize the voice as she turned to see another woman approaching.

This woman had short dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, she had two purple rectangles painted on each side of her face, and worn a brown short sleeved jacket under a black shirt, and long purple pink pants.

"Hey Rin, it's good to see you made it back." Kushina greeted her.

"Arigato Kushina." The woman named Rin said.

"Who're you?" Sam asked.

"Oh sorry my name's Rin Nohara." Rin introduced herself.

Sam finally recognized the name, "Wait a minute, Rin as in the female teammate to Kakashi Hatake and student to Naruto's father?"

"You've done your research girl, that's right." Rin nodded.

"According to Kakashi and the Sandaime you disappeared one day without a trace." Sam explained.

"Well let me tell you. I discovered the vortex to Japan where I managed to get into contact with WOOHP after healing some of their troops at a hospital. Apparently Jerry was there to witness my medical expertise and offered me a job as WOOHP's medic." Rin explained.

"Wow." Sam gasped.

"In fact Rin's been with WOOHP longer than I have, and when Jerry saw the connection we both had he managed to set us both up here." Kushina explained.

"So why haven't we've seen you until now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm been away on WOOHP duty filling in at an understaffed hospital in England. After all a medic is the most important person in a squad." Rin explained.

"She's got a point." Sam agreed and suddenly the floor opened up and Naruto and Sam fell through, while Kushina and Rin watched and chuckled.

"Ah I remember when Jerry pulled that stunt with us." Rin said to Kushina who nodded.

Naruto and Sam were sliding down the tunnel landing besides Clover, Alex, and the kunoichi girls who were already there, "Good to see you're all here." Jerry said while sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"So what's the mission Jerry?" Alex asked.

"Well Alex, there've been numerous raids all over Europe done by a group of sky pirates calling themselves the Saber Sharks." Jerry explained.

"Sky pirates?" Naruto asked.

"Pirates that travel by sky instead of sea." Sam explained.

"Now I've heard everything." Naruto replied in sarcasm.

"So what can we do?" Clover asked.

"Your mission is to find these sky pirates and bring them in," Jerry said, "To find them WOOHP has invented this." He said as a holographic image appears on the table of a blue hover jet with a red fox design on both sides.

"Whoa, what is this?" Naruto asked.

"This Naruto is Sky Fox. We built it just for you." Jerry explained.

"For me?" Naruto gasped.

"Jerry do you honestly think Naruto can fly something like this?" Sakura complained.

"Well Sakura he has been able to drive racecars." Hinata put in.

"Wait a minute," Naruto started, "Is this the reason why you've been inviting me here to just play those fighter pilot games with no strings attached Jerry?"

"Yes, it was actually to prepare you for this situation." Jerry explained.

"So there was a hidden agenda behind it after all." Naruto realized.

"Ahem. Anyway you'll find all you need on the ship. Now I suggest you hurry along you are to depart in ten minutes." Jerry ordered.

"We're on it, Jerry." Sam said as they were WOOHPED out of Jerry's office.

Hours later, Naruto was steering the Sky Fox while he had some clones be the navigator, and the cannon shooter, and engine checker. The girls were sitting in their seats looking out the windows while Fido was walking around, "We're right over Rome now." The Naruto said who was navigating.

"Wow." The girls gasped as they looked down on Rome.

"It's incredible." Sam gasped.

"I know this place is huge." Naruto added as he looked down through his monitor.

"**You know I've been here before during the times the gladiators used to exist. The events they partook in were phenomenal, especially the feeding of humans to the lions."** Kyubi chuckled.

The navigations Naruto gasped as he looked at the radar, "Guys something's coming right up on us!"

The real Naruto engaged a monitor to display what was going on outside, and they saw a huge flying aircraft carrier that looked like it was combined with a pirate ship with masts and sails with the image of a Shark head wearing a pirate's hat, an eyepatch, and had a sword in it's mouth.

"That's our target!" Sakura said.

"Hang on girls, I'm going to try and throw them off our trail!" Naruto called as he maneuvered away from the ship, but the aircraft carrier started firing missiles for the Sky Fox.

"Incoming missiles!" One Naruto clone called and Fido played a track of a woman screaming in terror.

"Fido, quit panicking!" Naruto shouted as he tried steering through the missiles.

Suddenly one missile managed to hit the rear of the plane, which sent it jerking around making the two Naruto clones fall out of their seats and dispel, "We've been hit!" Hinata gasped.

"That's not the worse of it!" Ino said pointing out her window seeing numerous cables connected to magnet devices that connected to their ship and started bringing it upward so it was resting underneath the sky pirate's ship.

"This is bad." Sam gasped.

Suddenly a hole blew into the ceiling of their ship, and the sky pirates who were dressed like a collaboration of regular sea pirates along with dressed like fighter pilots landed in the ship, "We'll be taken yer to our captain scurvy dogs." One ordered.

The spies and ninja got ready to fight, until the crew restrained them from behind and even managed to restrain Fido with electronic whips. The sky pirates brought them up to their ship while the spies looked at it, "Wow how pirate-like." Alex said.

"Serves our needs quite well lass," A voice said as the pirate crew made way for their pirate captain who was wearing an Air Force lieutenant's outfit covered by a red pirate coat, and pirate hat with the Saber Sharks insignia on it, and on his left thigh was a pirate sword in it's hilt. "I be Captain Zigfried Von Donis; charmed to meet ya." he said while tipping his hat.

"So you're the leader of this outfit?" Clover frowned.

"Aye the very same Lass, such a shame yer interfered in our lootin. So I'll be letting you all off with an offer…" The captain began, "You can either join in our happy crew as our cabin boy and dancers, or walk the plank to yer doom. The choice is yours."

They pretended to think about the choices but Naruto replied, "We choose neither!" he called as they broke out of the sky pirates restraint and Naruto grabbed a windmill shuriken from his holster and threw it to the pirates restraining Fido and it cut their whips holding him and he was free, "And I am cabin boy to nobody. Not only that you'll pay dearly for what you did to the Sky Fox! Let's go for it girls!" Naruto called as they all got ready.

"Get 'em ya swabs!" Captain Zigfried ordered.

The sky pirates charged in for the attack, while the spies fought back using hand to hand combat skills, with the occasional laser lipstick to slice their pirate weapons. Naruto made it past the pirates to see their captain drawing his sword, "Prepare to meet thy doom bilge rat."

"Have at thee!" Naruto called as he drew his own sword.

So the sky pirate captain and Naruto engaged in a little swordplay all throughout the deck of the ship, "You have some impressive moves there boy, to whom do they call you?" the captain asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; the Hyperactive Knuckleheaded ninja/spy!" Naruto addressed himself, "And don't you forget it!"

"That I won't and I'll be sure to engrave it on yer tombstone boy." Captain Zigfried promised.

"Sorry but dying isn't on my to-do list today," Naruto called as he fought back matching the captain's sword skill with his own. When Naruto gained some distance he conjured three Kage Bunshins, "You guys take the girls back to the ship and get out of here."

"What about you?" one of the clones asked.

"I'll be right behind you, now go!" Naruto ordered.

So the three clones took the girls back to the ship, where they managed to break it free and flew off, "You be pretty stupid lad for sticking around on your own." The captain said.

"Actually captain I was sticking around so I can watch as your ship goes down." Naruto replied.

"What're ya saying boy?" The captain was confused.

"I'm saying that you and your crew better abandon ship after what I'm about to do." Naruto smirked as he struck his sword into the floor of the deck and channeled Kyubi chakra through the blade which extended in length that pierced the bottom of the ship.

"What're ya doing boy?" the captain was outraged.

"Bringing this ship down." Naruto smirked as he ran in a straight line through the ship until he reached the front of it and split the ship in two.

"No!" The captain cried.

"Sorry captain, but abandon ship." Naruto said as he jumped from the ship and was falling without a care in the world until Fido was gliding down and caught Naruto on his back and flew back for the ship.

Back on the Saber Sharks ship, the captain and his crew were abandoning ship with parachutes to help them land, and their ship crashed near the Roman Coliseum. And waiting for the sky pirates down below were WOOHP agents that were apprehending them, and returning all the stolen goods that were stowed away on their ship to their rightful shops, owners, etc. When Naruto landed their ship, they got out and met up with Jerry, "Well done spies. The captain and his crew won't be doing anymore looting from now on."

"Good Jerry, and now guys me and Sam have a date that's long overdue." Naruto said as he took Sam's hand and they walked off.

So throughout the day, Naruto and Sam had toured all around Rome visiting famous landmarks such as the Coliseum, the Monument to Vittorio Emanuele II, the Piazza della Repubblica, the Castel Sant' Angelo, the Trevi Fountain, and St. Peter's Basilica. When nighttime came Naruto and Sam were at the top of the Spanish Steps looking out into the distance, "This is beautiful." Sam said.

"I'll say," Naruto agreed. "By the way Sam, I saw the picture."

"What, what're you talking about?" Sam gasped while blushing.

"Captain Huggles and you sleeping." He referred to her sleeping with the teddy bear.

"That Clover! Ooh when I get my hands on her!" Sam said in anger, until Naruto hushed her.

"Forget about Clover, you can plot revenge on her some other time. For now let's just enjoy the scene." Naruto said as he gazed into her eyes as she does into his. They hesitated for a minute until finally their lips met, and they held onto each other close savoring the moment wishing it could last forever.

**(And that's the chapter. Last time I made Rin an Inuzuka because we didn't know her last name or if she was alive at all. Well in this I'm still keeping her alive but changing her name and her fate. But for Tobi he remains the same as I had him in the last version.)**


	18. Karate Schooled

**(Welcome back guys.)**

One day by a race track in Beverly Hills, the spy girls and kunoichi were watching Naruto driving the Uzumaki Mach 5 around the track, with numerous other drivers and he crossed the finish line first which resulted in the girls cheering wildly for him, "And Naruto Uzumaki aka Overdrive has won the match!" an announcer called.

Naruto exited the car and suddenly found himself swarmed by Sam, Clover, and Alex who were kissing his face like crazy while Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were embracing him from both sides and behind, 'I've waited so long for this.' Naruto thought enjoying his treatment.

The very next day at Bev High in the newspaper club, Hinata was helping Sakura and Ino with the gossip page, while Sam was working the entertainment page. Naruto was at his computer going over a final draft for the final print. Mandy who was coming in carrying a tray of lattes for them was frowning, "Ah Mandy you got my latte, took you long enough," Naruto started, "If it's cold you might as well send it back."

"Same said for ours." Sakura added.

Mandy frowned, but smirked knowing she could get even with them and she walked forward and stepped on her own foot purposely, "Oh I tripped!" she called and let the lattes fly off the tray landing on the girls and Naruto.

"Ugh my hair!" Sakura cried.

"My clothes." Clover cried.

"Nice look losers!" Mandy chuckled obnoxiously as she walked off.

Naruto frowned at her leaving knowing that she's asking for it, and would be happy to oblige. After school was over, Mandy was walking down the stairs of the entry way until mud started pouring down on her head covering her, "Ugh, mud!" she shouted until she looked up seeing no one on the ledge above her but knew someone had to do it and vowed to find out.

As it turned out Naruto was on the ledge, only he was using camouflage wallpaper to keep himself from being detected, "She makes it so easy it's funny." He chuckled to himself.

An hour later the girls and Naruto were at Kushina's penthouse working on their Taijutsu skills. Hinata was about the only one of the three rookie kunoichi who was better than the rest due to the style of her clan's fighting ability. Ino and Sakura were going at it as well both on equal terms. The three super spies were going at it with each other in a three-way fight, while Naruto was sparing against a clone of himself, "I got to say girls this is a great way of practicing taijutsu. I mean I never knew training with weights were so effective." Naruto said as he defeated his clone.

"Neither did we." Sam replied as she and the girls continued sparing.

Watching from another room was Kushina including the mothers of the super spies Gabby, Stella, and Carmen who were playing a game of cards, "Well ladies what do you think of him?" Kushina asked the mothers.

"Well Naruto seems nice enough." Stella started.

"I know, despite some of his lack of manners he does look like a kind young boy." Gabby added.

"And our girls seem to like him a lot." Carmen finished.

"Well he gets his fathers looks." Kushina joked.

"But come to think of it he acts a lot like you do Kushina." Stella seemed to notice.

Kushina chuckled nervously, "Really I hadn't noticed."

"While I find the idea of all our daughters marrying one boy to be completely ridiculous, it does sound serious for your husband's as well as your own clan, Kushina." Stella admitted.

"Thanks girls, I knew you'd see reason. And think of the grandchildren we could get out of it." Kushina said with a smirk and the mothers huddled together giggling madly.

Naruto who had finished his training exercise, was watching from a creek in the doorway looking freaked out, "Mom's scare me."

"I know exactly what you mean." Clover nodded.

"Ditto." Alex agreed.

Suddenly a vent in the floor opened up and sucked Naruto and the girls inside as they screamed. The mothers entered and looked around seeing no sign of them, "Jerry." They all replied.

The spies were sliding down the tunnel and landed in Jerry's office, "Good afternoon spies, how goes things?"

"Can't we have a break Jerry? We just got done with Taijutsu lessons." Alex whined.

"Sorry Alex, but your Taijutsu skills will be needed for this mission." Jerry explained.

"Really, how so?" Sakura asked.

"Well your mission is to capture this man." Jerry explained as an image of an adult man with jade green colored hair and a small goatee on his chin appeared, "This is Jaden O'Brien; a man who's been accused of multiple robberies of artifacts to gems that are all colored jade, unfortunately no one can ever pin anything on him from lack of evidence."

"Obsession much?" Ino asked.

"I know, sure jade's a good shade of green, but he'd choose that over rubies?" Clover asked.

"So how can we stop him?" Naruto asked.

"And what does our Taijutsu skills have anything to do about it?" Sakura asked.

"Fortunately for all of you Jaden is sponsoring his traditional yearly martial arts tournament at his private estate in San Francisco for all challengers." Jerry explained.

"Martial arts tournament?" Naruto gasped.

"Perfect we'll be going undercover as contestant's right?" Sam asked.

"Exactly." Jerry answered.

"It's perfect." Hinata admitted.

"Exactly, I've already forwarded the gadgets to Naruto's vehicle, so best be off spies." Jerry said as they were re-WOOHPED.

Hours later, Naruto was driving the Uzumaki Mach 5 that was converted into a regular car form. They parked right outside a private estate that was the location, "So this is it huh?" Clover asked.

"Yup, this is the place." Sam confirmed.

"Look." Hinata pointed to a line of martial arts fighters signing a form.

"That must be where to register." Ino noted.

"Have time before you go?" a voice asked and they turned to see Max leaning against a tree.

"Max?" Naruto asked.

"Hope I'm not intruding, but I just had to see you all off," Max started, "You know I've been watching your Taijutsu training during your regular time outside your dream training of course, and I have to say I am very impressed."

"Thanks." Alex thanked him.

"And I want you all to be careful for whatever challenges you will face." Max explained.

"We appreciate the words Max, and we won't let you down." Sam said.

"Well then good luck." Max said as he jumped into a bush and just vanished into thin air like always.

"Come on girls, let's go." Naruto said as they signed in.

Soon enough all seven of them were sitting in a dojo area, until Jaden the man himself approached a podium and spoke into a mike, "Welcome Kung-Fu masters alike to my annual Martial Arts tournament." Jaden declared and all the contestants cheered.

"Makes an opening gotta give him that." Alex whispered among the others.

"Ok since this is like a tournament the first of us who manages to win their match faster gets to scope out this place and look for clues." Sam whispered to everyone who nodded.

Soon it was divided up into a thirty-two contestant tournament, with the spies making up seven out of the thirty two contestants. Soon each of them were going up against an opponent. Naruto was facing off against one opponent who used nunchaku weaponry while fighting, but Naruto made quick of the match having been the superior fighter that learned stuff no one else could have been taught. He quickly made a shadow clone of himself while no one was looking and used it as a stand in while he scoped out the building. He stumbled upon a hidden room behind a book case and when he entered he saw a whole room filled with stolen objects colored jade, "Wow, now this is some jade stock," Naruto said to himself, "I better get back to the others," He said and hurried back to the stadium where he dispelled his clone and took in all the knowledge it gathered while it was standing in, "Girls, how'd it go?" he asked them.

"Well it stinks for me because I lost." Clover whined.

"So did I." Ino added.

"Well good, I found the stash of jade in the back of the room." Naruto explained.

"Good work Naruto, now we can expose him." Sam smiled.

"Let's go." Alex said as they were about to head to the back until Jaden approached.

"Leaving so soon, if you leave now you automatically forfeit your match." He warned them.

Naruto frowned, "It's over Jaden I know what you're hiding."

"Whatever do you mean boy?" Jaden asked Naruto as the blonde summoned his sword and fired a red shockwave of chakra at the wall, exposing all of the stolen jade.

"You are a thief and a liar Jaden O'Brien." Sam accused.

"Uh well I uh." Jaden tried to find an excuse until he was confronted by all the martial artist challengers.

"You lied to us." One said.

"I detest liars." Another one said.

"What's say we show him some of our killer moves?" another one asked.

Jaden frowned and clicked a switch on the wall that opened up revealing martial arts guards, "Get them!" he ordered and they got ready.

"Charge!" Naruto called as he and the girls led the challengers on the attack.

Sam, Clover, and Alex were performing killer martial arts moves from punches to kicks against the guards that were falling down one after another. Hinata was using her Byakugan locating all the weak points on the guards and used her gentle fist art to disable their movements. Sakura used her fists to pound any guard that came at her into the wall, which started scaring some of the other guys who've never seen a girl fight as rough as she did. Ino was using basic hand to hand combat against any guard who came at her which was making a real impression on the other challengers. Naruto was using his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to take on a whole mob of guards, until none was left. They all turned their attention towards Jaden who was left defenseless, "Well the victory belongs to all of you. Thank you for participating in my tournament, now I must go!" Jaden turned to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto frowned as he turned himself into a windmill shuriken and was thrown by his clone which passed Jaden and the shuriken transformed back to Naruto.

"You're my last opponent Jaden, and I win!" Naruto called as he slugged Jaden right in the face knocking him down on the floor along with him getting a black eye.

The challengers applauded Naruto for a good final blow, and he smiled back knowing he made an impression. Soon enough WOOHP Agents were taking Jaden into custody and were ready to return all of the stolen jade to their rightful owners, "Well today sure was quite a work out." Alex said.

"I'll say." Sakura agreed.

"Hey you guys," One of the challengers said who was a muscle bound guy wearing leather pants, and a leather jacket, "You kids fight pretty darn well for a bunch of high schoolers."

"Thank you." Hinata thanked him.

"Especially you there Naruto, you got some punch," The guy said patting Naruto on the back, "Hey if you guys are interested in sparing for fun come find me at my gym." He said giving them a card labeled, 'Kazz's Fitness Gym'.

"Thanks Kazz, we'll keep it in mind." Naruto said as they left.

Later on back at the Uzumaki penthouse, Naruto and the girls were back to working out until Max popped out from the closet, "Ugh I knew I took a bad detour."

"Max?" they asked.

"Hello spies, I just came by to tell you your skills were admirable in both your matches and against the guards." Max commended them.

"You saw all that?" Ino gasped.

"I've got eyes all around the world you know." Max reminds them that he is a watcher.

"Of course." Naruto chuckled.

"Taijutsu has been completed now you shall soon be working on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, so I'll see you all until then." Max said before going back into the closet and closed it.

Clover opened it revealing he was gone, "Man that's cool."

Suddenly Sam's mom Gabby entered, "Sam, Naruto can I talk with both of you?"

"Yes mom." Sam said while Naruto looked nervous.

Soon the two teens met with Sam's mom in the kitchen, "First off I want to congratulate on how well you did on your mission."

"Thanks mom." Sam said.

"Yeah thanks." Naruto added.

"Now I want to talk about your relationship," Gabby began, Naruto and Sam paled up not wanting to know how this will go, "I've noticed my Sammy really loves you Naruto, and do you return her love?"

"Your daughter Sam deserves all the love that can fill the ocean," Naruto replied, "And I'll be the one to give her that kind of love."

Gabby smiled at his words, "Your mother was right about you being a sweet boy."

"She said that?" Naruto blushed.

"Yes, she also said you were determined, strong, caring, and always willing to look after others." Gabby explained.

"Well I do have a reputation." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"And it's a good one, and I would be honored to have you date my Sam," Gabby said as she hugged Naruto and he blushed, "Look after my daughter for me." She said and kissed the young boy's cheek and his blush deepened.

"All right mom, we better get back to training." Sam said as she took Naruto off, but was glad that her mom approved of him.

**(Chapter in the books.)**


	19. Spy Round up

**(Here's my next chapter.)**

One afternoon at WOOHP HQ, Naruto and the kunoichi were walking down a hall of other WOOHP agents, along with Kushina, Rin, Sam, Clover, Alex, and their mothers were watching with the spies mom's trying to keep Kushina from bawling up a storm.

While the ninja walk Naruto whispered to the girls, "The last week has been torture from this spy exam, my bones are still aching."

"Well at least we're now super spies like the girls." Sakura whispered back.

"Yes, we're all equal in rank now." Hinata added as they reached Jerry.

"Welcome WOOHP agents one and all. Today marks the occasion four of our newest recruits are finally qualified to become super spies," Jerry announced, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka. I'm pleased to welcome you four to the rank of super spies, congratulations." He said placing a medal on each of them.

"Thank you Jerry." The four bowed their heads.

"Carry on." Jerry smiled as they saluted their boss.

That night at the Uzumaki penthouse, Naruto was in his room hanging up his medal, "Not bad at all." He smirked before he went to sleep.

The next day Naruto was asked by his mother to do some grocery shopping. Soon he came out of the super market carrying three bags of groceries, 'There, that should take care of Mom's list.' Naruto thought. Just as he got to the UM5 he saw a crowd of boys waiting for him.

"We was wondering when you was gonna show up, Uzumaki." One of them said.

"Something I can do for you gents?" asked Naruto setting his bags down someplace safe.

"Yes. You see each one of us has dated Clover in the past. But ever since you showed up she has been hanging around you all through the school day. She even has a picture you on her locker door and kisses it each time she opens it!" the leader of the gang said.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle to himself hearing that Clover does that, "I was wondering when I would meet up with the ex-boyfriend brigade. You fellas kept me waiting quite a spell." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Don't brush us off like that pipsqueak! We're gonna trash you and then Clover will be ours again!" said the leader.

"Pipsqueak?" Naruto asked feeling insulted about his height still not as tall as the others but better than he was before, "You boys act like she's a prize. She's not. Who she dates is her business, not yours." Naruto replied.

"Don't confuse us shrimp! You're in for a world of pain and there's nothing you can do or say about it!" The leader said as he and his gang inched closer.

"Guys look. 1: I have ice cream in my bags which will melt if I spend too much time talking to you. And 2: I outclass you when it comes to fighting so if you fellas want to ride this train, you better have a good hospital plan." Naruto said making the gang laugh at him.

"Ha! Nice bluff! Get him boys!" the leader ordered making one of the boys throw a punch at Naruto which he caught.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Naruto said putting his attacker in a judo throw. The gang all rushed up on him just as Clover arrived to the market before she turned and saw what was going on.

'OH NO! My ex-boyfriends! Naruto's gonna be hurt!' she thought while rushing over to help.

"Take this punk!" one of the bullies said while trying to get Naruto with a left jab, which he dodged with little difficulty.

"Sorry. My doctor said that was bad for me." Naruto joked as he gave that attacker a black eye. One by one the army was beaten down until the leader was all that's left.

"Not bad kid, but let's see how you deal with this!" the leader said taking out a pocketknife to slash at Naruto, which he dodged but got a tear on his red shirt.

Naruto frowned looking at the punk with feral eyes, almost like he was showing him Kyubi's face, "You just made a big mistake pal! Clover picked this out for me and you had to ruin it! I take pride in taking care whatever I'm given because I never had these things growing up. Time to rev it up!" Naruto declared striking back. When it was over the leader looked like he had been though a trash compacter.

"Medic!" the leader groaned before falling down on his back.

"NARUTO!" Clover cried before she ran up and glomped him.

"Oh hi, Clover. Did the girls pick you for supply duty?" Naruto asked like nothing has happened as Clover checked for any signs of damage.

"You were almost killed and you're asking me about that?" Clover asked in shock.

"Oh come on Clover this was only a light workout. I haven't worked up a sweat. Heck they didn't even force me to take off my weights." Naruto chuckled.

"I know I just worry. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I love you so much!" Clover sobbed as she glomped Naruto again.

"I love you too, Clover. Please stop crying. Your face is too beautiful for tears," Naruto soothed while hugging her back. The gang got up while they watched the whole thing before seeing a sign in Naruto's left hand that says "SCRAM JERKS IF YOU DON'T WANT A ROUND 2!"

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" One of the boys said before the gang picked up their leader and ran like chickens.

Naruto smirked, "It's a talent." Clover just held onto him.

Soon enough back at the Uzumaki penthouse, music could be heard, inside Sam, Clover, Naruto, and Sakura on guitars, Alex on the Drums, and Hinata and Ino on Keyboards. Naruto was up front rocking it out while the other continued playing, "Initiate special affects." Naruto ordered.

"Initiating." Sam replied as she concentrated a hand sign in the middle of a guitar riff, and an illusion of sparklers started sparking all around.

"This is great guys the talent show at school is going to be the highlight of the year with us." Clover said in excitement.

"No one else can stand a chance with us as the competition." Sakura added as they laughed.

Meanwhile waiting outside looking through a window was Mandy who was frowning, "Those losers think they're going to best me and my ballet skills, well they got another thing coming," She said to herself, "All I have to do is get in, sabotage their instruments, and we'll see who'll be taking home the prize at the talent show," She laughed obnoxiously to herself. Mandy got in through the window and was able to make past some of the traps set up having learned from her last experience in the penthouse, "Hah they didn't get me this time," she said feeling proud, until she stepped on a black tile on the floor that activated causing numerous kunai with ropes attached to them to launch at her and they ended up binding her in the ropes they were carrying, leaving her wrapped up like a present, "Not again!" Mandy shouted.

Kushina then came out having been the one who set that trap up, "You know Mandy you're like your mother in every way, including cockiness."

"You know my mother?" Mandy gasped.

"Oh yes Phoebe and I go way back, and let's just say after I was done with her she classified me as a threat to all." Kushina joked.

"Enough jokes, and release me!" Mandy demanded.

"All right." Kushina joked pulling on a faucet sink designed as a lever that opened a trapdoor below Mandy. She fell right through and was back outside with her body still tied up.

"They'll pay for this!" she vowed slinking like a worm away from the penthouse.

Back inside the spies took a break and were having pizza by a table while sitting on rotating chairs until Kushina walked in, "Hey mom we heard screaming, something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing sweetie, Mandy just tried to break in again, but she fell for one of my traps," Kushina giggled, "And I got it all on tape." She held up a video.

"A definite must watch." Clover chuckled with a smirk.

"Why was she trying to sneak in this time?" Hinata asked.

"Probably to sabotage our chances in winning the talent show." Sam believed.

"Well she isn't sabotaging anything on our watch." Ino replied.

"That's for sure." Naruto replied.

"I mean there's no way she can sabotage Genjutsu you know?" Alex asked.

"Well you're all lucky I suck at Genjutsu." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Naruto, what you lack in Genjutsu you make up in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Kushina replied.

Suddenly the stools the spies were sitting on sunk into holes in the floor taking them with, "Jerry better have a good reason for this we need to rehearse!" Clover called to the others as they landed in Jerry's office.

"Afternoon super spies, how's your day?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry can't this wait? We have a talent show to practice for." Sam explained.

"Sorry Sam, but it'll have to be put on hold." Jerry explained.

"So what's the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Well we've been receiving reports in Texas that a cattle ranch owner's entire herd got swiped." Jerry explained.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so, in fact there have been more cattle abductions as well, but no one has been able to find the culprits." Jerry explained.

"Well looks like we'll be going undercover." Alex said.

"Exactly, find the culprits and see if the cattle haven't been harmed. Gadgets have already been forwarded to Naruto's car," Jerry explains, "Good luck Super Spies." He said throwing the switch and they were Re-WOOHPED.

Hours later out in a field of Texas where a herd of cattle were, the spies and Fido were waiting by Naruto's car, "So what're we suppose to be doing?" Ino asked.

"We need to keep an eye on this herd. If the poachers strike we can follow them to wherever they go." Sam explained.

"And I got a good gadget on my car to help us," Naruto said putting the car top up before going to a switchboard that had the image of a car. He turned a knob until it stopped at the symbol of a cow and suddenly the car took on the appearance of an actual cow with the spies and Fido inside, "I love cloaking devices."

"Perfect, when the poachers come, we'll use the car as a Trojan Horse." Sam explained.

"Don't you mean Trojan Cow Sammie?" Alex asked.

"That to. Anyway they'll take the bait and we'll find out what happened to all the cattle." Sam explained.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Ino asked.

"Who knows?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

It was nighttime out in the field where the cattle were, and inside the car Naruto and the girls were asleep from waiting so long. Suddenly Fido's ears perked up and he woke up growling which woke the spies up as well, "What is it Fido?" Naruto asked.

"Something's coming." Fido barked.

They look up ahead seeing a mobile fortress which looked like a giant submarine on treads heading right for the field, "This might be it guys, so let's keep calm," Naruto said as they stood their ground inside the disguised car. The fortress approached and the back opened up revealing a ramp. Running down from it were three cowboy dressed guards riding horses which started herding all the cattle up the ramp into the ship, "All right we're going in." Naruto whispered as he drove slowly with the cattle up the ramp. When all the cattle were in the three guards got back in and the ramp closed and headed off.

Inside the base the cattle were herded in a pen and it was locked, "Hey boss we got us another good hall." One guard called to the side.

Coming up was a big guy with red hair, a moustache, and a golden tooth, along with wearing a white ten gallon hat, a bolo tie, large jeans with a big golden belt buckle of a bull skull, along with a black shirt, and a red short sleeved shirt over it, black cowboy boots with golden spurs, "Marvelous," He speaks with a western accent, "These beauties will make fine subjects for my Slaughter House buffet." He laughed.

Inside the car the spies looked distraught, "A slaughter house buffet?" Clover asked looking ready to gag.

"I'm going to be sick." Sakura said almost turning green.

"Those poor cows." Hinata gasped.

"I know." Alex agreed.

"Keep it together guys we have to wait until it's clear." Sam reminded them.

Twenty minutes later the coast was clear, save for the security cameras, "Ok let's fry that camera." Ino said taking out her X-Powder and pointed it in the direction of the security camera. The X-powder fed a glitch in the camera's programming disabling it.

At the security room, the guard patrolling it, "Oh great!" he tried to fix it.

"We'll have to work fast to get these cows out of here." Sakura instructed.

"I'll lead them out." Fido said as he acted like a herding dog chasing the cows out of the pen.

"Now for a little something to buy us some time." Alex said as she concentrated while forming a hand sign and an illusion of cattle appeared in the pen making it seem like they never left.

When the guard fixed the glitch he saw the cows were still there and sighed knowing that no one got them, or so he thought. Fido was leading the cattle to where the ramp folded out where Hinata opened the back up releasing the ramp and the cattle were racing down back into the field, "Mission accomplished." Sakura smiled.

"Now let's deal with the big boss." Naruto said as they turned but found the big guy himself and his cowboy guards ready.

"You talking to me partner?" the guy asked.

"All right bud, who're you and why're you doing this?" Ino demanded.

"Well little missy my name's Texas Pete or Tex for short," The guy introduced himself, "And I'm gathering me up herds of cattle for my dream buffet. The customers get to pick out their own cow they want to eat, and we kill em right in front of them." He chuckled while the spies looked at him wide eyed.

"You're a psycho!" Ino shouted.

"To the extreme!" Sakura added.

"Well sorry yall feel that way, but now that you lost me a good herd of cattle I'm gonna have ta terminate ya, get 'em boys!" Tex ordered and his cowboy guards went on the attack.

The guards attacked using lassos and boomerang horse shoes, while the girls dodged their blows and used laser lipstick to cut the length of their lassos. One guard grabbed a spare lasso and spotted Hinata, "Gotcha now cutie!" he lassoed Hinata, but it goes through her, "What in tarnation it's a fake!" he called until he saw Hinata run at him from behind, using the gentle fist to strike a pressure point knocking him down.

Clover was fighting against two guards, until an idea came to mind, "So your boss likes cattle does he? Well here's some for ya!" she formed a hand sign and created a genjutsu of wild cattle racing for them. The two guards panicked thinking it was real and started running only to be tripped by Fido.

Alex and Sakura were fighting against three guards all the way into another room where dozens of herds of cattle were being held, "Wow, it's like a private cow zoo." Alex said but continued fighting against one of the guards, until she performed an upward kick to his jaw, and spun kicked the side of his head knocking him out cold.

Sakura was avoiding the horseshoes being thrown at her, until she grabbed two kunai with paper bombs attached to them and threw them to the ceiling above the guards which resulted in a cave in right on top of the two, "Cha!" Sakura called.

Back in the main room, Sam and Naruto were busy tangling with Tex, who was using two lassos to try and catch the two, but was proving unsuccessful. Naruto spotted a horseshoe on the floor and grabbed it, "You're a menace to all cows!" he shouted throwing the horseshoe like a boomerang and nailed Tex right in the mouth.

"Gah!" He groaned as his mouth started to bleed, "You're mine partner!" he charged at Naruto like a speeding bull, until Naruto dropped backwards on his back and got his legs on Tex's chest and used his legs to catapult the Texan over him and down the ramp and onto the field.

"Hinata close the ramp!" Sam called and Hinata closed it up.

Outside, Tex got up and saw he was face to face with the cattle and they all started running right over him much to his dismay. A few minutes later, Tex who had muddy hoof marks on his body and his men were being taken away by WOOHP agents, "Well glad that worked out well." Clover began.

"Yeah Jerry said WOOHP will make sure all the cattle on board will be returned to their rightful owners." Alex said feeling glad for the cows.

"Yup, and another good thing that came out of this was I got a prize." Naruto said holding up something gold.

"Is that?" Sakura gasped.

"Yup, Tex's gold tooth. It must've got knocked out of his mouth when I threw the horseshoe at him." Naruto explained.

"Well come on everyone we got to get back home and practice our music like crazy." Clover declared and they all agreed.

While onboard a WOOHP chopper, Tex felt inside his mouth with his tongue and realized his gold tooth was gone, "NOOOOOOO!" he wailed.

The next morning at Naruto's penthouse, the guys were rocking out with their music, until they decided to take five and just in time for Clover's mom Stella to walk in, "Clover Naruto I want to talk to the both of you."

"Uh ok." Clover said as the two walked into the kitchen and sat before Clover's mom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"I heard from Jerry you Naruto had a run in with my daughter's ex's." Stella replied.

Clover was shocked, "What, but how did Jerry know that?"

"Does he have me micro chipped or something?" Naruto asked looking at himself.

"No he's watched you through the security cameras on the cities lamp posts, just to make sure you don't get into trouble," Stella explained. Naruto sighed as well Clover as Stella continued, "He showed me the video on how you defeated them one after another, and how you stood up for her while they thought of her as a prize to be won. I like that in a boy for my daughter." She smiled.

Naruto looked at her, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you've truly one my trust Naruto Uzumaki." Stella said as she pecked the boy on the cheek and he blushed.

The next night at Bev High, was the talent show. Mandy was on stage performing in a ballerina tutu, while doing ballet like a pro. While behind the curtain the guys watched, "Mandy's sure got the crowd's attention." Hinata said feeling down.

"Don't feel discouraged Hinata, that's exactly how she wants us to feel." Naruto comforted her.

"Right we go out there and do our best." Sam adds as Mandy finished.

Arnold Jackson who was acting as the host applauded, "Thank you Mandy, and now folks we have one final act tonight, here to lift our spirits with their music of rock I give you Sam, Clover, Alex, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino; aka Spy 7!" he called.

The curtains opened up with the girls and Naruto with their respected instruments ready with Naruto up front, "Evening Bev High, you ready for it?" he called and the crowd cheers, "Hit it!" They started rocking out with Sam singing and soon the other girls took verses. During the music the girls managed to use their genjutsu to make it seem like it was raining sparklers and such which really got the fans cheering.

When they finished the crowds jumped out of their seats applauding for their performance while Arnold walked on stage, "Well judging from the amount of applause and cheers folks it's a landslide victory for Spy 7!" Arnold announced and the group held up their trophy.

Mandy fuming with rage stormed off with her mother, until they got outside, "I can't believe you lost to a bunch of wannabes Mandy." Her mother Phoebe lectured her.

"Oh Phoebe you never change do you?" a voice asked and the mother daughter turned to see Kushina leaning against a railing.

"Kushina Uzumaki, we meet again." Phoebe frowned.

"Yup, we have good times Phoebe like this one." Kushina said pulling on a rope and suddenly a huge bucket of pickle juice poured on the mother and daughter staining their outfits and making them reek of pickle juice. When they looked ahead fuming with rage Kushina was already gone.

"Kushina!" Phoebe called in anger.

**(There you have it for now.)**


	20. Doctor's Return

**(Welcome back my friends.)**

One day in a student driver's automobile courtesy of Jerry, Naruto was in the passenger seat trying to help Alex with her driving, "So how did I do Naruto?" Alex asked as she pulled up in front of a diner for lunch.

"Well I think you pretty much have it down." Naruto said looking at the damage less road.

"I did have you for a teacher after all." Alex replied.

"I'll remember that once I make Jonin." Naruto said opening the door for Alex so she can go in first.

"Naruto! Alex! What a surprise!" Kushina said from behind the counter as they came in.

"Your mom works here?" Alex asked.

"More like she owns the place." Naruto corrected which made Alex look at him in surprise.

"SAY WHAT?" she screamed.

"I always had a talent for cooking. Minato always ate from my kitchen before we even married," Kushina explained, "When I joined WOOHP I made Jerry a thank you dinner. When he finished it he asked me if I ever thought of going into business with my gift. When I told him no he said I should and he'll help me set it up. So that's how this diner came to be. It's part of a chain I have throughout the US and Japan. We're going worldwide next week." Kushina finished making Alex faint.

"Jeez! Overkill much mom?" Naruto asked going over to his girlfriend.

"You do realize you're starting to talk like Clover don't you think son?" Kushina asked making Naruto blush.

"Yeah I guess we're starting to rub off on each other." Naruto said giving Alex a kiss to wake her up.

"Mmm! What happened?" Alex asked dazed from the kiss.

"Info overload." Naruto answered while helping her up.

"Wait till the others hear about this. They'll flip." Alex said making him sweatdrop.

"HEY YOU!" a biker shouted as he and some others came up to them.

"You taking to me?" Alex asked confused.

"You crashed on our bikes 6 months ago!" another biker said.

"Oh sorry about that that." Alex said sheepishly.

"Yeah well our bankrolls are now empty thanks to the insurance bills so we need something that can fill them up again. That medallion around your neck is bound to fetch a hefty price so we'll take that!" the leader said before he was blocked by Naruto.

"Look punks she said she was sorry so let's let bygones be bygones. There's no need to be testy." he said.

"Out of our way shrimp this doesn't concern you!" said the leader making the ninja's eyebrow twitch.

"Oh it does, and for two reasons. 1. This is my moms place so I don't want you tearing it up. And 2. That girl is one of my loved ones so when you hurt her, you hurt me." Naruto declared making Alex blush.

"Is that how it is? All right pipsqueak you'll be first." The leader said making his gang surround him.

"Only fair to warn you, I'm way better then you when it comes to fighting so if I was you, I'd leave right now." Naruto said making the gang laugh at him.

"Hey guys. This pipsqueak's a comic!" One of the bikers joked.

"Call me that one more time." Naruto said on the verge of losing it.

"Pip-OW!" the biker cried who now had a broken arm courtesy of Naruto who dashed at him twisting his arm.

"GET HIM GUYS!" The leader called making the gang attack but Naruto clobbered each and every one of them.

"So not the buzz." Naruto said clapping his hands clean.

"Let's see how you handle this runt!" the leader said trying to strike Naruto with a baseball bat, but he couldn't and Naruto soon had him in a sleeper hold.

"Now tell her you're sorry, quickly while you're still awake!" Naruto warned him. The leader gulped and apologized which got Naruto to toss him to the ground.

"You're lucky my son got to you before I did. I would've killed you in a split second!" Kushina said standing over the leader while glaring at him.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The leader shivered.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY DINER AND DON'T COME BACK!" Kushina screamed making the gang run out like chickens.

'Note to self: Don't ever get on her bad side.' One of the customers thought in terror.

"Now then, who ordered the apple pie again?" Kushina asked in a cheery tone again, making everyone face fault.

Soon Naruto and Alex were driving back to the penthouse and saw two more cars were between an open space, "Ok Alex this is it, parallel parking." Naruto instructed.

Alex gulped as she focused as she drove to a single parking spot on a block with two cars in front and back. She then pulled into it and parked it perfectly, "How'd I do?" Alex gasped as she looked at her parking form.

"Alex you did it, it's perfect!" Naruto cheered as he looked seeing she didn't scratch one of the cars or parked crooked.

"I did it!" Alex cheered and glomped Naruto, "I owe it all to you Naruto!"

"Ah geez." Naruto blushed.

As they got out of the car, Carmen; Alex's mom approached, "Congratulations sweetie you finally got your driving down."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of Naruto." Alex smiled and Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I noticed, thank you Naruto, my daughter is so lucky to have a guy like you!" Carmen said pulling on Naruto's cheek.

"Hey-hey watch the face." Naruto said getting her hand off him and the mother and daughter giggle.

The very next day at school, the guys were in the newspaper club room going over numerous stories to put in the paper. Soon Joey came out of his office, "Naruto, Sam, Hinata, Sakura, Clover, Ino, and Alex to my office pronto."

"Coming chief." Naruto said as they entered Joey's office.

"What's up Joey?" Alex asked.

Joey spun to face them in his rotating chair, "I'm glad you asked that Alex, you guys familiar with the hot new movie, 'Confessions of a Teenage Spy Girl'?"

"Do we ever!" Clover and Sam gasped.

"Well I just got wind that it's two top stars 'Camille Lander' and 'Joshua Belton' are in town on interview and I want you to get down to the Niton Theater and cover it." Joey instructed.

"Us interviewing the two newest stars in movie history, al right!" Clover cheered.

"This is incredible." Sakura gasped.

"No kidding." Ino agreed.

"But where exactly is the Niton Theater?" Hinata asked Joey.

"Not to worry Hinata I got a road map for you right here with legit directions." Joey said handing Naruto a map.

"Thanks Joey you're the best." Sam said.

"Naturally," Joey smirked, "Now get to it."

"Right!" they all nodded.

Outside the office, Mandy had been listening from the doorway and was frowning, "How dare that jerk assign this job to them. It should be me doing it," She muttered to herself, until an idea popped into her head, "Well I'll show them." She rushed to a computer and quickly drew up a fake map and printed it out.

As the crew exited Joey's office Mandy spoke up, "Hey you losers, I think someone's messed up your stories printouts."

"What, oh no!" Naruto called as he sat the map down and he and the girls rushed to see if they were ok.

Mandy taking action, grabbed the real map putting it in her purse and putting the fake one in place. Naruto and the girls came back frowning at her, "Nobody messed with our printouts Mandy." Ino said.

"Really I coulda sworn I saw someone, must've been seeing things." She chuckled.

"You need to get your eyes checked." Clover said and they chuckled, while Mandy scowled as they took the fake map and left.

Mandy smirked seeing they took the bait, "Suckers." She said to herself as she headed out for her car.

Twenty minutes later, the gang was in the UM5 driving around Beverly Hills, while Alex was looking at the map, and Naruto noticed they were driving along an area that looked nothing like the kind of place a theater would be, "We've been down this block already." Sakura complained.

"We haven't been down this block yet, those trees look different." Naruto said pointing to a bunch of trees as he drove.

"According to the map we should already be there." Alex said as she looked at the map.

"Let me see that," Sam said taking the map and looked at it and looked shocked, "Guys, we've been duped."

"What?" they asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I'm saying this isn't the real map." Sam explained.

"It's a fake?" Clover gasped.

"Yes, and I got one hunch this is Mandy's doing." Sam frowned.

"Mandy!" Sam and Ino frown while seething.

"So help me when I get my hands on her!" Clover growled imagining Mandy being burned at a bonfire like a witch hunt.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah we don't even know how to find her now." Alex said.

"Don't be too sure gorgeous," Naruto smirked, "I got a plan."

Naruto pulled up a small monitor in his car which showed a beacon on the monitor, "Is that?" Sam gasped.

"Yup, I figured Mandy would do something like this to us, so about a week ago I stuck a homing beacon in her purse to track her locations. Now we'll find her for sure."

"Naruto, all those things I've ever said about you being stupid, I take it all back." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smirked, "Buckle up girls, I'm burning rubber!"

The girls buckled up, and Naruto put the pedal to the medal, as the car takes off following the signal. Meanwhile Mandy was halfway to the theater, "Once I cover this I'll be the one back on the newspaper club, and those losers will be serving me my lattes." She laughed imagining Naruto and the girls dressed as coffee people serving her.

Soon Naruto managed to catch up to Mandy and saw she didn't know they were there yet, "Time to get the map back," Naruto said as he pressed a button on the control console.

A hole opened up on the side of his car and a small robotic hand popped out and reached in through Mandy's open window and snatched the map and quickly gave it to Naruto. "Success." Naruto smirked.

Mandy reached to look at the map and saw it was gone. She went into more shock seeing Naruto driving neck and neck with her, "Hey Mandy, how's it going?" Naruto asked smirking while the other girls were making faces at her.

"What, but how did?" Mandy was beyond the levels of confused.

"Love to hang and chat but we got a movie to cover, later!" Ino waved by as the car took off.

Mandy frowned and drove after them trying to keep up, but when Naruto made a quick turn, she was fast enough to make it and crashed into a fire hydrant damaging the front of her car and found water spurting up form the hydrant and rained down on her soaking her, "Things just possibly can't get any worse!" she moaned. She suddenly heard police sirens and saw a cop already writing out a ticket for her. All she could do was scream in frustration.

Hours later back at the Uzumaki penthouse, Naruto and the girls were celebrating for not only putting Mandy in her place, but for managing to cover an interview with the two stars for their schools paper, "A job well done girls." Naruto said holding up a soda can as do the girls as they clink their drinks together.

"Cheers!" they call and took a sip form their drinks.

"Can you guys believe prom is only two days away?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and the school wants us to perform as our band." Sam added.

"Well at least we still get to dance like the rest of them thank goodness." Clover put in.

"But who's dancing with Naruto first?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry I've worked something up so that we each get a turn and equal amount of time with him." Sam said pulling up a schedule.

The girls study the schedules seeing they each got equal time with Naruto at prom. "Ok I guess this could work." Ino admitted.

"Yes I like it." Hinata added.

"It just might work." Alex agreed.

Sakura and Clover nodded agreeing that the schedule was fair to all of them. Suddenly a picture on the wall opened up revealing a vent that sucked the girls inside and they were on their way to WOOHP. They soon landed in Jerry's office, "Good afternoon spies how goes things?"

"Jerry this better be important." Clover frowned.

"I assure you Clover it is," Jerry started as he pulled up the screen displaying blueprints for a space station, "Your mission is to watch over these plans for a future space station on the moon. However it's being transported to NASA by plane, so you'll have to go undercover to keep a close watch on it so no one steals it."

"No problem." Sam smirked.

"I'm glad you agree, gadgets have been transferred back to the Uzumaki penthouse, good luck spies." Jerry said throwing the switch and the spies are sucked back up.

Sometime over the coast, Naruto and the girls were disguised as guards, and Fido sat by them stood ready to approach the scientists, "Ok guys this is it." Sam said.

"Uh problem, what about Fido? If they see we have a robotic dog they're going to be suspicious." Sakura noticed.

"So then they won't know we have a robotic dog, Fido change!" Naruto ordered.

Fido's body glowed and his appearance transformed into a real life guard dog, "Ain't holographic cloaking grand?" Fido asked.

"Ix-nay on the alk-tay." Clover said.

"Oh right," Fido said before getting into character, "Woof-woof."

"All right let's go." Naruto said as they entered.

They approached two scientists' one male and one female. The male had short brown hair, and blue eyes. The woman had long black hair, tied in a ponytail, and dark eyes beneath a pair of glasses, "Excuse me you call for a set of security guards?" Naruto said maturing his voice up with a voice changer.

"Yes we did, but you all seem a little young to be guards." The male scientist noticed.

"We're uh, junior guards. But while we may be junior only we're still the best to hire." Sam said acting responsible.

"Well they'll have to do," The female scientist said as she greeted them, "Nice to meet you all I'm Dr. Jane and this is my assistant Dr. Zeke."

"Welcome," Dr. Zeke greeted them, "Now we're hoping we can deliver these blueprints to NASA with no trouble."

"With us on patrol, they'll never get it." Alex said confident.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you really think it would be possible to put a space station on the moon?" Ino asked.

"Well it's been one of NASA's many, ambitions to establish an operating base on the moon to monitor all space signals from the source." Dr. Zeke answered.

"And we hope this time our ambitions will succeed." Dr. Jane added.

"Cool." The undercover spies said together.

"Me and Zeke will be up with the pilot, use this to contact us if something goes wrong." Dr. Jane handed them a walkie talkie.

"You can count on us." They salute her as they left.

For an hour they stood guard over the blue prints with nothing happening which was making them all bored out of their minds, "This has to be the most boring mission ever," Naruto sighed as he sat down, "I mean it's been an hour and no one's targeted the plane to nab the blueprints."

"I agree with Naruto." Alex agreed.

"Come on you two, just because someone hasn't attempted yet doesn't mean they won't." Sakura said and suddenly they felt the plane shake a little and something grabbed hold of it.

"You had to say it." Clover scowled at her friend who smiled sheepishly.

Outside the plane, another larger plane with magnets grabbed hold of the plane and about a dozen robotic androids drilled a hole in the roof and dropped in, "We've come for the blueprints." One said holding out a robotic arm.

"Robots?" Ino asked.

"Not just any robots," A voice called as someone slid down a rope joining the robots, "Robots constructed by the greatest mind in the world!" the man showed his face revealing to be Dr. Otis.

"Dr. Otis." They gasped.

Dr. Otis groaned, "Now you've ruined the suspense I was building up! Ugh never mind, anyway I will be taking the blueprints now if you don't mind."

"Like that's going to happen." Naruto frowned as he and the girls transform into the spy suits and Fido returns to his robotic look.

"So busted out of the clink and back to your tricks again?" Ino asked.

"I'll call up Dr. Jane," Alex said going off to the side as the androids and the spies engaged in combat, "Dr. Jane come in, do you copy?"

Up in the pilot's room, Dr. Jane answered her walkie talkie, "What's going on?"

"We got a break in and we might need back up." Alex said in a panic as blaster shots were heard.

"Wait one." She replied signaling to wait a minute as she hurried back.

Naruto summoned five Kage Bunshins to deal with one android who was blasting each of them dispelling one after another, until the real Naruto got behind it and used a laser pen to blast the generator in it shutting it down. Soon Dr. Jane entered the back looking at everyone, "Dr. Jane, thank goodness." Sam sighed.

"You made it." Ino smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Dr. Jane asked until she smirked evilly, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She removed her glasses and undid her ponytail letting her hair flow, and threw off her lab coat to reveal she was wearing a black body suit.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Uh am I missing something here?" Clover asked confused.

"About time you made it, Jane." Dr. Otis grumbled.

"Oh don't give me that, you were a minute late." Jane replied.

"Will somebody please tell me what's happening here?" Naruto asked wanting an explanation for all this confusion.

"All right, Jane's an undercover mercenary who's been spying on NASA's plans for sometime now by order of me." Dr. Otis explained.

"You traitor!" Naruto frowned at Jane as he rushed her, "You're mine!"

Jane who was standing her ground, held up her right arm and sent a red blast of energy from her fist at Naruto who took it head on and flew back onto the floor.

"How'd she do that?" Hinata gasped.

"A little something the old doctor whipped up just for me." Jane explained while holding up her hands showing them red metal cuffs on her wrists that generated energy blasts.

"This is not good." Naruto frowned.

"We can't give in," Sam started, "Come on guys, time to put our ninjutsu training to work."

_Flashback_

_In their dream world, Max was seen standing before the girls and Naruto, "Today we're going to talk about elemental ninjutsu training."_

_"__Elemental Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked._

_"__You know Naruto, like how Sasuke's able to use fire jutsu and Kakashi used that lightning Jutsu Raikiri?" Sakura asked._

_"__Oh you're right." Naruto suddenly remembered._

_"__Well today we're going to find out what types of elemental jutsu works for each of you." Max started._

_"__How're we going to do that?" Alex asked curiously._

_"__With these." Max said holding up slips of paper._

_"__Uh what good will paper do?" Clover asked in confusion._

_"__It is no ordinary paper, Clover. This is a special elemental detecting paper that is used to determine ones type. The paper comes from trees which specially grown with chakra. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. The paper will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, fall apart for Earth and crumple for Lightning."_

_"__Cool." The spy girls said._

_"__So if we display some of our chakra we'll find out what types of Jutsus are suited for us?" Sakura asked._

_"__Precisely." Max nodded._

_"__All right let's check it out!" Naruto said as each of the spies were given a slip of paper._

_They each grasped their paper in their palms supplying a bit of chakra, and soon they opened up their palms to see what type they had._

_Naruto's and Sam's were cut right down the middle perfectly, Clover's was burned, Hinata's was wet, Sakura's fell apart, Ino's and Alex's was crumpled up,__"__Well congratulations Naruto and Sam, both of you have the wind element, Clover has the fire element, Hinata's is water, Sakura has earth, and both Ino and Alex have the lightning affinity." Max deduced._

_"__All right!" the spies cheered._

_"__Knowing what you specialize in is just the first step, now you can focus your training on one particular element," Max continued as he multiplied himself into five using the Kage Bunshin no jutsu due to it being a dream, "Now then, me and my clones shall teach you personally in elemental Jutsus."_

_So each clone worked with them in learning how to use elemental Jutsu of the element that best suited them. And what seemed like hours to the spies in dream world was actually minutes in real time they learned a certain amount of Jutsu pertaining to their chosen affinity._

_End Flashback_

The spies got ready, as Sakura rushed to a robot with chakra gathering into her fist, "Doton; Stone slug jutsu!" she punched the robot right through it causing it to blow.

"Uh-oh." Dr. Otis looked nervous.

Hinata readied her Byakugan eyes and formed hand signs, "Suiton; water palm Jutsu!" she sent blasts of water from her palms at the androids causing their circuits to short out.

Clover formed hand signs and used the trademark fireball jutsu on two of the androids frying them to a crisp. Ino and Alex formed hand signs and lightning swords extended from their wrists, "Raiton; Lightning Sword Jutsu!" they called as they dashed around the androids using the lightning swords made from chakra to slice the androids to pieces.

"Jane, stop them!" Dr. Otis ordered.

"Already ahead of ya doc." Jane said as she sent blasts of energy from her wrists cuffs at the spies who fought back with whatever combat maneuver they could use, until Clover grabbed her laser lip stick and aimed it carefully at a mirror that bounced off it and several android body parts until it was split into two and the blasts fried the cuffs on her wrists "What the?" she gasped unable to use them.

Naruto and Sam started their own hand signs, "Fuuton; Cyclone Jutsu!" they called as their bodies spun around creating two smaller cyclones until they got close together combining into one that moved for Dr. Otis, Jane, and the three remaining androids.

They screamed as they were sent flying out of the hole in the plane, until Fido launched a net upward that caught all of them, "Well guys, this mission has been cleared." Naruto smirked.

Soon enough Dr. Otis and Jane were being taken away by WOOHP agents, "Curse you spies!" Dr. Otis shouted.

"Oh shut up Doc." Jane said as they were taken away.

The spies watched as the two were taken away until the looked to Dr. Zeke, "I had no idea Jane was really an undercover mercenary."

"Don't worry now that she's gone you can continue to get those blueprints to NASA with no problem." Sam smiled.

"Well girls, time to go home." Naruto said as they hitched a ride in a WOOHP jet.

Two days later it was nighttime, and at the Uzumaki penthouse Naruto was slipping into a red tuxedo and black tie. He slicked his hair back and sprayed a bit of cologne on himself, "Perfect." He smiled.

"Naruto we're ready." Clover's voice said.

Naruto turned and to his shock he saw all six girls there in prom dresses. Sam was in a green one, Alex in yellow, Clover in red, Sakura in pink, Ino in violet, and Hinata in lilac, "Girls you look great." Naruto gasped.

"And you look handsome." Alex smiled.

"You all look lovely." Kushina said as she, Rin, and the spies mothers entered the room and started taking pictures of them separately, each with Naruto, and with all of them together.

After escaping the paparazzi mothers Naruto and the girls got into Naruto's ride and drove to Bev High. In the gymnasium that was decorated like a party house, everyone was dancing it out, and like the schedule Sam constructed each of the girls got a chance to dance with Naruto during some songs each had fair time and chances until it was the crowning moment, "Welcome everyone to Bev High's prom crowning ceremony," Arnold the nerd boy addressed everyone, "And this year I'm proud to announce this years Prom Queen is…" he started getting the attention of every girl there was while Mandy was confident it was her until Arnold answered, "Clover!"

"WHAT?" Mandy shrieked and growled.

Clover was brought on stage and was crowned by Arnold and he spoke back into the mike, "And by a landslide vote, the vote for Prom King goes to… Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone cheered while Naruto threw his arms up in victor as he went on stage and was crowned and watched as everyone applauded him. 'So this is what admiration is like.' He thought.

"And for a final treat everyone," Arnold started again, "I'm pleased to announce that the final song of this years prom to be performed by our school's very own Spy 7!"

The crowds cheered as Naruto and the rest of the girls got to their instruments on stage, while Naruto took the mike from Arnold, "Hello Bev High, it's great to be here of all nights and to play for you of all people. Hope you're ready for a goodnight so let's rock!" Naruto called as the crowd cheered as the music started playing with them rocking. After the song the crowd of prom goers erupted in applause as the six girls kissed Naruto all around. Naruto grabbed the mike and announced to all, "Thank you Bev High and goodnight!"

**(And there's the chapter guys. See you next time.)**


	21. Graduation and New Ranks

**(Here's the next installment.)**

Out in one of Beverly Hills race tracks, Naruto was already in the UM5 racing around a track with other drivers on his tail. It was the match to determine the world champion of drivers, "And driver Overdrive is blowing away the competition…" an announcer called as Naruto passed the finish line, "AND HE'S DONE IT! OVERDRIVE IS OUR NEW WORLD CHAMPION!"

In the stands, the crowd was going wild, especially the spy girls and kunoichi. Soon Naruto was standing in front of his car hold the world cup above his head while the paparazzi photographed him. He then got away from all of them to meet up with the girls,

"Naruto you were fantastic!" Alex cheered as she pecked him on the cheek followed by the other girls.

"You showed those other drivers who's in charge." Ino added.

"Naturally." Naruto replied.

"We should go out and celebrate." Clover suggested.

"I'm all for that!" Sakura agreed.

Naruto smirked as he got between the six of them and placed his arms around them, "Come on then cats we're goin' to town."

So that night they were driving in the UM5 with them hitting the town hitting all sorts of shops, clubs, until they headed back to their places. At the Uzumaki penthouse Naruto was already in bed having a talk with Kyubi, "Well Kyubi tomorrow I'm going to be graduating from Bev High." Naruto said.

"**Yeah, these last three months have been very interesting, and not just with the spy missions." Kyubi said.**

"I know, but what's going to happen after?" Naruto asked, "I mean I still have a dream to be Hokage, but will WOOHP missions get in my way?"

"**I wouldn't count on it, if Jerry really understands what becoming Hokage means to you, he wouldn't just try to keep that from you." Kyubi explained.**

"You're right. I guess I'm just thinking about it too much," Naruto began, "Though what's going to become of Sam, Alex, and Clover. I mean they're more than just spies now."

"**I know, they're ninja as well." Kyubi agreed.**

"I just hope while I'm in Konoha, they won't forget me." Naruto hoped.

"**I doubt it, especially the way they're all over you." Kyubi joked.**

"I know. I'm surprised they haven't already claimed my innocence by now." Naruto said with a bit of sweat.

"**I'm glad you reminded me, should you and or any of the girls engage in that kind of behavior I've tampered with your body giving you the kind of energy to take all of them in one day." Kyubi snickered.**

"Hey-hey-hey, new rule, don't do anything with my body without discussing it with me!" Naruto lectured as the Kyubi chuckled, "Besides the girls moms would kill me if they ever found out I mated with them." He shuddered at the thought of the spy mom's going postal on him for mating with their girls at this age with the possibility of pregnancy.

The very next morning at the spies place, they had numerous bags packed for their time to leave, while Sam and Alex were in their grad uniforms while Clover was tearing apart her room looking for something, "Oh I can't find the outfit I bought for graduation!" Clover panicked as she looked all over.

"What's the big deal? I mean you do have the largest wardrobe selection in school." Alex reminded her.

"Besides no one's going to know what you're wearing anyway under your cap and gown." Sam reminded her also.

"But I'll know!" Clover whined.

"Hey Clover!" Naruto called as he entered the place with the kunoichi with all four in grad uniforms as well, "You forgot to pick up your new dress at the cleaners. Good thing I remembered huh?" he asked as he held up a red lovely dress with an open back on a hanger.

Sam and Alex sighed figuring it would be something like this, but Clover's eyes lit up seeing it was ok, "Naruto thank you, thank you!" Clover cheered tackling him and kissing him like crazy while the girls watched not wanting to get in her way. Soon Clover was dressed in her cap and gown. "Ok all ready."

Suddenly a breeze was picking up and they started holding onto their gowns and caps making sure they didn't fly off. "Did the wind suddenly pick up?" Ino asked.

"This doesn't seem normal." Hinata added.

"And I know exactly what this is!" Sam said as the vent of the room opened up pulling them in.

"How can Jerry send us on a mission on graduation day?" Clover complained.

"That doesn't sound like something he'd do of all days." Hinata put in.

Soon they were pulled up into a WOOHP jet and landed on the couch as Jerry was standing before them, "Actually the mission belongs to me. I've been ordered by your mothers to get you all to graduation on time."

"On time? But we're not even running late." Sakura noted.

"Yeah it's only 7:50 graduation isn't until 11:00." Sam added.

Jerry walked to his jets control, "I'm afraid according to WOOHP's GPS system its 10:50 meaning graduation starts in ten minutes."

"How's that possible?" Naruto asked.

They all looked at Alex who was looking sheepish, "Oops, my bad."

"Alex, what did you do?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Ok I set our clocks back three hours so we can stay out later last night," Alex confessed, "Only I kinda forgot I did it."

"Alex!" the girls scolded her while Naruto sighed.

Soon the jet was flying over Bev high and Naruto looked down, "So Jer where are ya landing the jet?"

"I'm afraid there's no time for that you'll have to drop." Jerry explained.

"What?" they gasped.

"But we're not wearing anything to help us land safely." Hinata panicked.

"Not to worry your gowns are actually high-tech WOOHP parachutes, a simple tug on your tassel will deploy them." Jerry explained. Jerry opened the bottom of the get and the spies fall out.

They quickly pull their tassels deploying a parachute and they were floating down, "Cool!" Alex cheered.

"This is awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Where are the breaks on this thing?" Clover asked.

"Forget the breaks, prepare for a crash landing!" Sakura called as they crashed.

"Hey that wasn't so bad." Alex said until she realized she and the girls landed on Mandy, and her two flunkies.

"Speak for yourself!" Mandy shouted as they got off, "You ruined my perfect designer grad gown! Ooh can't wait to graduate and get away from all of you!" she steamed as she and her friends stormed pass them.

"Well FYI, getting away from you will bring me much happiness!" Naruto called back mockingly as the girls giggled, "Maybe I should think of a graduation prank to pull on her." he smirked.

Soon the ceremony was starting as they all looked at each other, "You know a thought just occurred to me. This could be one of our last moments together." Sam said with sadness.

"Don't fret guys, we have enough time for an emotional group hug!" Clover said with her arms out in a welcoming embrace.

Alex started tearing up before she hugged Clover and sobbed along with Sam who joined them, followed by the kunoichi and Naruto. Soon they all put their hands in the center, "Best friends forever!"

Then the spy girls turned to Naruto, "And BF and GF's for life!" the three older girls clinged to Naruto and kiss him. So they started heading for the ceremony as Naruto noticed a teen boy named Chet was walking by.

Naruto noticed he wasn't in his grad uniform, but in his track team jersey was confusing, "Hey Chet where's your uniform? I mean there's no chance they'll let you on stage without it."

"Oh don't worry Nar, I got it covered." Chet answered as they walked on unaware of him sporting a sinister grin.

Soon enough Jerry, and the girls moms, Kushina, and Rin were at the ceremony sitting up front. While the spies were on stage as Arnold was about o give a speech, "As your prestigious valedictorian let me be the first to say…" Arnold began until he grinned, "Goodbye and good riddance to all of you! Yeah that's right, now you'll have to find someone else to do your homework for you and be the subject of your stupid pranks! Arnold is moving up in the world baby!" he declared and spoke normally, "And a thank you to Naruto Uzumaki for giving me the confidence to say that to all of you."

The girls looked at Naruto who smiled proudly. Meanwhile behind a tree the guy Chet smirked as he clicked a switch on a remote control he was holding. This control released some gas substance on everyone knocking them out cold, including the spies, Jerry, and the ladies. Some time later inside Bev Highs classroom the spies and other students woke up at their desks, "What's going on?" Clover asked looking around.

"We're still in school?" Sakura gasped.

"But how?" Ino asked.

"Was graduation just a dream?" Alex asked confused.

"No, it can't be!" Naruto was panicking, "I don't wanna live another few months of this torture!"

Suddenly on a TV screen appeared Chet, "Morning blings, this is Chet here with a few announcements. There's a new scrap booking club called 'The best years of our lives', see me for the sign up sheet if you're interested. Friday there will be a Prom reenactment held in the gym. Finally all classes have been cancelled, now please join me for a pep rally in the gymnasium!"

"Ok what's wrong with this picture?" Clover asked.

"You mean the part where Chet has appeared to have taken over the school or the part where he started a scrap booking club?" Alex asked and the others sigh knowing Clover knew that.

"Either way it's disturbing." Sam said opening the classroom door.

"Yeah, we gotta to get to the bottom of it ASAP." Sakura added.

"Right let's go!" Naruto ordered as they hurried.

They wandered around seeing only seniors and no freshmen-juniors or faculty and staff, "Where is everyone else?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I don't know, day off?" Alex asked.

"Doubtful," Naruto said going to his locker, "Better check with WOOHP." Naruto opened the door to his locker to find a brick wall behind it, the same was said for all the other lockers.

"Ok this is just stupid." Sakura said.

"What is happening here?!" Ino demanded.

"Let's keep looking." Sam ordered as they searched outside.

As they reached outside the school, Mandy and her girls were waiting for them with Mandy speaking, "Nice fashion statement Clover, it's so last year." She laughed.

"Hey this is a new dress Mandy!" Clover started, "But then again you wouldn't know true style if it was in a display window."

Mandy growled as she and Clover tried to fight but the others held them back, until Naruto broke them up, "All right that's enough, we got bigger problems here!" he pointed to Chet standing on top of a float.

"High school is never over at the new Bev high, it'll last forever!" Chet declared.

"Forever?" Arnold gasped.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm talking about the Bev High reproduction habitat I've created for all of us to live in!" Chet ranted, "Now the best years of our lives will last a lifetime!"

"There's no way I'm living high school again! And you can't make me!" Arnold stormed off.

"Oh I think I can," Chet said as Arnold was about step off Bev High grounds only to get shocked and contained in an orb, "Whoops hate to do that. You see the new Bev High has been equipped with an impenetrable security fence, and if anyone tries to escape they'll be forced to work in the school kitchen. Have fun!" he said taking off.

"Talk about moving on issues." Sakura said.

"Guess he wants to relive his good times in a never ending cycle." Sam calculated his plan.

"Doesn't he know that he can make other good times?" Naruto sighed.

Chet then stopped, "Oh and by the way," He started as he caught Naruto inside an orb.

"Naruto!" the girls called as his orb was brought to Chet.

"You're coming with me for an even bigger purpose."

"Let me out of here you jerk!" Naruto demanded as he tried to break out but to no avail.

"We got to save Naruto!" Alex cried.

"This is actually normal for me." Sakura said remembering the missions they used to be on where Naruto would get himself into trouble.

"Come on we gotta find a way to get close to Chet." Sam said as they hurried elsewhere.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, Naruto was released from his orb and was sitting before Chet, "What do you want with me Chet?" Naruto demanded.

"Revenge!"

"Revenge, what're you talking about, what'd I do to you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You stole my glory from me when they crowned you Prom King!" Chet growled.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! Don't put your hang-ups on me just because people favored me over you!" Naruto shot back.

"I don't care! So I hope you enjoy living in high school the rest of your life, because I'm going to make it your personal hell." Chet smirked.

Naruto smirked, "Lot's of luck. I've already experienced hell before." He said remembering how people used to treat him.

"Well be ready to live another one." Chet replied as he got into a stance.

"I warn you Chet I don't wanna hurt you, but if I must then I will!" Naruto growled getting into his own stance.

The two engaged in combat, and despite Naruto's ninja and WOOHP training Chet was proving to be almost a match for him, "Jeez what kind of training do you go through?" Naruto asked.

"Training that makes us jocks into the baddest, roughest sports players in the school." Chet replied as he and Naruto continued sparing.

For half an hour they were fighting and Naruto started sweating, "Oh man it's getting hot in here." He panted as he threw off his jacket.

"It's about to get hotter!" Chet smirked as he kicked Naruto sending him crashing onto the floor.

'Oh man this heat is seriously getting to me. I don't know what to do.' He thought while panting.

Chet approached him carrying a football, "Hope your ready for a bang, because I've modified this football into a foot-bomb, how do you like that?"

"You're crazy!" Naruto answered.

"Say goodbye." Chet was ready to nail him with the football, but suddenly the doors of the gym broke down and Fido flew in tackling Chet to the side.

"Good boy." Naruto smirked.

"I aim to please." Fido said as the girls rushed in wearing their spy uniforms, "Naruto are you ok?" Clover asked.

"Fine Clover, and I couldn't be better." Naruto smiled.

"Good, because you need to suit up, we got to end this school nightmare." Sakura said tossing him his WOOHP watch which transformed him into his spy wear.

"Let's go!" he called as they rushed outside.

"We need to find the source of this force field." Sam explained.

"I'll find it," Alex said using WOOHP X-ray sunglasses and saw the core of the shield was under the Bev High Fountain, "There it is under the fountain."

"Let's blow this school." Sakura said as they were about to blow the fountain but saw Chet riding by on his float approaching them.

"Sorry but no one's blowing anything." Chet said.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves." Naruto frowned.

"All right everyone, now!" Sam called as they all jumped over the float and Sam fired her bungee belt to catch Chet, but instead of puling him off he pulled on his end and was dragging Sam with him only to have the others try to pull her back, only to end up getting dragged themselves.

"Enjoying the ride?" Chet asked mockingly.

"Yes, but the question is are you?" Ino asked as she launched her bungee belt to grip onto a pole which tugged them in place while they pulled Chet off his float.

The float ended up crashing into a wall, "No my float!" Chet cried running to it and sobbed over it.

"Well that takes care of that, now for the core." Sam said as they started walking back for the fountain.

"Ok girls, time to blow this place." Naruto said as they summoned their instrument weapons from their medallions and they played a huge riff on the guitars which sent a shockwave at the fountain destroying it and the core along with it. With the core destroyed the force field vanished and a cool breeze was blowing in and the seniors were feeling refreshed.

"All right!" Sakura cheered.

"We did it!" Hinata called.

"Now to get back to the real Bev high." Sam said.

They were about to signal Jerry, until they heard Chet growling. They turned to see Chet standing on his demolished float to reveal it transformed into an army tank like float with a cannon in front.

"No one's going anywhere!" Chet called.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Naruto said with a sigh as the tank was heading right for them.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smirked, "We attack, now!" Naruto called as he and Sam fired a wind cutting jutsu, Clover unleashed a fire blast jutsu, and Hinata launched a water blast jutsu.

Chet panicked as he jumped off his float only to have it blow up, "No, not again!" Chet whined. He then tried to run but Alex and Ino use a lightning jutsu which was lightning whips extending from their palms which held him in place. "Sakura if you will." Naruto smirked as Sakura approached Chet cracking her knuckles, "With pleasure."

"No, not in the face, not in the face!" Chet pleaded but was too late when Sakura slugged him right in the face knocking him out cold and with a black eye.

"Nice one." Ino smirked.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Well girls, looks like school's out for sure." Naruto said until he noticed Fido standing near a knocked out Chet urinating oil by him. This resulted in all of them laughing like maniacs until Alex gasped.

"Oh my gosh, we forgot about Arnold."

"Oh that's right we still left him in that vent." Clover gasped.

"I'll get him." Naruto said as he and Fido headed for the roof and found Arnold still stuck.

"Help." Arnold said sheepishly.

"Hang on buddy." Naruto said as Fido drilled a hole around Arnold releasing him.

"Oh thanks Naruto, you're a real pal." Arnold thanked him.

"No problem Arnold, let's go." Naruto said as they walked off.

Meanwhile hours later at the real Bev high, the minds of all the seniors and Chet have been altered by WOOHP's lab erasing their memories of the events that took place. And with no memory of the event Chet was said to be eligible to graduate next year, "And finally Naruto Uzumaki." The principal said handing Naruto his diploma followed by a handshake before he joined the others. Soon as they were walking away they saw Joey standing before them.

"Naruto, it was an honor to have you on the press." Joey smiled and bowed his head.

"It was great working for you, Joey." Naruto said bowing his head as well.

"When I take over the family business, expect a phone call from me." Joey added.

Naruto smirked, "I'll be waiting."

"It's Naruto Uzumaki!" a female squealed.

They all turned to see numerous junior and sophomore girls running right for him, "Fan girl attack, run!" Naruto screamed as they bolted.

As they ran pass Mandy she scoffed, "Goodbye and good riddance losers." She said as she walks on triggering some tripwire which dumped honey all over her and a bag of feathers were catapulted at her covering her in them. She stood up looking like a chicken woman. She growled knowing exactly who did this, "UZUMAKI!"

Soon after escaping the fan girl mob, Naruto and the girls were heading for WOOHP, "I wonder what Jerry wanted to talk to us about?" Sam wondered.

"Hopefully not bad news." Hinata hoped.

"Well let's go." Naruto said as they entered the building and made their way into Jerry's office, but it was pitch black.

"Oh great where's the light switch?" Ino asked.

Suddenly the lights came on and party poppers were set off and confetti was flying around. In the room were Jerry, Kushina, Rin, Kakashi, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke, the Sandaime, and the spies moms, "Congratulations!" they called.

"What the?" Sakura gasped.

"Jiji, sensei, Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked.

"A celebration Ino, we're congratulating all of you for not only completing High School, but for your Sam, Alex, and Clover's new undercover jobs." Jerry explained.

"What're you saying Jerry?" Sam asked.

"Well girls, as thanks for assisting the village in imprisoning Danzo and solving the biggest case in the history of Konoha, I award you three these." The Sandaime said handing them each Konoha headbands.

"Konoha headbands?" Clover gasped.

"Then does that mean?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yes, you three ladies are now recognized as shinobi of Konoha, congratulations." The Sandaime bowed his head.

"Super!" the three spies jump up in a cheer.

"And to top if off, you girls will be working under my command as my squad." Kushina adds.

"All right!" they cheered again.

Sasuke then approached Naruto and Sakura, "Well guys, great job in improving your abilities, you really deserved it."

"Who are you and what've you done with Sasuke?" Naruto asked thinking this was a fake.

"Naruto." Sakura scolded him.

"No it's all right Sakura," Sasuke started, "I deserve that. I want to apologize for my behavior to you all, can you forgive me?"

Sakura smiled followed by Naruto, "Hey that's what friends are for right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, friends?" Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto shook on it.

"So this is your squad Sasuke?" Mikoto asked approaching.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"That's me." Mikoto smiled.

So for awhile they were partying at WOOHP, and the spies were back at their house spending one last night there before they were relocated to Konoha, "Well girls we better get a good nights sleep." Sam said.

"Right." Clover and Alex agreed.

"Before you do, a moment of your time please?" Max asked as he stepped out of their closet.

"Max?" Clover gasped.

"Sorry for coming so late but I really wanted you all to enjoy yourselves today," Max started, "Anyway, I have a few last gifts for you all." He said as he summoned some weapons out of thin air. In Sam's possession appeared a kusarigama, in Clover's hands appeared a pair of fold-up katanas, while in Alex's hands appeared a pair of sais.

"Wow." Alex gasped.

"Neat-o!" Clover cheered.

"Amazing." Sam smiled.

"Yes those weapons were made from the finest craftsmen I know," Max said proudly, "And finally I'd like to present to you with these." He hands then a set of earrings colored in their own spy outfits.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Clover gasped.

"Nice." Alex agreed.

"Those aren't ordinary fashion accessories girls," Max started, "You see I've embedded magical energy within them that'll keep you girls from getting pregnant until you reach age twenty five at least."

"Why would you give us these, Max?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh just in case you girls decide to get early frisky with Naruto and what not." Max answered.

The three spies frowned, "You are sick!"

"What, do you not want to?" Max asked.

"Don't change the subject, why would you even suggest that?" Clover asked while steaming.

"Because let me tell you of a law in Konoha, or basically throughout the ninja land," Max started, "Once an academy student has at least reached the genin level in shinobi ranks, then they are by ninja standards recognized as adults. Plus there still are the clan restoration acts meaning he's liable to mate even at his current age. Oh well food for thought, see you ladies around." Max said as he went behind a support beam and was already gone.

The girls just stared at the spot he vanished from still curious about mating with Naruto at his current age or in a year or two. Meanwhile at the Uzumaki penthouse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had already received weaponry as well. Ino was holding a Tri-baton, Hinata was given a set of nunchucks, while Sakura was holding some kind of pole staff.

"Wow thanks for the weapons, Max." Sakura thanked him.

"You're welcome Sakura, and let me tell you that pole isn't just used for a bo-staff," Max explained, "You see by concentrating your chakra into it you can increase its length."

"Awesome." Sakura smiled.

"We appreciate all you've done for us, Max." Hinata said.

"No worries at all, Hinata. Well you girls better get some sleep after all tomorrow you'll be heading home." Max said as he left.

"Sure can't wait to get back to the village." Ino said.

"Yup." Sakura agreed as they headed to bed.

**(And now they're graduated from Bev High and are ready to start the next chapter in their lvies.)**


	22. Return to Konoha

**(Welcome back readers to the next chapter.)**

Last time after the spies and ninja of Konoha had graduated from Bev High, the spy girls were registered as full time ninja of Konoha, and it was time for the Genin ninja to return to their home village. Up in the sky was the Sky Fox with Naruto driving, and the passengers included the girls, Fido, the Sandaime, Sasuke, Kushina, Mikoto, Jerry, Rin, and Kakashi. Parked in the cargo hold were Naruto's two race cars, "We're nearing the portal boss." A clone Naruto said while operating the navigational system.

"Ok, time to make this portal big enough, activating vortex generator." Naruto flicked a switch which fired a beam at the portal expanding it to become bigger as the Sky Fox was able to fly through it with ease.

The Sky Fox suddenly appeared above Konoha and the ninja girls look out the window looking down, "We're home." Sakura gasped.

"Feels like it's been forever." Ino said.

"Looks the same as it was when we left." Hinata added.

"Ok, where do I land now?" Naruto asked not seeing a spot to land in the village.

"Don't worry Naruto, land at the open area by that training ground." Jerry instructed.

"Ok Jer, I'm trusting you on this." Naruto said as he landed the Sky Fox in the open spot at the training ground. Naruto dispelled all his clones operating the other systems of the plane and they all exited.

"So now what?" Clover asked.

"Behold." Jerry said clicking on a remote and the ground the Sky Fox was on top of started sinking into the earth revealing it to be a launch pad, a new piece of land was brought up while the Sky Fox was parked below surface level.

"Jerry where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Why in Naruto's new parking garage, Sam." Jerry answered.

"Parking garage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, while you and the girls were running missions I had several WOOHP agents and architects construct a new home for you and Kushina, Naruto." Jerry explained.

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

"So where will we be staying?" Alex asked curiously.

"Ah I was about to get to that," Jerry replied, "You Clover, and Sam will be staying with Naruto and Kushina. Rooms have already been prepared for you."

The spy girls' eyes lit up happily, "You rock, Jer." Sam said.

"Well good luck in getting settled in. Right now I have work to do." The Sandaime said as he headed back to his office.

"Yes I better go to." Kakashi added taking his leave.

"Yeah I got a lot to catch up on here in the village." Rin said as she hurried off as well.

"Well we better head home to, come on Sasuke." Mikoto calls her son.

"Coming mom, see you all later, when I do there's someone I want you all to meet." Sasuke said as he followed his mother.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were ready to leave, "Well we better check in with our parents." Sakura said.

"Yes." Hinata agreed and they turned to Naruto.

"Thanks for the times Naruto, and we'll be certain to have more fun now that we're home." Ino said as she kissed Naruto followed by Sakura, with Hinata giving him the last one before the three left.

Naruto blushed in several shades, before snapping out of it, "So where's the entrance of this new lair located?" Naruto asked Jerry.

"Right this way." Jerry escorted Naruto, Kushina, and the girls to a totem pole with nine totems; all nine represented the bijuu with first tail at the bottom, and Kyubi's head up top. Jerry approached the totem and opened a side panel on the fifth totem in the middle which looked like a whale-horse; the side panel revealed a thumbprint ID scan, "Naruto put your thumb on the scan."

"Ok." Naruto said doing so as the scan read the print of his thumb. When the scan was complete a section of the ground opened up revealing an elevator chamber large enough to hold everyone.

They entered the elevator and it went back into the earth going down a regular elevator shaft, until they stopped at one floor revealing a shoe locker room. So they removed their footwear placing them in lockers before going back to the elevator going down another level. The elevator door opened revealing the main lair where they first noticed the living room, which had numerous long couches pullout and non-pullout and three arm chairs. The dining room had a large table set up for family dinners, with a glass chandelier hanging above it. Right next to it was the kitchen with black and white checkerboard tiles, a walk in fridge and freezer, an oven next to the sink, and a microwave close to the fridge. Below the cabinets was a food and water dish for Fido, "Nice digs." Naruto gasped.

"I'm about ready to retire." Clover smirked.

"You guys, check out the wreck room." Alex called as they looked inside.

The wreck room was composed of red shag carpeting, a pool table in the center of the room, an electronic basketball arcade in the corner, table tennis, foosball, pinball, and air hockey table in another part, a karaoke machine with loudspeakers set up on a small stage, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a huge flat screen plasma TV with surround sound set up in a corner with a videogame station hooked up to it, along with a huge couch set up, two arm chairs, and a couple of bean bag chairs, "This is living." Naruto gasped in delight.

"Guys look this place comes with a pool and a spa!" Clover called as they rushed to the pool room. The pool was giant sized with a diving board, slide going down to it, off to the side was a Jacuzzi big enough to hold them, a sauna next to it, followed by a tanning room.

"You'll also find this lair comes complete with a state of the art lab, dojo, med room, nursery, and a test track so Naruto can practice his racing skills." Jerry explained.

"Jerry your WOOHP architects are miracle workers." Naruto gasped from all of this in one underground lair.

"Well they are experts when it comes to their jobs," Jerry explained, "Now here's a room you'll be most anxious to see." Jerry escorted them into a recording studio. "In this room you can practice your band and record your music for music videos and to ship to record companies. In fact I've already set you up with a record company 'Foxstar Records'."

"Foxstar Records?" Naruto and the spy girls gasped.

"That's one of the hottest record companies out there." Sam replied.

"I take it you're satisfied?" Jerry asked.

"Very much!" They replied.

Soon enough they were looking at bedrooms starting with Naruto's which had a huge king sized bed with tall bed knobs and red curtains hanging by them, the bed sheets were silk with black and white design like a white tiger's body, had about five pillows with the same design as the sheets. The walls of the bedroom were colored in sunny yellow like Naruto's hair, with pictures of sceneries like a forest, an ocean, a beach, and mountain landscapes hanging up. There were a bedside table on the right side of the bed with a golden handle while the top was covered in crystal clear glass; on the left side was a mini-bar with a few energy drinks. In his room was also a couch, a desk, a coffee table, and a red carpet. There was a door that led to Naruto's private bathroom which was luxurious and spacious.

"This is my room?" Naruto gasped while hyperventilating from all the hype.

"Yes, like it?" Jerry asked.

"I love it!" Naruto cheered.

"I thought you might, now ladies let me show you your quarters." Jerry said bringing them to their own rooms.

Clover's room had a Paris theme to it, along with a cheerleader like touch to it. Sam's had a Roman motif to it. And Alex's had a Hawaiian theme to it, including fake palm trees, whicker chairs, and funny tikis set up. And like Naruto's room each one came with their own private bathroom, "I certainly hope you all enjoy your stay here." Jerry said and the girls and Naruto nod.

"We sure will." They answered.

Meanwhile after Hinata, Sakura, and Ino went back to their homes they met with their guardians. They each were told ahead of time by Max about what their daughters went through, how they bonded with Naruto, and the risks he took to help them when they couldn't defend themselves. Hiashi was sitting before Hinata speaking, "Well Hinata, judging from what I was told you've drastically improved on your abilities and your confidence."

"Hai father." Hinata nodded.

Hiashi smiled, "Well I just want you to know how proud I am of you. All those things I've ever said about you I take it all back, you truly are a Hyuga."

Hinata smiled shedding a few tears before hugging her father, "Arigato father."

While watching from around a corner was Neji scowling and thought to himself in bitterness, 'Silly Hinata.' He left.

Meanwhile Sakura was meeting with her parents Kizashi and Mebuki, "So you see mom and dad that's all that happened."

Her parents smiled, "Well Sakura hearing all of this plus the information Max has given us I'd say you really have improved as a ninja." Kizashi said.

"And we trust you will continue to do so rather than focusing on appearances." Mebuki hoped.

"Yes mom, I will." Sakura nodded.

"And congratulations in finding real love with that Naruto boy." Kizashi smirked like a pervert.

"Well, I finally realized that he cared about me even more than any other boy did in the past." Sakura smiled.

And at the Yamanaka Florists Ino met with her father Inoichi and her mother Izumi, "And that's all there was to it." Ino finished her tale.

Her parents smiled, "Congratulations Ino, now that you've matured even more, perhaps you can try to help Shikaku's and Chouza's boys." Inoichi hoped.

"Well dad I could try, but knowing those two they'll probably never change." Ino giggled.

"Well Ino, we want you to know we're proud of you. You'll become a fine kunoichi for sure." Izumi said hugging her daughter.

"Arigato mom." Ino smiled hugging her mother back.

Later that day Naruto, Sam, Alex, Clover, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were walking around the village, "Good old Konoha, feels like it's been forever since we've been here." Naruto said.

"I'll say." Ino agreed.

"I got to say this village sure does look peaceful." GLADIS said from Naruto's watch.

"That's Konoha for you GLADIS." Naruto spoke to his watch.

"Wow, GLADIS sounds different, like more personality." Clover noticed.

"I had Jerry give her up upgrade in personality. Why else do you think I kept her voice off half of the time?" Naruto explained.

"Hey guys!" Sasuke called.

They looked up ahead seeing Sasuke and following him was a girl their age with brown hair done in a bun in the back of her head, blue eyes, and a C-cup bust. Her outfit included ninja sandals, brown shorts with a ninja brooch on the back side, a black top, and black and white wrist bands, "It's Sasuke." Naruto gasped.

"But who's that with him?" Hinata noticed the girl.

Soon they met each other, "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet someone," Sasuke started, "This is Trisha, Trish meet my squad Naruto and Sakura, and this is Ino and Hinata."

"Very nice to meet you all," Trish bowed her head in respect, "Sasuke's told me a lot about you all."

"He did?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on Sasuke is there something you wanna tell us?" Naruto asked his teammate suspiciously.

"Well while you guys were away my mom and I adopted her into the family," Sasuke began, "You see she was a prisoner of some guy named Danzo Shimura who abducted very skilled ninja to use in his own army."

"Danzo." The spy girls and Naruto frowned.

"You've already heard of him?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, and let's just say he was the reason I grew up alone." Naruto answered.

"Well anyway after he was captured months ago all the prisoners he kept were released and we volunteered to take her in." Sasuke explained.

"Yes, and I am eternally grateful to Sasuke." Trisha said as she latched onto him.

"Wow Sasuke, you do like girls after all." Naruto joked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke scowled, while taking offense to that.

"Nothing it's just you had that huge fan club in the past but ignored them I almost considered…" Naruto started.

"Ok don't make me launch a fire Jutsu at you." Sasuke warned him.

"I'm just messing with you knucklehead!" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Hey-hey cut it out!" Sasuke got out of his grip.

Trisha giggled as the spy girls approached her, "Nice to meet you Trish, my name's Sam, this is Clover and Alex." Sam introduced them.

"Sup?" Clover asked while smiling.

"Nice to meet ya." Alex greeted.

"Likewise," Trisha smiled, "And I love your outfits, they're so this century."

"I know right?" Clover asked.

Naruto smiled seeing that Sasuke's finally found someone to actually love, and that the girls made a new friend, "So why did Danzo have you locked up Trisha?" Ino asked.

"Well I have this ability to channel my chakra through my brain granting me psychic abilities, I can levitate stuff, manipulate objects around me, even read minds, but don't worry I wouldn't use that one on any of you." Trisha explained.

"Cool," Naruto smirked, "Hey you know something you two, me and the girls are having a concert at the old training ground and you two are invited."

"Cool." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Trisha cheered.

That night by the training ground where the Sky Fox landed and parked, ninja and villagers were walking up to a ticket booth set up with a WOOHP android collecting money and giving the people tickets. Soon they went to the training ground area where pieces of the earth flopped over revealing theater seats courtesy of WOOHP's architects. Among people at the grounds included the Sandaime, Konohamaru, Iruka, Squad 8, Squad 10, Team Guy, Kakashi, Mikoto, Sasuke, Trisha, Rin, the kunoichi's parents, even Jerry and the spies moms. Suddenly a spot light shined on Kushina who walked into the center of an area before the audience, "Welcome all to Konoha's first ever rock concert performed by the new and improved Spy 7!" she announced and the audience applauded.

Kushina walked off the area, as it opened up and a stage rose out of the ground like an elevator, along with smokescreen pouring out to add to the suspense. When the smoke cleared they saw Naruto, the girls, and even Fido, "Hello Konoha!" Naruto called, "We are the Spy 7 and we're gonna sing a song." Naruto began as he and the girls began jamming while Fido was performing break dancing moves.

When they finished the song, everyone rose out of their seats cheering and applauding for the band as they took a bow and waved to the crowd. After the concert everyone headed home and at the Uzumaki lair Naruto was already sleeping in his giant bed. Soon in his mindscape Naruto was standing before Kyubi's cage, "Well Kyubi we're back in Konoha." Naruto said looking at the Kyubi's cage.

"**Yeah, I think the time away from this place did us both some real good."** Kyubi added.

"Whoa, that's the Kyubi!" Ino's voice was heard as Naruto's eyes widened as he spun to see all six girls standing before the Kyubi's cage.

"Huh? You guys are here?" Naruto asked as the girls.

"Max must have dream linked us again," Sam started, "Although this is the second time we're in the place where Kyuubi is sealed. The first time was after Ino's date. Max figured it was a good time to meet him." Sam said looking up at the Kyubi's cage.

"Yeah I was really thrown for a loop that time." Sakura replied.

"So Naruto, this is why you were loathed for so many years." Ino said.

"Then its true, the Yondaime did seal the Kyubi inside you." Hinata gasped.

"Yup, I'm glad you didn't hate me after you found out beforehand." Naruto said while tearing up a bit until Hinata, Ino and Sakura came up to hug him.

"It doesn't change who you are." Ino reminded him.

"You are still the man we fell in love with." Hinata added.

"And anyone who says otherwise will face our wrath." Sakura assured him.

"**I know this is old news but I'm still glad to hear you girls say that."** Kyubi said from inside his cage making the girls go over to pet him. The cage was designed only to keep him in so anyone else can go in or out as they pleased.

"Just you wait Kyubi. We'll get that jerk that forced you to go on that rampage!" Clover said scratching behind his left ear.

"He won't know what hit him." Alex added while taking care of his right ear.

"**I wish Max could dream link you guys over here more often. I care for Naruto like a son I never had but I would like some more visitors from time to time."** Kyubi said as he sighed in bliss from all the petting, enjoying a little too much.

'Ero Fox!' Naruto grumbled in his thoughts.

"Oh I have something better planned." Max said as he appeared with Kushina.

"**Long time no see old coot!" **Kyubi said before he turned to Kushina, **"As well as this vision of loveliness."**

"Flatterer." Kushina teased with a blush.

"What?" Naruto looked to Kyubi after hearing what he thought of his mother.

"**What I may have been brainwashed but I was aware of all my surroundings."** Kyubi said.

"So what's with this meeting, Max?" asked Sam.

"Glad you asked. I've got good news for you all. The Prime Watchers has given me permission to free you old buddy." Max told Kyubi.

"**Oh? You know a safe way to do it without hurting the kit?" **Kyubi asked curiously.

"Yes," Max said as he and Kushina came in the cage, "All I need to do is to install this." with that he jammed a staff in the ground which transformed into a straight lamppost which had a familiar power to Kyuubi.

"**Is that what I think it is?" **he asked.

"If you're thinking 'The Power Cosmic' than yes," Max answered, "Naruto has proven himself worthy to be gifted with it."

"**Heh. Kit's always was able to do the impossible."** Kyubi admitted.

"So what does it do?" Clover asked.

"Well right now it's making a copy of all of Kyubi's powers. It should be done in an hour. Once that's done he will be teleported back to his lair." Max said as two bracers appeared on Kyubi's front legs.

"What are those for?" Ino asked.

"To let the world know that Kyubi's still sealed. If Naruto taps into his power so does he. And once he's out his powers will be shrunken down to 2 tails worth of power. You have to prove yourself worthy to be a guardian again to get the rest of it back," Max explained, before he casted a spell on Kyubi's eyes, "And this spell will keep you from being brainwashed again."

"**Thanks a lot pal. Looks like Connor McKnight is gonna make a comeback!"** Kyubi declared.

"Huh?" Everyone asked except for Max.

"**That's my human name. My real name known by the other bijuu is Kurama. But when I took on a human form I took the identity of Connor McKnight. You like it?" **Kurama asked.

"It does have a ring to it." Naruto admitted and the others nodded.

"**Arigato,"** Kurama said and turned to Kushina, **"Say Kushina. Once I'm out would you like to go out sometime? I think thirteen years is long enough to be a widow, don't you agree?"**

"I agree. It's a date." Kushina nodded as she smiled at Kurama while Naruto and the girls watched.

Naruto turned to the girls with only one thing to say about this, "I'm not calling him 'dad'." And with that the girls giggled.

**(And that's the chapter. Catch you later.)**


	23. A Warhawks Death

**(Here's the next chapter, friends.)**

A whole month passed since Naruto's and the kunoichi Genin's return to Konoha. Since then Sam, Clover, and Alex under Kushina's command as squad Spy had to partake in D-rank missions like all the other Genin. Despite their skills far superior to an average Genin they still weren't permitted to reach a higher rank until they reached Chunin.

Down below in Naruto's new lair at the pool area, Alex, Sam, and Clover who were wearing two piece bikinis in the respective colors of their spy outfits while lying on massage tables. Naruto who was in black swim trunks along with five Kage Bunshins were giving the girls massages on their shoulders and their feet. The real Naruto was doing Clover's shoulders and a clone did her feet, while the four other clones were busy with Sam and Alex, "How's this girls?" Naruto asked as he did Clover's shoulders.

"Mmm, this is pure heaven." Clover moaned in ecstasy.

"I know being pampered like this is a dream come true." Alex sighed in comfort.

"Thanks Naruto, we really need this." Sam moaned in delight.

"No problem girls. I'm just glad my treatment is satisfying enough." Naruto admitted.

"You always satisfy us." Alex said as she enjoyed her massage.

Soon Naruto and the clones finished massaging the three spies, "Well boys your job is done take five." Naruto ordered his clones as they dispel themselves.

"I tell you this girls the last month here was so stressful." Clover sighed.

"Tell me about it, we've been on D-rank mission after D-rank," Alex agreed, "Most of them involved catching that cat belonging to the Daimyo's wife, nothing against cats but it doesn't do me well with my allergies."

"I'm surprised that mission isn't A-ranked with the way that cat moves." Sam added.

"Which is why when I become Hokage, I'm moving it up to A-rank." Naruto said as he stretched his arms, "And you girls aren't the only one's that's been busy. Since me, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino have been gone for so long our squads haven't been on mission duty. We had to work numerous shifts just to make up for lost times."

"Thank goodness we had this day off," Sam replied, "And boy Naruto when it comes to spy work your mom is scary, but when it also comes to ninja work she's like something out of a horror movie." She shuddered along with the girls.

"That's mom for ya," Naruto chuckled, "But then again all mothers have that moment." He said and the girls recalled times in their childhood where their mothers were scary.

"So Naruto, how do you feel about your own demon dating your mother?" Sam asked.

"Honest opinion, I find it awkward and weird," Naruto responded plainly. "This guys been living inside me for thirteen years and has been the scorn of the village, even though he didn't do it on his own free will, the villagers here took it out on me."

"He apologized didn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and I appreciated that," Naruto replied and continued, "But the thought of my own mother dating a demon guardian of the land of Fire is just too much to take in. I mean who's to say dating will be the only thing? Like what if they get married, and have kids?"

"Then you'll have siblings won't that be nice?" Sam asked curiously.

"In some cases, but if they ever have kids what if they turn out as fox/human hybrids?"

Naruto asked, as images of humanoid fox babies were walking and crawling around.

"If anything they'll probably just have the ability to become foxes," Clover answered dismissing his theory, "You shouldn't have anything to worry about, Naruto."

"Well sorry, but I can't help it. I have nightmares about these things since Kurama started asking my mom out." Naruto shuddered.

"Poor baby!" the three spies cooed as they embraced him all around and Naruto started blushing from all three pressing themselves against him.

Meanwhile across the village, various Jonin and Chunin were in the Hokage's office where the meeting was taking place. Most of the Jonin there were the ones in charge of genin squads, including Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. The Hokage cleared his throat before addressing the crowd, "It's good to see you all made it. Now in three days we shall begin the Chunin Exams. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kushina do you have any among your squads you recommend to partake in the Chunin Exams this year?"

Kakashi spoke up, "I Kakashi Hatake of Squad Seven, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Asuma went next, "I Asuma Sarutobi of Squad Ten, nominate Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." He puffed on his cigarette.

Kurenai followed, "I Kurenai Yuhi of Squad Eight, nominate Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"And I Kushina Uzumaki, leader of Squad Spy, consisting of Sam, Clover, and Alex, vow on the Uzumaki clan name that they are ready for the Chunin Exams." Kushina finished.

"Any objections?" The Sandaime asked the group until Iruka spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but none of the Genin named are ready for an exam like this yet! Nine of them were students of mine. They just graduated and are too young to be stepping up to the Chunin level this early.

"Iruka…" Kakashi butted. "I was six years younger than the rookies when I became Chunin."

"I'm not talking about you, Kakashi!" Iruka replied. "These kids aren't like you or your fellow Jonin!"

"Iruka, I'm afraid this no longer concerns you," Kurenai replied. "Once they graduated they were no longer your students, but our genin."

"I agree with Kurenai and Kakashi," Asuma added, "If we hold them back then there's no telling if they really are able to reach their full potential."

Iruka sighed in defeat, but spoke again, "But what of those three newbie's Sam, Clover, and Alex? They just started being ninja a month ago. Is it really wise to let them partake in this exam?"

"I understand your concern about them Iruka, but I've overseen their training myself and they are more than ninja," Kushina explained, "Besides they already have the talents and techniques that could take on Chunin level shinobi."

Iruka sighed knowing that he cannot further this discussion, "If all's said and done you're dismissed." The Hokage ordered as the shinobi left.

Kushina walked out of the administration building to meet up with Kyubi in human form waiting outside. Kurama's human form was a man in his thirties, with red eyes, and red hair done up like Gohan of DBZ. His attire included regular Shinobi sandals, jeans, and a red shirt, covered by a black sleeveless duster, "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Very well, Kurama." Kushina smiled using his real name.

"That's good. So Naruto and the girls qualified to partake in the Chunin Exams?" He asked.

"They are, it wasn't easy to convince some of the Chunin, mainly Iruka but he lost this argument."

"So what now?" Kurama asked.

"The final moment at hand is to deal with the traitor who started this whole incident with me and my boy." Kushina said with her eyes firming.

Back at the lair, Naruto and the girls were reading magazines, until Kushina and Kurama entered, "Naruto, girls." Kushina said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Your presence is requested at the administration building. This village's hawk needs his wings clipped off." Kurama explained.

Naruto and the girls could tell who they were talking about and they followed the two to the Hokage's office. Somewhere in the basement of the administration building, Danzo was in the center of the room with chains holding him in place and seals placed around him to keep him from escaping. Sarutobi, Kushina, Kurama, Naruto, and the girls entered, "Danzo," Sarutobi began, "You have visitors.

"Oh joy." Danzo answered in sarcasm.

"So this is Danzo." Naruto frowned.

"So we finally meet." Danzo said smiling.

"It'll be the only time we meet." Naruto answered with a frown.

"You had a lot of nerve lying to me, Danzo." Kushina frowned.

"I did it for the sake of the village," he began, "With you not being here to coddle Naruto I would've raised him to be this village's living weapon."

"Well too bad, because that's not happening ever." Naruto answered.

"He's right, Danzo. You've gone against the villages back long enough." Sam explained.

"Which is why it's been decided you are to be executed." Sarutobi finished.

"You cannot do that to me! I pulled this village out of the fire numerous times in the past!" Danzo barked.

"How wrong you are, Danzo," Kushina countered, "Your shady methods and ways of handling things only further the evidence of you betraying the village. Ruling by fear and war is all you've ever cared about. You'd rather make enemies than friends, and that's sad."

"So enjoy these last moments of life you have you senile old geezer, because time's about to run out." Kurama finished.

"And who are you?" Danzo demanded.

"I am Kurama, but you and everyone else know me by another identity." He answered as he smiled showing his sharp canines while grinning. Danzo realized what his face looked like.

"KYUBI! The Kyubi has been released!" Danzo screamed loud enough so someone could here.

"Sorry Danzo, but this room is sound proof." Sarutobi explained at his futile attempts.

"So shut up!" Clover said, pulling out a gadget which looked like a bottle of gel. She squirted it at Danzo's mouth and the gel covered his mouth keeping him from screaming.

"Naruto," Sarutobi turned to the blonde, "Since he's done you more harm than anyone, it should be only fair you be the one to pay him back."

"Gladly," Naruto smirked summoning his sword, "Hey Kurama wanna help me?"

"Count me in." Kurama smirked as he created a red sword from his own chakra.

They approached the struggling Warhawk smirking, "You really should've been nicer to people instead of taking away others emotions and lie to everyone." Naruto warned him.

"But don't worry, where you're going you won't have to worry about that," Kurama added.

They pointed their swords at him, "Since you've already lost an arm and an eye, how about losing a head?" they asked as they swung their swords back like baseball bats. The spies quickly covered their eyes as soon as the two swung their swords beheading the old Warhawk which falls off his body and onto the floor causing the body itself to stop moving.

The girls uncovered their eyes but looked grossed out seeing the fate of Danzo, "That is sick." Sam trembled.

"It's nothing like in movies." Alex quivered.

"I wish I didn't see this." Clover added.

"I'm afraid you girls will have to get used to it," Sarutobi explained, as the girls looked at him, "This is one of the jobs of being a ninja. One of these days you will eventually be asked to dispose of somebody."

The girls didn't like the sound of that knowing on spy missions, murder and assassination was not part of their job. Kushina comforted them, "It's not easy girls, but sometimes there's no other way."

Naruto looked at the corpse panting, "Did I really just do that?"

"You did Naruto," Kurama answered, "You've done what every ninja will have to do once or many times in life."

"Wow, I don't know if I'd ever get used to it," Naruto answered, "Well I hope it doesn't become a habit of mine."

"It'll be ok sweetie," Kushina comforted him, "He can no longer plague our family or the village." Naruto smiled knowing the thorn in the Uzumaki family has finally been plucked.

Later that afternoon back at the lair, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were invited there by Sam, Clover, and Alex. The girls including Kushina were in the hotsprings part of the lair with their bodies wrapped in towels, while on the other side of the bamboo fence was Naruto and Connor waist wrapped in towels, "Oh these hotsprings are amazing." Clover cheered while stretching.

"I know I could soak here forever." Alex agreed.

"I wouldn't recommend it, stay in here too long people get dizzy." Sakura warned her.

"Believe me, Minato did it once with his sensei oh those two looked as red as my hair." Kushina chuckled.

Ino was looking at Kushina with a hint of envy in hr eyes, "I don't want to be rude or anything but Kushina, you really are gorgeous."

"Why thank you Ino," Kushina answered, "But you and all the other girls here are gorgeous as well. I mean I'm sure even my son could see that in each of you."

"Oh I don't know about that." Hinata said while blushing.

"Don't be silly Hinata you got the looks and the smarts." Sam said while comforting her.

Kushina who was watching the girls talk and glanced to the bamboo fence that separated the two sides started to smirk as she whispered, "Girls." She got their attention, "Anybody up for messing with the boys minds?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"My son and Kurama are right on the other side of that wall. They have no way of knowing what's going on our side, but they can hear. We can mess with their heads a little by making them think something's going on here on our side." She smirked.

"You mean make them think we're…" Hinata asked, while blushing up a storm.

"Kushina you are beyond the levels of nasty… I like it." Clover smirked.

Kushina and the girls smirked, while back on the guys side Naruto and Connor were relaxing, "Those girls have been quiet wonder what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hope nothing bad happened to them." Kurama added.

"Clover you have an amazing rack, I'm so jealous." Ino's voice came getting the two guys attention.

"What the?" Naruto asked himself, as he listened in.

"Thanks, Ino. I always said I fed these puppies right." Clover replied.

"Obviously. Hey let's give them a squeeze!" Alex's voice was heard.

"Whoa Alex watch it with those hands!" Clover called in a moan.

Naruto turned to Kurama, "Are they?"

"I hope not." Kurama replied as he started turning red along with Naruto.

"Alex." They girls gasped.

"They were quite soft and yet they were also firm," Alex started, "They felt smooth, yet it seems they clung to the palms of my hands. Girls what do the rest of yours feels like, huh?"

Naruto and Connor heard the other girls moan, "Oh Alex!' Sam called.

"Wow Sammie yours are nice and round," Alex's voice was heard, "And Hinata I can't believe you used to wear such a heavy jacket, don't tell me you were embarrassed because of their size."

"Alex!" Hinata cried.

"Come on Sakura, Ino don't be so modest." Alex spoke mischievously.

"No!" Sakura and Ino cried while moaning.

Naruto and Kurama's bodies started dripping with sweat as their bodies continued turning red, until finally they screamed from too much excitement and ran out of there. While on the girls side they were all still wrapped in their towels and were acting to make it seem like they really were doing what the guys thought they were doing, "Oh Alex, your hands!" Sam pretended she was being touched.

Kushina who had been listening through the fence could hear the two get up and dash out, "Ok girls there gone."

"That was hilarious!" Alex chuckled.

"We had those two fooled." Sakura laughed.

"We should do stuff like this more often." Clover chuckled.

"It was kinda fun." Hinata smiled.

"Though I feel sorry for them, well I'm sure they'll be fine." Ino noted.

"Yes, I know they will to," Kushina said and thought, 'Oh I wish Jiraiya was here.'

Naruto and Kurama made it into the living room flopped onto the couch and arm chair panting, "I can't believe how bold those girls are." Kurama panted.

"I know, only makes me worried what they would do if I was left alone in a room with all of them. I mean there's so much a guy can take." Naruto said in shock.

"Well one thing's for sure, we're not telling anybody this for sure." Kurama explained.

"Agreed." Naruto agreed with him.

**(And there's the chapter. I've decided to keep calling Kyubi Kurama and only use his human alias name like last time when he's out in public. See you all next time.)**


	24. Spy Meet Sand

**(Here's my latest chapter ladies and gentlemen.)**

In the Namikaze lair underground, Naruto and the girls were jamming their band while Naruto was singing. After they finished they turn to the recording room where a clone of Naruto finished recording their music, and gave them the a-ok, "Well girls that's a rap." Naruto said as he and the girls took five.

"Man we rocked out as always." Clover pumped a fist up.

"Right on." Sakura agreed and Hinata smiled, until they heard their stomachs rumbling.

"Looks like rehearsal really worked up an appetite in us." Sam said sheepishly.

"Agreed, so why don't we get some grub?" Naruto suggested.

"I'm all for it." Alex agreed.

"Same here." Ino agreed as well.

So Naruto and the six girls headed up from the lair to Konoha to a diner set up in the village called 'Kushina's Buffet'. When Kushina was reinstated as a ninja she also got permission from the Sandaime to set up her own diner in the village, as a side job when she's not being a ninja or training the spy girls. They entered the diner seeing it was active with Chunin and Jonin who were on break from missions. They noticed Kushina at the counter and she spotted them herself, "Hi guys, booths open over here."

So they sat at a booth and ordered up some food, and while they were waiting Naruto held up a newspaper titled 'The Konoha Inquirer', "Ain't this great that Jiji allowed me to set up a newspaper business in the village?" Naruto asked.

"Sure is, now everyone in the village can be briefed on what's happening in the village and not be kept in the dark about it all." Sam agreed with Naruto.

"You know for some reason we haven't been called on missions recently, have you noticed that?" Alex asked.

"You're right. Kurenai-sensei hasn't really said anything about it either." Hinata mentioned.

"You don't think it's some conspiracy do you?" Naruto asked.

"Let's hope not." Sakura answered wearily.

Soon after they had their lunch they exited the diner and Hinata, and Ino left while Sakura stuck around with Naruto and the spy girls, "So what's everybody up for now?" Sam asked them, until they heard a scream.

"I vote for finding out what that is." Naruto said as they hurried to trace the source of where the scream came from.

When they came around a corner they stopped seeing three kids. They were two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses and bit of snot dripping from his nostril, the girl had long red pigtails sticking up forming a 'Y' shape, and the third boy who Naruto and the spy girls recognized as Konohamaru was being held up by an older boy who was with another girl.

Both these older kids were wearing headbands that signaled they were from Suna in the Land of Wind. The boy was wearing a black outfit. He had purple paint lines across his face and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was something wrapped in bandages. The girl had blonde hair done up in four pigtails, and wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan, "What the hell's going on here?!" Naruto demanded out of the one in black.

"This shrimp ran into me, so I'm teaching him a lesson about watching where to go." The one in black answered.

"Uh question. Why would a boy wear makeup and tacky kind at that?" Clover asked the black clad boy, who frowned and shouted.

"It's face paint!"

"We're gonna give you on the count of three to let that kid down." Sam ordered.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or else you'll be in for a world of hurt!" Clover answered.

"Like you could do such a thing." The boy smirked arrogantly.

"Kankuro I told you this was a bad idea. So drop him and let's go before he…" the girl pleaded to the boy.

"Relax Temari, this won't take long," The boy known as Kankuro told the girl. Naruto smirked knowing how to handle this so he maneuvers his right arm as something drops in his hand and was flung to Kankuro's forehead at fast pace, "Gahh!" Kankuro rubbed his forehead and dropped Konohamaru who took refuge with Naruto and the girls. Kankuro looked down seeing a die on the ground, "Oh now you've asked for it!" he reached for the bandaged up object until he was cut off.

"Enough!" An eerie voice called.

Everyone paused and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, "Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village."

"Gaara… Just let me explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you…" he replied threateningly, "Getting into fights with kids, and you call yourself a shinobi of Suna…"

"But Gaara, they bumped into me first! I just…" Kankuro began.

Gaara simply glared at Kankuro, causing him to shut up immediately. He glared back down at everyone, followed by jumping down from the tree, landing on the ground gracefully. He turned around and looked at the Konoha Genin before walking back towards Temari and Kankuro, "I apologize for the trouble my brother caused…" he said as they began to leave.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, 'This kid, there's something off about him.'

The boy known as Gaara was in thought too, while looking at Naruto, 'This one stopped Kankuro with a simple die.'

"Hold on," Sam started looking at the three ninja, "Those headbands. I recall that emblem in the ninja lands history. You guys are from Suna, right? I've read that Suna and Konoha are allies, but why are you here?"

"Yeah… You can't cross the border without given proper authority." Sakura added.

"Actually we have been given it," The girl named Temari replied as she pulled out a passport, "We're three genin from Suna here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

"Chunin Exams?" Alex asked.

"Remember Alex, the Chunin Exams are the exams that Genin ninja partake in to become Chunin." Sakura explained.

"Right, sorry must've slipped my mind." Alex smiled sheepishly.

The Sand ninja walked off again but were once again called back, "Hold on. I'd like to know each of your names." Naruto ordered.

The three turned around as Temari spoke, "Well I'm Temari, and I'm the oldest, the tough guy here is my younger brother Kankuro," she introduced as Kankuro grumbled, "And this here is…" Temari was cut off as Gaara held his hand out signaling he could introduce himself.

"My name's Sabaku no Gaara. I'd like to know all of you as well."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sam."

"Clover."

"And I'm Alex."

Gaara stared at them with an emotionless face before speaking, "I hope to have the opportunity to meet you all again." Gaara said as he and his sibs walked off.

"That guy was weird." Clover said feeling freaked.

"Aniki, Sam, Clover, Alex!" Konohamaru cheered, "Thanks for helping me out back there, but I coulda handled him myself."

"I'm sure you could." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair and laughed.

"Well allow me to introduce you to my friends," Konohamaru declared, "Moegi and Udon. Together we are the Konohamaru Corps!" he declared and the three pose.

They watched feeling disturbed, "Kid word of advice, lose the pose, it ain't right." Naruto suggested.

"Come on guys, let's go." Sakura said as they walked off.

Later that night, Naruto was having dinner with his mom, Kurama, and the spy girls, "So did anything interesting happen today?" Kushina asked.

"Well we had some visitors from Suna." Naruto answered.

"Visitors from the Land of Wind?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Yup, said they were here for the Chunin exams." Alex said.

"You don't say?" Kushina smiled.

"That's right, so Konoha's hosting them this year huh?" Naruto asked his mom.

"Yes it is, in fact that's why you all haven't been on mission duty." Kushina explained.

"If only we could be part of it," Naruto began, "Becoming a Chunin would put me another step closer to Hokage."

Kushina knew not to say anything until tomorrow where she and Kakashi would announce the good news to them, "I'd sure like to be part of it as well. I mean with our spy training combined with our ninja training we'd already be considered Chunin already." Clover said confidently.

"Well Clover regardless of skill we would still have to take it anyway, if we were going to be part of it that is." Sam noted.

Kushina and Connor smiled knowing tomorrow they'll be in for a big surprise. So the very next morning Squad seven and Squad Spy were waiting for Kakashi and Kushina to arrive, "I shoulda brought a magazine to read." Clover groaned.

Kakashi and Kushina appeared, "Morning guys." Kakashi said.

"You're late sensei, and worse you made Kushina late as well." Sakura scolded him.

Kakashi cringed, 'How is it my fault Kushina was late when we both had business to take care of?' he thought to himself.

"So what'd you ask us all to come here for?" Sasuke asked the two adults.

"Well me and Kakashi got permission to enlist you six in the Chunin exams." Kushina explained.

"The Chunin Exams?" the genin gasped.

"Hai," Kakashi said handing them each a form, "Sign that form and turn it in at the ninja academy tomorrow." Kakashi explained before leaving with Kushina.

"Oh how cool is this, us in the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked his team.

"I've waited for this moment." Sasuke smirked.

"We can finally put our skills to the test against other genin." Sakura added.

"It looks like we will be getting our chance after all." Clover smiled.

"This is so exciting." Alex cheered.

"Well guys, we have until tomorrow, so let's get to work." Sam said and they all nodded.

Meanwhile at the lair, Kushina was talking with Jerry via com-powder, "Yes Jerry the girls have been accepted in the Chunin Exams."

"Thank you for the news, Kushina. I wish the spies the best of luck." Jerry answered.

"So do I Jerry. After all the Chunin exams is definitely no walk in the park." Kushina replied.

**(And there you go guys.)**


	25. Getting inside tips

**(Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Within a day, Naruto, his squad, the spy squad, and Fido reached the academy building ready to register for the Chunin Exams, "Ok this is it." Naruto said looking at the group.

"Let's give it our all." Sam encouraged them.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed and Sasuke smiled as they all went inside.

They walked around the academy, until they saw several Genin teams standing outside a room where two others were blocking their path, "What's going on over there?" Alex asked.

"You can bet it's not good." Sam replied.

"Hey look." Clover gasped as Sam and Alex spotted Rock Lee and his squad demanding to be let inside, only to receive punches from the two blocking their way.

Clover frowned as one of the guards tried to hit Tenten, but the spy girl nailed him with her foot, "Ugh my face!" he rubbed it.

"That's what you get for messing with friends." Clover warned him.

"Clover?" Lee and Tenten gasped, until they saw Alex and Sam with her.

"Hey guys miss us?" Clover asked.

"It's good to see you girls again." Lee smiled.

"Same here." Alex added.

Sasuke approached, "I suggest you two drop the Genjutsu already." Sasuke ordered the two guards and the sign on the door changed revealing to be the second floor, meaning they were waiting outside the wrong room.

"Let's go we got another floor to go." Naruto ordered as he and his team headed off, but was stopped by Lee who looked at Sakura.

"You are Sakura correct?" Lee asked and she looked weirded out by his appearance, "Become my girlfriend I shall protect you till the day I die!"

Sakura looked disturbed but knew how to answer, "Sorry I'm taken." She motioned to Naruto. Lee's response was dropping his head in shame.

"Come on we got to move." Sasuke said as they continued on.

Squad Seven made it to an open training area, until they heard a voice call, "You down there with the attitude."

They looked up seeing Lee on the catwalk; he jumped down and landed perfectly at their level. "My name is Rock Lee, and you are Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

"I am." Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenged him.

"What, but there's no time for this." Sakura said fearing they'll be late for the start of the exams.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Sasuke assured her.

"Sasuke watch out, Lee's stronger than you think." Sam warned him.

"Is that so? Well all right I won't let my guard down even for a second." Sasuke said as he and Lee started their spar. The group watched as Lee was starting to overpower Sasuke even with the boy having his Sharingan activated.

"Look at them go." Naruto gasped.

"They look to be about even." Sakura gasped as the tow continued fighting.

"They won't be when Lee uses that!" Sam gasped as they saw Lee kick Sasuke upward into the air.

When Lee appeared behind Sasuke who was still airborne, he was ready to finish the spar, only for Guy to swing in and nail Lee into the wall closest to the floor, "Lee, what did I tell you about that technique?" he scolded his student.

"I'm so sorry Guy-sensei, I got caught up in the fight." Lee apologized frantically.

Guy turned to Squad Seven, "So you are the squad of Kakashi right?"

"That's right." Naruto answered, "Do you know him?"

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy laughed at his question, "You might say he and I are eternal rivals. In fact I'm stronger and faster than Kakashi."

"It's good to see you again, Guy-sensei." Alex addressed the man.

"Indeed it is Sam, Clover, and Alex. I see you girls are still at the top of your game since our last encounter. That's good after all it's a strong flame of youth that always burns bright." Guy complimented them.

"Guy-sensei always has a way with words, thanks to the flames of youth!" Lee ranted. Guy turned to his student with tears and Lee started forming tears as well. They repeated each others names multiple times as a beach like scenery and sunset appears behind them and they hug.

Everyone's eyes widened in disgust as Fido released a record from his back that announced dramatically, "_The Ambiguously Gay Duo!"_ the track played.

"Fido!" Naruto scolded him.

Soon Guy left and Lee went to catch up with his teammates. Naruto looked to Sasuke, "You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Naruto. In fact this is the best I've felt all day." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was confused.

"If people like him are in this exam. I can't wait to test my skills against them." Sasuke answered looking confident.

"Come on team let's get going." Naruto said as the two teams continued on, until they saw Kakashi and Kushina standing by a doorway leading to the next room.

"Sensei?" they all asked.

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Glad to see you all decided to come." Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The thing is, Sakura. Only teams of three are liable to partake in the Chunin Exams." Kushina explained.

"We wanted to see if each of you would come here on your own accord." Kakashi continued, "Because if we said it was a team effort we feared one of you would be forced into it if you really weren't prepared."

"But seeing all six of you show up proved that you all are willing to work together as a team." Kushina added.

"And we couldn't ask for better teams." Kakashi eye smiled.

"So now you six are ready for the Chunin Exams, good luck." Kushina said, as she and Kakashi stepped aside for them to enter.

When the two teams entered the classroom they surveyed the scene noticing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja from other villages had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes, "Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"Looks like we got us some fierce looking competition." Sasuke said noticing.

"No kidding." Clover gasped never seeing so many shinobi gathered in one place.

"I'm getting the willies." Alex trembled at the scary faces of the shinobi.

"Hey guys!" a female voice shouted.

Rushing right at Naruto, Sakura, and the spy girls was Ino, "It's good to see you." Sakura said.

"Yeah Ino, how're you?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't be better." Ino replied.

"So you're here too, man things are even more troublesome than they already were." Shikamaru said approaching with Chouji.

"Oh now you're going to make me cry Shikamaru." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Always with the jokes Naruto, jeez." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey guys, looks like we all made it." Kiba said approaching with his own team.

"It's been awhile." Shino said plainly.

"Yes, how is everyone?" Hinata asked.

"We're doing ok," Naruto answered, "So here we all are the twelve rookies."

"Yeah I hope you're ready to be blown away." Kiba smirked arrogantly.

"Watch your mouth Kiba, because we're here to bring the noise." Naruto said as Fido stood by his side growling a bit which got Akamaru's attention as he yipped at him.

"Funny dog you got there, I've never seen his breed." Kiba noted.

"That's because he's a standard model, meet Fido." Naruto introduced.

"Hiya." Fido spoke.

"It can talk?" Shino asked.

"Yup cool huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hey you guys." A voice called.

All twelve genin turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them, "I assume you're rookie genin who just graduated from the academy huh?"

"Yeah… So?" Naruto asked.

"I'd advise you take advice from a guy who's taken this exam before and not draw too much attention to yourselves." The genin explained.

"And you happen to be?" Ino inquired his identity.

"My name's Kabuto Yakushi, and take a look around," He instructed as they saw all the other participants still retained their scowls, "This exam is enough to make even genin who've done this before edgy. Believe me I know."

"Know, so you meant what you said about taking this exam before?" Alex asked curiously.

"That's right. This will be my seventh time." he replied.

"Well if you've really taken it more than once, you must have a tone of information and tips about the Chunin Exams." Naruto deduced.

"Well as a matter of fact yes, in fact would you like me to show you some?" Kabuto offered.

"Really?" Clover asked.

"Yes. I'll show you all I know with these?" he pulled out a big deck of cards.

"What're those?" Sam asked curiously.

"These are my ninja info card. They each contain certain bits of information I've gathered over the previous times I've taken the Chunin Exams," Kabuto explained, "Though they appear blank, it's merely to conceal the information from other competition who might want it more than others, but I feel you guys could use a little info being rookies and all. All I have to do is channel my chakra into them and the data will appear."

He pulled out one card and revealed a map of the ninja land, "This one tells you how many shinobi are participating in this years exam, and how many reign from each of the nations that sent shinobi this year."

"Very impressive." Sam admitted.

"I know right?" Kabuto asked with a chuckle.

"Kabuto, do your cards have info on the competition this year?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, have you someone particular in mind?" Kabuto asked, while Sasuke nodded, "Well I can't guarantee the data's completely flawless, but I have info on just about everybody in the exams, and even a bit on you guys." He answered while Sam was concerned wondering how he could managed to get data on Naruto and the other rookies if they recently graduated from the academy and with this being the first time they met. Regardless she continued to listen.

"I'd like some information on Rock Lee of Konoha." Sasuke requested.

"And I'd like some data on Sabaku no Gaara, if it's not too much trouble." Naruto added.

"No trouble at all. Just give me a minute," Kabuto said as he searched his deck before pulling out two cards, "And here they are."

"All right we're ready. Lay it on us." Naruto ordered.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than all of you, minus you girls," He eyed the spies, "His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, some of the best there is, however his other methods are shaky. Unfortunately he didn't apply for the Chunin Exams until this year. So he's a first timer as well."

Kabuto cleared his throat and put down another card. "Next we got Sabaku no Gaara." He did his thing and all of what he had on Gaara appeared, "His mission experience include 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Unfortunately I don't have too much info on him, but I have this important piece. He survived every mission without getting a single scratch."

The Genin gasped in shock, "He's done a B-Rank as a Genin, and has never even been injured?" Sakura gasped.

Clover squinted her eyes, "Is that even possible?"

"I have no idea." Naruto replied knowing that even Kakashi couldn't come out of battle against Zabuza Momochi without getting his share of injuries.

Kabuto after reading the ninja's data laid the map card out again, "The shinobi present in the room reign from Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. Each nation is said to have sent the best genin of this year, but unfortunately Otogakure is relatively new and unknown. Still the other village's genin are definitely not pushovers."

"So do you think the competition will be even tougher than last year?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Oh yes," Kabuto answered with a smirk, "And you know something else. I happen to think the candidates this year are perfect compared to the last bunch."

In the crowd of competitors, the three bearing headbands from Oto were gazing at Kabuto and the others. One was a boy who had spiky black hair, the second boy was hunched over and looked almost like a mummy with only one eye visible, and the third was a girl who hag long black hair, "Now?" the spike haired boy asked his team.

"Now." The bandaged one ordered.

Suddenly the three genin charged and launched an attack on Kabuto, surprising everyone in the room. Kabuto defended against them until the mummy like one threw a punch but didn't even nail the bespectacled boy who dodged it. Suddenly somehow Kabuto's glasses ended up cracking, "Whoa." Kiba gasped.

"How'd his glasses break when he clearly dodged?" Shikamaru asked.

"It had to come closer than it appeared." Sam theorized.

As Hinata and Sakura ran to help Kabuto up, Naruto growled at the three Oto Genin, "What the hells your problem?!"

"We were merely checking out the competition." The bandaged one answered plainly.

"And it's pretty sad to see a guy whose taken this exam seven times." The female eyes Kabuto who was still recovering.

"Tell me about it," The spike head continued, "I suggest you add this bit of info to your cards. All three of us from Oto are gonna make Chunin this year!" he declared.

Naruto frowned at his smugness, "You three should watch your mouths, otherwise you'll find yourselves in a world of hurt!" he shouted as Fido snarled at them.

Suddenly poofing into the room was a man with a towering figure, and had a battle scarred face. Accompanying him were multiple Chunin shinobi, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he bellowed, scaring the daylights out of Sam, Clover, and Alex, "You three from Oto, knock it off or you'll be out on your asses!"

'Whoa this guy's Ibiki Morino,' Sam thought, 'According to Kushina this guys a real sadist.'

"Our apologies," the bandaged one began, "Due to this being our first time here we tend to get carried away."

"Well any and all fighting is against the rules, so remember that," Ibiki began and began to address everyone else, "Welcome to the Chunin Exams. I am Ibiki Morino and I shall serve as your first proctor. Once you're all seated we will hand out the written test."

'A written test?' Naruto thought in disappointment, 'So much for cracking skulls in the opening. Oh well I'm sure I'll get the opportunity soon enough.'

'Oh I hate written tests.' Clover thought in despair.

'This is gonna be a problem.' Alex thought feeling the same way as Clover.

'We can do it, I know we can.' Sam thought in confidence.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time where they put their minds to work.)**


	26. Taking a test

**(Welcome to the next update readers.)**

_Last time Naruto, his fellow rookies, and the spy girls had gone to the academy to partake in the Chunin Exams. Though the opening with meeting their competition was rocky, the first proctor Ibiki Morino arrived to end what might've been a brutal squabble. When that was done the contestants were prepared to partake in the written portion of the exams._

Every genin participant was seated inside the room with a test before them and pencil in hand. Naruto had been sitting next to Hinata, with Sam behind him, Clover sitting next to Sakura, and Alex next to Sasuke. Naruto glanced around the room seeing several sentinels on the side, and Ibiki up front. He thought to himself, 'Ok so the point in this exam is to give us these incredibly difficult questions, forcing us to find ways of cheating without getting caught. And if we get caught they deduct points, and once we lose our ten points we're out of here and take our team with us. I can imagine Clover and Alex are sick to their stomachs thinking about that. Well just about everyone in here seems to have caught on," he glanced seeing half his competition were using jutsu, natural skills, or even bloodlines to gain answers from others, 'What can I do to get me some answers without blowing my cover?'

"Naruto," GLADIS' voice came from his watch. Naruto was about to shout, but was shushed by his watch again, "Don't speak, and don't worry no one can hear me but you. I've altered the sound waves from my voice system so that only your ears could be capable of hearing me. Tap your finger so I know you can understand."

Naruto does so and GLADIS replied, "Good now listen closely, but look straight forward and keep it casual so you don't draw attention to yourself," She instructed him and Naruto does so as she continued, "Perfect, I assume you figured out that the students here have to cheat to acquire answers?"

Naruto tapped his finger in response, "Ok then, so with my voice altered so only you can hear I can calculate these questions and give you the basic answers. Now number one starts with…" she started, and Naruto began writing keeping it casually so he didn't appear to be listening to someone giving him the answers.

Suddenly a sentinel called out, "Number 75!" a sentinel called. Naruto looked to his side to see a random Konoha Genin looking at the Chunin who called his number, "You're outta here, get your stuff and leave. Numbers 73 and 74, you're gone too." And with that the three shinobi left the room.

'Close call,' Naruto thought, 'But I got to get the girls to know if they haven't figured it out either.' He started tapping his finger in code to Sam who was the closest to him.

'Naruto's sending me a message, Must…Cheat…For…Answers…Let…Others…Know,' Sam thought, 'So that's it, ok time to pass it on.' She was able to pass the code via the finger tap way to Alex and Clover who managed to translate it as well.

They started glancing around and saw many others using methods of cheating just like Naruto did. Sam was smart like Sakura to answer the questions with little difficulty, while Clover and Alex every so often looked at their X-powders as if they were checking their faces when really it was scanning the question and gave them the answers to write.

Meanwhile inside the academy lounge, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Asuma, and Kushina were all relaxing, "I wonder how our students are doing?" Kakashi asked his fellow Jonin.

"The Chunin exams are definitely no walk in the park." Asuma added.

"I know, but hey we all managed to pull through and we were younger than our Genin." Kushina reminded them.

"Yes exactly what I told Iruka, but in a way he was right about one thing. Our students aren't like us." Kakashi admitted to what Iruka said.

"Well they'll need to be strong since Ibiki's the proctor." Guy noted.

"That guy always knows how to get under an enemies skin until he's able to make them crack." Kurenai added.

"He's made half the nukenin we've captured throughout the years spill even their deepest secrets." Asuma put in.

"By now he's sure to have eliminated half the participants and is ready to pull out all the stops for his grand finale.' Kushina finished.

Back in the class, Ibiki stood up and walked to the front of the room seeing the remaining participants and spoke, "We will now begin the final question," Ibiki announced, "But before we do there is one last important rule I must tell you."

'More rules?' Sam thought as Clover and Alex were just as confused.

"First is you must decide whether or not you want to take the question." He began.

"So it's optional?" Alex asked.

"Correct. But be warned if you decide not to answer it then you and your team automatically fail."

"WHAT?!" Clover shouted, "If that's what comes with deciding not to answer it then why would we even think of choosing not to answer it?!"

"Let me finish," Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the girl who shut up, "Because if you decide to take the question, but get it wrong. Then you and your team will be banned from taking the Chunin Exams again!"

Suddenly the whole room felt like it dropped below zero and Alex cried, "You mean we could be stuck being genin forever?!"

"That's the point." Ibiki smirked seeing he's stirred them up.

"That's a pile of shit!" Naruto shouted, "We all know many others here have taken it before! You can't just all of a sudden make a rule like that!"

"I can because I make the rules in this portion of the exams. So what will it be, leave try again, or risk it all and fail?" he smirked some more, "All right lets get started. If you decide to not take it just raise your hand and leave with your team."

Suddenly many genin raised their hands and were permitted to leave, thus taking the rest of their squads with them. Sam, Clover, and Alex were by far the most shaken up seeing this was not like any spy exam or field test they've taken at WOOHP. They were all debating on whether or not to raise their hands, while Naruto himself was in thought, 'Oh snap what now? If I chicken out I'll take Sakura and Sasuke down with me, but if I take it and get it wrong than I'll never make it to the rank of Chunin! Oh what am I gonna do?' he thought in a panic. Suddenly he remembered his mom, Jerry, and the girls. They believed in him and knew he could make a difference in the world. He knew now he wasn't going to let anyone down, especially them. He looked up facing Ibiki dead in the eye, "Forget it!"

"What was that?" Ibiki questioned.

"Forget it, I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted, "If I walk away from this then I'm ashamed to call myself a ninja! I don't care if the odds aren't in my favor, I'll face them head on even if it does kill me! So bring the tenth question on, because I'm ready!"

Everyone in the room was looking at Naruto in surprise and some were actually smirking and smiling at that, feeling if a guy like him can take it then so can the rest of them. While Sakura, Sasuke, and the spy girls smiled, 'Good job Naruto.' Sakura thought.

'You really amaze me sometimes.' Sasuke thought.

'That's the Naruto I love.' Clover smiled while thinking.

'I love it when he gets all hyped up.' Alex thought.

'Congrats Naruto.' Sam thought.

Hinata who had been next to him smiled and lightly giggled to herself, while Ino smiled as well, 'No one else is leaving…Well I guess that's it,' The proctor broke into a laugh. Everyone looked confused at him for a moment, before he regained his cool and suddenly smiled brightly at them, "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? What do you mean we're done?" Clover asked in shock, "What about the last question?"

"Heh… There never was a tenth question, I was simply testing to see if you'd stay or not!" Ibiki chuckled.

"Then what was the point of that whole test?" Alex asked in confusion.

"IT was to test your skills at spying and gathering Intel," Ibiki began, "I used the rule of passing and failing as a three man team as pressure in hopes you would crack at the idea of bringing your whole team down with you. However for those who came to the conclusion that you'd need to cheat had to find a way of gathering information. With that we had two regular Chunin in the room for you to gain the information from."

"Was that all you were trying tot each us?" Clover asked feeling bored having already known about gathering information.

"No, there was more to it," Ibiki said as he removed his bandana showing them multiple scars, "In life such careless mistakes like getting caught cheating on a test is child's play but in real life on real missions getting caught could cost you and your teammates their lives. So if you really want to be Chunin shinobi, then you must always think carefully about your decisions and actions.

Then without warning a large black shadow began to make its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window while carrying a banner that had her name and rank painted on it, "All right ya little pukes, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor Anko Mitarashi!"

All the Genin in the room minus the Suna and Oto genin looked totally surprised and shocked. Sam, Clover, and Alex looked at the woman seeing her choice in fashion being a fishnet body suit and a tan overcoat. Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again."

Anko frowned, "Well I wouldn't be early if you would speak faster and not drag your lessons out," she looked at the participants and frowned, "You passed all these teams? I think you're losing your touch, Ibiki."

"Or perhaps we actually have a better group of participants, Anko?" he countered smugly.

"We'll see about that when I'm done with them," Anko smirked and addressed everyone in the room, "I'll explain the details of the next part of the exam at the next testing area. You all return home and rest up. Your squad leaders will explain to you the whereabouts of the second stage of the exams!" Anko instructed, "Catch you later!" she poofed away in smoke.

Soon everyone was exiting the building and was heading home. Naruto met up with his squad and the girls, "Hey guys you all ok?" Naruto asked them.

"Better now that this part's over." Clover said in relief.

"That's for sure." Sakura agreed.

"Let's not celebrate too soon, after all the Chunin exams have just begun." Sasuke reminded them.

"I know, so tomorrow let's give it all we got. Right?" Naruto asked his team.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

"Good now come on. Let's get something to eat before we head back!" Naruto called as they hurried off.

Watching from the window of the building was Ibiki smiling as he watched the two squads leave, "Naruto Uzumaki huh? Kushina, Minato you both sure have one hell of a son." He chuckled.

As the squads walked past a bush, a snake was watching them before slithering off and slinked up a pale white arm and hissed into an ear as a voice snickered, "Excellent, everything's going according to plan thus far. Now I need to put phase two of my plan into action tomorrow." The figure opened his eyes revealing to be yellow and snake like.

**(And there's the chapter, guys. Don't miss part two of the Chunin Exams.)**


	27. Attacked by a Snake

**(And here we go with my next installment.)**

The very next day, after the guys returned home from the first part of the Chunin Exams. The second part was taking place at a deserted training ground with a giant forest blocked off by a large wired and chained fence, "Whoa, this place gives me the creeps." Sakura said as she gazed at it.

"Looks like something out of one of those teen horror movies." Clover added.

"All that's missing is a murderer in a hockey mask." Alex added, while her two friends looked to her with deadpan expression.

"Welcome competitors to the Forest of Death. In a matter moments you'll see just why it's called that." Anko answered.

Naruto's eyes rolled before calling out, "If you think you're gonna scare us with that little warning, then you're wasting your time!"

Anko smirked and in a flash she threw a kunai for Naruto that grazed his cheek and he gasped seeing as how fast she was able to throw it. Anko then appeared behind him with her right arm around his head, "You think you're hot stuff don't ya, because guys who bark first die first." She licked the blood coming down Naruto's cheek tensing him up.

Squad seven as well as Hinata, and Ino watched looking freaked out from what she was doing to Naruto. Sam, Clover, and Alex however looked on the verge of going postal on the proctors ass, "Get your skanky hands off our man you hussy!" the three spies shouted in fury.

Suddenly Anko grabbed another kunai from a pocket on her coat and held it out behind her. Behind her was a female Kusa shinobi who held two kunai to Anko, wrapped in an oddly lengthened tongue, "You dropped these…" the Kusa shinobi said.

Anko reluctantly accepted them, "Thanks, but get behind me like that again and I might not be so merciful."

"I understand." The ninja said going back to her squad.

With that little stunt finished, Anko and several other Chunin went over the next part of the Chunin Exams. The team's objective was to survive for at least five days in the forest and play a game of capture the scroll by collecting either a heaven or an earth scroll, with one of them randomly given to each team to start off with. After being briefed on the rules and dangers about the exam and inside the forest every team stood ready before they were released into the forest from random gates. Inside the forest, squad seven stopped on a quite spot on the forest ground to discuss strategy, "So which scroll did they give us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pulled out a Heaven scroll, "A heaven scroll, this means we need to find an earth scroll." He explained.

"But we should keep our scroll hidden from our enemies." Sakura warned her team.

"Agreed, so you should hold onto it, Sakura," Naruto began, "If anything the other ninja will think either me or Sasuke has it thinking we look the strongest."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Sakura asked while making a fist.

"Not me, I'm just saying what the enemies might think." Naruto said and Sakura backed down.

"Ok then." Sakura said as she took the scroll.

"Now we have to find someone with an earth scroll, and that's not going to be easy." Sasuke noted.

"On contraire, Sasuke," Naruto countered, "It'll be easier than we think. Fido!" his dog stood ready.

"Yes sir!"

"What can you do to help?" Sasuke asked.

Fido's robot nose extended from his body and sniffed the scroll over before his nose went back to his face, "Ok I got the heaven scroll scent, now if I catch a new scent we'll know it's an earth scroll."

Naruto smiled and patted his head, "Good boy."

Fido then sniffed, "In fact one's approaching us, up ahead."

Squad seven armed themselves until the spy girls dropped in, "No its ok it's just us." Sam warned them before they could attack.

"How do we know you're them and not others using a henge?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped Sasuke and took a sniff of them, "It's them. They're wearing the perfume they put on this morning."

"What 're you guys doing here?" Sakura asked the spies.

"We thought we'd work together so we'd all get to the tower." Alex suggested.

"But you heard what the proctor said, we're enemies." Sasuke reminded them.

"Technically Sasuke she didn't say it was a rule against helping others." Sam corrected him.

"So there's no reason we have to fight each other." Clover noted.

"Well according to Fido, you girls have an earth scroll on you." Naruto explained.

"Guilty." Sam admitted knowing there's no fooling Fido.

"Don't worry we'll help each other find our required scrolls." Sakura assured.

Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke waiting for his thoughts, "Well just so long as we don't waste too much time."

"All right then we should hurry," Naruto said and they took off trying to plan a strategy. As they headed through the forest the suddenly stop and Fido growled looking up ahead, "What is it Fido?" Naruto asked.

They looked up ahead to see the Kusa team emerge from the ground, one of them being the woman from before, "You're the team from Kusa." Naruto called pulling out his sword.

"So you've remembered." The female leader answered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke frowned.

"Your scrolls of course." The leader answers.

"Well you can't have them!" Alex called while standing tough.

"Oh dear we have us a couple of persistent ones." The grass leader said to her two partners.

"Sasuke and I will handle the leader, you four take her flunkies." Naruto motioned to the girls.

"Ok but be careful." Sakura replied.

"We will." Naruto nodded and they go off against their opponents.

Sam and Sakura went up against one of the grass ninja with their kusarigama and power pole, "Pole extend!" Sakura ordered and her pole glowed and extended long. She was able to knock the one ninja out.

Meanwhile Clover was using her katanas while Alex used her sais against the second grass ninja. Clover was backing the ninja, until Alex managed to land a blow behind the ninja knocking him unconscious, "Good job girls, come on we gotta find Naruto and Sasuke." Sam ordered as they hurried and found Naruto and Sasuke going head on with the grass leader while Fido was launching missiles from his body at her, but kept avoiding them.

"For such a young genin, your skills are impressive." The Kusa shinobi complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto shouted as he powered up his sword with Kyubi chakra, "Nine-Tailed wave!" he swung his sword right at the woman who took the blow and Sasuke launched a fireball Jutsu right at her to top it off.

The ninja emerged from a tree unscratched, "That really tickled." She chuckled as she reached down her throat pulling a Kusanagi sword out. The six genin looked ready to puke after watching the grass ninja do that.

"That was sick." Clover gagged.

"On so many levels." Sakura added.

"I'm gonna vom." Alex gagged.

Naruto and the ninja now sword drawn took off going into swordplay, and even though Naruto's sword was infused with Kyubi chakra, the grass ninja proved to be more than a match against him, "Girls we gotta help him." Sasuke said as they looked ready to jump in only to be blocked by a giant snake.

"Snake!" Alex and Clover cried in fear.

They all jumped away as the snake tried to strike them, and they kept jumping away as the snake kept coming for them. Alex then realized something, "Hey guys you remember in cartoons that involved snakes trying to attack someone?"

"Alex now's not the time!" Clover scolded her teammate.

"Just follow my lead!" Alex called as they continued jumping around while the snake followed them no matter where they jumped to. Suddenly they stop and the snake tried to stretch to them, but as it turned out. They tricked the giant snake into tangling itself in knots.

"Clever strategizing Alex." Sasuke admitted.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Look at Naruto." Sakura gasped as Naruto and the grass ninja continued fighting until Naruto landed by his team and the ninja landed on another branch.

"You are all more surprising then I gave you credit for."

"Why are you here, it can't be just coincidence you stumbled upon us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah first you make that move before the exam started and now you've sought us out?" Naruto asked knowing there's more to it.

The ninja snickered, "You're right, I have my own plans here. Plans that don't require this," She held up an earth scroll and suddenly the scroll caught fire and burned, "In fact my true agenda lies with you, Sasuke Uchiha." She motioned to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

The Kusa shinobi went right for Sasuke and tried to attack, but Sasuke and the others jumped away, "Sasuke let's fry him!" Clover called and he nodded as they started hand signs, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix technique)!" They both shouted, launching numerous fire balls from their mouths at the ninja who took the impact.

Sasuke and Clover landed by the others thinking they won, "We may not have gotten the scroll, but we took care of her." Naruto said.

But when they saw the ninja was still alive they were in for a shock for she was still alive, but what spooked them the most was hearing another voice come from their opponent that sounded masculine and slithery, "So this is the power of the Uchiha clan." The ninja snickered as she looked up revealing that around the left eye the skin was torn to reveal bleach white skin, and a yellow beady eye.

"What the!" Sasuke gasped.

"What is that?" Clove asked in fright.

The ninja smirked before ripping off its face to reveal the rest of his bleach white face, and had a mop of pitch black hair, "That ninja, she's a man." Sam gasped.

"Look at the forehead protector." Sakura added seeing that the ninja was no longer wearing a Kusa headband, but was wearing an Oto headband like the three from before.

"He's a sound ninja?" Naruto gasped.

The ninja snickers, "My name is Orochimaru." The ninja introduced himself with a mock bow.

"Orochimaru?" Sam, Alex, and Clover gasped.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him no, but heard of him yes," Sam began, "Orochimaru was once a student of the Sandaime."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"But if he was a student of Jiji, then that would make him a Konoha ninja." Naruto added turning to the man.

"Those days are history, boy. I've moved onto better things." Orochimaru snickered.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked getting ready to attack again.

"Like… You Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed as he made a few hand signs, and he stretched his neck forward past them and bit Sasuke in the neck like a vampire. The Uchiha screamed in pain, and when Orochimaru let go Sasuke fell to the ground and three comma markings appear on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sam gasped.

"I just gave him a little present. And when he gets a taste of it he will seek me out for more power." Orochimaru answered smugly.

Naruto growled with his canines getting sharper and his eyes more feral, "Damn you!" he launched right for Orochimaru.

"Naruto!" the girls shouted.

Naruto was heading right for Orochimaru, until the enemy opened his mouth and his long tongue flung out and wrapped around Naruto's neck holding him up, "I can't breathe!" Naruto strained.

"Naruto!" Clover called as they tried to get closer to him but suddenly were dealing with more snakes that were blocking their path.

Orochimaru smirked as his tongue held Naruto, "While I would normally love to strangle someone to death, I do have a busy schedule so I'll leave you with something simple." He said as he used his tongue to open up Naruto's shirt and lifted the bottom up revealing the seal on his stomach. He then formed five elemental symbols on his right hand fingers, "Gogyou Fuuin!" He shouted slamming his hand onto the seal already on Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain as five markings appeared over the seal, and his Kyubi chakra faded away along with him passing out. Orochimaru threw Naruto over to the side and turned to the girls.

"Well ladies I've done what I needed so I bid you adieu." Orochimaru snickered as he sunk into the tree.

"NO!" Clover tried to grab him but was too late, "He got away!"

Sam went to check on Naruto, "Naruto's fallen unconscious, how's Sasuke?"

Sakura who was searching him still noticed he was in pain, "He's not looking so good either."

"What do we do now?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't know." Sam admitted in worry.

"Right now we got to nurse these two back to health." Sakura said looking at Naruto's and Sasuke's conditions. Fido sniffed Naruto and whimpered in concern for his master.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze lair, Kushina and Connor were on the living room sofa cuddling until Connor gasped, "What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know, but I feel as though something's wrong with Naruto," Connor began, "Even though our bodies were partly separated, I can still sense his energy. And both our links have been severed somehow."

"You don't think he and his squad…" Kushina hated to think if they ran into trouble that doesn't seem like a regular Chunin exam problem in the forest.

"We must warn Sarutobi." Connor ordered as they left and headed for the Hokage's building.

**(And that's the chapter guys. Catch you later.)**


	28. Getting out Alive

**(And welcome to my next chapter fans.)**

Sakura, Sam, Clover, and Alex had Naruto and Sasuke still unconscious resting underneath a tree while trying to keep them safe and not get into worse conditions. Fido was keeping guard outside the tree in case somebody came along like a savage beast or another team, "How're they holding up, Sakura?" Clover asked the pinkette.

"Well I've done all I can, the rest is up to them." Sakura answered as she finished placing a cold washcloth on Sasuke and Naruto's foreheads.

"Well in case any enemy ninja gets pass Fido we'll have to defend ourselves." Sam said as she took out her Kusarigama, while Sakura pulled out her pole, Clover unsheathed her katanas, and Alex pulled out her sais.

"We'll take shifts watching the two," Sakura began, "I'll go first."

"I'll take second." Sam volunteered after.

"I got third." Clover said.

"And I'll finish it last." Alex finished.

"Ok then let's get started." Sakura said as she took the first watch with Fido while the others rested and took care of the boys. Soon a few hours passed and Sam took over, followed by Clover, and then Alex until it was the next day.

When morning came, the girls were asleep while Fido was still on guard, until he started growling defensively, "What is it Fido?" Alex asked as she woke up along with the others.

"Trouble approaching straight ahead," Fido pointed his nose ahead, until he started wincing, "Gah, something's disrupting my hearing!" Fido whimpered as he fell to the ground.

"Fido!" the girls gasped, until appearing before them was the three sound genin.

"We finally found them." Dosu said.

"You three again?" Clover gasped remembering them when they attacked Kabuto during the registration.

"Yes, we seek Uchiha Sasuke." Zaku explained.

"Where is he?" Kin asked.

The girls noticed Sasuke was still unconscious along with Naruto, and still in no position to fight.

"I'm afraid he's temporarily unavailable." Alex answered not sure if telling them the truth was wise.

"Think you're funny huh?" Kin frowned at her, while Alex cringed.

"Well looks like we'll have to fight our way to him," Dosu instrucyed, "Kin, Zaku, let's go."

"Girls, don't let your guard down." Sakura instructed them while they ready their weapons.

"With four against three the odds are in our favor." Clover smirked.

"Do not underestimate us." Zaku smirked.

"Attack!" Dosu ordered.

Zaku and Dosu went for Clover, Sam, and Alex ,while Kin and Sakura fought. While Sakura fought Kin using her power pole, Kin was striking with needles, "Pretty impressive weapon you got there." The Oto girl admitted.

"It is isn't it?" Sakura asked smirking as she used the pole to block the needles coming right for her.

Sam and Zaku were going at it as Zaku held out his hands revealing air tubes in his palms that emitted powerful gusts of wind from them which made it useless for Sam to try swinging her sickle at him, "That's strong wind!" Sam cried as she tried standing her ground.

Meanwhile Clover and Alex were battling against Dosu, who was maneuvering around them while he tapped the metal devices on his arms releasing an ear splitting sound wave disrupting the girls concentration, "Oh it's worse than Mandy's obnoxious laugh!" Clover groaned as she struggled to cover her ears but that left her wide open for Dosu to attack her.

"Clover!" Alex called as Clover was tackled to a tree.

Sakura who noticed the girls were in trouble tried to get to them but Kin managed to get behind Sakura, kicked her on the ground, followed by grabbing her by her hair, "You know girl you should really concentrate more on your ninja skills rather that your appearance." Kin lectured Sakura as she gripped her hair tighter.

"My ninja skills don't need improvements!" Sakura growled, "But you're right about my hair." She smirked. Kin looked confused as Sakura grabbed a kunai hidden on her person and used it to cut her long hair.

Sam, Clover, and Alex noticed this and were shocked to see her cut her own hair to escape capture. With Sakura free from Kin's grasp, she grabbed her pole and continued fighting against Kin. In the midst of all the fighting, Naruto's eyes open up, they were glazed at first until he could finally see clear. Though what he saw wasn't too pleasant, Sasuke was at his side unconscious, Fido was groaning still in pain from the loud sound by Dosu, and his four girls going at it with the Sound genin from before.

He stood up grabbing his sword and powered it up with his regular chakra since he couldn't access Kyubi's after what Orochimaru did. He swung it and put a cut in a tree which got everyone's attention. He stepped out of the tree looking at everyone, "What's all the racket out here?" he asked ignoring the fact his comrades were taking on one of the genin teams they had a close encounter with before the exams began.

"These three attacked us, so we've been trying to protect you." Clover answered.

"Looks like I woke up just in time." Naruto said pointing his sword at the Oto Genin, "You Oto guys picked the wrong team to mess with."

"He's not Uchiha Sasuke what do we do?" Kin asked Dosu but Zaku answered.

"I say we have some fun with this one to." Zaku smirked cockily.

"Zaku, don't be reckless." Dosu ordered.

"Don't worry about me." Zaku answered as he faced Naruto.

Naruto started fighting Zaku while avoiding his air blasts, while the girls focused on Dosu and Kin. Soon enough they all felt a huge surge of chakra very close to them,

"Huh?" they all looked to the tree seeing Sasuke on his feet, without noticing Fido was cowering on the side.

"Sasuke you're awake!" Naruto called until he and the others noticed a dark aura forming around Sasuke and his face was covered in black flame like markings.

"Sasuke?" the girls gasped.

"So that's him." Dosu squinted his eye.

Sasuke looked at the three Oto Genin and at Sakura seeing her condition, "You three harmed my teammate," he began in a scary voice, "I will kill you!" he attacked Zaku first with jutsu, until Sasuke started fighting dirty.

"This is scary." Alex trembled.

"We've never had fights like this." Sam added.

Suddenly Sasuke got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards, "Let's see how easy it is to snap these off!" Sasuke mocked Zaku ad he pulled harder. The group pleaded him to stop until the bones in Zaku's arms snapped. Before Sasuke could finish Zaku, Naruto and Sakura restrained him, while pleading for him to stop.

Sasuke looked at them and gasped seeing what he's doing. The tattoo flame markings on his face started fading away retreating back into the seal on his neck, "What the?" Naruto gasped, until he and the others looked ahead seeing Dosu and Kin collect Zaku.

Dosu feeling out of respect for their strengths put an Earth Scroll down for them before vanishing, "Guys, what happened?" Sasuke asked finally coming to.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Like I got hammered," Sasuke answered, "What did I do?" he asked Naruto and Sakura who couldn't bring themselves to tell him.

Naruto picked their new scroll up, "Well guys, we got both our scrolls." Naruto told his team.

"Now we need to find us a heaven scroll." Sam added.

"Well then we should go before more enemies show up." Sakura suggested.

"Hold on Sakura let me fix your hair." Clover said as she pulled out a comb and some hair dressing scissors from her pouch.

"Thanks Clover." Sam smiled as she let Clover work on her hair.

While Clover was fixing Sakura's hair Naruto was with Fido under the tree fixing the robot dog's hearing system, "A little turn here and perfect," Naruto said as he tightened a screw in Fido's hearing system, "Can you hear me now Fido?"

"Yes thank you. Man that guy's sound waves nearly cracked my whole system." Fido said stretching.

"When we get to the tower I gotta give Jerry a call and have the labs make something to protect you from that." Naruto noted.

"Well we're done here." Clover said as Sakura stood up with her hair neatly redone now being the length of her shoulders.

"Sakura." Naruto gasped.

Sakura blushed and turned her head a bit, "How does it look?"

Naruto smiled, "Perfect, you look just as cute as you did before."

Sakura smiled, "Arigato Naruto."

"Well come on we better get a move on." Sasuke ordered.

"I got my super sniffer on the hunt for the scent of a Heaven Scroll, girls." Fido said as he started sniffing around.

They all hurried along through the forest as Fido was trying to pick up a scent but so far found nothing in range. As they landed on the ground and walked a bit suddenly blocking their path was Kabuto Yakushi, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

"Kabuto?" they asked.

The said ninja pulled out a kunai and pulled up a tripwire hidden in the grass, he cut the wire triggering a net that would've caught the guys if they triggered it themselves, "A trap." Sam gasped.

"Missed that." Naruto said.

"You should really be more careful, the closer you get to the tower the more dangerous of traps are likely to be waiting." Kabuto warned them.

"What're you doing out here?" Clover asked.

"If you're looking for a fight…" Sasuke began getting ready to attack only for Kabuto to wave his hands in protest.

"I mean you no harm. I already have the necessary scrolls for the next phase of the Chunin Exams, besides my partners have them."

"Then why aren't you with your partners?" Clover wondered.

"I had them go on ahead to find any more hidden traps like the one I found here." Kabuto answered.

"That makes sense." Sakura admitted.

"How do we know you won't just take our scrolls anyway?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I just want to get to the tower. Prolonging things is an unnecessary distraction. Besides my teammates will give me an earful if I screw around." Kabuto answered.

"I see." Naruto said lowering his sword.

"Listen I know a shorter route there, if you let me join you I can guide you there personally." Kabuto offered.

"You'd do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Kabuto nodded with a smile. "Who knows you girls may find the scroll you're looking for."

"Ok, but no funny stuff." Sasuke warns him.

"Because we'll be watching you." Sam added.

"Fair enough." Kabuto smiled as they took off.

So Kabuto led the way through the forest while the others followed him. Clover and Sakura had finished telling them their run in with the sound ninja, "How much further we got?" Naruto asked.

"Won't be long now." Kabuto said as he continued leading the way.

"Hold on!" Fido stopped as he sniffed around, "I got something. It's the scent of a Heaven Scroll."

Team Spy looked interested as they looked around getting ready in case enemy ninja would drop in on them. Suddenly they saw shuriken launch at them in all directions, until Sakura used her pole to deflect them, "Be on guard." Naruto said as he and the girls drew their weapons.

Suddenly they saw numerous ninja wearing rain headbands, masks over their eyes, breathe masks, and outfits similar to straightjackets, "We're surrounded!" Sakura called.

"Don't panic, attack!" Naruto ordered as they launched whatever strikes they could against the ninja but their attacks passed right through them.

"Are they ghosts?!" Alex panicked.

"No they're illusions." Kabuto answered.

The illusions then came right for them, but the guys remembered they weren't real, unfortunately they did feel some blows from the ninja that were supposed to be illusions,

"Some of them are only illusions! The real ones are amongst them." Sam called.

Fido used his nose to pinpoint the location of the real ones, "I found them, in that tree!"

Naruto grabbed a paper bomb wrapped kunai and threw it at the tree branch which exploded it off the tree causing the three real rain ninja to land on the ground, "So you saw through us, very clever." The first one with spiky hair said.

"So they're the real ones." Sasuke scowled.

"I got this one." Naruto said as he and Fido stood ready as the three Ame ninja came right for them, "Fido, spit!" he ordered.

Fido opened his mouth with a cannon extending out of it. It blasted a sticky substance right at the three Ame ninja pinning them against a tree, "We can't move!" the rain genin struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Clover walked casually to the genin and reached into the pocket of one member of the rain team, "Hey-hey boundaries!" the ninja called.

"Oh please, like I'd ever do that to a guy like you," Clover replied as she took the Heaven scroll out, "We'll be taking this if you don't mind."

"All right we're all set." Alex smiled.

"Let's head for the tower." Sasuke ordered.

"Wait you're not going to leave us like this?" the ninja called to them.

Naruto turned around and replied, "Don't worry that'll peel off in about an hour." He continued along with the others.

They finally reached the tower by nightfall where two more individuals were waiting,

"Kabuto we've been waiting all day." One wearing the black contacts said in annoyance.

"Sorry Yoroi I ran into a little trouble." Kabuto apologized sheepishly.

"Well thanks for your help Kabuto." Naruto thanked him.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Sam added.

"No sweat." Kabuto gave them a thumb's up while smiling.

So the three squads entered separate doors and Squad Seven and Squad Spy entered an opened area, "Now what do we do?" Alex asked.

"I think we can open our scrolls here." Naruto said as his the two teams pulled out their scrolls, opened them up, and dropped them to the floor. In a poof of smoke stood Chunin members Izumo and Kotetsu, "Whoa!" the groups gasped.

"Congratulations to both squads, you've all passed the second stage of the Chunin Exams." Izumo explained.

"Congratulations." Kotetsu added.

"How'd you two get here?" Clover asked.

"Those scrolls are summoning ones. When the teams have both and reached here a Chunin would be summoned to declare their passing. If they tried looking before reaching they'd get knocked out and failed." Izumo explained.

"We have prepared rooms for you upstairs, until the second stage officially ends." Kotesu added.

"Arigato." Sam thanked them. Soon they were on their way to find their selected room until they passed by the team from Suna and Gaara glared at them with a killing intent.

While it terrified the girls, Naruto and Sasuke showed no fear as they went to their room,

"So they made it here to." Clover said.

"And did you look at Gaara? Not a scratch on him." Naruto added.

"Looks like Kabuto's cards weren't wrong at all." Sam noted.

"We better be careful with him." Sakura added and they all nodded.

Meanwhile Kushina and Connor were talking with the Sandaime in his office until Izumo and Kotetsu appeared, "Lord Hokage, we're pleased to report squads Seven and Spy have reached the tower in one piece." Izumo explained.

"Oh thank Kami." Kushina sighed in relief.

"Arigato for the news Izumo, you're dismissed," Sandaime dismissed the two Chunin who left the office, "So Orochimaru didn't take them." He sighed in relief.

"I for one still think this is dangerous," Kurama/Connor began, "I mean Anko did tell us Orochimaru planted a curse mark on Sasuke."

"Yes, Orochimaru hasn't given up on his ambition, and now he's wrapped Sasuke into it." The Sandaime feared.

"I'll be sure to send message of the girls making it to Jerry," Kushina started, "It's best that he comes here and helps us gather more Intel on Orochimaru."

"Good idea Kushina and we still got a few more days before part three of the Chunin exams," Sarutobi added, "I'll be sure to have Anbu guard the tower in case Orochimaru has more accomplices," He stood up and looked out his window, "I let him get away once, but that won't happen again." He promised.

**(And this will conclude the second stage of the Chunin Exams. See ya next time.)**


	29. Rocking out before Prelims

**(Here's my latest update for you guys.)**

Naruto, his squad, along with Team Spy were assigned their own rooms but met in one room to discuss on matters, "Well we made it past the second stage, now all that's left is the third stage." Sam said.

"Wonder what they'll have us do now?" Naruto asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself." Max's voice was heard as they turned to see Max standing in a corner.

"Max, we didn't hear you come him." Clover said no longer startled easily at his pop ins.

"Yes, I am quite the sneaky one," Max chuckled, "Anyway I came here to congratulate you all for completing phase two of the Chunin Exams. Despite what you went through in the forest."

"Wait you knew?" Sasuke asked.

"Well of course, I am a time walker and viewer of future events." Max replied.

"So then why didn't you help us when we needed it?" Clover asked.

"Need I remind you dear lady of what I said before that I'm not allowed to interfere?" Max reminded her.

"Oh right." Clover said suddenly remembering.

"And as such I would normally suggest that Sasuke not partake in the third exam because of that little beauty mark on his neck," Max started which got Sasuke scowling being told what to do, "However, I have no place to make that decision since I cannot interfere in these matters. But I will say this Sasuke, be careful."

"Well thanks I guess." Sasuke said.

"Well I was just checking in with you, so my times just about up for now, so cheerio." Max said walking out the door and turned back, "By the way Naruto, expect more company in about a minute." He left and vanished.

"Company?" Naruto asked as he looked out the door and to his surprise saw Teams 8 and 10 approaching their room.

"Naruto!" Hinata cheered.

"We heard you guys made it ok." Ino added as she got to hug him first.

"Quite a surprise actually." Kiba said feeling arrogant.

"Watch it, Kiba!" Naruto scowled.

"Come on guys let's not fight." Sakura said coming to meet them.

"Yeah getting into fights this early is troublesome." Shikamaru agreed while yawning.

"True," Sarutobi's voice was heard as he approached with Kushina, Connor, Mikoto, and Jerry, "You should all save your energy for the arena."

"Mom." Naruto and Sasuke said looking at their respective mothers.

"Jerry?" The spies asked.

"Good day spies, I knew you'd make it here." Jerry congratulated them.

"Would all of you return to your assigned quarters, except for you Hinata and Ino. There's something I wish to discuss with you two as well as Naruto and Team Spy." Sarutobi ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The two kunoichi nodded as their teams went off to their assigned rooms.

Soon they all went inside Squad Seven's assigned room where the adults stood on opposite ends of the genin, "First off I wish to congratulate you all for making it here," Sarutobi started, "And furthermore, Sasuke I know of what happened with you as well from reliable sources, and I must ask are you up for continuing the Chunin Exams?"

"I am more sure than I've ever been sure in m life." Sasuke answered while looking determined, "I've come this far, I can't turn back now."

Mikoto smiled and hugged her boy, "Just be careful. I lost my whole family years ago, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be ok mom." Sasuke answered.

"And what about you Naruto, how do you feel?" Kushina asked.

"Fine mom, why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." Kushina replied.

"Kushina, don't pretend like you believe him," Kurama said, "Naruto, open up your shirt."

"What, in front of the girls?" Naruto asked in surprise while Hinata blushed various shades of red all over, while Sakura, Ino, and the spies blushed normally.

"Yes, now get to it." he ordered.

Naruto sighed and lifted his shirt up and threw it aside, "Power up your chakra for us please?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto did so causing the seal on his stomach to appear.

'Seems to be looking ok.' Kurama thought until he saw the five elemental seal placed above the eight sign seal, 'So that's it, a five elemental seal was placed on the regular seal, it's disrupted our connection in chakra. Guess Orochimaru got to him as well. No matter it can be removed by Sarutobi here, but maybe this can be used as a test for Naruto's skill without having to rely on my power,' He thought as he spoke, "Well Naruto thank you. Everything looks fine."

Kushina and Sarutobi were surprised but Kurama gave them a look signaling he'll tell them later, "Well anyway before we begin the third stage we'd like to have you all do a little something for us as sort of a treat for our out of nation guests." Sarutobi said.

"A treat?" Ino asked.

Two days later the day before the deadline of the Chunin exam finals, all squads were gathered in the main gymnasium area. Some squads included Team Suna, Team Oto, Team Guy, Squads 7, 8, 10, Kabuto's team, a team from Ame, and another team from Kusa, but Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the spy girls were nowhere to be found.

Standing before the genin was the Hokage, Kushina, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. Among the other adults were also the sensei's from the other genin squads, along with Anko, Ibiki, Mikoto, Jerry, and Kurama having to use his identity of Connor.

"All right, I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far in the Chunin exams!" The Hokage announced, "And for a special treat for you all, I have arranged some entertainment for all of you to enjoy for your final day of relaxation before part three of the Chunin Exams. Please give a warm welcome to Konoha's band, Spy Seven!"

The adults step off as the stage they were standing on opened up and rose up from it was The Spy Seven with their instruments ready and Naruto was holding the mike, "Good morning Konoha, for those out of villagers let me introduce us to you. We're the Spy Seven and we're here to make some music. So take it away Hinata!" he tossed the mike to Hinata and they started playing the music while she sang.

Team Guy was listening to the band play and Hinata singing enjoying it very much, well actually Lee and Tenten enjoyed it while Neji sat frowning from the performance and especially with Hinata being the one to sing having most attention drawn to her. The sibs from Suna watched as well with Temari and Kankuro looking impressed but weary as Gaara sat frowning at the performance and hoped he wouldn't erupt into a mad frenzy. The adults smiled at the performance, while Kushina was tearing up as Connor held her close. Sasuke sat amongst the genin enjoying the song feeling able to relax and forget about what happened in the Forest of Death. Kabuto's team watched with Kabuto smiling, until he turned to the squad leader for the Oto squad and smirked at him as he smirked back. The squad from Oto scowled at seeing Naruto and Sakura up there knowing that it was their teammate that almost killed Zaku who now had his arms in slings.

As the song ended, Sasuke started applauding for his squad and soon various other teams started applauding. The only ones who didn't applaud at all were the genin from Oto, Gaara, and Neji. While up in the catwalk of the gym was Max watching on smiling before he vanished before he was discovered by someone. The Hokage applauded and went back on stage, "Arigato Spy Seven, a job well done. And there you have it my guests. Feel free to rest up for tomorrow where the real entertainment starts, the third stage for the Chunin Exams!"

And with that everyone was dismissed, but when Naruto and the girls tried to go back to their rooms they were ambushed by a majority of the Genin contestants begging for autographs, which they reluctantly agreed to give out. Lee and Tenten managed to get autographs from all seven of them before making it over to Neji, "Neji I have an extra set of autographs for you." Lee said holding out a set for Neji.

Neji frowned, "Why would I want autographs from those losers." Neji motioned to the Spy Seven.

"Neji!" Tenten scolded him.

"I'll be back in the room, until tomorrow." Neji replied as he left his two teammates.

Hinata noticed this and frowned at how her cousin was treating her and her friends along with giving his team the cold shoulder. Soon enough it was nighttime and everyone was in their respected rooms sleeping, while Sasuke was looking out a window up at the moon, "Tomorrow's the day." He said to himself.

The next morning around noon time, all the genin who passed the second stage were gathered in the gymnasium like before only with Naruto and the girls present among the other competitors, while the adults stood above them, "Once again I welcome all of you to the final stage of the Chunin Exams," The Hokage announced, "However, before we get to the main event we'll be having a preliminary match to shorten the competition."

"Finally some good old fashioned fighting." Naruto said to himself.

"Before we begin, is there any of you wishing to withdraw now?" Anko asked, "You won't have to worry about dragging the rest of your teammates with you this time."

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "I wish to withdraw."

"Kabuto why?" Alex asked as her squad and squad seven were surprised.

"What gives?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Sorry guys, but I haven't been feeling myself since we got out of the forest," Kabuto explained, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You guys just fight hard and get through this." And with that Kabuto left as his name was checked off followed by two of the Ame shinobi and one of the Kusa shinobi withdrew as well also feeling they were at their limit.

"If that's all done I'll leave this up to the next proctor, please give a warm welcome to Hayate Gekkou!" Sarutobi announced as a pale skinned Jonin with bags under his eyes approached and let out a cough.

"In these preliminary matches you will be selected to fight a random opponent from either squad including your own. When you see your name appear on the screen above come down to the field and engage in your selected opponent. Anything in combat is allowed, but I'm allowed to step in and call the match as I see fit."

The spy girls looked at the proctor and his sickly appearance, 'That guy looks like he should be in the hospital.' Sam thought.

"He needs a serious makeover.' Clover thought while looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Let the match-ups begin!" The Hokage called as the machine mixed up the names and after a minute the first two names that came up were 'Sasuke Uchiha' and 'Yoroi Akadou'.

"Yes!" Sasuke gasped in eagerness as he saw his opponent was Kabuto's teammate with black ocular lenses over his eyes.

With the combatants selected everyone else went above to the catwalk to observe the fight. When Naruto made it up he was accompanied by Kakashi, Kushina, Mikoto, Connor, and Jerry, "Well I guess there's not much to do now but wait our turns." Naruto said.

"And it could be anytime." Sakura noted.

"And against anyone." Sam added while motioning to all the competitors that looked eager for their own turns.

"Are any of you nervous at all?" Jerry asked curiously.

"You'd wish." Clover answered in confidence.

"Begin!" Hayate announced beginning the first match.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss the rest of the preliminary matches.)**


	30. Victorious Fighters

**(Welcome back my friends.)**

Last time the preliminaries started with Sasuke against Kabuto's teammate Yoroi. The others watched as the two fought, but noticed Sasuke was slowing down. As it turned out Yoroi was sucking out chakra from Sasuke. With the cursed seal still messing with his body Sasuke's only hope was to rely on Taijutsu. So with a combination of Lee's Konoha Kage Buyou and a little originality, Sasuke defeated Yoroi, "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" Hayate announced.

"All right Sasuke!" Sakura called while Naruto smirked and clapped.

"Congrats, Sasuke." Naruto said to himself.

When Sasuke collapsed Kakashi caught him and took him to the hospital personally, "My boy." Mikoto gasped seeing her son pass out after his victory.

"It'll be all right, Mikoto. Sasuke's going to be fine." Kushina calmed her.

"I know, Kushina. It's just I lost one son and I don't want to lose my other." Mikoto replied.

The next two names to come up were Zaku and Shino, and even though Zaku's arms were in slings was managing to stand his ground against the Aburame. Soon the boys arms came out of the slings and was finally taking it to the offense, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Shino had clogged his air holes with bugs until the Oto shinobi's arms blew off. Kin and Dosu were shocked as Zaku fell on his back now armless. Hayate declared, "Winner Shino Aburame."

Hinata and Kiba cheered while Kurenai smiled. Naruto and the girls clapped as well. As Shino approached the balcony he was greeted by his team. "Congratulations Shino, that was awesome." Hinata congratulated him.

"Yeah you nailed him." Kiba added.

"Arigato." Shino replied stoically as he took his position to watch the fights.

They observed as the next names were drawn and the two names that were selected were 'Clover' and 'Banjo Aono'. Clover looked surprised until her gaze fell upon one of the grass ninja who wore green goggles over his head, and had short brown hair, "Well Clover this is it." Sam said.

"You nervous?" Alex asked.

"Not a bit." Clover said when deep down she secretly was, just a little.

"You'll do fine Clover, just remember all you learned." Kushina reminded her.

"Sure thing, sensei."

"Good luck out there, Clover." Naruto said as he kissed her and she got the courage to go through with it.

"Thanks Naruto." Clover said as she flipped off the handle bars of the catwalk and landed in the arena looking ready.

Soon the grass ninja approached the arena, "So my challenger's a cute one, don't think this mean's I'll go easy on you." Banjo warned her.

"Flattery gets you nowhere big boy." Clover replied not letting smooth talk get to her.

"Match three of the Chunin exams between Clover and Banjo Aono shall now commence!" Hayate called and the match started.

Banjo went through hand signs, "Hidden grass Jutsu!" he called as the whole field started to turn into a tall grassy field.

"What's going on?" Clover asked as she saw the grass got so tall she couldn't see the guys from the catwalk, and they couldn't see her.

"Hmm genjutsu." Kurenai suspected.

Clover tried to find Banjo through the tall grass, but couldn't find anything. Soon she found herself getting tripped, "Oh no one trips me!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but nobody finds me in here." Banjo's voice rung from all around, but Clover couldn't determine where.

"Come on Clover you can do it!" Naruto called.

Clover hearing Naruto's voice got the confidence boost and started concentrating her senses to determine where Banjo was going to come at her next. Suddenly she felt his presence and opened her eyes catching a punch that could've nailed her right in the face,

"Gotcha!" Clover called.

"Very good, but how about this!" Banjo asked as he backed away forming hand signs, "Ninpo; Vine restraining Jutsu!"

Suddenly vines rose up from the ground and tried grabbing Clover, "Ugh there's no way you're laying a hand on me!" Clover called whipping out her fold up katanas and started slicing the vines that were coming at her, "I feel like I'm in one of those safari movies," She said to herself as she continued to slice the vines. Suddenly she felt a vine smack her in the back of the head and she stood there still, until she turned back with fire in her eyes, "Nobody and I repeat nobody touches my hair!" she screeches and formed hand signs, "Katon; Fire Tornado Jutsu!" she called as she spun around blowing fire from her mouth resulting in fire waves spreading from her.

"She's on fire, literally." Alex gasped.

The fire waves ended up hitting Banjo disrupting his genjutsu leaving himself exposed to Clover and her wrath, "You just messed with something a woman holds dear, and when you mess with something a woman loves about herself you cross the line." She said threateningly as she approached him.

"Please, I had no intention of!" Banjo panicked from the sight of Clover who was scorned beyond belief.

"Too late!" Clover shouted jumping onto Banjo tearing him apart like a vicious cat.

When she got up she dusted her hands off leaving Banjo on the floor with scratch marks on his face and rips in his outfit, "Ouch." Banjo groaned before falling unconsciously from the pain.

Hayate looked at Clover and coughed before speaking, "The winner of match three is Clover."

"Yeah!" Sam and Alex cheered while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata applauded with Kushina.

"Way to go Clover!" Naruto cheered as he and Jerry applauded.

Clover waved up to them before she left the arena to head back to the catwalk. Medics came putting Banjo on a stretcher and carried him off to the hospital. When Clover made it back to her team she was congratulated, "Clover, you were amazing." Alex cheered.

"Thanks. I totally had it in the bag." Clover said acting like it was no big, while Sam raised a brow looking skeptical.

"Congratulations Clover, you earned this victory, and here's your prize." Naruto said giving Clover a peck on the cheek making her blush.

Kushina and Jerry approached her, "Well done Clover that was quick using your hearing to find him." Kushina smiled.

"Indeed. You've done a fine job, Clover." Jerry agreed.

"Thanks Jer, sensei." Clover smiled.

Suddenly the board started selecting names again and the next two names that popped up were Misumi Tsurugi & Kankuro, "Kankuro's that sand ninja." Sam said looking over to the sand ninja wearing the black outfit.

And so Kankuro and Kabuto's second teammate Misumi engaged in combat on the arena. Misumi took control of the fight by using his ability to soften his body and use it to restrain all of Kankuro's body so he'd break him in half. Right when Misumi thought he won, out from the bandaged object on the Suna shinobi's back was Kankuro, while the one Misumi was strangling was some bizarre puppet with multiple limbs. Using chakra strings to connect him to the puppet Kankuro turned the tables on Misumi until he gave in, granting the Suna shinobi victory.

"What was that thing Kankuro had?" Alex asked.

Kushina answered, "That Alex was ninja puppet, and puppet like jutsu originates from Suna in the Land of Wind."

"If that's what he's capable of, who knows what those two can do." Sam said eyeing Gaara and Temari on the other side of the catwalk.

"Actually I already know what Gaara is capable of." Hinata spoke up as she went over to them.

"What, what do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well while we were out in the forest we saw the Suna team go up against a team from Ame," she began, "Gaara insisted he'd fight them himself, and he ended up releasing a lot of sand form his gourd that shielded him from their attacks, and he used it to crush their bodies until they died."

"What?" the spies gasped as Kurama's eyes widened.

"I knew it." The undercover bijuu said in shock.

"Knew what?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara, has…"Kurama was cut off as they saw the next two names come up being Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other concerned, "Ino, it looks like me and you are going to have fight now."

"I know." Ino said feeling down really wishing she could fight Sakura in the real finals, but they had no choice but to fight now.

They walked past Naruto who looked at them and muttered quietly, "Good luck girls."

Ino and Sakura met in the arena staring each other down, "Well Ino, who would've thought we'd have to fight each other so soon?" Sakura asked.

"I know. This is something we've longed for since our academy days." Ino nodded.

"Both of us learned from the same academy instructor, but passed off to different senseis," Sakura explained, "But then under WOOHP we learned the same skills, and trained under Max using the same techniques and training methods. This match may determine which one of us is the superior student, at least between the two of us that is." She said tying her headband around her head.

"Yes," Ino agreed tying her own head band around her head as well, "But whatever happens here Sakura, nothing will change our friendship." She finished as she whipped out her Tri-baton.

"Hai." Sakura agreed while bringing out her power pole.

"If you are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called.

The two kunoichi rushed for each other and started out with a weapon fight. "Let's see how you can handle this, Sakura!" Ino called as she maneuvered her Tri-baton around so the end slide would nail the pink head, but Sakura however activated her pole using her chakra to make it longer thus blocking Ino's attack.

Naruto was watching from above impressed, "Well seems like they're really taking this fight to the max."

"Very true. Their display of weaponry skills truly is a wonder." Jerry agreed.

"I know. I've never seen Sakura use this kind of talent before." Kakashi added.

"Yeah, same goes for Ino." Asuma added.

"I definitely wouldn't want to fight Ino if she hit me around with that tri-baton." Shikamaru said, while watching his teammate.

Tenten was also watching the match was impressed by not only the girls' skills in using their weapons, but because of how determined they were to win, "I guess the girls at the academy now aren't all fan girls." She said to herself.

Soon the two put their weapons back and looked at each other, "That was just our weapons skill. Now let's move onto Jutsu skill." Ino told Sakura with a smirk.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Sakura called while forming hand signs, "Doton; gravel punch Jutsu!" Sakura called as rock started covering her right fist turning it into a rock like boxing glove, "Take this!" she called as she tried to slug Ino, but the blonde girl dodged as Sakura put a crater size dent in the arena scaring some of the ninja.

'If that punch connected it would've been all over for me,' Ino thought, "All right now it's my turn!" she started forming hand signs, "Raiton, Lightning Fissure Jutsu!" she called as she thrusted her hand into the floor sending a stream of lightning through the floor right for Sakura who managed to leap away, "You know Sakura that my Raiton is most affective against Doton?"

"Maybe so Ino, but remember one thing, a strong enough element can over power anything that's said to be strongest against it." Sakura called as she started to use her gravel punch Jutsu only this time it covered both her hands and she started punching at Ino who tried desperately to block her by focusing her Raiton as a shield, but was starting to weaken due to Sakura constantly coming at her.

"Sakura's really throwing her punches." Alex said.

"Yeah, and it looks like Ino's lightning shield is starting to get weaker." Sam noticed.

Suddenly with one final punch, Sakura was able to break Ino's lightning shield. The two landed on opposite sides of the arena but still had some fight in them, "Well Sakura you proved for now who's got the strongest ninjutsu, but now let's settle this with good old hand to hand combat." Ino beckoned her to come.

"That suits me fine." Sakura said as the two rushed at each other performing all the martial arts moves they learned from Max's dream versions of the martial arts masters he created to teach them. They went through all the classic styles from Judo to Kung-Fu, and beyond.

"Guy sensei, what form of Taijutsu is this?" Lee asked marveled at the display of hand to hand skill between the two kunoichi.

"I really don't know, Lee. These techniques are also a mystery to me." Guy had to admit while feeling amused.

Ino and Sakura continued fighting to the peak of their strength, until Sakura threw one final punch nailing Ino in the face, while at the same time Ino delivered a powerful kick to Sakura's face and the two kunoichi rookies were knocked away from each other rolling across the floor until they stopped looking unconscious, "Sakura, Ino!" Naruto and the Spies called.

Hayate looked over at both girls noticing none of them appear to be getting up, "I declare this match a draw."

"A draw?" Sam gasped.

"Bummer." Connor said.

Soon Kakashi and Asuma went do to collect their respected squad member and sat them down on the catwalk with their backs against the wall, "They should be fine." Kakashi said, until the two started stirring.

"Uh what happened?" Sakura groaned.

"Who won?" Ino asked while rubbing her eyes.

"None of you did," Kushina answered, "You both knocked each other out and your match was considered a draw."

"So no one won?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like it," Naruto replied and the two kunoichi sigh in despair. "Don't be too down about it though girls, even though none of you won, this only proves both of you are an even match and that no one is superior to the other just yet."

"Naruto's right," Ino agreed, "This only means I need to train harder than before."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura smirked.

"Glad to see you two taking this well and here's a little consolation prize." Naruto said giving both girls a peck on the cheek making them blush.

"Well here come the next two names." Clover said watching the board as the next two names that came up were Tenten and Temari.

"Tenten's the girl on Lee's team, and Temari's the sand kunoichi." Sam said looking at both fighters.

The two kunoichi make it to the arena looking ready to fight, "According to our records Tenten's the strongest weapons user in the village." Clover said.

"Correct you are Clover, Tenten's skills never fail her." Guy smiled proudly.

"But Temari, we don't know what she's capable of." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we saw what her bro Kankuro's capable of." Naruto started, "And seeing what he can do, we can be sure the other two have abilities dangerous as well."

'You don't know the half of it Naruto.' Kiba thought as he recalled what him and his squad witnessed in the forest.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee and Guy already started cheering loudly for Tenten who felt embarrassed by their constant ranting, but stayed focused. So the two kunoichi engaged with Tenten using whatever weapons she had against Temari, but without even moving Temari managed to repel the incoming projectiles. Tenten not being one to surrender continued to unleash more and more weapon based attacks, one being bigger than the last. Unfortunately the weapons kept getting deflected. Temari then grabbed her giant fan on her back and unleashed a powerful cutting Fuuton jutsu that defeated Tenten, "This match is over, the winner is Temari." Hayate coughed.

The medics picked Tenten up and took her to the Hospital. The match afterwards was Shikamaru versus the second Oto genin Kin. Much to Shikamaru's reluctance he went to the arena and the match began. Kin was using a combo of threads and bells to distort Shikamaru's hearing and senses, but Shikamaru being the lazy genius that he was used his family's trademark jutsu to catch Kin's shadow and forced her to knock herself unconscious, "Shikamaru Nara is the winner!" Hayate announced.

Squad ten cheered as Shikamaru walked back up to the catwalk, while passing Naruto who spoke, "Smooth move there in the end, Shikamaru."

"It's not a big deal." Shikamaru replies with a yawn.

"He sure is modest," Kushina noted, "Just like the rest of the men in his family," She giggled. Everyone turned to the board seeing two more names be pulled up and the two lucky names drawn were Alex and a ninja known as Gobanko Amesaki. Alex looked surprised and looked around for who her opponent might be until her gaze stopped upon the lone Ame ninja, "Ok Alex this is it."

"Right sensei." Alex nodded.

"Go get him, Alex." Naruto said.

"We know you can win." Sam encouraged her while Clover smiled in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Alex smiled as she went down to the arena.

When the two met in the arena Gobanko spoke, "I wish my team stuck around so they could see me mop the floor with you."

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that pal." Alex said getting ready.

"If you both are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called.

Gobanko went first making some hand signs, "Suiton; Hail storm jutsu!" Gobanko shouted as he summoned rain clouds inside the room which started pouring down hail onto the field which was hitting Alex hard.

"Oh I hate hail storms!" Alex groaned as she tried to cover herself.

"Alex, look out!" Clover called.

Alex looked ahead seeing Gobanko elbow tackle her in the gut followed by a spin kick knocking her on the floor, "If I were you I'd stay down." Gobanko warned her.

"I don't think so!" Alex called, as she got up whipping out her sais twirling them around a bit.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Gobanko said as he formed more hand signs, "Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile technique)!" he called, firing a dragon made from water right at Alex who back flipped away from the blast before it collided with the ground Alex was standing on.

"Come on Alex fight back!" Naruto called.

Alex hearing Naruto's words nodded to herself as she put her sais in their holsters and formed hand signs, "Raiton; Lightning Sai Jutsu!" she called as lightning spouted from her palms and brought the sais she had back into her hands and the lightning chakra covered her weapons turning them into sword size sais covered in lightning.

"Oh boy." Gobanko knew this was bad.

"Oh buster, now it's my turn!" Alex called as she charged for Gobanko head on trying to slice him with her sais, but Gobanko in desperation was avoiding the strikes by leaning back and ducking, until Alex got an idea and gained some distance and threw her electrical charged blades at Gobanko that caught his sleeves nailing him to the wall.

"Hey get these off me!" Gobanko cried as he struggled to get his hands to the sais handles but when he touched them they ended up burning his palms still generating with lightning chakra.

"Sorry but if you try pulling on them you'll burn your hands," Alex warned him, "And since your stuck there, you got no choice but to call the match because let's face it you're not going anywhere."

Gobanko groaned in defeat and Hayate knew he gave up, "This match is over, the winner is Alex."

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Way to go, Alex!" Sam and Clover cheered.

Alex took her sais back as Gobanko left the arena. When Alex made it to the catwalk Clover and Sam were hugging her in congrats, until Naruto approached her, "Alex you were outstanding." He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Naruto is right, you should be very proud." Jerry said.

"Very proud indeed." Kushina added and Alex smiled.

They looked to see the next two names to come up and suddenly the names coming up were Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, "Well looks like it's my lucky day." Kiba smirked arrogantly.

"It's about time. I was getting bored standing around." Naruto said to himself.

Around him the ones closest to him were each thinking their own thoughts, 'Good luck Naruto do your best.' Sandaime thought.

'Show everyone just how strong you've become.' Kakashi thought.

'I hope you're watching Minato, because our son is about to make you proud.' Kushina thought.

'I should root for Kiba, but I don't want to see Naruto lose either.' Hinata thought.

'Go on Naruto show this arrogant dog who's the top one.' Ino thought.

'I know you can win, Naruto.' Sakura thought.

'Don't forget all we've learned together, Naruto.' Sam thought.

'We're rooting for you, Naruto.' Alex thought.

'Naruto, make him cry.' Clover thought.

'Naruto, I look forward to your performance.' Jerry thought.

Naruto picked up his hat and threw it to Sakura before jumping down into the arena ready for his long awaited fight. Kiba ad Akamaru made it to the arena as the Inuzuka spoke, "Looks like it's us now, Naruto."

"So it seems," he smirked, "So get ready Kiba because I'm going to show you how a real ninja fights."

Kiba got a tick mark on his forehead, "I'll show you how to fight!" Kiba growled as he set Akamaru down, "Because me and Akamaru are going claw you good."

"Well newsflash for you Kiba, you're not the only one with a partner," Naruto said and looked up at the catwalk and whistled, "Here Fido!"

Fido's head shot up and he jumped down from the catwalk landing by Naruto's side, "I'm all set and ready to go Naruto." Fido said.

"Good boy." Naruto smiled as the two stared down Kiba and Akamaru.

"You may begin!" Hayate called.

Kiba crouches down and forms a hand sign, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" he called as Kiba's body started turning wilder and he got down on all fours like an animal.

Naruto got ready as Kiba charged with a fast speed. "Get ready, Fido. Steady…" Naruto whispered to Fido, "NOW!" Naruto screamed as he and Fido leaped over Kiba.

Kiba got back up and spun to see Naruto swinging his sword at Kiba. The Inuzuka quickly grabbed a kunai and tried to deflect it, but the sword knocked the kunai out of his hand, "Wow!" Sakura gasped.

"Nice one there, Naruto!" Clover called.

Kiba looks at Naruto, "Sneaky guy."

"Too much for you, Kiba?" Naruto asked as he twirled his sword.

"Hardly, let's go Akamaru!" Kiba calls and the two run for him.

Naruto sheathed his sword and looked at Fido, "Come on boy!"

Naruto and Fido attacked the opposing duo with the boys against each other and the dog against the robot dog. As Akamaru tried to bite Fido he ended up hurting his teeth from trying to sink them into titanium, "Looks like my dog tops yours, Kiba." Naruto mocked to throw him off his game.

"Hardly, time for you to see how well you fight without sight." Kiba pulled out smoke grenades.

"Smoke grenades!" Naruto gasped.

"Oh my." Jerry gasped.

Kiba threw them at Naruto and Fido as they found themselves in a field of smoke, "Dammit I can't see." Naruto groaned.

"Hang on," Fido said as his eyes glowed activating his heat sensing vision and was able to pick up Kiba and Akamaru's presence, "Naruto on your left!" he ordered and Naruto leaned right and blocked a punch from Kiba, "Now your right!" Naruto continued blocking as Fido walked him through.

"Time to lose this smoke," Naruto called forming hand signs, "Fuuton; Hurricane blow Jutsu!" he called as he spun around at the speed of light emitting gusts of wind which blew the wind away and some of the others latched onto the catwalk bars to keep themselves from being blown away.

When the smoke cleared, Kiba and Akamaru were exposed, "So much for your smoke trick, Kiba." Naruto smirked.

"All right Naruto!" Sakura and Ino cheered.

"We're not out yet Naruto, because you haven't seen half of what we can do." Kiba growled as he reached into his pouch and pulled out two soldier pills that he and his partner swallowed. Upon eating his Akamaru's snow white body turned red. The dog jumped on top of his owners back, "Beast mimicry!" Kiba began and in a poof of smoke Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba, "Juujin Bunshin!" both called.

Naruto and Fido stood their ground getting ready in case they struck first, while up in the balcony the spies were confused, "What was that stuff Kiba and Akamaru ate?" Alex asked.

"They're called soldier pills," Kushina began, "They're an energy booster ninja use when they're low on chakra."

"Naruto will have to hold out now that his opponent has gotten an energy boost." Jerry said while watching the match.

"Ok Fido this is it!" Naruto shouted as he summoned four clones to help him and his dog.

"Here we come!" Kiba calls, "Gatsuuga!"

The two then began to spin at an incredible rate and quickly made their way to Naruto his clones, and Fido which resulted in a direct hit. The clones dispersed while Naruto and Fido rolled across the floor, "What's this, you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be are you?" Kiba mocked.

"Naruto." Hinata gasped.

"Hang in there!" Alex called.

Kiba laughed, "You know for a long time I was always envious of Sasuke because all the girls loved him, but now seeing as how you got the hearts of six girls, two of which were Sasuke's biggest fans, but three new hot older girls as well!"

"Guess I got better charm than you do." Naruto smiled ignoring the pain from the last attack.

"That's a laugh coming from you Naruto, the academy student who did nothing but rant about becoming Hokage one day," Kiba said and smirked, "Well I got news for you. _I'm_ gonna be Hokage!"

The spies looked ready to throw a fit at Kiba for saying that but saw Naruto getting up laughing almost as if a joke was said, "_You_ Hokage? That's frickin hilarious coming from _you_ Kiba!" Naruto got up and started Kiba down with daggers in his eyes, "If you actually became Hokage and were asked why you wanted to what would your answer be, to spite someone? If so then you're just pathetic!" Naruto growled, "You think being Hokage's just all high and mighty, that people will automatically respect you because of the title? Well let me tell you something Kiba, that's not how it works!" He shouted as he and Fido charged for Kiba with his entire might whipping out his sword and attacked the pair.

Fido and Akamaru still in man beast form went at it like dogs fighting over a piece of meat. It was turning into a close one, but the two dogs ended up knocking each other out,

"Now it's just me and you one on one." Kiba said to Naruto who got ready to strike.

"Which is how I like it!" Naruto called as he and Kiba once again went hand to hand in taijutsu, but Kiba was surprised to see Naruto was using moves Sakura and Ino were using when they fought hand to hand.

Up in the stands everyone who was watching was impressed with the match, mainly Naruto and his skills, "Whew glad I'm not fighting him." Shikamaru said.

"Me too." Chouji agreed.

While by Team Guy who was across from Squad Seven watched on, "Naruto really has trained in a very youthful display of Taijutsu." Guy said.

"I agree sensei." Lee added.

"That guy is full of surprises isn't he?" Kankuro asked his sibs with Temari looking like she agreed while Gaara squinted his eyes at Naruto as if studying him.

Back in the arena Kiba started going for Naruto like a beast on a rampage, while Naruto used his quick ninja and spy moves to avoid Kiba's pouncing, 'If I don't end this match now I might not last much longer,' Naruto thought as he jumped away avoiding Kiba's barrage of strikes. Naruto getting an opening slugged Kiba in the face sending him rolling backwards on the ground, "Had enough yet Kiba, because guarantee I will give you more than what you bargained for."

"Well then I'll take it then!" Kiba called as he charged Naruto head on, while Naruto himself blocked Kiba using his fists and his feet while Kiba continued pushing himself.

Naruto gained some distance from Kiba and started hand signs, "Fuuton; Breeze palm Jutsu!" he called as he emitted wind blasts from his palms at Kiba which started putting cuts into his jacket like how Temari's wind did to Tenten.

"All right time to end this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called summoning about four clones.

"Let's do it!" The clones call as they run circles around Kiba and each pulled out a bottle of green liquid, "Throw!" they all threw their bottles to Kiba and they exploded with the liquid turning into green gas surrounding him.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked.

"A new gadget Naruto suggested we make, it's called Ode De Rank." Jerry explained, "It's a combination of well just about any foul smell you can think of."

"And with five of those bottles mixed together, and Kiba's sense of smell." Kurenai gasped.

Kiba stumbled out of the green cloud with watery eyes, gagging, hacking, and wheezing,

"Whoa, it's that affective." Sam gasped.

"We may have to get some for ourselves to use on Mandy." Clover smirked.

"Now it's time to wrap this up." Naruto said as he and his clones were pummeling Kiba until he was launched up into the air, "Little boost!" Naruto called as two of his clones launched him and another clone up and both did a drop kick on Kiba sending him crashing to the arena floor.

"Ooh, that'll be sore in the morning." Alex cringed.

Kiba laid on the ground showing no signs of getting up as Naruto looked down at him, "Let this defeat teach you one thing Kiba. Every dog has its day," He said, "Today unfortunately wasn't yours."

Hayate walked to the arena and makes his call, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHOO-HOO!" Lee cried.

"Yes Naruto, that's my teammate!" Sakura cheered.

"You rock, Naruto!" Ino cheered.

"That's the way!" The spies cheered.

Kushina, Connor, Kakashi, and Jerry applauded on Naruto's victory knowing he deserved it. Hinata smiled happily, despite her teammate losing she was glad that her main man had won. Naruto smiled as he collected Fido and hurried back to the catwalk where he was congratulated by the others, "Congratulations, Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Arigato mom." Naruto replied.

"A job well done indeed. Your training truly payed off." Jerry added.

"Sure did Jerry." Naruto nodded.

"Naruto!" a group of female voices called.

Naruto turned and suddenly got jumped by Sam, Clover, Alex, Sakura, and Ino who bombarded him with kisses. Kiba who was looking up at him after being put on a stretcher groaned, "You know sometimes I hate that guy." he said out of envy.

After the girls got off him, Naruto had kiss marks all over his face, "This is something." He chuckled.

"Naruto!" Hinata called as she approached.

"Hi Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asks with a smile.

Hinata who was blushing finally reached Naruto and thrusted herself forward wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck crashing her lips against Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

This got shocked looks from the other girls, but smirked seeing how much bolder Hinata's become. When Hinata and Naruto parted Naruto was wide eyed, "That was… Wow!"

Hinata giggled enjoying his reaction while her cousin Neji watched with a frown, 'Disgraceful, Hinata.' He thought.

Naruto was flexing his body around to get all the movement and such back into it,

"Man after a fight like that I'm glad I can relax for the remainder of these prelims." Naruto says while moving his right arm around.

Sam studied the remaining ninja who haven't fought, "So the ninja left are Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Dosu, the final Grass ninja, and myself." Sam pointed out.

The board drew the next two names. Out of the remaining names came 'Hinata Hyuga' & 'Neji Hyuga'. Everyone was shocked at the chosen names as the two cousins silently went to the arena, "If you're ready you may begin!" shouted Hayate, before he jumped back.

Hinata got ready to charge and fight but Neji spoke causing her to halt, "A word of advice. Give up."

Hinata and Naruto gasped while Neji started berating Hinata for her weakness, and that she'll always be a loser no matter what she does because of Fate and Destiny deciding it on her. Naruto was growling with anger while the spies looked at Neji in shock wondering if he was seriously going to use words to win the match, "That ass has no idea how angry he's making me." Naruto growled.

As Neji continued berating Hinata about his opinion of her he failed to notice her hands being clenched into fists, and her head shot up with anger in her eyes and dashed to Neji punching him in the gut and gained some distance, "This isn't a lecture hall Neji this is a fighting arena!" She screamed which threw her cousin into surprise, "If you think you're going to win this match by lowering my confidence well you got another thing coming to you!" she shouted which got smirks on Naruto's and the girls faces.

"You may talk a big game now, but I doubt you have the skill to back it up." Neji shot at his cousin.

"You presume too much, Neji. I'm not the same person you knew back then," Hinata started, "I'm a new shinobi, and you will be the first to bare witness to my newfound strength I learned from the people at WOOHP!"

Naruto smirked at her claim, while she felt better knowing she never gave into the taunts, "Byakugan!" she got into the Hyuga stance, "Let's fight!" she beckoned.

Neji scowled at her smugness, "Don't blame me if you die." He activated his own Byakugan.

So Hinata and Neji went at it with their gentle fist art which was from the observants POV to be an even match. However as Hinata continued fighting back harder and harder Neji just got more furious but was also a little worried at how she was able to fight like this, "Hinata sure has gotten more skilled from when we last saw her." Shino observed.

"Yes, I'm truly amazed by her performance." Kurenai agreed equally impressed.

Naruto smirked knowing they don't know the half of what she learned alongside him and the other girls. Hinata gained some distance from Neji while forming hand signs, "Suiton; Water Wave Hand jutsu!" she shouted as she emitted a continuous jet of water at Neji disrupting his blows.

"Having an elemental nature to your jutsu changes nothing Hinata." Neji said as he maneuvered past her water blasts ready to strike her with the gentle fist art.

"You're right, this changes it more!" Hinata called as she ducked Neji's strike and delivered a roundhouse kick to his gut making him lose control.

"You may have been having opening luck, but that's all going to change!" Neji shouted as she continued fighting Hinata using the Hyuga clan's art, while Hinata kept intercepting his moves.

"Guy sensei, it appears Neji may be losing." Lee noticed.

"You're right Lee, this is a surprise." Guy said equally shocked as his students to see Neji who was always labeled the most gifted of Hyuga to be losing like this.

"Neji, all your life you've talked about living by fate and destiny, but the truth is you've been blinded by it your whole life." Hinata said.

"Shut up, what would you know about what I went through?" Neji shouted.

"Not as much as I'd want to, but no one ever will know because you pushed everyone away from you, even your own team!" Hinata continued giving Neji a lecture of her own, "Well after this fight I'm going to leave you questioning more than why you're losing to someone like me, but why you lost to me in this match!" she went at it with Neji using the same hand to hand combat moves she learned with the others.

'I can't believe this. Hinata is keeping up with me blow to blow. Is she really the same Hinata?' Neji thought.

"This match is over now Neji!" Hinata shouted as she quickly got behind Neji and started performing her family's 64 palms technique on Neji who was a sitting duck not fast enough to block her strikes. With one final blow she struck Neji sending him flying off the arena and crashing into a wall leaving behind a body print. This got shocks out of every ninja in the room, but mostly from Hinata's own team.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuga!" Hayate called.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Way to go, Hinata!" Sakura called while Ino whistled.

Neji was on the floor groaning from that last blow, until he looked up seeing Hinata standing above him, "I hope you learned something from this Neji, those who live by fate and destiny are doomed to believe they cannot change and just give up without even trying. But that's not how I live, and it's not how you have to live. I pray you will become a better person Neji and not just a better ninja."

These words struck a major blow to Neji as he was placed on a stretcher by the medics and was taken away. When Hinata made it to the cat walk she was pulled into an embrace by Naruto, "That was perfect Hinata you showed that arrogant prick a thing or two!"

"Arigato Naruto." Hinata smiled and gasped as she felt a peck on her cheek from Naruto.

Guy and Lee approached Hinata, "First of all Hinata congratulations on your victory." Guy started.

"Arigato Guy sensei." Hinata smiled.

"And second of all congratulations on setting your cousin straight," Guy added, "I know now Neji will think twice before he starts talking down on others."

"I know he will, especially when Hiashi hears of this." Kushina smiled.

Within a few minutes everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were 'Sam' & 'Daichi Mizuno'. Sam looked seeing the only one unnamed was the last of the Kusa genin, "Well guys this is it, I'll be back." Sam said heading to the arena and met Daichi.

"Charmed to meet you Ms. Sam, don't be too worried, unlike my teammate Banjo I am not stuck up and cocky like he is. So you can expect a good fight from me."

"I'll hold you to that." Sam said getting ready to fight.

"You may begin!" Hayate called.

Sam took the first move to throw a punch at Daichi who back flipped gaining some distance while forming some hand signs, "Doton; Rock Pillar spear!" he called as rock spears started rising up from the arena floor one by one getting closer to Sam, before she back flipped away before they impaled her.

"Clever move, but I got some of my own." Sam said going through her own hand signs and inhaled breath before blowing a large blast of wind at Daichi who struggled to stand his ground until he countered.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth style: Earth style wall)!" he called as some ground before him rose up turning into a protective wall.

Sam thought, 'Hmm his Doton jutsu's are a good defense from my Fuuton. Well better take it to a more offensive approach.' She thought before running forward to Daichi to get behind the wall and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

"If Sam can beat this guy then the three of us will move on to the finals." Alex told Clover.

"Yeah, and we may become Chunin together!" Clover cheered.

"First Sam has to win this match, girls." Naruto said as he continued observing the match with the others.

Daichi started more hand signs, "Doton; Boulder barrage jutsu!" he called as gravel from all around caused by the last earth Jutsus materialized in the form of boulders and were launched at Sam who whipped out her kusarigama and used the sickles on both ends to defend until she got an idea.

"Ok here it goes!" she called as she swung one sickle at a boulder which got stuck in it, "Bulls-eye!" she cheered as she swung the sickle with boulder still attached to it around and nailed Daichi in the back of his head.

"Ugh!" Daichi groaned feeling the back of his head leaving him wide open for Sam to rush to him and deliver a powerful upward kick to his jaw causing him to lean back a little too far resulting in him falling backwards and crashing his head onto the arena knocking him out.

"Ooh that's gonna hurt." Kurama groaned and chuckled.

Hayate inspected Daichi seeing he won't be waking up, "The winner of this match is Sam."

"Yeah!" Clover and Alex cheered along with the other kunoichi spies.

"Oh my!" Jerry gasped in delight.

"That's my student." Kushina smiled.

Sam headed back to the others as Daichi was taken away. When Sam got to her team the girls hugged her for a job well done followed by Naruto giving her a victory kiss causing her to blush, "Girls this is great we're all moving onto the finals!" Alex cheered as she, Clover and Sam hugged each other and cheered.

Naruto smiled seeing them all happy, until they turned to the board seeing the next two names pop up being 'Gaara' & 'Rock Lee'.

"Yosh, I shall show you all the power of youth!" Lee rants leaping from the balcony and onto the arena. Gaara vanished in a Shunshin of sand and appears on the arena, 'Hope Lee knows what he's doing, he may be a match for Sasuke, but I'm not so sure this guy's so ordinary either.' Naruto thinks.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee began charging forward throwing a punch but a wall of sand blocked his blow, so he tries using his other arm to punch but met the same results, "Sand?" the girls gasped.

"So it is true." Kurama squinted his eyes.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Gaara is also a Jinchuriki."

"He's what?" him and the girls gasped in shock.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, and the black marks around his eyes only further confirms it," Kurama continued, "Gaara is the Jinchuriki to Shukaku the Ichibi."

"The Ichibi?" Kushina gasped.

"Yes. Lee may be in for his toughest fight here." Kurama feared as he watched as Lee was pulling out all his Taijutsu moves, but wasn't even connecting to Gaara as the sand protected him.

As Lee's moves were failing, he took his weights off and continued his barrage of attacks while moving as fast as lightning, but still wasn't getting past the sand. Desperate Lee started activating the chakra gates allowing him to finally land some blows on Gaara. When Lee opened the fifth gate he was looking tired, beaten, and ready to give. What was worse was that Gaara's body cracked open revealing to be a body shield made from sand, and Gaara's injuries were gone. Using his sand, Gaara started crushing Lee's legs as the boy screamed in pain

Guy unable to stand around jumped to the arena and broke Gaara's sand hold on his student. With Guy's interference Gaara was labeled winner. As Lee was carried off by the medics Naruto and the others watched in sorrow, "Poor Lee." Clover gasped.

"That was scary." Sam added.

"I don't think the damage Gaara did to him can be easily healed." Kurama feared.

The final members Dosu and Chouji fought, with Dosu taking the big boy out with a single move. Soon the composed winners of Naruto, Sam, Clover, Alex, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Dosu, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena and presented themselves in front of the Hokage and the three proctors, "With this the third exam preliminaries are finished." Hayate began.

Soon each of the winners selected a random number and a tournament chart was made by Ibiki, "Study your matches well." Ibiki ordered as he held it up.

'Naruto vs Hinata'

'Gaara vs Sasuke'

'Kankuro vs Shino'

'Temari vs Shikamaru'

'Sam vs Clover'

'Alex vs Dosu'

"What's with the tournament chart?" Clover asked.

"Well Clover we'll be holding the real Chunin Exam finals a month from now.

"A whole month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that should be plenty of time for you to train and study your opponents. We'll have it held at the Chunin Exams stadium here in Konoha." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto thought, 'I have to fight Hinata, oh man this is a bummer.'

'I have to fight Sammie/Clover.' The two spy girls thought.

'Against mummy face?' Alex thought in worry.

"Wait a minute, if his is a tournament will only one of us be making Chunin?" Sam asked the Hokage.

"Actually Sam, it's not about winning or losing in this tournament," Sarutobi explained, "You will be evaluated by several other shinobi who will determine if you have what it takes to be Chunin."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about losing so much as before." Naruto said to himself.

"All of you rest up and train well for you got a month to prepare for the finals." Sarutobi finished.

Naruto turned to the spies, "Let's go." Naruto said as they left the tower with Sakura and headed back into the village. Their first stop was at the hospital because Kakashi, Kushina, Jerry, and Connor went there to check up on Sasuke.

"And that's how we were matched up." Naruto explained to Kakashi.

"I see." Kakashi said.

"So sensei what're we going to do for our month training?" Sam asked.

"Well I'll be teaching each of you girls personally so I won't be playing favorites." Kushina explained.

"And me sensei?" Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Well Naruto the Sandaime told me to tell you he already found someone to train you."

"Huh, who?" he asked.

"He didn't say, but he said to go to him once I relayed the message to you." Kakashi instructed.

"I see. Well I better go see who it is." Naruto said as he took off followed by the girls.

Kushina turned to Kurama who spoke, "I think now's probably the good time to do something about that seal on Naruto."

"Agreed." Kushina said as they followed the younger shinobi.

**(And that's the preliminaries.)**


	31. Naruto's new extra perverted sensei

**(And here's my latest chapter.)**

After Naruto, Sakura, the spies, Connor, Kushina, and Jerry left the hospital, they headed for the Hokage's building to find out who the old man has chosen to train Naruto for the finals, "I wonder who the old man chose for me." Naruto pondered.

"I honestly wish I knew," Kushina answered, "I mean I can't think of anyone around the village who would have the ability to train you in ninja art you aren't familiar with."

"Well we should find out momentarily." Sam said as they entered the Hokage's building heading for the office.

Naruto knocked on the door and were admitted in when the Sandaime granted them permission to enter. The Sandaime was at his desk going over some files, until he saw the group, "Ah Naruto, it's good to see you made it, and to you three as well," The old man motioned to the spy girls, "A job well done on your victories by the way."

"Arigato Sandaime-sama." Sam said as she and the girls bowed their heads.

"So Sarutobi you claimed to have found someone to train my Naruto?" Kushina asked skeptically.

"Yes Kushina and fear not, you will not be disappointed who I've chosen." Sarutobi assured her.

"So where is he?" Naruto asked while looking around the office.

Sarutobi sighed, "I'm afraid he's yet to arrive, but I got a good idea where to find him," He said going out his opened window, "Follow me." He said as he started jumping away from building to building.

"You heard him ladies, I'll meet up with you later. Right now I have other preparations." Jerry said as he left the building.

With Jerry gone, the other ninjas left to follow the Sandaime, until the found him standing around the village hotsprings, "Hotsprings, did he decide to take a bath before meeting you?" Alex asked the Sandaime.

"Not exactly." Sarutobi sighed as he looked around.

Suddenly the group heard perverted giggling not too far from them. They followed the source until they stopped seeing a white haired old looking man wearing some kind of sage robe. What got them shocked was that he was trying to peek in through the bamboo fence of the women's bath section, "Who does that old man think he's…!" Clover started wanting to deck the perverted old lech with Sam, Alex, and Sakura, but Kushina held them back signaling not to do a thing, while she herself looked at the man as if she shouldn't have been surprised.

'I should've guessed it would be him.' Kushina thought.

Sarutobi slowly approached the peeping man until he was right on top of him, "JIRAIYA!"

The man jumped in a fright and turned to see Sarutobi looking at him, "Jeez sensei don't do that!"

"Still engaging in your activities as before I see." Sarutobi said with a scowl.

"Come on sensei, you know it's for my research." The old man known as Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya, it's good to see you again." Kushina called as she approached.

"Kushina?" Jiraiya asked, "Well so the rumors were true, and here I thought you really were dead."

"You think anyone call kill the Hot Blooded Habanero that easily?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

"I never had any doubts." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Excuse me!" Naruto shouted, "Am I missing something here?"

"Ah so that's Naruto huh?" Jiraiya asked, "Well then let me properly introduce myself. I am the legendary Sage of Mount Myoboku and admirer to women everywhere I am Jiraiya the Mountain Toad Sage!" he said taking a dramatic pose.

Naruto and Connor stared at it with wide eyes after that introduction, "Never do that again for the love of Kami." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya face faulted, "Killjoy."

"Wait a second, Jiraiya as the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, and author of the Icha Icha novels?" Sam asked.

"Why yes my dear lady, I guess even some ladies are captivated by fine literature." Jiraiya said in a smug fashion.

His smugness however didn't last very long as Sam, Clover, and Alex dog piled on him and basically beat the crap out of him, "How dare you make such a perverted piece of smut like that and call it a work of art!" Clover shrieked, while smacking Jiraiya around.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the man's misfortune, until the girls stopped leaving Jiraiya covered in bruises and foot prints on his body, "I haven't been hit this hard since the times I once looked in on Tsunade or Kushina for that matter." Jiraiya groaned.

Naruto turned to the old man, "You expect me to learn from this guy? He can't even take a few punches from the girls."

"Don't be too fooled, Naruto. Jiraiya is one of the best ninjas in the village, second only to me at least." Sarutobi explained.

Kushina looked at her son, "Sandaime-sama's right, Naruto. Jiraiya is one of the Sannin the legendary three ninja of Konoha. The Sannin were a trio of ninja who had strength and abilities to rival that of Kage level ninja."

"Kage level?" Naruto gasped.

"Indeed," Jiraiya groaned as he finally shook off the pain the girls delivered to him, "So you're Naruto you look just like your father, yet I already can tell you got your mothers personality."

"You know my father?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course, who do you think trained your old man?" Jiraiya asked.

"Dad was your student?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, if it weren't for me he wouldn't have become the Hokage he was remembered as." Jiraiya added.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I am." Jiraiya replied.

"Wow, Jiraiya-sama you must really be a great ninja." Sakura said impressed.

"Indeed I am little lady," Jiraiya said with a grin, "And you Naruto, I heard the news from Kushina, you really are the ladies man aren't you?" he nudged his shoulder while grinning at the spy girls and Sakura.

Naruto in shock turned to his mother, "Mom, you told others about my love life?"

"Sorry honey but I couldn't resist." Kushina smiled sheepishly.

Naruto groaned while Connor chuckled, "Well Naruto seems like your more popular now than I was."

"Kushina's also told me about you Connor or Kurama for that matter…" Jiraiya started knowing who he really was from what Kushina said.

"Yes it's me, but I assume she also told you about what happened years ago?" Connor asked.

"She did, and I believe it as well." Jiraiya replied.

"Ok now that all of this is out of the way Naruto I have something more I wish to talk to you about." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked.

"That day before the Chunin prelims Connor said you were ok, but as it turns out you weren't."

"What?" Naruto gasped and turned to Connor, "You lied to me?"

"It was to test your strength so that you could fight without relying on my strength." Connor replied.

"So what did happen?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto when you fought Orochimaru back in the forest, he sort of slapped something on you from what we saw." Alex told Naruto.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked and remembered, "Oh yeah, Sandaime he was a student of yours as well right?" he asked and Sandaime nodded, "Which makes him fellow students with Ero-sennin here." Naruto motioned to Jiraiya.

"Hey!"

"Yes Naruto, I trained both Jiraiya and Orochimaru when they were yours and Sakura's ages." Sarutobi explained.

"But that was years ago." Jiraiya said.

"Ok well anyway what did he really do to me?" Naruto asked Connor and Sarutobi.

"The thing is Naruto Orochimaru put a five elemental seal above the seal that binds us together." Connor explained.

"That caused a disruption in both your chakras, and prevented you from accessing Connor's chakra." Sarutobi added.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Naruto groaned.

"Well now that the prelims are over you can have it removed." Sarutobi said willing to do it until Jiraiya stepped up.

"Allow me sensei, after all he is my student now, I should do something for him," Jiraiya said. So Naruto lifted up his shirt and focused his chakra making the seal appear along with the unwanted five elemental seal as well, "Ok Naruto this may sting a little so bare with it ok?" Jiraiya asked.

"Get it over with." Naruto said not wanting any suspense to build up.

"Ok then," Jiraiya said as Naruto lifted his arms up for a good shot, while Jiraiya created the five chakra symbols on his finger tips like Orochimaru did, "Gogyou Kaiin!" he called while slamming his fingers on Naruto's seal.

Naruto screamed as he flew backwards and landed in the hot water stream that connected with the hotsprings, and he jumped up screaming, "HOT!"

He got back on the ground, "Did it work?" he asked as Kushina saw the seal was gone.

"It worked." Kushina answered.

"Thank goodness," Naruto said, "How do you feel Kurama?"

"Well I can no longer sense the disruption in our link." Connor said signaling he was ok as well.

"Well then all is settled, Jiraiya I leave Naruto in your care." Sarutobi told his student.

"Hai, sensei." Jiraiya bowed his head.

Later that day, Sakura returned home to tell her parents what happened, while Naruto, Connor, Kushina, Jiraiya, and the girls headed back to the Uzumaki lair, "I wonder what Jerry had to do that was so important?" Sam asked as they entered the elevator bringing them down to the lair.

"Probably just more WOOHP stuff." Clover said like it was nothing new, until the elevator opened up revealing Jerry who was expecting them to show up, and at his side was none other than Keiko the Japanese retired WOOHP spy, and her husband the Emperor of Japan.

"How right you are, Clover." Jerry replied having heard her as he was able to hear her when the elevator reached the level.

"Sam, Clover, Alex, it's good to see you again." Keiko bowed her head.

"Keiko!" the three cheered as they circled the fellow spy.

"It's good to see you again." Sam said.

"What brings you two here?" Clover asked.

The Emperor spoke up, "We were invited here on behalf of the Sandaime to observe the Chunin Exam finals."

"Wow, that's cool." Alex said.

Sam then noticed Keiko looked a little stout in the stomach but knew it wasn't body fat, but a different kind of fat, "Keiko, don't tell me you're?"

"Yes Sam, me and my husband will soon be parents." Keiko explained.

The girls gathered around, "Hello why didn't you tell us?" Clover asked.

"Yeah this is something to share with your friends." Alex added.

Naruto looked to Kushina and Jerry, "Who is she?"

"That's Keiko, a former WOOHP Spy who retired and settled down with Japan's emperor, Naruto." Jerry explained.

"Wow, another fellow spy." Naruto said as the royal couple approached him.

"So you are Naruto, we heard so much about you from Jerry in his reports." Keiko noted.

"Well I do have a certain reputation." Naruto said modestly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"We were originally planning to stay at one of Konoha's luxurious hotels, but Jerry insisted we stay here with you for the time." The emperor explained.

"You should, especially since Keiko's going into labor soon," Kushina began, "And we have a good medical ward here that should be what you need, should the time be closer than you think."

"Good then it's all settled," Jerry started, "Well I better be getting back to WOOHP, I'll let your mothers know how your matches went girls."

"Thanks Jer." The girls said as Jerry left through a WOOHP tunnel that was set up in the lair just as several places around Beverly Hills.

When nighttime came, Naruto was sitting on the living room couch with Jiraiya shooting the breeze, "So that's when your dad soon found out he was going to be a father, and he named me your godfather, and you literally based off a character in the first book I ever wrote."

"Wow that sounded cool," Naruto smiled and Jiraiya chuckled remembering the days. Suddenly Naruto spoke up, "By the way sensei, I want to know Orochimaru was once a fellow Konoha ninja, but why'd he betray the village?"

Jiraiya sighed knowing exactly the reason, "Orochimaru like you grew up without his parents. The old man along with me and my comrade Tsunade believed his sadistic attitude stemmed from that. Soon he started studying kinjutsu and eventually became obsessed with learning all ninjutsu. I personally believed he went down that path as a way to forget his painful memories or to find a way to restore his parents to life. Sarutobi really had very high hopes for him, but when his treasonous and unforgivable acts on human lives were discovered, Sarutobi lost all hope he ever had in him resulting in Orochimaru leaving Konoha."

"Whoa," Naruto gasped, "And I thought Zabuza was a real nuke-nin but Orochimaru seems to be the king of nuke-nin."

"If you wanna call it that." Jiraiya replied.

"Well right before Orochimaru knocked me out in the forest he branded Sasuke with some marking on his neck, saying he will one day seek him out for power," Naruto continued, "What does that mean?"

"Sasuke wishes to restore honor to his clan by defeating his older brother Itachi, but can only do that by getting stronger," Jiraiya started, "If Sasuke falls victim to Orochimaru's power he will be consumed in learning how to gain his kind of power. But I know Orochimaru's ambition isn't really to help Sasuke, more like to lure him into his clutches so he can claim him."

"Claim him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as I mentioned before Orochimaru seeks to know all the worlds Jutsu, and what could Sasuke have that would benefit to his goal?" Jiraiya asked the Jinchuriki.

Naruto realized it, "Sharingan."

"Precisely," Jiraiya continued, "If Orochimaru has found a way to harness the Sharingan he would be able to fulfill his ambition and do unspeakable acts on the ninja world."

"But so long as Sasuke doesn't fall victim to Orochimaru everything's ok right?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "If it were only that simple."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Even if Sasuke weren't to fall victim to Orochimaru's power, that still won't stop Orochimaru from trying to get his hands on Sasuke," Jiraiya explained, "We'd have to kill Orochimaru ourselves, but unfortunately like you know he's like me; a Sannin and can't be defeated that easily."

"Makes perfect sense." Naruto said realizing it.

"This is why I'm going to be training you not only for the Chunin exams, but to defend yourself from anyone like Orochimaru or worse." Jiraiya promised Naruto.

Naruto taking all that Jiraiya said to heart realizing what all this would mean for him, the village, and the ninja land itself looked determined, "Well then I won't let you down sensei. Count on it."

Jiraiya smiled at his new student's answer, 'Oh Minato if you could only see him now.' He thought.

Meanwhile outside the lair, Connor was leaning against a tree, until Max appeared, "You said you wanted to see me in privacy, Max?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I felt it better to talk with you," Max started, "You are aware of the rules that the girls can only be allowed to move into the Uzumaki lair until they reach Chunin right?"

"Correct, but it seems as though Sakura and Ino will have to wait longer while Hinata and the spies have a stronger chance now that they reached the finals." Connor replied.

"Very true, but I have hopes that they might surprise us." Max countered.

Connor turned to the watcher, "Wait a minute what're you saying, Sakura and Ino might have another chance at becoming Chunin, how?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say now I've said too much in that hint I gave you," Max answered, "And don't try getting the answer out of me. You know it's my code to watch and not interact directly into matters. I'm afraid you and the others will have to find out for yourselves when the time is right."

"Then I won't force it out of you," Connor replied, "I'll let events unfold for now, but I do have a feeling what you know that I don't will spell trouble." He finished as he left going back to the lair leaving Max to himself.

"Trouble doesn't even come close to describing the events that have yet to occur, my friend." Max said to himself before taking his own leave.

**(And there you go.)**


	32. Spies Month Training

**(Welcome to my latest chapter.)**

A week after Naruto met Jiraiya, he had been undergoing training for the Chunin Exams with the Sannin himself. Sam, Clover, and Alex meanwhile were learning under Kushina together, and their dream training with Max to learn how to better use their elemental jutsu. One day out by the training ground Naruto and the spy girls were training in Taijutsu while wearing workout garbs. After an hour and a half of combat, the group packed it all up, sat down on a log, and drank from their sports bottles, "Well this was quite an exercise." Naruto panted as he poured his sports drink into his mouth.

"I know, our dream training with Max was torture!" Alex whined as she and the girls flashed back to some of their dream training exercises.

_Flashback_

_Alex was set up in a square room where the walls and ceiling were covered in spikes that were trying to close in on her from her sides and above. Alex however was using her lightning chakra nature to repel the walls and ceiling while Max watched her,__"__Good Alex. Continue repelling the walls and ceiling with your lightning chakra for twelve hours." Max instructed her while grinning._

_"__Can't it be half an hour?" Alex strained as she struggled to keep the walls and ceiling from squashing her and piercing her._

_Max checked up on Clover who was in a different section of the dream realm designed like a volcano. Clover was dressed in her bikini while in a lotus position on top of a rock pillar in the center of the volcano.__Max watched her as sweat poured down her face and body, "Good Clover you're already starting to feel the burn, now try feeling the fire build up inside you so that when the time comes you will unleash it when it need to."_

_"__The only thing I'm feeling is a bad case of sunburn and heatstroke!" Clover shouted, while not moving so no to unbalance the platform she was balancing on top of._

_"__Don't worry you only have five more hours to go." Max replied._

_"__I'll be overcooked by then!" Clover whined but Max was already gone and checking up on Sam._

_Sam meanwhile was meditating on a tile atop a spiky pillar in a mountain range where wind was blowing around her.__Max appeared floating beside her due to it being a dream, "Very good Sam, you've balanced well thus far even when the wind gets stronger, you've used your wind manipulation to keep yourself balanced steady."_

_"__Doing what I can to keep myself from not being distracted Max." Sam said without moving an inch._

_"__Well at least you're not complaining like your friends are." Max noted._

_"__Well I do have better control over myself." Sam admitted and was glad the two couldn't hear her due to them being in separate divisions of the dream realm._

_"__Even so you still have six hours left, so don't lose focus." Max said as he vanished._

_End flashback_

"Only Sam seemed to be in least amount of torture." Clover said feeling it was unfair to her and Alix.

"Hello Clover if you had been there you woulda saw the long drop to the ground would've been painful. And I didn't have anything to use to keep me from falling to death. Well dream death, but you get the point." Sam explained.

"Well let me tell you what I had to do to get Ero-sennin to teach me." Naruto said with a grumble.

_Naruto flashback_

_Naruto was meeting up with Jiraiya over by the waterfall and creek in the village forest, "Where is that old man, he promised he'd meet me here." He grumbled, until he spotted Jiraiya peeking into a bush while softly giggling._

_"__Ero-sennin, what're you doing?" Naruto asked in a whisper._

_"__Conducting research, Naruto." Jiraiya whispered back while giggling._

_"__Research?" Naruto asked as he peeked through the bush as well to find ladies in swimsuits playing by the waterfall in very playful like fashions that would make any perv think dirty thoughts. Naruto groaned at this and called to his sensei, "I didn't come all this way to watch you get a free show I came here to learn from you!"_

_"__Just give me an hour or two it's getting to the good part." Jiraiya complained as he continued watching._

_Naruto frowned not having time for this so he'd have to pull off the one technique that he found out was the only way to get his attention, "Orioke no jutsu!" Naruto called and appeared as a seductive nude woman with blonde hair in pigtails with clouds covering the private areas. Naruto had used his Orioke no jutsu which he used to lure out perverted people or to make men drop their guard. In that form he referred to himself as Noriko which sounded like a feminine version of his own name,__"__Jiraiya-sama." Noriko purred as she wrapped her arms around Jiraiya getting his attention._

_"__Why hello my dear." Jiraiya panted._

_"__Would you be so kind as to help me with my training now?"_

_"__Why who could say no to such a radiant beauty like yourself?" Jiraiya asked feeling aroused, until Noriko became Naruto again._

_"__Finally!" Naruto said._

_Jiraiya groaned seeing the beautiful girl Naruto turned into vanish, "Why do you torture me Naruto?"_

_"__Don't give me that you were ordered to supervise my training for the finals," Naruto began, "Unless you want me to call my mom down here or Sam, Clover, and Alex and tell them you're trying to weasel you're way out of your responsibilities?"_

_Jiraiya paled while recalling the times when Kushina would pummel him to the ground if he did something to tick her off. And now after experiencing what Sam, Clover, and Alex did to him when they first met, he feared for his life. "No please, ok we can get started now."_

_"__Finally." Naruto replied._

_Jiraiya cleared his throat, "All right Naruto for your first part we're going to initiate you into the long line of Toad Summoners."_

_"__Toad Summoners?" Naruto asked._

_"__Yes, you are familiar with the summoning Jutsu aren't you?"_

_"__Yeah I saw my sensei Kakashi use it before. He has a contract with ninja hounds." Naruto said remembering when he used the technique to find Zabuza who used his mist technique to hide himself back in Wave._

_"__Good, but instead of learning how to summon dogs like your sensei, you will be summoning toads," Jiraiya explained, "However the hand signs alone are not enough, you must also sign the scroll that connects to the toads, right here." He unraveled a long scroll to find numerous names and fingerprints written in blood._

_"__Wow." Naruto gasped reading the names, and was most preoccupied with his dad's name._

_"__Those names are of many ninja who've signed the scroll in the past," Jiraiya began, "After your father died I took possession of it."_

_"__So what do I do?" Naruto asked._

_"__Sign your name in your own blood, and put your finger prints on an unmark slot in the scroll." Jiraiya ordered._

_"__Ok." Naruto understood as he nipped some blood and wrote his name on an open slot and put his finger prints above it, "Finished."_

_"__Good, now watch my hand moves," Jiraiya said as he started some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called slamming his palm to the ground and poof stood a human sized red toad._

_"__Sweet!" Naruto cheered._

_"__Ok Naruto, try your luck." Jiraiya ordered._

_"__Ok here I go," Naruto said doing the same hand signs as Jiraiya did but the Sannin noticed some of Kyubi's chakra surrounding his hand, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called as he slammed his palm on the ground. Suddenly in a larger poof of smoke appearing in the forest area was a hundred foot tall red warty toad wearing a blue robe, a dagger sheathed at its waist, a scar across one eye, and a pipe in its mouth,__"__Whoa!" Naruto gasped, "Did I really summon this?"_

_Jiraiya who backed away to avoid getting squashed looked up, 'Unbelievable he was able to summon Gamabunta on the first try.' He thought._

_"__This is so cool. Oh wait till the girls hear about this!" Naruto cheered, until he felt the toad started shaking._

_"__Hey what's going on up there?" the toad asked in a grumpy huff voice, while shaking until Naruto fell forward and landed on the face of the toad, "Hey small fry who the hell are you?"_

_"__You're talking to me?" Naruto asked who never met a talking toad before._

_"__Yeah I'm talking to you, whaddaya think yer doing?" the toad asked._

_"__Hey don't talk to the one who summoned you like that!" Naruto scolded the big toad._

_"__What the, you summon me?" the toad asked followed up by a laugh, "Oh that's a good one."_

_"__I did summon you, I'm not lying!" Naruto tried to get the toad to believe him._

_"__It's the truth Bunta." Jiraiya said as he jumped up some trees to reach the toads level._

_"__What Jiraiya you're here to?" the toad known as Bunta asked._

_"__Correct, I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is the chief of toad summonings, Gamabunta." Jiraiya introduced them._

_"__Whoa, the chief huh?" Naruto asked himself._

_"__Naruto Uzumaki?" Bunta asked curiously before realizing it, "As in Minato and Kushina's Naruto?"_

_"__That's right." Jiraiya nodded while smiling._

_"__Oh sorry about that kid, had I known you were Minato's boy I wouldn't have been so rough with ya." Gamabunta told Naruto._

_"__No worries, now that you believe me." Naruto replied._

_"__So now that you did summon me, means you've signed the scroll eh?" the toad asked._

_"__Yup, so does this mean I can summon you or any toad now?" Naruto asked._

_Bunta paused and thought about this before answering, "Well normally I don't allow someone to officially become a summoner until we've shared a bottle of sake together."_

_"__I promise when I come of age I'll share with you as much sake as I can. I'll even pay." Naruto said reducing himself to bribery to gain acknowledgement as a summoner._

_Bunta took this once again into consideration, until he gave Naruto his answer, "All right then you got yourself a deal kid."_

_"__Yes!" Naruto cheered._

_"__But if you bring me out for menial labor, don't expect I'll be so forgiving." Bunta warned him._

_"__Yes sir." Naruto saluted._

_"__Until then catch you later." Bunta said before poofing away._

_Because he vanished Naruto had nothing to stand on and started falling while screaming, until he clinked his sandals together and rocket boosters activated at the soles stopping him from falling, letting him land safely on the ground, "Thank Kami I WOOHP tricked out my sandals with rocket boosters in case something like that were to happen."_

_Jiraiya jumped down from the trees landing beside him, "Well Naruto you managed to summon the chief on the first try, even though I was kind of hoping you'd summon a medium toad like me."_

_"__Well I was afraid if I used regular chakra it would bring up something too small like a tadpole," Naruto explained, "So I used Kyubi's chakra hoping I could bring out a bigger one. I wasn't expecting that big though."_

_The two laughed hysterically as the flashback went back to the present._

"So now you can summon toads?" Alex asked.

"Yup, just like my dad could. I feel like I'm becoming more like him each day." Naruto chuckled.

"But you used an erotic Jutsu turning yourself into a woman?" Clover asked in anger knowing how sick that sounded.

"It was the only way to get his attention Clover I swear!" Naruto reasoned with her, "Believe me there are times I get tired of doing it myself. Especially if the victim wants me to do it."

Clover sighed, "Naruto I love you, but if you do that jutsu in front of us, mainly me your mother will hear of this." She warned him.

"Clover please don't tell mom, she can be incredibly scary!" Naruto begged her.

"All right, but remember." Clover reminded him and he nodded.

"So where's Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, we haven't seen or heard from them for days." Sam asked curiously.

"From what I heard Hinata's training with her father, and believe it or not Neji." Naruto explained.

"Neji?" the three asked.

"Yeah, according to Hinata after she defeated him he apologized for his words of belittlement, and something about knowing the full truth about some incident." Naruto explained.

"So what about Ino and Sakura?" Alex asked.

"Well Sakura told me she and Ino were going to the hospital to visit Sasuke," Naruto explained, "I sure hope he gets out of there soon because he won't have enough time to train before the month is up."

"Yeah, especially since he's going up against Gaara," Sam began, "He almost killed Lee using the power of his bijuu, who knows what he'll try to do to Sasuke."

"If he does something to Sasuke I'll let him have it, he doesn't scare me." Naruto said determined.

Later that night on top of a building, Gaara was looking out at the moon, until he felt a presence. He turned to see Dosu confronting him, "Jeez don't you ever sleep?" the mummified ninja asked.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked feeling agitated.

"I've come to eliminate you so that I will be a match closer to facing Sasuke Uchiha in the finals," Dosu said squinting his open eye at him, "Let's see what's faster, your sand or my sound!" Dosu called rushing right for him.

Gaara squinted his eyes as Dosu closed in on him, but the Oto genin found himself restrained by the sand like Lee was, "You should know not to mess with others, especially ones you know deep down are more powerful than you." Gaara warned Dosu threateningly, while tightening his fist making the sand tightened around the captive who was struggling and straining to get free and breathe, "Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)!" Gaara called as the sand crushed Dosu to death leaving his body a bloody mess.

**(And that's the chapter everybody.)**


	33. Keiko the Mother

**(And here's the next chapter, readers.)**

One morning a few weeks before the finals, Naruto and the girls got together to perform a little musical for Keiko and her Emperor husband Tai (I made it up). Kushina and Connor watched from the side as Naruto and the band rocked. When they finished, Keiko, Tai, Kushina, and Connor applauded on how wonderfully they performed, "Amazing! The music you play together really shows how much in sync you are with each other!" Keiko said as the song ended.

"I know! It's like we're made for each other!" Clover said as Naruto blushed knowing what she really meant by that.

"Trust me. These kids are just getting warmed up. When they really get going, the songs they do go through the roof!" Connor said making Keiko laugh, until she felt a pain in her oversized belly making her gasp.

"Keiko? Are you all right?" Alex asked concerned.

"I think I just had a contraction!" Keiko answered.

"Oh no!" Clover panicked.

"Let's not worry guys. It might be Braxton Hicks. I don't think the baby is coming today." Sam reasoned but Keiko gasped again feeling another pain, and felt a gush of fluid pouring down between her legs.

"My water just broke!" Keiko cried.

"Forget what I just said." Sam corrected herself.

"I know we have a med room but does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Alex asked in a worry.

"That would be me," Connor said making everyone look at him, "During one of my vacations I came across this traveling midwife. Her husband had a lot of stuff so I offered to help. Gratefully he offered me a job as his assistant. I didn't have anything to do so I took it. Once I started the old man taught me everything he knew till he passed away. He was sure fun to be with."

"Could we talk about this after the baby is born?" Tai asked as another contraction claimed Keiko.

"Oh right. Come on, Naruto. You should be able to help since I put the info in you brain while I was still in the seal." Connor said.

"You didn't!" Kushina gasped.

"What did I tell you about making changes to me?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Well I was sure you didn't want any of the local doctors taking care of your wives when the time comes for you to have kids given your track record." Connor said sheepishly.

"Good point." Kushina admitted.

"All right first we need an inside look. You mind, Hinata?" Connor asked the Hyuga heiress.

"One inside look coming up, Byakugan!" Hinata said turning on her bloodline.

"How does it look?" Sakura asked.

"The baby's head is aimed right. And her cervix is opening up. Right now it only looks big enough for a pen to come through." Hinata reported.

"Thanks. This is why I think Hyuga should make great medics. Their bloodline is better then an X-ray machine." Connor complimented.

"So what now?" Clover asked.

"First time mothers take a while to get ready for show time. Now you did say you want a water birth right, Keiko?" Connor asked.

"Yes. I had Jerry make a tank style water birth dress which is the same color as my old spy suit for just that reason." Keiko said.

"Okay. Go ahead and put it on." Connor said making the empress nod and went off to her room using Tai to support her.

"All right now. First time moms take at least 10-14 hours to get ready to push. There are ways to pick it up. Girls walk her around some as soon as she comes back. Kushina, she's gonna need all the energy she can get so you might want to make her something to eat. Naruto, you help me get the water birth tub ready. We need to make sure it's warm." Connor ordered. Everyone nodded.

"So how do I look?" Keiko asked as she came back in the room wearing her purple colored water birth dress with Tai in two.

"Wow! That's a nice look! Makes me almost wish it was me going through this!" Clover said making Naruto shake a little.

"Okay. Girls have her get started on that walk. Tai, you stay here and help us with the tub. Hinata, I need to see you a bit before you go off." Connor ordered.

"All right." Hinata said as the rest of the girls went out of the room as Connor took out a chart and a pointer stick.

"All right Hinata, I need you to watch Keiko's cervix carefully. It needs to be open at 5 centimeters, which is here." Connor said pointing to a certain spot on the chart.

"How come?" Hinata asked.

"That's the spot it needs to be in before she's ready to go in the water. Anything before would slow the whole thing down." Connor explained.

"I see." Hinata replied.

"That a girl. You can go now." Connor said before Hinata went out of the room.

"You sure I shouldn't be with my wife right now?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you're a bit hysterical right now and we need Keiko to relax. Besides this will teach the girls a great deal. And I need your head in the game." Connor said.

"Jerry did a nice job with this place." Keiko said as she and the girls were walking down the hallways a few hours later.

"Yeah he made it so there's carpet everywhere." Sam added.

"And its feels so warm." Keiko said as she smoothed her bare feet on it.

"You know I love you pedicure job!" Clover noted.

"Thanks. Yours are nice too." Keiko replied.

"Thanks. Naruto did it for me. He really knows how to pamper a lady." Clover said while feeling giddy.

"So do all of you believe he's the one?" Keiko asked.

"Totally yeah." Clover said.

"Affirmative." Sam added.

"He's more of a man than any guy we've ever met." Alex finished for her friends.

"Yeah he treats us like we're Queens." Sakura added.

"And we used to look down on him, until he proved he's better than we gave him credit for." Ino added.

"And we love him with all our hearts." Hinata finished for her fellow academy kunoichi.

"That is so…" Keiko started to say but she tensed up.

"Another contraction! Alex it's your turn to rub her back. Keiko, lean forward on me and breathe!" Sam ordered. Keiko did just that.

"Whoa that Lamaze stuff looks like it really works." Clover said.

"No kidding." Ino said while they waited for the contraction to end.

"It's over." Keiko panted.

"Time?" Sam asked.

"That was 7 minutes apart now." Sakura said checking her stopwatch.

"I better check, Byakugan!" Hinata said as she checked Keiko again. "Her cervix is at the level we need it to be."

"Then we better get Keiko back to the med room." Sam instructed. The girls nodded and walked on.

When they arrived to the room, Connor was waiting for them, "Ah girls welcome back." Connor said as the girls entered the room.

"Keiko's ready for the tub." Hinata reported.

"Okay let's get her in." Connor said before he and Naruto got Keiko in.

"So now what? Sam asked.

"Well we still have a while to go. The tub has a bio scanner in it so it can send a signal to Gladis to let us know she's open at 10. So we can give the couple some alone." Connor said before he ushered everyone out.

"Arigato." Tai said.

"No sweat. Just remember to help her relax. And stay clam. You panic, she panics. And that's not good for the kid." Connor said.

"One question: why is this tub big enough for more than one?" Keiko asked.

"Planning ahead for the future." Connor before he left.

"Now what does that mean?" Tai asked. Keiko giggled a bit before another contraction hit her.

A few hours later, Naruto, Connor, and the girls had been sitting in the living room watching TV, "This is quite a day." Naruto said.

"Well it's not over yet Kit. We still have a real big ride ahead of us." Connor assured him.

"And to think you girls may go through this one day." Kushina said making the girls gulp.

"That's a scary thought." Sam said shaking.

"I'll say." Clover agreed feeling the same way and the rest of the girls nodded.

"You don't have to worry about it," Kushina began, "I've been through it once before. Of course I was worried myself so I had to ask Mikoto if it really did hurt. And she laughed and teased me about actually fearing something since I've always had the reputation of being fearless." Kushina gave Naruto a kiss on top of his head, "When the time comes I'll guide you through it step by step."

"Thanks sensei." Alex said.

"You're welcome. You know I wouldn't mind going through it if I had the chance." Kushina said as she snuggled close to Connor making Naruto stare at them with repulse.

'I may throw up.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, the bio scanner on the birth tub just went off. Keiko is ready to start pushing." Gladis reported.

"Show time gang." Connor said as he led the gang back to the med room.

And what they found was Keiko going through labor screaming her head off while Tai was in fear of her enraged behavior, "OH KAMI THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" Keiko screamed at the top of her lungs as the gang came in.

"Help!" Tai whimpered as his right hand was being crushed by Keiko's grip.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU JERK! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Keiko screamed.

"Don't worry Tai. This happens a lot. Trust me I'm a pro at this. Kushina, go to her other side and grab her other hand. While you're at it make sure you wipe her forehead every now and then." Connor ordered.

"Hai." Kushina said doing just that.

"All right you guys watch and learn," Connor said before getting between Keiko's legs, "Keiko on the next contraction go ahead and push." Keiko nodded. Once the next pain hit she started to bear down.

"I've never seen anything this tense ever!" Clover said about ten pushes later.

"I just hope it'll be over soon!" Alex whimpered.

"It's almost over I can see the head." Connor said.

"I don't think I can do this any more!" Keiko cried from so much stress.

"Yes you can! Keiko in all the years we've known each other you never give up on anything and I'm not gonna let you start now! Now give it all you got!" Tai ordered.

Keiko feeling new strength nodded and pushed with all her might. Soon a newborn baby's wail filled the room, "It's a boy!" Connor declared.

"Keiko, you did it!" Tai cried.

"Hang on just a bit." Connor said as he got to work getting the afterbirth out.

"He's so beautiful." Keiko cried as she was handed her son.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" gushed the girls, as Connor helped Tai cut the cord.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Naruto asked.

"Well we were thinking of naming him after your father if you and your mother don't mind." Keiko requested.

"I don't mind. In fact if he was here right now he would be honored." Kushina said while tearing up.

"Mom's right. You can go ahead. I don't mind ether." Naruto said before he went over to Kushina and hugged her.

"Oh Naruto this reminds me so much of when you were born. Your father was crying more than I was.' Kushina giggled.

"The way you say that you make it like dad was a pansy." Naruto noted.

"Sorry, but it was funny seeing him cry more than me." Kushina said with a smile.

"And who knows Naruto, you may cry harder when you become a father." Sakura teased. Everyone chuckled as Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	34. Concert for the Daimyo's

**(Here's today's update readers.)**

With five days left before the finals of the Chunin exams, the spy seven were in the Namikaze lair relaxing on the couches and armchairs with Naruto laying in one armchair with his legs plopped on an arm rest, "Only five days left before the Chunin exams, this month really flew by." Naruto noted.

"Tell me about it." Alex said as she played a hand held game.

"Yeah it's nice to finally have some down time." Clover said while reading a fashion magazine.

"Well enjoy it while you can guys." Kurama said while coming into the living room with Kushina.

"He's right," Kushina agreed, "Now that' you've come this far you're really going to have to give it your all in the finals."

"Remember the Chunin finals aren't determined by winner, but by skill and perseverance." Kurama added.

"True and you should be at the peak of your strength." The Sandaime said while walking in with Jerry, Jiraiya, and Fido.

"Sandaime-sama." Kushina, Kurama, and the Genin said with a bow.

"Naruto!" Fido called jumping into his master's embrace.

"Fido, how're you doing boy?"

"Great I feel like a new me thanks to that tune up from WOOHP." Fido explained.

"Yes, we've also managed to upgrade his speed and reflexes from the data I've secretly scanned from Akamaru thanks to this hidden camera I modified into my tie," Jerry held up his tie, "But now we have business to discuss."

"What business?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, while during the Chunin prelims weeks ago several WOOHP agents has managed to install security cameras in various locations of the village, most of which at the spots where Konoha's guests would be staying." Jerry continued.

"Wanting to keep an eye on the Daimyo's?" Alex asked.

"Not so much the Daimyo's, Alex," Jerry replied, "Mostly on the guests from Suna. After all with what Kurama said about Shukaku inside Gaara is true, we cannot take any chances, especially after what he did to Lee."

"Well it's not like he'd go around terrorizing the village right?" Clover asked.

"I'm afraid that's almost possible, thanks to this info we picked up from one of our cameras a few days ago." Jerry said inserting a video into the TV.

The video displayed the fight between Dosu and Gaara, and the fate handed to Dosu when Gaara crushed him with his sand, "He killed Dosu." Hinata gasped.

"One of Orochimaru's own ninja." Sakura gasped as well.

"Just like how Dosu took Chouji out with one move, he got taken out by one move as well." Naruto was shocked.

"And Sasuke is supposed to face him in the finals." Sam added.

"Shukaku is a very nasty piece of work." Kurama said seeing how Gaara used the sand on Dosu.

"Yes, and I've also got more news concerning Orochimaru." Jerry added which got the whole groups attention.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"His one subordinate Kin has decided to join us." Jerry answered.

"WHAT?!" The group gasped.

"Jerry you honestly expect us to trust one of Orochimaru's own henchmen?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura's right, she and the other two attacked us in the forest." Sam added.

"Yes so I've heard Sam, however after Kin lost her match with Orochimaru I sent one of our spies to the hospital to pick her up and take her away in hopes of getting intel on Orochimaru out of her," Jerry continued, "However while he was there he could hear two other hired henchmen of Orochimaru talking to themselves about having plans for Kin and Zaku to make up for their previous failures plans involving their death."

"Knowing Orochimaru it can't be a good thing." Kushina said.

"What's glad to know is that our spy made it out of there with Kin in one piece," Jerry continued, "She was very rambunctious at first trying ever so hard to escape, until we finally got her restrained enough so she would listen. It wasn't easy to convince her seeing as how the people Orochimaru took in were manipulated into thinking they owe him their lives claiming he saved them."

"Saved, I'll bet." Clover said not buying it.

Jerry cleared his throat, "Anyway we managed to find out a lot in what Orochimaru is planning and Suna's in on it."

"Suna?" Kushina gasped.

"But how can that be, they're our allies." Sakura added.

"True, however Orochimaru found a way to turn them against us," Sarutobi began, "As we found out from Kin he murdered the Kazekage sometime ago and has been posing as him to trick all of Suna into side with him and Otogakure."

"He murdered a Kage?" Sam gasped.

"I'm gonna be sick." Alex said feeling nauseous.

"So what's their plan?" Kurama asked.

Jiraiya answered, "They're going to launch an all out invasion on Konoha the day of the Chunin finals."

"An invasion?" Clover gasped.

"Oh great." Naruto groaned.

"So what do we do?" Kushina asked.

"I've already alerted all Anbu Black Ops and Jonin to be prepared for that day, and so will I," Sarutobi explained, "Because I have a feeling Orochimaru's going to show up as the Kazekage."

"So about Kin, where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"We've got her back at WOOHP, where Orochimaru can't get to her." Jerry explained.

"What about Zaku were you guys only interested in bringing Kin?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid our spy reported that Zaku wasn't even in the hospital at all." Jerry answered indicating Orochimaru and the Oto ninja already got to him.

"Hey you don't think Orochimaru would believe Kin would confess all this info do you?" Ino asked thinking of the possibility of Orochimaru changing his strategies should Kin ever reveal all classified information about him.

"We're not at liberty to say, but we must keep our strategy so we can get a jump on the invaders." Sarutobi explained.

"We've also got one of our spy satellites orbiting around the village so we can keep an air visual on it." Jerry added.

"Good going, Jer." Naruto said.

"Well we came to get all of that out of the way and give you a heads up," Sarutobi began, "And to remind you of the concert you said you'd perform for our guests the Daimyo's."

"Well let's hope they have good tastes." Clover hoped.

"Speaking of I have a request for you all," Jiraiya looked to the Genin, "I was just having a talk with some of the toads at Mount Myoboku, and some of them are interested and wanting to know if they could be your backup music players."

"Toads wanting to be our backup band?" Naruto asked.

"They're actually very good, watch I'll show you," Jiraiya said nipping his finger and started the technique, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He called and in a poof appeared nine dog sized toads composed of colors from green, red, and brown.

"Yo!" the toads called.

"Gah, talking frogs!" Sakura and Ino panicked.

"Hey sisters we're toads." A green one said who appeared to have been the lead of the group of nine.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Gamapella." Jiraiya introduced the nine toads.

"Gamapella?" Sam asked.

"Why does that remind me of another music group?" Alex asked Sam and Clover who shrugged their shoulders.

"Well nice ta meet ya kids, I'm Gamasuchi." The lead green one said while holding a banjo.

"My name's Gamakouji." A brown one said while holding onto a harmonica.

"Gamahaku." A red one said who had a Steel guitar.

"Name's Gamariku." Another green one said who had a saxophone.

"I'm Gamakhan." A brown one said as he held a trumpet.

"I'm Gamayoshi." Another green one said who had a trombone.

"And we're the triplets," Three red identical ones said each holding a violin, "Gamasaki, Gamanagi, and Gamanegi."

"Well nice to meet you guys, so you think you can be our backup band?" Naruto asked.

"You bet we can kid, we're best band in Mount Myoboku." Gamasuchi explained.

"Well we'll put you to the test," Naruto said as he skimmed through a song list of tracks from his music files, "Ah this one will do. Ok boys let's see how you can handle this song."

"Bring it on!" the toads cheered.

"Girls to your stations!" Naruto ordered as they went to the recording studio of the lair and got on their stage to their instruments with the toads beside them. Kushina, Connor, Jiraiya, and Jerry watched the performance as the group was ready to play, "Ok everyone from the top. A one, two, a one two three four!" Naruto called as they started playing with the toad's music able to harmonize with the spy's instruments.

After the song the adults applauded in delight, "All right!" Kurama cheered.

"You were all astounding." Jerry clapped.

"Yup, so guys what'd ya think of the Gamapella?" Jiraiya asked the spies.

"Well they weren't bad one bit. You guys just may find yourselves playing back up for us." Naruto said looking at the toads.

"All right, our biggest break yet!' Gamasuchi cheered with the other toads.

"But what about if we need them if we're performing at Beverly Hills?" Sam asked.

"Not to worry toots, we also are capable of using the transformation jutsu and will assume a human form if necessary." Gamakouji answered.

"Well girls we better get some rest for tonight's concert," Naruto started, "After all those Daimyo's are gonna expect the best out of us, and that's exactly what we're going to give them. The best!"

"Right!" the girls agreed.

Later that day, several Daimyo's from across the ninja land were already entering the village through their carriages. As they were admitted and escorted to their luxurious hotels in the village, they had to gather with the Sandaime and the council to discuss about the Chunin Finals, "Welcome honorable Daimyo's to Konoha," Sarutobi welcomed them as they sat at a circular table each looking at him, "It's so good to see you all could join us here."

"Well Hiruzen, the Chunin exams is a special event that's only held twice a year. I can't imagine anyone wanting to miss it." The Daimyo of the Land of Fire answered.

"Well as a welcome to all of you, we have arranged some entertainment for you tonight at our new concert theater." Sarutobi explained.

"Ooh sounds exciting." A Daimyo from the Grass country said.

"It will excite you I guarantee." Sarutobi smiled and chuckled.

Later that night the Daimyo's were escorted to a concert theater known as 'Spy Music Hall'. They all gathered and were seated into rows with their guards sitting at their sides to keep them safe from whatever mishaps may occur. Their attention focused on a stage where Kurama came out from behind a red curtain, "Welcome honored ones to the Spy Music Hall! I am your host Connor McKnight. It is an honor to have all you respected Daimyo's here in Konoha. And as a treat, you will bare witness to Konoha's first and only band the Spy Seven. Give them a hand!" Kurama called while stepping off stage as the curtains opened up revealing the band while the Daimyo's applauded.

"Good evening Daimyo's!" Naruto called, "We're the Spy Seven and we're here to soothe your souls. Ok girls go time!" Naruto said as they started playing. The Daimyo's felt their souls and spirits soothed by the beautiful singing of the girls voices. Some were even shedding tears of happiness. When it was over they applauded showing that really did enjoy the performance put on by the Spy Seven.

"Wow they really loved us!" Alex gasped.

"We made quite an impression already." Ino added.

Naruto nodded and called to the Daimyo's, "Arigato for listening and hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha!"

**(And there you go guys.)**


	35. Lover vs Lover

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

It was the night before the Chunin exams at the Uzumaki lair where Naruto, Alex, Sam, and Clover were sitting at the kitchen table with Kurama, while Kushina was serving them dinner, "Well you guys tomorrow's the big day, excited?" Kushina asked.

"Sort of." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I mean it's not just the Chunin Exams that's tomorrow, but an invasion as well." Clover added.

"Yes, so whatever happens tomorrow you all must be prepared for the worse." Kurama instructed them.

"We will Kurama, I know we will." Sam said looking at her friends and Naruto who nodded in agreement.

Kushina sat their plates down before them, "Well eat up. You got a big day tomorrow."

"Hai!" they nodded and started eating. After dinner they got cleaned up and hurried off to bed for some well deserved sleep.

When morning came Naruto and the spy girls got dressed in their spy gear and collected whatever gadgets may be necessary. They met at the kitchen and had breakfast before exiting their lair and stood above ground, "Ok girls, today's the day." Naruto began.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Whatever happens I want you all to know I'm glad I met you girls." Naruto added until he was enveloped into a group hug.

"Hugs!" the girls cooed causing Naruto to blush.

"All right let's go." Naruto said as they headed for the Chunin exam stadium.

Later on at the stadium, tourists and Daimyo's from across the Land of Fire and other lands came to watch the Chunin finals. Ino and Sakura were sitting with Chouji who had a duffel bag filled with bags of chips. In a lower spot in the stadium seats were Kurenai and Asuma, while a few rows above them were Hiashi Hyuga, and Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Tenten was sitting with Neji who looked interested in the matches, especially Hinata's. Mikoto, Rin, and Trish looked and were concerned not seeing Sasuke anywhere in the crowds. Jiraiya, Kurama, Jerry, and Kushina were keeping a low profile not wanting to be seen by anyone associated with Suna or Oto.

Up in the stands, Sarutobi was in his seat to witness participants compete. He saw the Kazekage approach him with two guards accompanying him, "Welcome Kazekage-dono. So nice you could make it." He began knowing he was really talking to Orochimaru.

"Well I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world, Hokage-dono," the Kazekage began before taking a seat, "After all we have such an interesting crop of competitors this year."

"That we do." Sarutobi answered before thinking, 'Orochimaru, just wait till your guard is down. I will finish what I should have done years ago.'

Back on the stadium ground stood Naruto, Sam, Hinata, Shino, Clover, Temari, Alex, Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. Naruto and the spies saw no sign of Sasuke and were worried about him not making it. The proctor spoke up, "Welcome to the final stage of the Chunin Exams. I am Genma Shiranui. Now before we begin, a quick alteration to the matches." He showed them the graph seeing that with Dosu dropped due to his death Alex would be forced to fight either Sam or Clover depending on which of them would win against each other.

Alex looked nervous, 'I may have to fight Sammie or Clover?' she thought but remembered if there was an invasion it wouldn't last that long.

Genma continued, "All right, the rules are the same as they were during the preliminaries, but know this whoever doesn't make it to the arena when their name is called will be disqualified," Naruto and the girls were in shock wishing Sasuke would hurry it up wherever he was. Now then the contestants for match one stay here in the stadium, the rest of you go up to the balcony and wait." Genma instructed.

So everyone but Naruto and Hinata left for the balcony. Naruto and Hinata stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

"Well Hinata this is it." Naruto told one of his girls.

"Hai." Hinata nodded.

"Let's give it our all and not hold back." Naruto instructed her.

"I will, Naruto." Hinata assured him she would.

Both of them then jumped back and began the fight, "Byakugan!" Hinata activated her eyes and got into the traditional Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto smirked getting into a stance as well, "Come on show your moves!" He beckoned her to come.

Hinata took off along with Naruto and the two went at it in a Taijutsu fight. The Daimyo's and Chunin observed and were rather impressed by their display of hand to hand combat never seeing their unusual style. Hanabi who was watching as well turned to her father, "Father where did Nee-san learn moves like that?"

Hiashi smiled, "Well Hanabi Hinata learned that from a group of close friends of hers. That boy down there Naruto Uzumaki is one of them."

Hanabi was impressed, 'I wonder if I could learn moves like that?' she thought to herself.

"All right Hinata, new game!" Naruto called as he gained some distance from her, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called summoning four clones.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hinata called summoning three water clones. Without any water currently around she had concentrated her own chakra into water.

"Go time guys!" Naruto told his clones as they went into battle.

Hinata and her three water clones went at it with Naruto and his shadow clones of course the real Hinata dealt with the real Naruto and one clone while her clones dealt with Naruto's remaining clones, "You know whats a bitch about Mizu Bunshins, Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata as they grappled but answered before she could, "The user must be in close range with them in order to stay solid!" he called as he activated the rockets at the soles of his shoes to launch him and Hinata far from the clones. With Hinata out of range the Mizu Bunshins melted into regular water.

Hinata reversed positions and kicked Naruto off her, "You managed to separate me from my clones so they'd dissolve, good move. But I'm not done yet, Naruto."

"The show me what you got." Naruto challenged her.

Hinata started hand signs, "Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" she called using some of the water left over from her clones combined with her chakra to summon a water dragon.

Naruto smirked, 'I've seen this move used by sensei and Zabuza. I know how to handle this.' He thought as he summoned over a dozen clones that shielded Naruto from the water dragon and as a result all of them poofed away.

The crowd gasped at him being able to have blocked her attack using clones, while Kurama smiled, "He knows exactly what to do with clones."

Back on the arena Naruto smiled, "You learned that technique well, Hinata."

"Arigato, I've learned much from my training with Max." Hinata answered.

"Don't forget I have learned from him as well." Naruto reminded her as he started hand signs, "Fuuton; Typhoon spin jutsu!" Naruto called as he concentrated his chakra and spun around creating a small tornado which started expanding causing the wind to blow just about anything away. In the crowds the tourists' snacks and beverages were flying out of their hands, while Chouji was clinging onto his duffel bag of chips with his dear life. In the Kage box the Hokage and Kazekage were holding onto their hats.

Hinata was finally pulled into the typhoon and was spinning around, 'This is bad it's almost like Temari's move. Hold on this typhoon's moving in a clockwise position, maybe I can… Yes!' she thought as she concentrated her chakra and spun in a counterclockwise position.

The counterclockwise move managed to cancel out Naruto's Jutsu breaking it up leaving him floating in mid air and the two Genin started falling to the ground, but luckily they managed to use their own Jutsu to save themselves, "Fuuton; Air current Jutsu!" Naruto called as he controlled the wind around him to make his landing a safe one.

"Suiton; Water pillar Jutsu!" she called sending a water blast to the ground which became pillar like while Hinata landed inside of it and floated safely to the bottom as the water pillar collapsed.

When Naruto saw Hinata stand up looking soaked from having been inside the water pillar he couldn't help but blush, 'Wow Hinata looks extra hot when she's wet.' He thought.

Hinata shook the wet off and looked at Naruto, "Ok Naruto, it's time for me to show you a little Hyuga family style," She said as a Yin-Yang symbol appeared below them. She ran for Naruto who tried blocking her strikes but wasn't able to keep up, and was forced to take the blows, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" she began , "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms."

Naruto groaned as he fell backwards landing on the ground, 'Ugh she shut down my chakra.' He thought with a groan.

The girls, Kushina, Jerry, Jiraiya, and Kurama, gasped, "Oh my, is it over?" Jerry asked.

Sakura and Ino were surprised, "Naruto!" they cried.

"Hinata beat him." Alex gasped to Sam and Clover.

Even Hinata's family present there were surprised. Hinata looked surprised herself, "I-I actually did it!"

Naruto's eyes opened knowing what he had to do, "Not yet you didn't, Hinata." Naruto said as he got up.

"Naruto, you can move?" Hinata gasped.

"You forget what I am, Hinata?" Naruto asked making it back onto his feet, "I am a Jinchuriki, and Jinchuriki have power beyond human understanding, you recall now?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red and Kyubi's aura surrounded him surprising everyone.

"Naruto." The girls gasped.

"Would he really use Kyubi's chakra on Hinata?" Kushina gasped.

"I hope not." Jiraiya replied.

Hinata backed away a bit from Naruto looking worried until Naruto spoke, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to have a little fun with you." He smirked and suddenly vanished.

"What?" Hinata gasped and felt something dash behind her. She spun to attack but missed. She knew it was Naruto who kept dashing at her from all sides due to having his speed enhanced by Kurama and was soon confusing Hinata giving her problems on where to attack not knowing where to strike.

'My Byakugan can't keep up with this.' Hinata thought as she tried pinpointing Naruto's position but couldn't see. And with him brushing past her at the speed of sound tapping her shoulders and back so much it was starting to irritate her, "Naruto stop moving!" Hinata shouted, until Naruto stood before her.

"All right, then I'll show you my family's special ability to." Naruto concentrated as chakra chains emerged from the ground entangling her and another chain wrapped around her legs and lifted her off the ground holding her upside down by her ankles.

"What is?" Hinata asked never seeing this before.

The spies gasped, "He didn't form a hand sign." Alex gasped.

"How'd he do that?" Clover asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

Kushina, Jiraiya smirked knowing the power of the Uzumaki's while Jerry knew all along from Kushina's service in WOOHP. Sakura and Ino were shocked as well debating on what he did, "So Naruto does have a bloodline?" Ino asked.

"I never would've guessed." Sakura added.

Just about everyone in the stands from the Chunin and Daimyo's were surprised at seeing this technique they though was extinct, "So he really is an Uzumaki." A Daimyo from the Grass country said to another Daimyo from the Wind country.

"Yes only born Uzumaki's can use that ability." The Wind country Daimyo answered.

Back on the arena Naruto looked up at the dangling Hyuga, "Well Hinata I hate to break it to you, but those chakra chains are inescapable to your abilities. Not even kawarimi can break that so you got two options, dangle there all day or admit defeat." Naruto explained.

Hinata knew it was impossible to break out, and couldn't use any of her family techniques so she did the only thing she could, "I give." She called getting gasps out of everyone.

Genma hearing this smiled, "Well I guess that's it. Because Hinata Hyuga has claimed forfeit this match goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" he announced.

"You did it!" Sakura and Ino cheered as the whole stadium broke out in applause and cheers of support.

Jiraiya and Kushina smiled proudly, 'Well Naruto your dad would be proud.' Jiraiya thought until Kushina called out, "That's my boy!"

Jerry smiled and thought, 'Well done Naruto I am proud to call you a WOOHP agent.'

Kurama thought as well, 'Well whaddaya know? He came through.'

Sam, Clover, and Alex were jumping up and down in excitement while cheering as Tenten looked at Neji hoping he doesn't look back down on Hinata, "Well Neji I guess your cousin isn't the best truly."

"No Tenten," Neji began catching her off guard, "Hinata did what she could, and I'm proud to call her my cousin."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Hiashi said coming by with Hanabi.

"Uncle." Neji gasped.

"Lord Hyuga?" Tenten asked.

"Though Hinata lost, I am still proud to call her my daughter." Hiashi said while Hanabi smiled for her sister.

Naruto had the chain lower Hinata down towards Naruto though she was still upside down, "Naruto, congratulations." Hinata said.

"And congrats to you to Hinata for doing your best and here's a consolation prize." Naruto said as he started kissing her. Even though Hinata was hanging by her ankles upside down she was still able to enjoy the passionate kiss she was getting from her lover.

This scene really got whistles and cheers from some of the tourists, whistles and cries from the girls, and hoots from the men, while Hiashi looked surprised to see this along with Kushina, while Jiraiya was scribbling notes thinking this could make for an excellent scene. The spies watched in shock as Alex spoke, "Isn't that like something out of a movie?"

"Yeah, except Naruto should be the one upside down." Clover added.

"If only we could get in a position like that." Sam said.

Naruto finished his passionate kiss with Hinata and the chakra chains vanished. The Hyuga heiress dropped into the blonde's arms and he held her bridal style. Hinata blushed having always dreamed of being in this position with Naruto, "Come on let join the others." Naruto said as he carried her off.

**(And there's part one of the finals. See you next time.)**


	36. Saving the Village

**(And here's the latest installment.)**

Naruto finally brought Hinata up to the stands where the others were waiting and when they reached them he sat Hinata down on her feet. The spy girls rushed to them congratulating them, "Guys you were amazing!" Sam cheered.

"Yeah totally rad!" Clover added.

"Naruto you were stupendous and Hinata you did great!" Alex finished.

"Thanks girls. That's just how we hoped we'd do." Naruto said smiling until he found himself engulfed into a kissing frenzy by the spy girls as Hinata watched and giggled.

Shikamaru and Shino watched with Shikamaru mumbling about it being troublesome having girls pile on you like that while Shino had nothing to say. The Suna sibs just watched keeping to themselves while Gaara was waiting for his match. However Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen, "Will Sasuke and Gaara please come down here?" Genma called until a Konoha Jonin appears at his side, whispers something to him and vanishes. "Due to conditions Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice, until then the match ups will continue following the next match."

"Postponed?" Sam asked.

"Hmm." Naruto knew something was up.

"But hold on that means it'll be almost time for me to fight!" Shikamaru gasped.

"And that's a problem?" Clover asked the lazy Nara.

"I was hoping I could kick back a little longer before my match." Shikamaru answered which made Clover sigh never seeing a lazier guy like him in her life.

"Now will Shino Aburame and Kankuro please come down?" Genma called.

Kankuro looked nervous as he looked at his instructor Baki who nodded, "I forfeit the match." Kankuro called.

"Well then since Kankuro forfeits the match goes to Shino Aburame." Genma called.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Shikamaru complained.

"This doesn't make any sense." Alex said to her friends.

"Yeah one of the Suna ninja dropping out because Sasuke's match was postponed doesn't make sense." Sam agreed.

"I know something must be up." Naruto believed.

"Since the third match has been decided will our next competitors Shikamaru Nara and Temari please come down?" Genma called.

'I should drop out too, there's no way I can go through with this.' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto sensing what Shikamaru was planning couldn't let it happen, 'Sorry to do this to you Shikamaru, but some things have to be done.' he thought before kicking Shikamaru off the railing and into the stadium.

"Naruto?" the girls gasped.

"I had to do it." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru who was lying on the stadium ground stared up at Naruto with a frown, "Naruto, I'm gonna get you for this!" Shikamaru cursed to himself. Shikamaru sighed and took his position on the field with Temari.

"If both competitors are ready you may begin!" Genma called.

So the match got underway and throughout it Shikamaru had been trying to avoid Temari's wind abilities while getting enough concentration to catch her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. As Naruto and the others watched the girls were impressed at Shikamaru's intellect and tactical planning. Suddenly Shikamaru managed to catch Temari's shadow with his jutsu and they awaited his next move. Shikamaru raised his arm making Temari do the same, "I forfeit the match." Shikamaru called and everyone was outraged.

Genma hearing that knowing he meant it called the match, "Due by forfeiting this match goes to Temari!"

"What?" the girls gasped.

Ino who was still sitting next to Sakura sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well that's who he is." Chouji reminded her.

"Well still no sign of Sasuke, if he gets ousted from the match Sammie it'll be us fighting next." Clover said.

"Hold on look." Sam motioned to the arena.

Suddenly around the field a breeze blew and in a swirl of leaves stood two people back to back, one was Kakashi, and the other was Sasuke wearing a black shirt with his family emblem on back, black shorts, and the bangs in his hair grew past his chin. Sasuke looked up at Genma, "Sasuke Uchiha ready for anything."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered seeing her teammate. Up in the stands Mikoto and Trish smiled seeing him make it just in time before he was officially ousted. The crowds started cheering while up with Sakura, Ino, and Chouji, Guy and Lee on a crutch finally made it to the stands. Lee was finally admitted out of the hospital but had to use a crutch to walk, "Guy-sensei, Lee." Sakura gasped.

"Hey Sakura sorry we're late, what'd we miss?" Guy asked.

"Well Sasuke's about to fight Gaara, while you just missed Naruto beating Hinata in the opening match." Chouji explained.

Lee was deep in thought about the next match to occur, 'Sasuke's fighting that sand ninja Gaara, whom I was powerless against.' He thought in worry for Sasuke.

Naruto made his way to the arena to see his sensei and fellow teammate, "It's about time you showed up. I didn't think you'd have the guts to show yourself." Naruto said.

"So what about you, did you win your match?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yup, Hinata lost but it was a great match." Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked, "Well don't get too comfortable, the real fights haven't started yet." He said causing Naruto to smirk.

"I sure hope we're not too late." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Well we had to extend Sasuke's battle twice, so no he's not out." Genma replied.

"Oh good then there's no problem." Kakashi said.

Gaara who was up in the stands glared down at Sasuke before appearing onto the field in a Shunshin of sand. "Let's go Shikamaru." Naruto said as he and the lazy ninja headed back to the competitors stand.

They returned to the stands where everyone else was, "Sasuke finally showed up." Sam said.

"Guess our match isn't next." Clover added.

"Come on, we better go to Kakashi sensei and the others, I got a feeling Gaara is the trigger to this invasion." Naruto said as they hurried to the audience stands.

Soon Genma called the match and Sasuke went at it in blinding speed able to get past Gaara's sand shields along with using Taijutsu moves Lee knew. Naruto, the girls, Hinata, Kushina, Jerry, Jiraiya, and Connor arrived as they gasped upon seeing Gaara encase himself in a sphere of sand.

"What's he doing?" Ino gasped.

"No idea." Chouji answered.

"I don't like this Connor." Naruto said to his demon.

"Neither do I, Shukaku's essence is growing inside that sphere." Connor said feeling it in his blood.

"Guy-sensei look at Sasuke!" Lee called as they saw Sasuke perform a few hand seals and struck his hand on the ground where he appeared to be charging up some static electrical force.

This sight got Mikoto and Trish surprised while Rin was in shock seeing this and hurried to find Kakashi, "Kakashi you didn't." Guy replied in shock along with Kushina, and Jiraiya being in shock as well.

"I'd do anything to help my student win." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi sensei, what is Sasuke using?" Sakura asked.

"The Chidori," Kakashi answered, "A technique I made on my own years ago which lead to creating my trademark Raikiri technique." He explained.

"And you taught that move to Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"It may be the only move able to get him around Gaara's shield." Kakashi says.

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted as she reached them and started beating the heck out of her former teammate, "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO LOSE ANOTHER UCHIHA BY TEACHING THE VILLAGES LAST ONE A TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT?!"

"Ow Rin, hey!" Kakashi groaned as he put up with her beatings.

Sasuke with his Chidori charged rushed to the sand sphere tearing up the ground with his move before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he shouted punching into the sphere.

"No!" Temari gasped.

"He didn't!" Kankuro gasped.

"He-he broke Gaara's sand sphere." Baki was equally shocked.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream coming form inside the sphere, "MY BLOOD!" Gaara's voice was heard.

Suddenly a cloaked Anbu called, "Nehan Shouja no Jutsu!" feathers began flying all around causing people to fall asleep while most Jonin, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, the spies, Kushina, Connor, Mikoto, and Trisha use the release sign to not be affected by it. Baki threw a smoke bomb onto the field shrouding it, "Kankuro, Temari go!" Baki commanded.

The two Suna genin jumped to the field and grabbed their little brother and fled the scene. Back at the stands, Naruto and the others looked all around at what just happened,

"We're under attack." Kushina gasped.

"So Kin was telling the truth." Connor said squinting his eyes.

"Girls, hope you're ready for your first war." Naruto said turning to the girls who looked determined to fight.

"I'll go wake Jerry." Kushina said rushing to Jerry to use the release technique on him.

Naruto looked onto the arena and saw Sasuke and Gaara were missing, "Wait a minute hold it. Where are Sasuke and Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"They're gone!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Sasuke must've gone after Gaara." Sam theorized.

"I'm going after him!" Naruto stood up.

"I'm coming with," Connor added, "If your going up against Shukaku's vessel you'll need me."

"All right then, girls you stay here with sensei and the others and defend the village." Naruto turned to the others as he, Connor, and Fido rushed off to track Gaara and his sibs.

While with the Uchiha, he was jumping through the forest trying to catch up with Gaara and his siblings, 'You're not getting away that easy!' he thought.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Connor they were being led by Fido using his nose to sniff Sasuke out, "Can't be too far ahead now," Naruto said seeing Fido moving forward. Soon they arrived and saw the Suna sibs, with Gaara looking like he was in a miniature Shukaku form, while Sasuke was lying on a branch looking weakened, "Sasuke!"

"He was hardly worth the fight." Gaara replied coldly.

"Connor, Fido, protect Sasuke. I got to deal with this guy!" Naruto said as he took a stand and drew his blade.

So the two led Sasuke to a nearby tree to lay him down, while Kankuro and Temari stood back not wanting to get past Gaara and his half demonic form, "Let's fight Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara beckons him.

"You asked for it!" Naruto says as he launches at Gaara going at him head on with his Fang Blade.

However Gaara used his claw to block the incoming assault, but when he looked he saw Naruto pull out his tornado in a can of mousse and unleashed it on Gaara sucking him into the tornado and dropped him on a tree branch, "What kind of tool is that?" Temari asked seeing Naruto's gadget.

"Hair mousse?" Kankuro saw the design.

Suddenly Gaara's upper body was being consumed by sand transforming him into what looked like a human Raccoon Dog, 'Be careful Naruto, he's letting more of Shukaku's influence out more and more.' Connor thought to Naruto.

"Suna Shuriken!" Shukaku Gaara sent huge shuriken made of sand right at Naruto.

Naruto using his spy evasive maneuvers dodged the sand shuriken and used his sword to deflect them, 'I can't keep defending myself. I have to take it to the offense.' He thought before sheathing his sword.

Shukaku Gaara saw this and spoke, "Have you finally come to your senses and surrender?"

"Actually I was thinking of doing this the old fashion way," Naruto said summoning his clones, "All right boys, let's get him!" The clones went at it against Gaara using their Fuuton Jutsu to knock him around tree to tree while avoiding his extending sand claws. As the other two Suna ninja watched the fight intensify they were getting worried that Gaara was looking TO'D to the max, "Fido launch missile at 1:00." Naruto ordered.

Fido fired a missile at the bottom of Gaara's Shukaku tail which exploded on contact,

"Good shot boy." Connor said, until he and Naruto saw some of the sand on Gaara's body crumbled but still wasn't enough.

"Oh man!" Naruto groaned.

"I shall not be defeated!" Gaara cried as he conjured sand everywhere that started piling onto him giving him a new form.

Meanwhile prior to what was happening with Naruto, in the village citizens were being evacuated to safer locations as Oto and Suna ninja were causing chaos. But fighting back against them was some of the Anbu, Jonin, along with the girls and other Konoha ninja,

"Come on this way," Sakura said leading some of the elders into a safer location but saw an Oto ninja ready to attack, "Oh now you don't!" Sakura called forming hand signs and put her arm on the ground as the earth property covered it, "Time for an earth knuckle sandwich!" she called giving the ninja an uppercut in the jaw sending him crashing into a push cart.

"Sakura behind you!" Ino called.

Sakura spun seeing three more Sound ninja try to attack her until Clover attacked them, "Katon; Fireball Jutsu!" she called launching her Jutsu at them throwing them off their aim.

"My turn!" Alex called forming hand signs, "Raiton; Lightning cuff Jutsu!" she called launching cuffs made from her lightning chakra at the three ninja which bounced their legs and arms which not only restrained them, but also shocked them into paralysis as well.

"Ok girls, let's show these guys what we kunoichi spies are all about." Sam said as all six of them were ready to fight.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline and used her gentle fist art on two that tried to jump her and saw she was surrounded by more but she wasn't afraid of them, "Rotation!" she called using the Main house's secret technique to knock them all away.

"Good one Hinata!" Ino called as she saw two Suna ninja were ganging up on a down shinobi, "I got this one!" Ino called using her family jutsu and took possession of one of the Suna ninja and made him fight the other one.

Sam, Clover, and Alex then started using their ninja weapons against some more incoming Sound ninja, "You know for our first war this isn't so bad." Alex said.

"Well it's about to get worse." Sam said as more Oto reinforcements arrived.

"Don't be intimidated! Remember what we've learned during all our training," Sakura reminded them, "Now let's fight!" she called as they fought hand to hand against the Sound ninja using all of the martial arts moves they learned from their training.

Unknown to them watching from the side were a few Daimyo's being escorted to safety but saw just how strong and skilled the six kunoichi's and looked impressed. In a matter of minutes the six had taken care of the Sound ninja around them and thought they saw the worse, but they were wrong. Suddenly the earth rumbled, "Earthquake?" Clover asked until they looked out into the forest area seeing in the distance a giant raccoon dog.

"That's no earthquake." Sakura said.

"What is that thing?" Ino asked while backing away.

"Whatever it is, it looks mean." Alex said in worry.

Back with Naruto he looked up at the giant Shukaku, "I really haven't had much training fighting giants." Naruto says a little freaked. Kankuro and Temari quickly made a run for it in fear.

Naruto stood his ground with Fido and Connor staring up at the giant creature, "Now Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara's voice came from Shukaku, "I shall show you true power!" he shouted as he emerged from the forehead of the Shukaku and formed a hand sign, while muttering something and fell asleep.

"Oh no." Connor gasped seeing that.

"Oh no what?" Fido asked.

"Because Gaara's fallen asleep Shukaku can now take control!" Connor gasped as Shukaku looked up.

**"Oh yeah I'm free, time for some fun!"** he called as he launched sand bombs all around the area and was crushing the forest.

"I better summon the chief for this!" Naruto said ready to nip some blood but was stopped by Connor.

"Wait, let me handle this." Connor said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Connor threw off his jacket, "It's time to make up for the troubles I've done this village." He said as he managed to get behind Shukaku without being seen, 'Ok Shukaku time for a reunion.' He concentrated his chakra.

Shukaku was still going through the forest on his way to Konoha, until he felt a presence and familiar growling. He looked back to see Kurama standing behind him glaring daggers, **"I thought that sounded like you Kurama, you wanna smash something go right ahead. But I got dibs on the village."** He said ready to continue toward the village until Kurama jumped ahead and blocked him.

"**NO!"** Kyubi roared, **"Harm Konoha and I will break you in half!"**

"**What, this ain't like you Kurama where's that rampage and destructive demon that attacks for no reason?"** Shukaku asked.

"**Things aren't the way they were before, Shukaku. I am a guardian of the Land of Fire, and you are my opponent!"** Kurama called as he attacked Shukaku with his jaws, while the raccoon dog demon was swiping at him with his claws.

Sasuke who had woken up was watching the battle between the demons and thought, 'What kind of battle is this turning into?'

"**Kyubi Fire inferno!"** Kyubi called sending fireballs from the tips of his tails at Shukaku.

Shukaku took the blows but recovered from them, **"What was that, are you getting softer, Kurama?"**

Kyubi thought, **'I can't tell him I'm only up to two tails worth of my power,'** He answered, **"I'm just holding back, it's pointless to use all of my power against a one tail."**

Shukaku frowned, **"Oh now you're getting personal!"**

Naruto watched as the two demons fought but knew he had to help so he jumped up the tree branches and landed on Kyubi's back, "**Naruto?"** Kurama asked.

"There has to be something we can both do together." Naruto said.

"**You can put Shukaku out by waking Gaara up,"** Kyubi explained, **"I'll hold him still so you can get a shot,"** Kyubi launched at Shukaku using his fangs and claws to hold him in place, **"Now Naruto!"** Kyubi said with a full mouth.

Naruto ran across Kyubi's head and jumped onto Shukaku running right for Gaara still asleep in the Shukaku's forehead. Sand started coming from him keeping Naruto from reaching Gaara, but the blonde ninja used Kyubi's chakra to destroy the incoming sand. Finally Naruto reached the sand Jinchuriki and throws his arm back, "Hey wake up!" Naruto slugged Gaara causing him to groan.

**"No I wanted to stay out!" **Shukaku whined as he vanished back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes opened, "You disrupted the Jutsu!" he shouted until he saw Naruto glowing with Kyubi's chakra.

"And you're next!" Naruto screamed as he threw a Kyubi enhanced punch to slug Gaara's head.

The impact caused Shukaku to crumble into sand and Gaara and Naruto fell to the earth with Gaara crashing, but Naruto managed to grab hold of a tree branch and swung down safely to the ground, "He did it." Kurama smiled as he shrank down back to Connor.

Gaara lied on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, and some of his blood, 'How could I have lost?' he thought until he saw Naruto approaching him with a frown, "No, stay away!" Gaara panicked.

Naruto stopped a few feet away from him, "You know something Gaara, you and I have a lot in common," Naruto began, "I know what it's like, being hated, treated harshly, wishing you could just die. But I never accepted what others thought about me, because I found friends, and lovers. Their love and kindness fueled me, and kept me going for so many years."

'Love, is this what separates us?' Gaara pondered.

"But it doesn't have to be like this for you, Gaara." He continued.

"It doesn't?" he asked in confusion.

He approached Gaara more and stuck his hand out, "I would like you to be my friend." He offered.

Connor and Fido who was carrying Sasuke on his back approached hearing what Naruto said, "Friend?" Gaara asked and for the first time a tear of happiness fell out of his eye, "I'd like that Uzumaki Naruto." He took his hand and was helped to his feet.

"Please just call me Naruto." Naruto replied as he pounded Gaara's fist with his own, though Gaara seemed unfamiliar with this form of expression but smiled.

Kankuro and Temari land behind Gaara ready to fight, until Gaara held out his arms. "No, Kankuro, Temari, we're done here. Let's just go." Gaara ordered.

The two shinobi were surprised but listened and helped Gaara off. Naruto smiled seeing he just changed a life for the better. Suddenly he realized something, "We got to get back to the arena."

"I know, Fido can you take Sasuke to safety?" Connor asked.

"I will." Fido said taking off while carrying Sasuke.

The blonde and human demon hurried back to the village and returned to the arena where the Oto and Suna ninja were still fighting the Konoha ninja. Naruto spotted Kushina and Jiraiya fighting off some Oto ninja, while Jerry was using WOOHP gadgets to drive off some Suna ninja, until the duo landed by them, "Everything all right?" Naruto asked.

"Well we're doing what we can, but these guys won't give up." Jiraiya said.

"Where's the Sandaime?" Connor asked.

"Up there fighting Orochimaru." Kushina motioned above the stadium roof where a violet barrier was set up with four ninjas on a corner.

"We got to get in there, he may need our help." Naruto said.

"Naruto that barrier is near impenetrable." Jiraiya explained.

"Don't worry Ero-sennin. I got something that could help." Naruto said reaching into his jacket and pulled out a loudspeaker that looked decked out with electronics.

"Naruto that gadget hasn't been properly tested." Jerry tried to reason with him.

"We're in the middle of a war, Jerry. We have to risk it." Naruto said as he hurried up to the barrier with Connor, Jiraiya, and Kushina following him.

They finally reached the roof and Naruto pulled it out, "Time to break me a barrier with the Loudspeaker Barrier Breaker. TESTING!" he called into the device and it emitted a huge feedback that shattered the barrier.

Inside the barrier Orochimaru who was fighting with the Sandaime saw the barrier shatter, "What, the barrier!"

"But how?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya called as he, Kushina, Connor, and Naruto land beside him.

"Jiraiya perfect timing." Sandaime said.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked at one another, "Well-well, long time no see Jiraiya." Orochimaru snickered.

"Long indeed," Jiraiya smirked, "You haven't changed a bit."

"All right time for a little game of whack the snake." Connor said until Sarutobi blocked him.

"Don't go straight for him, he's not the only one we have to worry about." Sarutobi explained as two more figures emerged from the side, both men one with long black hair wearing red armor, and one with white hair wearing blue armor.

Naruto stood in pure shock, "No way, Jiji isn't that?"

"Yes Naruto Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage, and Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage." The old man said with sadness.

"Sarutobi don't tell me Orochimaru…" Kushina gasped.

"Yes, he used the forbidden reanimation Jutsu." The Sandaime explained.

Kushina looked around seeing Minato was not among them which made her a little relaxed not wanting to see her husband brought back to life through that kind of Jutsu, and knew Naruto wouldn't want to see his birth father like that as well. Kushina then looked to Orochimaru and then to Sarutobi, "Sarutobi, me and Connor will deal with the Hokage's."

"Kushina?" Sarutobi and Jiraiya gasped.

"Don't worry I got a plan," Kushina smirked. "Let's go Connor!" she took off.

"Right!" Connor followed her.

The good guys watched as Kushina and Connor dodged their ways around the past two Hokage's distracting them as Kushina pulled out some sealing tags, "I'm sorry to do this to you both, but you deserved to rest in peace!"

Connor got the two Hokage's close to each other as Kushina used her chakra chains to bind them and slammed the tags on their chests, and formed the release sign, "Kai!" she called as the tags activated.

"What what're you doing?" Orochimaru called.

"Setting them free!" Kushina answered as the two Hokage's bodies were turning to ash as they looked over at Sarutobi.

"Forgive us Sarutobi." Hashirama said before he and his brother's bodies crumbled to dust revealing the bodies of Zaku and a random Oto ninja.

"That's Zaku." Naruto gasped.

Sarutobi looked in shock and anger towards his ex-student, "Orochimaru you used your own ninja as a sacrifice?"

"Oh come now Sarutobi-sensei ninja are easily disposable and replaced." Orochimaru smirked.

Sarutobi's eyes tightened, "You are a fool! A leader is meant to guide his ninja, not dispose of them as mere puppets. Clearly you never learned anything while you were one of us."

"I got him sensei!" Jiraiya called as he fought Orochimaru head on.

"I got one last trick for him," Kushina smirked looking at Connor, "Connor help Jiraiya."

"Hai!" Connor said coming to Jiraiya's aid as the two fought the snake Sannin with all their might, until he was getting weaker form over use of chakra as Kushina caught him with her chakra chains and Naruto used his own to help.

"Let go of me!" Orochimaru struggled to break free as Kushina approached him.

"Orochimaru, you made a big mistake when you tried invading the village that was once your home." She began.

"Oh so what're you going to do about it pretty Kushina, kill me?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"No, I got something much better than death." She smirked pulling out two metal bracers with the kanji for seal on them.

"What're you doing?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"A little something I developed through the use of sealing jutsu and technology. The two go well together. Especially since those of the Uzumaki clan are specialists in sealing jutsu." She said throwing the bracers at Orochimaru's arms that snap onto them and glowed.

Then the kanji on the bracers glowed and the bracers detached revealing the kanji that were on them became tattoos on his skin. Orochimaru was wailing in pain and screaming as his hands and arms started turning dark, "What is happening to me?" he screamed.

"Those bracers I slapped on you left sealing marks that are draining all the life energy in your arms. Now you won't be able to use jutsu." Kushina answered.

Orochimaru growled as the chains coiling him wore off, "This isn't the end of it! I will find a way out of this, and when I do you will fall! Sound Four we're leaving!" Orochimaru called as the four Shinobi snatched Orochimaru and make their get away.

"It's over." Sarutobi sighed.

"Yeah." Jiraiya replied.

As the Sandaime tried to walk he lost balance and Naruto and Connor caught him and supported him up, "You ok Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Yes just tired." The old man chuckled.

Soon the Jonin, Chunin, Proctors, Jerry, and the girls gathered on the roof, "Kushina is everything all right, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything's all right guys. Orochimaru got away, but we managed to make sure he'd never use Jutsu again." Naruto answered.

"You'll have to get sensei to the hospital where he can rest. He's been through enough to stop his heart." Jiraiya said about the Sandaime.

So two of the Anbu took the Sandaime straight to the hospital and Naruto soon found himself cuddled in the arms of his six ladies, "Oh Naruto we were so worried about you." Hinata cried.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Sakura added while squeezing him.

"Sakura's right, what if something happened to you out there?" Ino added.

"I'm fine really I am!" Naruto said as he tried not to lose his composure form the nonstop cuddling and squeezing.

Soon they eased up and looked at him, "You look like you've been through a lot." Sam said noticing the cuts and bruises on his body."

"I've felt worse." Naruto replied.

"Well at least we're all ok, that's what matters." Alex smiled.

"Totally." Clover added.

Naruto smiled but turned to look at the village that was just about in ruins from all the fighting done by the ninja, "Our home." Naruto gasped.

"This is truly a devastating sight." Jerry sighed looking at it.

The next morning at the lair Naruto who had a few bandages wrapped around his chest, he dawned a black robe and slips into his sandals and walked into the living room seeing Kushina, Jerry, Connor, and the girls wearing black robes as well. They were all heading to the administration building for a funeral of the falling Konoha shinobi.

They soon met up with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Trish. When they arrived on the building, everybody was present as Sarutobi and his teammates gave their eulogy, while the ninja started paying their respects. As it began raining Alex spoke up, "Why did these good people have to die?" Alex started choking back some tears.

"They died because they were protecting what they held dear," Kushina answered, "Their village, their loved ones, their family, friends, everything." This got Sasuke looking at his mother and girl happily that they were still alive and with him after the war, and that's all he could have asked for.

"Yes, and now they can be at peace knowing they succeeded their mission in keeping the village safe." Connor added.

"And that we're alive to honor them for their honorable acts." Jerry finished.

"And their sacrifices have not been in vain, because they left us with something very important. The Will of Fire." Kakashi answered.

The girls smiled understanding it now and saw the sun started peaking out from the clouds that shined down on them. Soon everyone was heading home and such; they were still down about the ninja's death but felt better that they paid their respects to them. Naruto was walking with his group, "So this was our first ninja war." Clover said still shaken up from the events yesterday.

"Guarantee there will be more to come in the future." Naruto said.

"But don't worry, what happened yesterday will only make you all stronger and better prepared for when next time comes." Kushina added.

"Kushina is right. You all must train harder than ever before." Connor added.

"And we will, right girls?" Naruto asked turning to the girls who smiled and gave a thumb up.

"Naruto." Sasuke said approaching him with his mother and Trish.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I've never really been good at saying this, but thank you for helping me." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it, because next time you won't need my help."

"You got that right." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smirked back, "But it never hurts to stick around and be there just in case I mean that's what friends do right?"

"Yeah, friends?" Sasuke asked extending his hand.

"Friends." Naruto said as he shook his teammates hand.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled feeling happy to see their sons getting along so well. Unaware to them Max was watching from a tree smiling at this, 'Finally they all came together and protected what they held dear, and in the end they were victorious,' he thought as he looked at the genin, 'Good job everyone.'

Meanwhile far from the village on top of a hill, stood two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorated on them, with bamboo hats on their heads, while one carried something wrapped in bandages on his back. The two look out into the village and see the damage that was done, "Well there it is." One began.

"It's survived but barely." The shorter one replied.

"Yes too bad, well you'll have your chance to see just how much worse it is from the inside, after all we're on a mission remember or have you forgotten?" the taller one asked.

The other lifted up his face revealing a Sharingan eye and replied, "No, I have not forgotten. And I look forward to seeing just how much has changed."

**(And there's the chapter guys.)**


	37. New Faces and a New Mission

**(Here's my next chapter you guys. Enjoy.)**

The next day everyone in Konoha was doing there part to rebuild the village. Jerry had sent WOOHP agents as well as WOOHP robots to pitch in. At the administration building, Naruto, Connor, and the spy girls arrived to see Sarutobi at his desk, and gathered around him were Jiraiya and Jerry. Standing before them also were Sakura, Hinata, and Ino as well, "Good morning." The Hokage greeted them.

"Morning Jiji, so what's going on?" Naruto asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We have important matters to discuss Naruto, but before we get into that I have something for the seven of you." Sarutobi said as he placed seven green flak jackets.

"Wait a minute, those are Chunin vests?" Naruto gasped with the girls.

"Yes Naruto," Sarutobi began, "We've all talked it over and because of your success in defeating Hinata Hyuga, the Suna ninja Gaara and his demonic powers, as well as rescuing me from Orochimaru I hereby grant you the title of Chunin." he handed Naruto the vest.

"Oh yes!" Naruto cheered as he put his new Chunin vest on, "Perfect fit."

"And for you girls as well, I hereby grant you all the title of Chunin." Sarutobi added.

"Us?" The six girls gasped.

"By why?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura and I didn't even advance to the final round." Ino reminded him.

"And none of us even fought in the finals due to the invasion." Alex added.

Sarutobi smiled, "Well girls you made quite an impression for the Daimyo's. They observed you and your skills as you defended the village from the threat of the Suna and the Oto ninja. They met with me and told me that ninja with that kind of skill and intellect deserve to be more than Genin. Even though I told them that Sakura and Ino didn't advance to the finals they were very talented kunoichi's. So they decided to bend the rules this time and allowed them to move up."

"All right!" Ino and Sakura cheered as they high fived.

"And they were more impressed by you ladies for not only being new ninja who never even went to the academy, but for knowing skills and combat moves the ninja land was never familiar with." Sarutobi told the spies.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"And you Hinata, for showing wonderful talent in the Gentle Fist art and just how a devoted Hyuga you are, especially how hard it must've been for you to admit defeat in the finals."

"Arigato Sandaime-sama." Hinata smiled.

The girls dawn their vests and stood proud, "This is so rad." Clover said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy because now we got business to discuss," Sarutobi said and everyone listens up, "Because Suna discovered Orochimaru had been using them since before the Chunin Exams began they ended their ties with Oto, so we won't be expecting anymore trouble from our allies."

"What a relief." Connor said.

"But I've also decided to step down from being Hokage," Sarutobi continued making Naruto and the girls surprised, "I've called you all here to join Jiraiya in locating my third student Tsunade to have her take up the mantle."

"Tsunade?" the girls gasped.

"Yes, and on this mission I've instructed Jiraiya to also oversee more training for you, Naruto." The Hokage continued.

"Sweet." Naruto smirked.

"But what about our work?" Sam asked as Jerry explained.

"I've talked it over with the Hokage. This shall be treated as a WOOHP mission as well."

"All right!" they cheered.

"But what about us?" Ino asked.

"Not too worry, Ino. I've already talked it over with all our parents and senseis and they agreed to allow you on this mission." The Hokage answered.

"Well girls it's us once again doing business." Naruto said putting an arm around Sakura and Ino's waists holding them close.

Sam turned to Jiraiya, "Well Jiraiya when do we get started?"

"Immediately. So you all head home and pack the essentials you'll need." Jiraiya instructed.

"If all's said and done, you may go." Sarutobi dismissed them.

Later that day Sam, Clover, and Alex were walking around wondering what they would do or bring, until they heard explosions, "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Better check it out." Sam said as they rushed to find the source of the explosion and what they saw surprised them.

Standing by the river were Kurenai and Asuma holding Kakashi who looked knocked out, and Guy facing off against a large man wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns on it. He had a blue face with blue hair, a Kiri headband with a gash in the symbol, and a large sword wrapped in white cloth.

"Whoa, who is that?" Clover gasped.

"I don't know, but we can tell who that is." Sam pointed to another person wearing the same outfit but appeared like an older Sasuke and had a Konoha headband with a gash in the leaf.

"Why does he look familiar?" Alex asked.

"That's because he's Sasuke's brother Itachi." Sam answered.

"So it's true, he has come back and that outfit he's wearing must be the dress code of the Akatsuki organization." Clover said recalling the entry in Itachi's journal.

"Has he come back to fight Sasuke?" Alex asked.

"We better find out." Sam said as the girls decided to separate Itachi from the big guy.

Sam used a sound amplifier and threw a sound further into the forest area by the river and Itachi turned, "Kisame keep them distracted I'll find out what that is." Itachi said as he took off.

Itachi appeared and looked around the area sensing people close by, until the spy girls appeared, "Itachi Uchiha we presume?" Clover asked.

"Who are you three?" Itachi frowned.

"We're Sam, Clover, and Alex," Sam started, "And we were hoping we'd one day run into you, Itachi."

"Were you now?" Itachi asked with a scowl on his face.

"That's right, and we know everything about you," Clover continued, "And by everything we mean everything."

Itachi's eyes looked a little tense as she said that, "What she means is you're not what the village thinks you are." Alex said.

Itachi dashed forward and threw a punch, but Sam dodged her head but realized his punch was slow enough for her to move. Itachi got close to them and whispered, "Keep talking, but we can't let my partner not hear any fighting going on. How did you girls find out?"

Clover used her own Taijutsu skills as Itachi played along as she whispered back, "We found your mother still asleep as well as your journal and the entries you wrote down in it including the part about Madara Uchiha."

Itachi gained some distance and fought Sam using a Katon Jutsu as she used her Fuuton element to maneuver and avoid it as she got close to him and whispered, "You're not really a murderer. You just carried out the word of your leader. And you said after you'd pursue Madara Uchiha and join the organization known as Akatsuki."

Itachi gained distance from Sam as he attacked her again and all three were close to hear him, "Yes, my partner Kisame and I are on a mission to retrieve the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi named Naruto."

"You want Naruto?" Alex gasped.

"So you know him too? Well the truth of the matter is the Sandaime knows I am here today, he should arrive soon. This will give us a reason to flee and Naruto will be safe." Itachi explained as they continued fighting with Itachi holding back not wanting to severely hurt them.

Sam launched a roundhouse kick to Itachi who blocked it, and she asked, "So what'll happen to you after?"

"I have to continue living out my life as a nukenin and find out more about the Akatsuki. Even after so many years of serving them there's still so much I don't know yet. You girls meanwhile see to it that Naruto gets stronger because the people in this organization are unlike anyone you've ever seen." Itachi said as they gained some distance from each other.

Suddenly a blast of water cleared some trees as the one known as Kisame appeared, "Well Itachi still in one piece."

"Kisame did you manage to escape without leaving a trail?" Itachi asked resuming his cold nature.

"Of course. They're not going to find me now," Kisame said, until he spotted the girls, "Ooh, now what do we have here?"

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with, Kisame." Itachi answered, but Kisame still looked interested.

Meanwhile Naruto, Connor, Jiraiya, and the kunoichi were wondering where the spies were since they weren't back at the lair yet, "Man where'd those girls go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hopefully not stocking up on makeup," Connor answered, until he froze, "Hold on I sense chakra signatures, unfamiliar ones, and one of them is on par with mine."

"Another Jinchuriki?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's something different," Connor said as he listened in hearing sounds coming from the forest area, "That way." He said as they followed the trail while arming themselves.

Back with the spies, Kisame was using Suiton Jutsu at them, while Alex had countered with a Raiton Jutsu but wasn't enough to injure Kisame, "Sorry girly but you're out of your league against me." He snickered.

"Kisame we don't have time for this we have to find Naruto." Itachi reminded him.

"You called?" Naruto asked as he appeared with the group, but Jiraiya and Connor gasped seeing the two.

"Jiraiya, are those really?" Connor asked.

"Yes the one with the black hair is Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya answered.

"Uchiha?" Naruto and the kunoichi girls gasped.

"And the big one is Kisame Hoshigaki one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri." Jiraiya added.

"Seven Swordsmen?" Naruto gasped recalling Zabuza's old reputation.

The Spies joined the group, "Be careful, these guys are no joke." Sam warned them not telling them about what Itachi said.

Itachi and Kisame's gaze were focused on Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, you would be wise to come along quietly with my partner and I." Itachi beckoned Naruto to come.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"Then I can guarantee you an unpleasant experience." Kisame said ready to use his sword.

"Don't overdo it, Kisame. We need him alive." Itachi reminded him.

'It's not Naruto they're after, they're after me,' Kurama thought, 'But I can't just openly say who I am. Oh what do I do? At two tails I can't compete against these kind of ninja.'

As Itachi and Kisame were ready to attack a scream was heard, "Brother!"

Itachi and Kisame turned around seeing Sasuke seething with anger and his Sharingan activated. Behind him were Trish and his mother, "Well little brother it's been a long time," Itachi said and looked to his mom, "Hello mother I've come home."

"Itachi." Mikoto gasped trying hard not to cry seeing her eldest son after all this time.

"Brother, mother?" Kisame asked, "Oh so these are two of your family members. I thought you only spared your brother."

Mikoto gasped knowing she was forced to keep this from Sasuke about Itachi sparing her but wondered how Itachi will answer him, "It was a miscalculation on my part. She obviously was quick to save herself."

Sasuke was growling as Trish and Mikoto backed away, "I've waited a long time for this brother. I did what you told me all those years ago and now today's the day you die!" Sasuke bellowed as he charged a full Chidori in his hand.

"He knows Chidori?" Itachi asked not expecting this.

"Sasuke!" his ninja friends called.

"Now die!" Sasuke screamed as he ran for Itachi. As he thrusted his arm forward, Kisame jumped away, but Itachi caught the jutsu. Sasuke was in shock as his jutsu faded.

Itachi looked down at his brother, "Is that all you have to offer me after all these years? I expected much more from you, Sasuke. I guess I was foolish to expect this much from you." He tightened his grip on his bro's arm causing Sasuke to cry in pain.

The spies were in shock seeing this, but knew it pained him to do this to his own brother but had to keep his reputation up, "Leave my friend alone!" Naruto shouted ready to rush over but was halted.

"No Naruto!" Sasuke called out, "This is my fight! I don't want anyone else getting hurt!"

He was cut off as Itachi broke his arm.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Itachi, stop please!" Mikoto pleaded him not caring if he was putting on an act.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Trish shouted.

Itachi looked back at them with no sign of regret, he approached his little brother and grabbed him up by the collar pinning him against a tree, "You don't interest me right now anyway, Sasuke. How about I give you another few years to gain more hatred and come back here?" he mocked him.

"So help me I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted in his brothers face.

"Must I teach you the heard way?" Itachi sighed before his Sharingan eye shifted into another form, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Everyone watched as Sasuke started screaming in pain, which confused the spies because Itachi wasn't touching him, "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Itachi's using Tsukuyomi to inflict severe mental pain on Sasuke's mind." Mikoto explained as she watched in horror as her eldest boy was using it on his younger brother.

Sasuke finally fell unconscious as Itachi dropped him and joined Kisame again, "Can we finally do what we came here for?" Kisame asked in annoyance.

"Yes, let's do it." Itachi said as the two got ready, until Anbu arrived with Sarutobi.

"Hold it right there!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Hokage-sama. Still alive?" Itachi asked.

"I don't die that easy." Sarutobi reminded the boy.

"This shouldn't be too hard against an old relic like the Hokage." Kisame chuckled as he stepped forward, only for Itachi to hold him back.

"Kisame we need to go now! Our presence has already been compromised!"

"Dammit!" Kisame grumbled.

Itachi activated his eyes again, "Amaterasu!" he projected a wall of black fire blocking the Anbu off, and the two escaped.

"They're gone." Hinata gasped.

Meanwhile, the two were running from the village, "Did we really have to run even with our presence known?" Kisame asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get Naruto when the time is right," Itachi answered, "Besides using my Sharingan abilities that much was enough to wear me out," he thought to himself, 'Sam, Clover, Alex keep Naruto strong so he will be ready one day. And Sasuke, I am sorry.'

Back with the guys, Mikoto rushed to her son and held him in her arms sobbing along with Trish, "Sasuke, my baby!" Mikoto cried.

The girls were in shock at the black flames as Jiraiya sealed it in a scroll, "Those guys were scary." Ino said.

Sarutobi turned to the Anbu "Take Sasuke to the hospital at once."

"Hai!" the Anbu agreed as they took Sasuke away as the old man comforted the Uchiha woman.

"What's gonna happen to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He'll remain in comatose unless we properly heal him," Jiraiya explained, "But the skill of the hospital staff won't be enough even if combined. Tsunade however has the real skill to heal something like that."

"Well come on we still got work to do!" Naruto ordered as they hurried to the lair to pack.

Meanwhile outside the lair, Kurama was pacing knowing Naruto's in deep trouble all because of him, "Care to talk about it?" Max's voice was heard as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Max, what happened back there with those goons nearly put Naruto and everyone else in turmoil. Even Sasuke didn't make it out in one piece. They're after my power and to acquire it they have to sever the link between me and Naruto," he started, "At our current level we won't stand a chance against them."

"Yes which is why Naruto must train harder than before, as for you. I think it's time you got more strength back." Max said approaching Kurama and put a hand on his chest and he felt his heart gain strength.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"For your efforts in protecting the village from Shukaku, the other watchers have decided to restore another few tails worth of power to you," Max explained, "Now you're up to six tails worth of strength."

"Six? That's perfect!" Kurama cheered, "And I'll work even harder to earn the remaining three back."

"See that you do," Max said as he left the area, only to appear by the spies, "Hello girls."

"Max, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we're kind of planning on heading out on our mission." Clover added.

"I know, but I had to see you now about what you just witnessed awhile ago." Max began.

"Our conversation with Itachi." Sam could tell he knew.

"Yes. Even though he's not really a bad guy he still has to play the bad guy for the sake of his family, and Sasuke," Max explained, "But I know of a way to protect him should Sasuke manage to kill him and possibly find out the truth and hopefully not take it the wrong way."

"How can you protect him?" Clover asked.

"With this," Max said holding out his hand and an image appeared out of thin air. The image looked like a fish with an eel coiling around it, "This image will be converted into a tattoo and will make the wearer's spirit form a second body around it when it leaves the body that was just killed. When that happens the body it left will crumble into dust. The new body will even have a new body part formed in case something is cut off the original."

"Wow." Alex gasped.

"You girls are to hold onto it, and if by chance you run into Itachi again alone give this to him and explain its use. For when his time comes by Sasuke, he will have another chance to make things right again." Max explained as the image appeared on a sealing scroll and was given to Sam.

"You can count on us, Max." Sam assured him.

"Good, now then it's time we went our separate ways." Max said stepping into a closet and once again vanished into thin air.

Soon enough they all met outside the village gates, "All right we're all here and have all we need?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai." They agreed.

"Then let's go." Jiraiya said as they were about to take off.

"Hold on," Jerry said as he rushed over with Fido who was carrying some metallic trailer with ease like he was a mule, "I have one last gift for you all."

"What's Fido pulling?" Naruto asked.

"I call it the WOOHP Travel Stage," Jerry explained, "It's a mini trailer that can also take the form of a stage as well. If you have free time from your searching feel free to practice. It also comes complete as a refreshment and souvenir stand, and a ticket booth with a robot ticket seller."

"Jerry I appreciate the trailer, but I highly doubt they'll have any chance to…" Jiraiya started until Naruto shot up.

"Oh don't give me that Ero-sennin, after all you'll probably do the thing mom said you're best at!"

Jiraiya clamped his mouth shut, "Ix nay!"

"Never mind that, at least we got something to ride in." Sam said.

"Can you handle it, Fido?" Sakura asked.

"You bet I can, I mean being like a pack mule will be kind of embarrassing but I'll live." Fido answered.

Later on Fido was towing the trailer along the road with ease, while inside the trailer Naruto, Jiraiya, Kurama, and the girls were pretty quiet, until Sakura spoke, "Jiraiya-sama what exactly did those goons want with Naruto anyway?"

"Yeah what'd I mean Naruto doesn't know them just like us." Ino added.

"It's not so much about Naruto, it's what he has." Jiraiya answered.

"Kurama?" Hinata asked as they looked at Kurama who nodded.

"Yes. Those two are part of an organization known as the Akatsuki," Jiraiya explained, "During my travels I've discovered they're a band of nukenin from all over the Ninja land. I also have come to discover they're targeting the bijuu and the Jinchuriki's who house them."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"That I'm afraid I don't know." Jiraiya answered feeling ashamed.

"So that's why I need to get stronger, in case those guys come back." Naruto realized.

"And that's just what I'm here for." Jiraiya assured him.

"Well just wait until we get down to it. If those Akatsuki creeps come back, I'll put the hurt on them!" he rocked the trailer.

"Easy Naruto, don't rock the trailer." Sakura said calming him.

Fido found it hard to tow it with the rocking, "Hey keep it down in there!"

Meanwhile in Otogakure, inside an underground base, sat Orochimaru with his arms and hands wrapped in bandages. He sat brooding, until Kabuto came in, "We're all set my lord."

Orochimaru turned to his right hand man and spoke with a smirk, "Excellent. We leave for Tanzaku at once."

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	38. Concert touring and Training day one

**(And welcome to my next chapter guys.)**

The travelers were already miles from Konoha, as Jiraiya was mapping out a strategy on where to begin looking, "We'll stop in the next town where I can gather some Intel."

"You better gather info, because if you're just fooling around I'll break you!" Naruto warned him.

"Like you could." Jiraiya challenged him.

"With me he could." Kurama backed Naruto up.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do while you gather info and Naruto trains?" Clover asked curiously.

"You ladies are free to do whatever you want, train, have fun, hang, and whatever it is you girls today do." Jiraiya explained.

"I thought with your peeping and perverted ways you'd know all about girls today." Naruto joked.

"Watch it Gaki." Jiraiya grumbled.

Soon as they reached the town, they set up camp outside it on a hill, "Ok you guys I'm off, and Naruto you know what to do." Jiraiya said to Naruto holding a water balloon.

"So all I got to do is find a way to pop it?" Naruto asked while holding it.

"Yes that's the first step with training to master the Rasengan." Jiraiya answered.

"Don't forget to put up the concert posters like we asked you to." Sam reminded him.

"Sure thing." Jiraiya said as he took off.

"Well I think so long as we're in this town I think we should practice for a concert and earn some spending money." Clover suggested.

"Good idea Clover, but it won't be a complete band with Naruto." Sakura said knowing Naruto has to train.

"Don't worry Sakura, I can do both remember?" Naruto asked as he summoned a clone, "You practice with the girls while I train with the Rasengan." He ordered the clone.

"You got it." The clone saluted as he went to the trailer and clicked on a pedal. The trailer folded out and became the stage it was designed to have with speakers, lights, etc.

"All right you guys let's start it up." Ino said as they got their instruments and started practicing, and tuning their instruments.

As the day went on, the girls and Naruto's clone were practicing with their music while Naruto was practicing with the Rasengan, along with taking a few breaks to reclaim his energy or to satisfy hunger or thirst. He was moving his hand on the balloon in one direction which wasn't doing anything, "Come on pop already! Stupid balloon!" he shouted but nothing happened.

"Reload." He groaned taking another balloon and kept on trying but was getting nothing.

"Naruto you've been at it for hours and nothing's changed." Kurama said feeling bored with watching.

"I don't see you helping me at all!" Naruto shot back.

"Technically you're the one training with Rasengan, me I'm here for support." Kurama reminded him while kicking back and watching the show.

"Then why don't you support me?" Naruto asked in agitation.

"Go Naruto go?" Kurama tried to cheer him in support only for Naruto to face fault.

"Not what I was asking for." He said in defeat.

"Naruto, come and get it!" Alex called.

Naruto dropped the water balloon and went back to the trailer seeing dinner was prepared, "Whoa baby." He gasped and took a seat.

"Chow time." Kurama salivated over the food.

"So how'd training go?" Sam asked Naruto.

"Not so goo. I can't pop that water balloon with using my chakra no matter how hard I try focusing." Naruto said as he took a spoonful of soup and sipped.

"Maybe you're focusing in the wrong way." Hinata suggested.

"Wrong way?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I think you should stop and try focusing your chakra in the balloon another way." Hinata explained.

Naruto soaked in her words and knew she was right, "Hinata you're right! Maybe I should try it differently," Naruto said, until his stomach still growled, "Well after dinner."

"Mind if I join you all?" Jiraiya asked as he approached them.

"You've sure been gone long." Sam noted.

"I finished gathering info and I discovered Tsunade passed through this town a few days ago." Jiraiya answered.

"So that means we're on the right trail?" Sakura asked.

"Precisely." Jiraiya answered back.

"Well at least we're not running into a dead end this quickly." Ino said.

"Ero-sennin, I think I finally know how to complete the first step in my training." Naruto spoke up.

"Really, it took you a whole day to figure it out?" Jiraiya asked, "Took your old man a while to make it that far."

"Well I'll show you!" Naruto declared.

Soon after dinner, Naruto stood before them holding the water balloon looking at it and thought, 'Focus chakra in a different way. If moving it in one direction won't do anything, maybe I should try it in multiple directions.' He thought as he started motioning his hand around the balloon in multiple directions and the balloon started shaking and bubbling catching everyone's attention as it popped spurting water out.

"He did it!" Kurama gasped.

"All right!" Ino and Clover cheered.

"Well Naruto, you managed to pop it by building up pressure inside from rotating it in various directions." Jiraiya smirked impressed.

"Yup, so what's next?" Naruto asked.

"We'll wait for that until morning. Right now don't you have a concert tonight?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's right." Hinata agreed and Naruto gave in.

Soon as it was nighttime, and where the trailer was set up with a ticket booth included, people from the town were gathering all around eager to see the famous Spy 7, "I hear these kids can rock out as they say." One guy in the audience said to some others.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Another replied.

Suddenly smokescreen filled the stage as the group rose from the rising stage and stood with their instruments ready, "Evening folks, welcome to the Spy 7 concert tour. I'm your main man, Naruto. You all ready for a good time?" The crowds cheered as Naruto continued, "Well so are we, for this song please turn your attention to sly and foxy lady Clover!"

Clover approached, "Ok guys let's do it."

Soon the band started playing as Clover sang. As Clover finished, the crowd cheered on enjoying it as Naruto spoke, "Huh you like that? You wanna hear some more?" he called.

The crowd responded with a louder cheer begging for more, "Well girls you heard the crowd how about another go?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Bring it!" Sakura beckoned.

"Hinata take this one." Sam nudged her forward as Clover brought up her guitar.

"Ok." Hinata nodded as the group started to play and she began to sing. As she sang her soul out Jiraiya smirked, 'If only Hiashi could see her like this.' He thought.

As she finished she took a bow and the crowds sheered with excitement as Naruto and the others stood with Hinata, "And that's our concert thank you for joining us and goodnight!" Naruto exclaimed as they all bowed.

Watching from the back of the audience was Max smiling, "Good job you guys, but be warned for trouble will soon find its way to you all." Max said to himself.

Meanwhile walking somewhere in a forest far from where the guys were was Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru suddenly dropped to his knees screaming in pain from still having the life force in his arms being drained, "DAMN YOU TO HELL, KUSHINA!" he screamed as Kabuto helped his master up and gave him some meds to ease the pain.

'This is bad. I hope we can get Orochimaru to convince Tsunade to help otherwise this whole travel would be all for nothing.' Kabuto thought as he helped Orochimaru along.

**(And there's the chapter. Stay looking out for next time.)**


	39. Concert touring and Training day two

**(And here's the latest chapter, guys.)**

After spending their first night in town, the traveling ninja/spies were once again on the move hoping to find more clues on Tsunade's whereabouts. During their travel Naruto was trying to learn the second step in mastering his father's Rasengan by trying to pop a rubber ball filled with water.

When they reached the next town, they decided to throw a morning concert while Jiraiya was busy gathering Intel. They had their stage set up outside the village while hoards of people were gathered around watching the group play with Naruto up front singing. After the song ended the crowds roared with applause as Naruto spoke into to mic, "Next show's tonight folks be sure to come back for an encore!"

Later on inside the trailer, the girls were counting all the profits from their morning concert and were just about up to their knees in it, "Great work, look at all this money." Ino said counting some.

"We really hit the jackpot with tonight, girls." Sakura said.

"Let's not forget why we're doing this, girls. Remember Jiraiya said Tsunade has a gambling debt," Sam reminded them, "Even if this may be a bribe maybe we can gain her trust by helping her pay off her debts."

"Yeah, but let's not forget to keep some for ourselves." Clover said separating her share and Tsunade's debt payment.

Suddenly Alex's X-powder beeped and they opened it revealing Jerry's holographic image, "Hello spies how're things?" Jerry asked.

"Doing ok, Jerry. Jiraiya's in town gathering info and Naruto's still training with the Rasengan." Sam explained.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" Clover asked.

"Actually I have great news for you all," Jerry continued, "I thought I'd update you on the album sales of Foxstar Records. So far it's sold over 250,000 albums worldwide, and from the profits the company finally cut you all a check for 500,000 dollars."

The girls looked surprised to see how much they earned from their sales, "Did you just say 500,000 dollars?" Clover asked in shock.

"Precisely."

There was a minute of silence before they burst out into squeals of joy and cheers, "This is so great wait till we tell Naruto!" Alex cheered.

"That reminds me, how is his training going?" Jerry asked for Kushina.

"Well it's going slowly, but he's hanging in there." Sakura explained.

"Well see that he gets plenty of rest otherwise he'll overexert himself." Jerry said ending the transmission.

The girls exited the trailer to see Naruto and a dozen clones practicing to pop the rubber ball with their chakra, but was proving to be harder than popping a water balloon. While off to the side were Kurama and Fido watching him, "Come on guys let's keep it up," Naruto told his clones as they concentrated as well making the rubber ball swirl a bit was wasn't popping. Soon they were running low on energy to do it so they took a rest while the clones dispelled, "Well not much I can do until my chakra comes back." Naruto said, before sitting down.

"Well at least you're obviously doing better than before." Kurama said trying to show support.

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

"Naruto we got great news." Hinata said with a smile.

"Jerry just gave us an update on Foxstar Records sales, and we've sold over 250,000 albums worldwide." Alex cheered.

Naruto was surprised and replied, "Vega Omega!"

"Don't cheer yet, we also got our first paycheck, 500,000 dollars!" Clover added.

"Holy snap!" Naruto gasped with wide eyes.

"Whoo, that's a lot." Kurama chuckled.

"Say Jiraiya's not going to back for awhile, why don't we hit the town?" Clover asked everyone as the girls seemed to agree.

"Well why not I need to relax my chakra anyway." Naruto agreed.

"Then let's go!" Ino said as they headed in toward town, making sure to wear black cloaks to avoid screaming fans that already saw their concert this morning.

The girls were rushing from store to store checking out little trinkets from key chains to charms, even perfume, "Wow they shop more here than back at Beverly Hills." Naruto said watching them go from one shop to another.

"Yup that's women for ya." Kurama chuckled.

"Naruto!" they called him over.

"Yeah girls?" Naruto asked.

"Come here we got something for you." Clover called as they dragged him over to a mirror hanging by a cart and placed something around his neck.

Naruto looked and saw hanging around his neck was a medallion containing symbols of the five main elements fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning in sync, "Wow, this is cool," Naruto said admiring the medallion, "Thanks a lot girls."

"Anything for our man!" Alex said as all six girls peck him on the cheek three on each side making him blush madly.

So as the group continued shopping for the afternoon, Naruto was getting more relaxed and was soon able to train again. He and his clones were back by the trailer practicing with the rubber balls while the girls were looking through their bags of merchandise while Ino was adding a golden belt buckle to Fido's leash, the buckle was a symbol of the Land of Fire signaling what nation he was loyal to, "There you go Fido." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino, this looks cool." Fido said marveling at his new buckle.

Kurama who was off to the side was holding onto a little box and looked inside it revealing a diamond engagement ring, "When I get back I'll do it." He said to himself before pocketing it.

Meanwhile Naruto was still working on the second step concentrating with all his might, until there was a pop in the side and the water squirted out, "Hey I made the water break out!" Naruto called to the girls as they approached.

"Let's see it." Sakura said as Naruto tried it again with the same results.

"See, what'd ya think?" Naruto asked the girls but got an answer from someone else.

"Not bad Naruto," Jiraiya said approaching them, "I see you've managed to at least deflate the rubber ball, but you still need to make it pop."

"I know, but what can I do to help it better?" Naruto asked.

"What you need is a focal point to concentrate on," Jiraiya said as he used a little paint brush and drew a spiral symbol in the center of Naruto's right palm, "There now when you practice with it concentrate on that mark in your palm."

"Sure… sensei." Naruto smiled feeling respect for him since he was helping him along in his training.

Jiraiya smiled back finally hearing Naruto respect him, 'Well Minato, Naruto's come this far, he just might surpass you yet.' He thought.

Later that night in the exact same location outside the town they group was once again setting things up as people were approaching eager to see their encore performance.

The stage lifted up revealing the seven with their instruments in ready, "Welcome to the encore performance of the Spy 7, are you ready for some noise?" Naruto called and the crowds cheered.

"All right girls, time to rock!" Clover called as they started playing. The crowd cheered with excitement as the Spy 7 took a bow in respect when they finished rocking.

Later that night, Fido was pulling the trailer along the road humming 'Rawhide'. While inside the trailer was the group catching some shut eye with Jiraiya sleeping on one end, Kurama was sleeping all curled up in a corner acting like a fox in human form, and the girls were huddled close to Naruto smiling in their sleep.

Naruto who slightly opened his eyes looked around seeing all six of his girls draped over him in a loving embracing manner, 'Oh this is got to be the best moment of my life,' He thought but felt something below, 'Whoa, already they're making me feel this way. I'm glad Ero-sennin is asleep otherwise he would be cracking up.'

Unknown to him, Jiraiya wasn't really asleep but was pretending to be while taking small glances of the position Naruto was in as well as how the girls were draped over him with their arms wrapped around his neck or pressed against his chest. Ino and Clover managed to get their legs wrapped around his waist, while Hinata and Sam had their heads resting on his shoulders, 'Kid, you are gonna make me big bucks.' Jiraiya thought giggling pervertedly in his mind.

**(And there's the chapter, readers. Catch you later.)**


	40. A Spy's Bet

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

Naruto was outside the trailer working harder than ever trying to make the rubber ball burst rather than lightly pop. As he was told by Jiraiya he was concentrating on the center of his palm as a focal point, "Come on, come on!" Naruto said as he was focusing harder and harder while molding the chakra, "Just a bit more and…" he strained as the rubber ball finally burst sending water on his face.

"Whoa!" Kurama and Fido gasped as they were watching.

"I did it!" Naruto cheered as the girls who watched from the trailer rushed outside.

"Naruto, you burst it?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, just like that!" Naruto declared with a smirk as Hinata looked at his palm.

"Naruto, you burnt your palm." She gasped

"Yeah that'll do that to you." Naruto replied as he looked at his own hand.

"And here it took your father years to make that technique." Kurama said as Jiraiya appeared.

"Hey how's it going?"

"I finally made it burst!" Naruto cheered.

Jiraiya seeing the remains of the rubber ball on the ground smirked, "So you did. I tell you Naruto at this rate you'll be making your father look like an academy student."

"I know. I'm already this close to mastering it. Then I'd like to see any ninja try to challenge me!" Naruto said confidently.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto," Jiraiya warned him, "It won't make you unbeatable by all ninja."

"I know."

"Well now that you mastered that step we can practice for our concert tonight." Clover said.

"Yeah and this one's going to give the audience a real good thrill." Ino added.

"Well then, we got work to do." Naruto said eager to practice.

When nighttime came the people from the town started coming over paying for their tickets and taking their seats in front of the stage as it opened and Naruto and the girls rose up from it instruments ready, "Welcome one and all to the Spy Seven concert, for this song we got a special treat for you all." Naruto said as he nipped some blood and formed some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called slamming his palm down and appearing before them was Gamasuchi and the Gamapella, along with another pale toad with red markings on it with a steel drum.

"Yo, what's up everybody? I'm Gamasuchi and this here's the Gamapella," He motioned to his group, "Gamakouji, Gamahaku, Gamariku, Gamakhan, Gamayoshi, Gamasaki, Gamanagi, Gamanegi, and out newest recruit Gamakoku."

"The Gamapella shall accompany us in this musical number and give you all a little taste of what life would be like under the sea." Sakura said as Hinata and the Gamapella formed hand signs and suddenly the area around them started morphing to look like they were underwater with fishes swimming around them, even though it was only Genjutsu it looked so real.

"All right girls, go time." Naruto said to his girls and turned to Gamasuchi and the other, "Do it Gamapella!" So they all started their instruments and they sang about being under the sea. The band was jamming as the audience was enjoying the fish swimming around them and the bubbles were bubbling. As the song ended they all struck a pose and the crowd roared with applause from their performance and use of genjutsu to make the scenery look so real.

That night as Fido was pulling the trailer, the guys were inside counting the money and were making sure to give the Gamapella a share of the profits for their help, "We made the most out of this concert." Clover said counting more money.

"I'll say. That genjutsu was a nice touch, Hinata." Naruto told the Hyuga heiress.

"Arigato."

"All right tomorrow we search the next town known as Tanzaku." Jiraiya explained.

"But what about learning the last part to complete Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry you can learn it while we search, in the meantime we all better get some rest we got a long day of searching tomorrow." Jiraiya explained as the Gamapella toads poofed away and they all turned in.

The next day when they arrived in town they all searched around, "Fido you got anything?" Naruto asked as his dog was sniffing the ground.

"There are scents all over the place. It's hard to determine which may be hers." Fido explained as he sniffed the ground.

"Well let's keep looking." Hinata said using her Byakugan and searched around as far as she could.

Soon it was the end of the day and the group found nothing, "We searched the whole day and haven't found anything." Sam sighed.

"Don't worry we'll just have to pick up by tomorrow." Jiraiya said as they stood before a bar.

"Well boy time to chain you up." Naruto said chaining Fido to a lamp post.

"Nar is this necessary?" Fido asked feeling embarrassed by this treatment.

"I can't risk you running off. While you have artificial intelligence you do have the mind of a regular dog." Naruto reminded him.

So they entered the place and Jiraiya looked over at a booth seeing two women sitting in there a blonde with an incredibly huge bust and a dark haired woman holding a pig. He eyed the blonde who eyed hm back until the old man shouted, "WHOA! TSUNADE IS THAT YOU?!"

"Huh?" Naruto and the girls were confused as they looked ahead.

Tsunade shot up from her seat and called out, "JIRAIYA?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, that's what. I was almost ready to give up hope." Jiraiya said as he went over.

Naruto, Kurama, and the girls looked over seeing the woman they were looking for. Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widened at her beauty as well as her, bust until they shook it off remembering they have girls. The girls were staring at her in envy of her beauty,

'She's beautiful.' Ino thought.

'So that's Tsunade.' Sam thought.

'I got to know the secrets behind her hotness.' Clover thought in desperation.

'I wonder if mine will ever make that size?' Sakura thought looking at the most distinctive feature of Tsunade.

Soon everyone was able to get into the booth as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kurama shared sake while Naruto and his girls were having appetizers, "So this must be the girl you took with you years ago, Shizune Kato." Jiraiya noticed the other lady.

"Um, hai Jiraiya-sama." Shizune bowed her head.

"Well it looks like you've been traveling yourself with others too." Tsunade motioned to the group.

"Well I just brought them with me to find you," Jiraiya began, "Allow me to introduce you to my new apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki." He motioned to Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto who eyed them back as the two thought, 'This is Kyubi's container?' Shizune thought.

'So this is the son of Minato and Kushina.' Tsunade thought.

"As for these charming ladies, they're his special sweeties, first we have here is Sakura Haruno." Jiraiya continued.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura bowed her head.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"I am honored." Ino bowed her head.

"And Hinata Hyuga."

"It's a pleasure."

"So you three are from those clans of Konoha." Tsunade eyed the three kunoichi girls and motioned to the final three who were older than the four, "And you three?"

"We're Sam, Clover, and Alex Lady Tsunade, and while we're ninja we're also from an organization bent on human protection." Sam explained.

"I see." Tsunade replied curiously.

Kurama then took it, "As for me, I'm Connor McKnight. Though you may know me by something else, after all me and Naruto are connected."

"Connected?" Shizune asked, until the two ladies looked at Connor's red eyes and could sense his chakra. Before Shizune could cry out, Connor clamped her mouth shut.

"Keep it quiet. I don't want a public outburst here. We'll explain when we have the chance." He said as Shizune refrained from shouting and Connor let go of her mouth.

"So Jiraiya, what brings you to this side of the land?" Tsunade inquired

"I'll cut straight to the chase, Tsunade," Jiraiya began, "Sensei has decided to name you his second successor to the Hokage title."

Shizune was surprised as was Tsunade, who shifted to an uncaring look, "Sorry, but I pass."

"WHAT?!" the girls and Naruto gasped.

"I have no interest in ruling the village." She continued.

"Tsunade, sensei has given this a direct order to you." Jiraiya warned her.

"Oh save it, Jiraiya. I stopped being sensei's student years ago." She replied.

"Did Jiji teach you anything about respecting your sensei?" Naruto shot up as Jiraiya snorted seeing he was a fine one to talk about respect.

Tsunade scowled, "You should watch who you're talking to gaki. Unless you want to be taught a lesson."

"That'd be nice," Naruto began smugly, "I'm all about learning lessons."

Tsunade smirked, "Class is in session, outside."

"Let's go." Naruto replied still bearing a smug look as they left the booth.

"Oh no." Shizune trembled.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Jiraiya sighed while shaking his head.

They exited the bar as Fido watched what was happening. Tsunade and Naruto stood on opposite sides of the street in a stare down, "Word of caution kid, I could break you with only one finger."

"That's not gonna intimidate me." Naruto rebuffed her warning.

"Then you're just a glutton for punishment," Tsunade replied as Naruto frowned. She then looked over to Connor who was off to the side with the others, "So now that no one's here, how are you Connor, or Kyubi separated from Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well my real name is Kurama. And let's just say I was manipulated in attacking Konoha and was sealed away inside Naruto along with most of my real strength. Then I had help in an unexpected area, a friend of mine found a way to pull me out of Naruto but still keep our connection."

"I see." Tsunade said intrigued, until Naruto called to her.

"Hey don't look away from me!"

Tsunade in response held her index finger out, "As I said I could break you with one finger."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto called as he ran forward ready to throw a punch. Tsunade watched as he charged waiting for the right moment, and when Naruto was right on top of her she used her spared hand to knock his hand down followed by flipping his headband off his face and flicked him in the forehead which sent him rolling across the ground.

"Naruto!" The girls called as they rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked in worry as he sat up.

"Yeah but oh man was that a hard hit!" Naruto rubbed the small bruise left on his forehead.

"I warned you kid, and you paid the price." Tsunade spoke to him.

Naruto frowned and got back up, "Shut up! You can look down upon me for all I care, but I'm not gonna let your words bring me down. I myself aim to be Hokage just as my dad was. It's my dream and I'm not forsaking it!"

Tsunade gasped at his words as she started remembering her little brother and boyfriend were the same as him. Seeing Tsunade distracted, Naruto smirked, 'Now's my chance. And maybe Rasengan will be enough to stun her.' He thought as he started conjuring a Rasengan in his palm. This surprised the girls, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kurama.

Naruto charged at Tsunade who snapped out of it and saw the jutsu he was trying to use, "Whoa!" she gasped as she quickly punched the street with her fist sending a fissure at Naruto, tripping him up. Upon falling to the ground his Rasengan exploded, resulting in him flying backwards yet again.

The girls were jaw agape at the sight of what the hot woman had just did to the street, while Jiraiya trembled, "She's as strong as ever." He said.

Naruto groaned as he got back up, "Well that didn't go well."

"Naruto are you ok?" Alex asked before helping him up.

"Yeah, it's all part of the plan… more or less." Naruto said as he stretched.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Were you the one teaching him Rasengan?"

"Do you know anyone else besides me and the Yondaime who knows it?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically, "Of course it was me."

"Well you shouldn't have wasted your time doing it," Tsunade replied, "After that pathetic display what chance does he have of completing it?"

"Hey!" Naruto called in response, "Don't be talking down on me still. I started working on Rasengan a week ago, and I've managed to make it this far. Why in a few days it will be ready."

"You really think so?" Tsunade asked while crossing her arms under her impressive bust, "Well if you're so sure how about we make a bet on it?"

"A bet?" Naruto asked as the girls were curious as to where Tsunade was going with this.

"Yes," she answered, "I'll give you a week to finish that jutsu. And if you succeed I'll come back to Konoha and become Hokage, along with acknowledging your dream. And as a bonus I'll throw in my grandfather's necklace." She motioned to the green crystal hanging around her neck.

"That belonged to the Shodaime Hokage?" Sakura gasped.

"That's right," Jiraiya answered, "And to make it more valuable there are only two of a kind, and it's even worth three gold mines."

Naruto looked shocked, "Vega Omega, now that's cool!" he then snapped out of it and continued wondering if there was a catch to all of this, "So what do you hope to gain out of this bet?"

"Well you have admit you were wrong and I was right. And I get all this." She held up Naruto's frog wallet filled with his savings.

"You pickpocket!" Naruto protested, "Oh forget it, mom still has plenty of savings."

"You know of your mother to?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she's alive you know," Naruto said getting shocked expressions from the two ladies, "Some decrepit old fossil named Danzo Shimura lied to her about what happened to me making her flee the village, and then lied to Jiji about her committing suicide!"

Tsunade and Shizune felt shaken up from hearing that unable to stand that Konoha had another traitor that was right under their noses, "However my mother joined the spy agency known as WOOHP because of this and became a better ninja than she ever was before during her time. It was thanks to WOOHP I was reunited with her and I trained under them as well making me a better person as well. So all I have left to say is bring the bet on!"

Tsunade smirked, "Come on, Shizune." Shizune followed her in concern.

Jiraiya looked to the guys, "You girls take Naruto to the hotel, there's something I need to check out." The group nodded as the girls and Kurama helped Naruto to the hotel.

At their rented room in the hotel, Naruto was trying to figure out how to perfect the Rasengan. As he was studying, the girls and Kurama watched in worry at how much effort he was putting into his studies, "And I thought Sammie was a study freak." Clover told Alex.

"Totally." Alex agreed while Sam rolled her eyes having been right next to them.

"He's taking this very hard." Hinata added.

"I sure hope he's not going to overdo it." Ino hoped in worry.

Alex spoke up, "Shouldn't we have told Tsunade about the money we saved for her?"

"I don't think bribing her at the moment would please her, let's save this until after the week." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, right now there are more important things to deal with," Kurama agreed and pondered, 'Why give us a whole week for Naruto to finish it, is she planning something?' he thought.

Suddenly Sam's com-powder rang, and she answered it, "What up, Jer?"

Jerry's image appeared and he spoke, "Evening spies, how's the mission?"

"Well we found Tsunade, but…" she trailed off.

"We've hit some complications." Sakura finished.

"What kind?" Jerry inquired.

"It's complicated." Ino explained.

"I'm all ears." Jerry stated.

"It's like this, Jerry." Clover began as they explained everything that transpired upon their locating of Tsunade.

"Oh my, this does complicate things." Jerry admitted.

"Yeah, and it all comes down to Naruto completing Rasengan by the end of the week." Alex added in worry.

"Can't you make something for him that'll make finishing the Rasengan easier?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Personally Hinata, I feel this is something Naruto should accomplish without any special help," Jerry began, "If he can master Rasengan all on his own then we'll see. In the meantime you girls keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't overdo it. Kushina would never forgive me if something were to happen to him."

"We copy that, Jer. Over and out." Sam said as they ended their transmission and watched as Naruto continue to study.

**(And there's the chapter, guys. Catch ya next time.)**


	41. The Former Konoha Trio fight

**(And here's the next chapter readers.)**

Six days passed since the bet between Naruto and Tsunade was made. Naruto continued to train with mastering the Rasengan. He stood by a clearing outside Tanzaku looking worn out, "Tomorrows the day, I can't give in now." he groaned in exhaustion before collapsing onto the ground.

Approaching was, Kurama, Fido, and the girls who were carrying food, but saw Naruto on the ground, "NARUTO!" the girls cried as they ran over to check on him.

"Is he?" Hinata asked in worry.

"No he's alive, just exhausted." Kurama answered.

"Let's get him back." Ino instructed as Kurama carried Naruto and they headed back to their hotel.

The very next morning, Kurama and the girls were being shaken awake by Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune, "Girls wake up!" Naruto shouted and they all finally woke up in shock.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kurama asked while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama's gone!" Shizune replied.

"Gone? Where?" Sakura asked in a shock.

"To Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered.

"Orochimaru?!" the girls gasped.

"He's here?" Clover asked in shock.

"Yes, but we have to hurry and find them before something worse happens." Jiraiya instructed.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Leave that to me," Fido answered, "Anything of hers I use for a scent?"

"Well I found this left behind." Shizune said holding out her masters green jacket.

"It'll do," Fido sniffed it before sniffing around, "Follow me!" he led them out of the hotel.

They headed through the city following Fido, until they stopped to see the street up ahead looked like an earthquake hit it, "Tsunade was definitely here." Jiraiya noted.

The kunoichi gawked seeing how much damage she dude wondering if she was even human. Fido continued to sniff around until he saw the trail leading out into the field, "There come on!" he led them further out into the field until they looked ahead seeing Orochimaru and Tsunade going at it.

"There they are!" Alex gasped.

Naruto summoned his sword and released a shockwave of bijuu chakra at Orochimaru who jumped back to avoid the impact. Tsunade was surprised until she saw Jiraiya, Shizune, and the others present themselves before the nukenin, "Orochimaru!" Jiraiya called.

"Jiraiya, this is a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru snickered.

"Wish I could say the same." Jiraiya replied smugly.

Naruto and the girls looked behind Orochimaru and saw Kabuto, "Kabuto!" they called.

The medic saw them and smirked, "Hello again, guys."

"You know him already?" Jiraiya asked them curiously.

"Yeah we took the Chunin Exams," Alex answered, "But why are you here, Kabuto?"

"Wait a minute, look at his headband!" Sam gasped as they saw he was wearing an Oto headband.

"Oto?" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"But that would mean..." Hinata trailed off as Naruto spoke up.

"Kabuto, you're with Orochimaru?"

"Correct." Kabuto answered as he fixed his glasses.

"But you helped us through the Chunin Exams with all those tips and everything." Clover reminded him.

"And helped us through the forest." Naruto finished.

"Everything I did was a part of my undercover mission to gather Intel on each and every one of you." Kabuto explained with a smirk. Naruto and Kurama growled in anger, while the girls frowned at his smugness.

"Naruto you and the others handle Kabuto," Jiraiya instructed, "Tsunade I think you better..."

"Not a chance, Jiraiya," Tsunade said as she stepped forward and stood at his side, "You always did lose to Orochimaru in sparing. We can't take any chances this time." she smirked at him.

Jiraiya sighed and smiled, "Well ya got me there."

"Count me in too." Kurama said as he joined the two Sannin.

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kurama started going at it with move after move. Naruto turned to the girls, "Let's get him!" he ordered.

The girls and Naruto drew their weapons, and went at it with Kabuto who was defending himself from all of them. Soon Kabuto started wearing down, 'These guys are more dangerous than I thought.' Kabuto thought, until Naruto charged at him and the two went at it.

"It's a shame you betrayed Konoha, Kabuto. You would've made a great Konoha ninja, and possibly a great spy for us." Naruto mocked Kabuto.

"True Naruto, but Orochimaru is much better to hang around with." Kabuto rebuffed his mock.

Naruto continued attacking, "Soon you'll be hanging by your thumbs in Konoha lock up!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his sword and started firing Kyubi shockwaves at Kabuto who was using his speed to dodge.

'He's faster than he led on.' Naruto thought as he continued firing attacks.

Kabuto was ready to strike, until Clover formed hand signs and used the fireball jutsu aiming right at Kabuto who dodged, but ended up getting some burns on his arms. Sakura jumped up readying her fists, "Here's some from me traitor!" she slugged his face sending him right for Ino who spun kicked him downward crashing into the ground.

"That wasn't so hard." Clover said proudly.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kurama continued going at it, with Kurama in a stalemate with the snake, "Not so tough are you with my wife's little move huh?" he asked.

"I don't know who you are, but you are such a menace butting into a fight between me and my old friends." Orochimaru told Kurama.

"Menace? I've been called worse." Kurama said powering up his chakra which surprised Orochimaru who could recognize it.

"This chakra, it's the Kyubi's but how is that possible? Naruto is down there… Unless..."

"Unless you're fighting the real Kyubi." Kurama smirked while showing his sharper incisors.

Kabuto was coming back to his senses went back to fighting against Naruto and the girls, only for Hinata to block him, "Never hurt my friends!" she shouted before activating her Byakugan and went at it with Kabuto who was dodging as much as he could knowing the Hyuga were dangerous opponents even to a ninja of his level.

As Naruto watched he knew he had to jump in and help but looked behind seeing Max hiding behind a boulder signaling to him, "I'll be right back!" Naruto called rushing away.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura called but knew they couldn't go after him in case Kabuto got past Hinata.

Naruto finally got to Max, "Max you have the worst timing!"

"I know and I apologize I just wanted to give you something before you decided to try Rasengan on Kabuto."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I figured you would plan on using the move on him seeing as how your clones and wind Jutsu won't be enough."

"Got me there."

"Which is why I managed to whip these up." Max said holding up red metallic arm bracers.

"Uh how're these supposed to help me?" Naruto asked impatiently since he needed to help his friends.

"Despite how much you've progressed in learning the steps you still are incapable of molding the chakra into shape," Max explained, "I've created these bracers that will manipulate the air around you to mold it for you so you won't have to worry about concentrating on focusing the chakra. Without the previous training you learned from before while mastering this Jutsu these bracers would be useless."

"But Jerry told me he wanted me to learn it for myself without relying on his help." Naruto explained.

"Ah-ah, but the loophole in that is you're not getting help from him, but from me." Max smirked.

"Well I got no time to debate on that so thanks a lot," Naruto said as he put the bracers on his arms and could already feel the air collect around him, "All right, now for the traitor." He ran back to join the others as Max watched.

"Good luck, Naruto."

Hinata was soon losing speed while Kabuto was still moving faster and looked ready to eliminate her, "Since the Kumo failed to get the Byakugan, maybe I will be lucky instead." Kabuto threatened her, until Naruto shouted.

"Hinata move!"

Hinata jumped away as Naruto was running right for the medic ninja holding out his right hands as he concentrated the chakra while the air around him molded it into a sphere, "Look!" Clover gasped.

"He did it!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade and Shizune each watched in surprise from their respective sides of the fight as Naruto came right at Kabuto, "Here's a little present from me! Rasengan!" he shouted shoving it into Kabuto's chest and the medic was sent hurdling backwards, until he crashed into a boulder.

The girls cheered, while Jiraiya, Kurama, and Orochimaru saw what happened. 'Well Minato, he finally did it.' Jiraiya thinks while smiling.

'That's my vessel.' Kurama thought.

Orochimaru frowned, 'Mastering the Yondaime's Jutsu in such little time, he's even better than I gave him credit for.' He thought.

Tsunade jumped all the way to Naruto's side and smiled at him, "Well kid you won the bet. And as agreed this belongs to you." She removed the necklace and placed it around Naruto.

"Arigato baa-san, I'll wear it with honor just as Nawaki and Dan." Naruto said and Tsunade could see her brother and lover in him.

"Charming, but sick." Kabuto replied as he got up.

"How's he standing?" Alex gasped.

"I started a healing jutsu process on my torso even before the jutsu connected to me," Kabuto explained proudly, but recoiled, "But I guess it wasn't truly enough to heal me completely." he quickly went to Orochimaru's side while Tsunade went back to Jiraiya and Kurama.

"Now we play the hard way!" Orochimaru called as he had Kabuto take some of his blood and trailed it down his arm while starting the kuchiyose no jutsu process.

As Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same all three shouted, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" and in three large poofs stood their trademark summoning creatures Gamabunta the toad, Manda the snake, and Katsyuyu the slug.

"Well how about that?" Bunta began, "All six of us here again after so many years, makes ya feel kinda nostalgic eh, Jiraiya?"

"No time for that Bunta, this time we're settling things here." Jiraiya replied.

"Ready Katsuyu?" Tsunade asked the slug.

"As always my lady." the slug answered.

Manda the snake looked up at Orochimaru on his head, "Orochimaru, you know better than to summon me. I'm feeling very tempted to eat you here and now."

Kabuto spoke up in worry, "No Lord Manda, I promise you will be rewarded gratefully for your services."

"Then a hundred sacrifices is what I'll be expecting." the great snake ordered.

"Whoa." Naruto and the girls gasped with Kurama as they looked up at the three summonings.

"We know that's Gamabunta, but who're the other ones?" Sam asked.

"The slug is Katsuyu the head of slug summonings." Shizune started.

"Big ugly right there is Manda the King of snakes." Kurama added.

"Ugly is right." Clover said in repulse.

"Guys maybe we should move to safety." Sam said and they started running behind a boulder as the three giant summonings engaged in battle.

"Go Bunta go Katsuyu!" Naruto and the girls called as Kurama watched knowing despite having Manda outnumbered he was still a crafty one.

"Those two are going to need some help, I think it's time I joined the party." Kurama stated.

"What?" Shizune asked confused.

"Kurama, are you sure you can fight him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Don't worry I've got an additional increase in power. Against a summoning should be no problem, even if it is a chief." Connor said as he ran to the three concentrating, "Morph!" he called jumping up as he transformed into demon form and struck Manda before he could attack Bunta and Katsuyu.

**"Mind if I crash the party?" **he asked.

"Kyubi, what're you doing here?" Katsuyu asked in shock while Tsunade was surprised that Kurama could change between his human and demon selves.

"Don't worry he's with us." Tsunade assured her old friend.

"Kyubi?" Manda called, "Orochimaru you said nothing about facing the Kyubi in the fight! That's it I'm gonna eat you here and now!"

"Orochimaru we got to go!" Kabuto called as the two jumped off the snake who tried to eat them but missed.

"Get back here!" Manda called trying to get them but Kyubi swatted his tails at him.

**"Sorry fang face, but your fight's with us!" **Kyubi called.

"Fine I'll have them for later!" Manda hissed ready to bite Kyubi, until Bunta struck his dagger at him but the snake caught the dagger in his mouth and spat it aside.

**"Bunta get back!" **Kyubi called as they jumped back and the nine tailed demon summoned fire on his tails, **"Fox Fire Inferno!" **he called launching the fireballs at Manda confusing him.

"How about an oil bath?" Bunta said spitting oil at Manda and the fireballs got ignited by them setting the snake on fire but they gasped seeing it was shedded skin.

**"I hate that snakes can do that." **Kyubi grumbled. Suddenly he didn't have time to think as Manda popped his head up from the ground to bite Kyubi but he used four of his tails to restrain him, **"Tsunade the dagger!"** he called.

Tsunade using her giant strength grabbed Bunta's dagger with ease and tossed it to Kyubi who caught it with one tail and pierced Manda's jaw to the ground putting a hole in his mouth. Manda growled, "I have had it with this humiliation, when my jaw heals and if we ever meet again you'll be sorry!" he poofed away.

"So that's it for him?" Bunta asked.

"Yup." Jiraiya nodded.

**"Now that he's gone, time for the real menace!" **Kyubi looked down at Orochimaru and Kabuto who was helping his master around since he was already at his limit. Kyubi shrunk back down to human form, "Orochimaru, you're not going anywhere!" he launched fire Jutsu at the two but Kabuto helped his master avoid the Jutsu.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted as she lunged for him and began beating the hell out of him.

"Let me in on the action!" Naruto called as he powered up his sword with bijuu chakra and launched a shockwave at Orochimaru, while Tsunade jumped away at it impacted the Snake Sannin.

They all landed together as Orochimaru stood up showing that the skin around his eye was peeled off revealing a second layer of skin, "Whoa." the girls gasped.

"My plan was to have Tsunade heal my arms, but now that is out of the question," Orochimaru began, "Take note we'll meet again!" he and Kabuto vanished.

"They're gone." Hinata gasped.

"For now." Sakura replied.

Bunta and Katsuyu poofed away seeing their work was done. Alex spoke to the girls in excitement, "I can't believe we really did it!"

"I know right?" Clover asked as the and Alex danced around excitedly.

"Not bad there you guys," Jiraiya began, "You really pulled through. Especially you Naruto. Your mastery of the Rasengan was better then I expected."

"Well I had help." Naruto admitted as he looked at his new bracers.

Sakura spoke up in concern, "But what was up with Orochimaru and his face?"

Before Jiraiya could respond, Tsunade gasped and suddenly she started looking older, much to everyone's shock, "Tsunade-sama." Shizune gasped.

"Don't worry with a little rest my younger form will be restored. Then once we're all rested, we can head home." she explained.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya gasped while the others were surprised at what she was saying.

"Sorry Jiraiya, but you're gonna be addressing me with a new identity." she replied smugly. Naruto and the girls smiled knowing that they were successful hearing that she will become Hokage.

Later on back in town at the inn, Tsunade who was all rested and healed up was packing up. She was minding herself until a voice popped up, "Lady Tsunade I presume?" A voice asked while Tsunade was packing.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Tsunade demanded thinking it was an Orochimaru trap.

"As you wish." Max said as he appeared in the room.

"You must be the Watcher Naruto told me about." Tsunade noted.

"Yep that's me. My name is Max." He answered.

"So no last name?" Tsunade asked.

"Sadly no. I was brought up as an orphan." Max replied.

"So what brings you here?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well first I'm come to commend you on your choice to come back to Konoha. Even though it was my student's doing. I knew it was hard for you. As the old saying goes: one chapter ends, another begins." Max explained.

"Smart guy aren't you?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Well when I can." Max replied smirking back.

"So what the other reason are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"We Watchers are capable of summoning vortexes that can take us to the Spirit World and back. To pay a visit to heroes who are fallen and put down their final thoughts. There I met two whom cared about you very much and when I told them that I was gonna cross paths with you sooner or later. They made this note for you." Max said as he handed her a letter and she read it.

'_Tsunade my love, it's been so long since I was alive and with you. It pains me to hear you left Konoha in depression for mine and your brothers death. But we want you to know it wasn't your grandfathers' necklace or strive to be Hokage that led to our demise. But that we died fighting for what we held dear. Our village, but most importantly you. We also want you to know we both miss you and want you to continue finding happiness because we love you. According to Max you were chosen to be the next Hokage, and we know you will make a great one. Make the village a better place that I myself vowed to do, for all of us. Love Dan._

'_Hey sis, don't forget to celebrate my birthday even though I'm dead. I can't wait to see you when it's your time to join us. Love Nawaki.'_

"This is really them. I know their hand writings anywhere!" Tsunade sobbed as Max handed her a hankie to dry her eyes.

"Alas, the tears of lost loved ones. I've seen many heroes who went through the same thing. If it wasn't for the rules we have to follow I would have come to the rescue in a heartbeat." Max explained.

"How many have you seen?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh I can tell you stories. Would you like to hear them over dinner sometime?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Once I take the Hokage job I might be up to my elbows in paperwork." Tsunade noted.

"Oh preposterous. Nothing a few shadow clones can't handle." Max said making Tsunade slap her forehead.

"I should've thought of that sooner before accepting the position." Tsunade chuckled.

"Well I felt someone better tell you, after all Sarutobi may very well neglect to tell you just to see how you like facing paperwork," Max chuckled, "So about that dinner?"

Tsunade smirked, "Anytime, anywhere, Maxie."

"Maxie?" Max asked, "I've never been calling that before."

"First time for everything." Tsunade smiled.

"You're right, and when we get back I'll whip a little something up for you that will help you stay in your young appearance without keeping a Genjutsu up."

"You mean it?" Tsunade gasped with joy.

Max smiled and nodded, "Until then farewell, Godaime-sama." He said before walking out the door, but as she went to catch him he was already gone.

"Man that's cool," she said. As she left the inn to meet the others Naruto was staring her down, "Hmm something wron,g Naruto?"

"I wanna have one final spar with you to see if you're worthy for the title of Hokage." Naruto declared.

"What, you don't think I'm worthy for it now?" Tsunade asked.

"Beat me and I might change my mind." Naruto smirked.

"Bring it on kid." Tsunade smirked.

Once again they stood on opposite ends, "Against you I still only need one finger." Tsunade began as she holds her index finger up.

"Watch what you say woman, or I might reconsider the offer me and the girls are planning on giving you." Naruto smirked.

"An offer?" Tsunade cocked her eyebrow curiously.

Naruto smirked knowing she's interested, "That's right. While searching for you me and the girls started benefit concerts to earn some spending cash. However we plan on giving half of it to you to pay off all your gambling debts."

Jiraiya, and Connor smiled, while Shizune was amazed, and Tsunade herself was shocked at his offering. "You would all do that, for me?" she asked almost shedding a tear.

The girls nodded while Naruto smiled and answered, "You're the Hokage after all, and you're like family," He added which made her smile. "But…" Naruto began as he went at her, "I'm still gonna grind you up and plan to take the Hokage position when it's your time to retire!"

And like before, Tsunade ducked, knocked his head upward, and placed her fingers to his forehead in a flinging position, 'Oh Kami not again!' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain while the other girls feared for him as well. Suddenly he felt something to his forehead and opened his eyes. He realized Tsunade was kissing his forehead. Jiraiya, Shizune, Kurama, Fido, and the girls were shocked, amazed, and glad to see that Tsunade wasn't going to rough him up like before.

After her kiss Naruto was still wide eyed and surprised. Tsunade smiled at him and spoke, "You're going to make a great man one day," She thought, 'And a great Hokage as well.'

Everyone smiled knowing alls well now, "Well come on everyone let's go home." Jiraiya ordered.

Soon they were tracking their way back to Konoha while Naruto was walking behind them feeling proud of himself, with the girls beside him, "Naruto you were great out there." Hinata said.

"To the extreme." Alex added.

"Thanks girls, you were all great to." Naruto smiled, "And when we get home we're gonna have a lot to tell mom, and Jerry."

"Totally!" the girls cheered followed up by laughter.

**(And that's the chapter. I'll catch you all later.)**


	42. Inauguration and Concert

**(Welcome to my next chapter guys.)**

Two days after Naruto and others started heading home, inside Sarutobi's office, the old man was still going over paperwork on the damages done to the village. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, and entering was Jiraiya and the others, "Sensei we're home."

"Oh welcome back everyone. How was the mission?" he asked.

"A success." Naruto answered as Tsunade and Shizune entered.

"Tsunade?" Sarutobi gasped.

"Hey sensei, it's been a long time." Tsunade greeted the old man as they embraced.

"It's so good to see you again," he noticed Shizune, "And Shizune, you've really grown since I last saw you."

"It's good to see you again Sandaime-sama." Shizune greeted him.

Suddenly Kushina and Jerry entered the room, "Ah welcome back super spies." Jerry greeted them.

"Hey Jer, mission accomplished." Clover explained as they saw Tsunade.

"Tsunade, it's wonderful to see you again." Kushina greeted her.

"Kushina Uzumaki, it really is you. You're looking great for someone who was claimed to have died." Tsunade said as the women hugged.

"And you're looking much younger yourself." Kushina added.

"Lady Tsunade," Jerry approached, "I am Jerry the leader of the WOOHP organization. I have heard so much about you." He shook her hand.

"Really, well Naruto and the girls have also said a lot about you as well." Tsunade replied.

"Have they now?" Jerry asked, while eyeing the spies hoping they didn't blab anything embarrassing about him. They replied by whistling and trying not to look suspicious.

"Now then Tsunade we must make the preparations and let the Daimyo know that you have agreed to take the position." Sarutobi instructed.

"You got it sensei." she nodded.

"And by the way Sakura, Ino, and Hinata," Sarutobi added getting their attention, "Since you have reached the Chunin rank you three are now obligated to move in with Naruto, Sam, Clover, and Alex. I've already gotten the ok from your guardians."

"All right!" Sakura and Ino high five while Hinata blushed, 'Living in the same place with Naruto. Oh!'

Soon the Sandaime took Tsunade and Shizune to another room to discuss things as Kushina hugged Connor, "I'm glad to see you're back."

"Hey you think a demon can go down that easily?" Connor asked with a smirk.

Naruto turned to the girls, "Well girls looks like we'll be living under the same roof from now on huh?"

"I can't wait." Ino cheered.

"It'll be great." Sakura added.

Soon enough they were waiting outside a room as Tsunade exited, "Well guys all preparations have been made." Tsunade answered.

"Good because we got some friends of ours who need your help." Naruto explained.

"Well then let's go to the hospital. I'm dying to see how the staff's been taking care of the place." Tsunade said as they left.

At the hospital, Mikoto and Trish were in a room where both Sasuke and Kakashi were inseperate beds still in comatose. Suddenly Tsunade entered, "May I come in?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Mikoto gasped at the sight of her.

"Mikoto, you look great." Tsunade said and the ladies hugged.

Trish looked at Tsunade in surprise, 'She's beautiful.' She thought.

"Everything should be all right now, Mikoto." Kushina said as she and the others entered.

"I sure hope so." Mikoto said in worry.

"Well I may not have been on shinobi duty for years, but that doesn't mean I don't have the old charm in me." Tsunade said as she used her medical ninjutsu on Sasuke as the girls watched in amaze.

Soon enough Sasuke started groaning, until his eyes opened up, "Sasuke?" Trish, Sakura, and Naruto gasped in relief.

"Oh what the hell happened to me?" Sasuke asked as he sat up in bed.

"You took a major blow to your melon, man." Naruto answered as Mikoto cried.

"Sasuke!" she hugged her son tightly.

"Mom, I'm fine." Sasuke said not wanting to be crushed to death.

"Now Kakashi-sensei needs to be looked at." Sakura motioned to their sensei.

Tsunade eyed the Jonin in the bed, "Kakashi Hatake of all ninja in a place like this?"

"Hard to imagine, I know." Kushina agreed as Tsunade did the same thing to him and soon he was up too.

"Ugh what happened? Huh, Tsunade-sama?" he gasped seeing her while keeping his Sharingan eye closed.

"In person." she smirked.

"Well I feel embarrassed." Kakashi sighed.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Kakashi," Tsunade began, "Jiraiya's been in the hospital more times than you during our ninja years." Naruto laughed with the girls.

"Tsunade-sama!" Guy slid into the room with his shouting disturbing Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Guy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah that reminds me, Lee needs to be looked at." Naruto remembered.

"Correct!" Guy called much to Kakashi and Sasuke's ire.

"Naruto, why don't you and the girls head off? I still have some other stuff to take care of." Tsunade suggested.

"Sure thing, come on girls." Naruto said as he, Sam, Ino, Clover, Hinata, Sakura, and Alex left the hospital to get something to eat.

Soon they were back at the lair eating pizza while discussing, "You know we should do something for Lady Tsunade you know as sort of a welcome." Sakura suggested.

"I think so too." Sam agreed.

"What could we do?" Alex asked opened for suggestions.

"I know!" Hinata shot up, "We should do a welcome concert for her."

"Hinata that's brilliant!" Naruto called, "A welcome concert is just the way for us to express the welcoming of the new Hokage."

"I agree." Ino added.

"I'll use some clones to take care of the preparations," Naruto said summoning a dozen clones that ran off to take care of everything, "Meanwhile I'll find a song for us to use." He said leaving.

"Well girls we got to check in with Jerry about some things so see you soon." Clover said as she, Sam, and Alex left the room, leaving the three to discuss amongst themselves.

"Isn't it great, now that we're Chunin we can move into the lair." Sakura said excitedly.

"I know! Once we're home I'm gonna pack up and move right away!" Ino added.

"Being with him 24/7. Outside of training and missions, I may have to tie myself up to keep from jumping him." Sakura said.

"You looking forward to moving in Hinata?" Ino asked.

"W-well I uh-" Hinata stammered.

"Still a bit shy I take it." Max said as he walked in.

"Oh hi Max, what brings you here?" asked Sakura.

"Just to congratulate you three on the mission, and given the fact your rooms should be ready here soon. And I'm here to give you three a little advancement present." Max said before he handed them each a box that has a set of earrings that matches their spy suits.

"They're awful pretty!" Ino said marveled.

"And they have a magic spell in them. As long as you wear them, you can't become pregnant, until you reach age 25." Max added.

"Why did you use a spell like that?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"In case any of you decide to get frisky with Naruto and whatnot." Max answered.

"WHAT?" the three kunoichi screamed.

"Well you girls are officially Chunin now making you more recognized as adults by ninja standards. Plus teen girls these days do have very uncontrollable hormones," He chuckled, until Sakura chucked a couch pillow at his head, "Ok I deserved that."

"I honestly do not know what goes on in that watching mind of yours." Ino sighed.

"Well its just food for thought after all Sam, Clover, and Alex have them too, now if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to." Max said leaving them.

"That lecherous watcher," Sakura grumbled, "Although it does sound like a wild idea." She had to admit.

"I know, plus with these earrings it'll protect us from pregnancy until we actually hit that age. Meaning we can do this with Naruto as much as we'd like without fear." Ino realized.

'Frisky with Naruto.' Hinata thought as dirty thoughts entered her mind.

Later that day everyone in the village was gathered around the Hokage administration building, including several WOOHP agents. Naruto stood with his girls, Kushina, Connor, and Fido. On top of the building was Sarutobi, his teammates, Jiraiya, Jerry, Shizune, and Tsunade, "As the Sandaime Hokage it is my final act as leader of this village is to pass on my title to my student and successor Tsunade of the Sannin." Sarutobi announced as he handed his hat over to Tsunade.

"Arigato, sensei," She said as she took the hat, "From this day forward I shall rule and protect Konoha with my life as the Godaime Hokage!" she announced while putting the hat on.

The citizens and shinobi of the village broke out in applause and cheer. Suddenly Jerry approached Tsunade and whispered into her ear and she nodded and called to the crowd, "I've just been informed that tonight taking place at the training ground shall be a welcoming concert in honor of my inauguration as Hokage. A concert hosted by the village's very own Spy 7." The crowds cheered in excitement hearing that their band will be playing tonight for such a special occasion.

When nighttime came, the entire village was showing up at the training ground to see the concert with everyone taking a seat, while Tsunade, Sarutobi, Kurama, Kushina, Jerry, Jiraiya, and Shizune were in a royal box seating closest to the stage. Soon smokescreen filled the stage as Naruto and the girls rose up summoning their instruments. The stage set up this time was designed with four giant cards representing the four Aces of a Poker game, "Welcome citizens, ninjas, and music lovers of all ages!" Naruto spoke into the mic, "Tonight we got a special treat for everyone. In honor of our newly appointed Hokage, we the Spy 7 have put together this performance for her. This one's out to you baasan!" Naruto called.

Tsunade grew a tick mark from being called that but decided not to ruin the moment as the band started to play as Naruto started singing. Tsunade smiled as she started rocking to the rhythm. Upon finishing their performance the crowds cheered with excitement and applauded as the band took a bow. Tsunade smiled at their performance and suddenly saw a poker card on the arm rest next to her seat. She picked it up seeing it was an Ace of Hearts with small writing on it reading 'Tsunade let's do dinner tonight love Max'. Tsunade broke out in a happy smile trying not to cry.

Later that night, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who after packing up their things and exiting their homes were finally at their new home in the Uzumaki lair ready to settle in. "Hey girls welcome back." Naruto said hugging them as they entered.

"Your rooms have finally been finished by our WOOHP decorators," Jerry said showing them to their rooms, "Sakura welcome to your place." He said opening one door.

Sakura's room décor was a mixture of the Land Down Under and medic. It had land down under references from some of the walls painted like the outback with images of kangaroo's, platypus', and koala bears in their natural environments. The medic part included several medical supplies set up on a table like a doctors desk, "Awesome!" Sakura cheered.

"But why all the medic stuff?" Hinata asked.

"I've decided to learn how to be a medic ninja like Tsunade-sama. After all most ninja squads need a team medic." Sakura explained.

"You're right, I should look into becoming a medic as well." Ino noted.

"A wise choice Ino, now let's show you your room." Jerry said leading Ino to her room that had the décor of a forest with the walls designed like meadows with images of forest animals, along with and the ceiling designed like the clear morning sky.

"Wow, this is so cool. I bet Shikamaru's family would enjoy the images of these fellas." Ino said before plopping on her bed and looking at one of the painted deer.

"It'll be like you're living with nature here." Naruto added.

"All right Hinata, your turn." Jerry said as they showed her to her room.

Hinata's was designed as f it were under the sea with the walls painted like under the ocean with painted sea creatures swimming around along with two dolphins above her waterbed, "Wow a waterbed." Hinata gasped as she jumped on it feeling it rock and shift like water currents.

"Well girls we hope you enjoy living here, now if you'll excuse me I better get back to WOOHP, and spies well done." Jerry said taking his leave.

"We certainly outdid ourselves." Ino noted to everyone.

"For real." Clover added.

"You've all did great not only on the mission, but for tonight as well," Naruto smiled, "And I'm glad to have all six of you living under the same roof with me."

The girls looked at each other and smirked at Naruto and announced, "Make out pile!" they dog piled on him and started making out with him while Naruto was enjoying this treatment.

Connor entered the room, "Hey guys dinner's almost…" he sees the girls making out with Naruto, "I'll come back later." He said before leaving.

**(And that's my chapter for now guys.)**


End file.
